Flashing Lights
by Babys2245
Summary: Troy is picked by the Lakers to become their new franchise player, but as he rises in popularity he comes face to face with a temptation that could make him lose everything that he holds dear.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything.

**A/N: I hope you all like this story…I got the idea for it by listening to Kanye West's song Flashing Lights…go look up the lyrics if you want some idea of where I will be headed with this story. It's going to be out there, so I hope you guys like it, well anyway here it is. **

**Baby S **

**Chapter One **

My name is Troy Anthony Bolton, the new superstar on the Los Angeles Lakers team, but if there was one thing. One thing I could say to show you what type of person I am. Well I'd pick the word…fool. Hell I might even add in damn, that's right I'm a damn fool. Nothing more…nothing less. Now I know you're probably asking yourself why I am so hard on myself. Well if you've seen how I've acted over the past year and a half, you wouldn't even be asking yourself that question. You'd probably be calling me something a bit heavier than fool. I have no excuses and no one to blame. Of course I'd love to blame others but really I'm a grown man and I have to take reasonability for my actions, no matter how dumb or hurtful they end up being. I, alone messed up my marriage, made my son hate me, and lost the only woman that truly loves me. The guilt for these mistakes…rest with me alone. You may be wondering what happened, well to put it simply I was seduced by the idea of fame or as one of my friends but…I was seduced by the flashing lights. Everything was ruined in the blink of an eye. Because I couldn't control myself…I couldn't control my lust. I was a man and I showed the entire world including my family that I was a weak man. A fool. A damn fool. I just hope that I can fix this…fix us.

* * *

The shrill ringing of his cell phone sounded, breaking the peaceful silence in his bedroom. Reaching out he blindly picked the offending piece of technology up and pressed it against his ear after answering the call. "Hello?"

"I'm surprise you picked up Mr. Bolton."

"Mr. McKessie?" Troy stated in confusion as he slowly rubbed sleep out of his eyes. There was a pause on the line before the man spoke again.

"Hello, Troy…I'm not calling to talk, I just thought you'd like to know that Taylor gave birth this morning." Troy instantly sat up, and looked at his clock it was nearly seven o'clock in the morning.

"Why am I just now getting a phone call?"

"I was busy taking care of my family something you obviously don't know about. Did you really think I'd trust you to help take care of my daughter after you failed her one too many times back in L.A.?" Mr. McKessie exclaimed his voice getting rougher as his voice grew with rage. "I'm just telling you now cause it's the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do…would have been calling me immediately when she went into labor." Snapped Troy as he threw back his covers and stood up getting out of the bed.

"We're at Memorial if you want to come." Troy resisted the urge to scream out as he heard the dial tone in his phone. Pushing himself off the bed he rushed into his closet and started getting ready. Grabbing a tee-shirt and some jeans, he quickly dressed and rushed out of the house.

It barely took him anytime to make it to Memorial, parking his car he raced inside and over to the desk that was placed in the middle of the floor. Leaning against it he caught the eyes of an older black lady who was talking to one of her fellow workers. Clearing his throat he put on his most charming smile and cleared his throat. "Excuse me ma'am…I'm looking for…I mean do you know what room a Taylor Bolt- I mean a Taylor McKessie is." The looked at him closely and then gasped, Troy bowed his head and cursed himself for not remembering to wear his cap and sunglasses.

"Oh my goodness you're that NBA player Troy Bolton…my son just loves you." Troy sighed and narrowed his eyes, his annoyance over the situation quickly coming through to the woman who just covered her mouth and blushed. "I'm so sorry…I just sometimes-." Troy shook his head and waved his hands in the air as if to dismiss her apology.

"No I am…I'm just tense that's all. Look I'll sign something for your son, but afterwards you have to tell me where she is. I really want to see my child." He stated as he woman nodded her head and quickly looked around, picking up a piece of paper she handed it to him. "What's his name?"

"Anthony." She supplied with a beaming smile not even noticing that Troy had paused after hearing her answer. With a small smile, he quickly wrote down an inspiring message on the paper and handed it back to her, while pushing thoughts of his own family out of his mind. "He can't wait for you to come back…he's really missed seeing you play." Troy sighed and nodded his head.

"Well there are some things that I have to handle before that can happen…I'm sorry but where is Taylor McKessie she should be in the maternity ward." The woman blushed again and then moved to her computer. Troy watched as she typed down a few things before looking back up at him.

"She's on floor three…in room 315."

"Thank you." He stated sincerely as he patted his hands on the counter before turning around and heading towards the elevator. As soon as the elevator doors closed he leaned against the wall and pressed a hand to his face. He wondered if he could talk to her today about being with him. He wondered if he could convince her to take him back today. Lord, knows he had been trying ever since he had found out about the pregnancy. He still couldn't believe that her father didn't call him until after she had the baby. The baby was his child, he would never deny that. He had every right to be there. Every right. As he finished the thought the all too familiar cloud of doubt came over him. This unfortunately wasn't the first time he was late to the hospital in regards to Taylor or their son. Getting off the elevator, he was immediately on the third floor waiting room. He paused as his eyes settled on Taylor's mother who was currently fixing herself a cup of coffee. "Mrs. McKessie." He called out watching as he older woman jerked around at his voice. The look of shock on her face instantly turned into a frown as she took him in. Troy reluctantly remembered a time when she would always greet him with a smile and a hug, but now it seemed as if those moments were only figments of his imagination.

"What are you doing here?" she asked angrily as she studied him from her position across the room. Troy lifted a hand and rubbed it through his hair before resting it on the back of his neck.

"I…I've come to see Taylor and our new child." He stated with a wince as he realized just how awkward they truly sounded. He didn't like his words sounding awkward especially in reference to his wife…ex-wife. "What I want to know if why I wasn't contacted before she went into labor." Mrs. McKessie sneered at his question before speaking up.

"You've got a lot of nerve asking that question, Troy." She snapped before lifting her coffee cup to her mouth and taking a sip. "Besides we weren't sure that'd you show up, and instead of disappointing Anthony with you pulling another disappearance act. You know with you being famous and all…we weren't sure if you'd show up around us common folk. We didn't want to burden you with the idea of showing up for the birth of your child…just like you were burdened with the idea of Taylor being in the hospital before," Troy lowered his head as she continued to speak, he quickly lowered his hands and shoved them into his pocket. "Besides we didn't know if you would be able to tear yourself away from your slut of the week. To be truthful we told Sean to call you because we were hoping if we did you'd show up tonight." Troy looked away at her words, it would have been better for her to stab him repeatedly then to say those words. It wasn't like he wasn't living with the guilt each and everyday.

"Mrs. McKessie, that isn't me anymore."

"Oh wow, should I applaud…I mean what's the point you made the change a little to late, she's no longer with you." She asked her voice dripping with sarcasm, Troy rolled his eyes for a moment before shaking his head.

"I'm doing this for her…I'm changing for her, and her alone."

"Troy, you've really got to work on that timing of yours. I'm serious, besides it's to bad that you didn't change for her and her alone when she wanted you too…when she begged you too. Did you ever love her?" she asked harshly. "Did you ever love my daughter?"

"I've never stopped loving her." He stated quickly speaking up as he looked at her his eyes telling her that he wasn't lying. Mrs. McKessie however decided to ignore it all and continued talking.

"I find that extremely…hard…to…believe." Troy rolled his eyes and looked away from her again.

"I know," he turned back to her and then spoke again. "Now where is she and the baby…I want to see-."

"Her…the baby is a girl." At the news Troy felt an extreme mixture of happiness, sadness, nervousness, regret and guilt. The whirlwind of emotions immediately took his breath away. Mrs. McKessie studied him closely before speaking.

"A…a girl."

"Yes, it seems that you're getting another chance let's hope to God you're there for this baby more than-."

"Don't you dare finish that statement." He nearly shouted his chest rising and falling as he stared angrily at the woman before him. "Look just take me to them alright…I'm not going to ask again." Mrs. McKessie nodded and turned on her heel; Troy followed her and sighed as he tried to shake of the guilt that was currently pressing down on his heart and lungs making it difficult for him to breathe. As they neared the room, he saw Mr. McKessie leaning against the doorframe. Mr. McKessie had always been a source of fear and admiration for Troy. He feared the man because Mr. McKessie was such a huge and strong man. His blonde hair was cut in a buzz cut a style he had gotten used to wearing when he played in the NFL. The man was from the south just like Mrs. McKessie. He was also a source of admiration; Troy had always found the man to be a real man. He had married Mrs. McKessie after her husband of six months…who was also his best friend died in a car accident. He admired the way he loved Taylor like she was his own and also the way he loved her mother.

"Sean look who showed up."

"I know…I'm trying to believe it myself, dear." He muttered as he stood up and looked down at Troy. "I'm surprised you showed up so soon."

"I know you're both surprise." Troy murmured with sarcasm, as he looked at the man for a moment. "But all I care about is seeing Taylor and our child." Sean narrowed his eyes at the son-in-law he once adored. Reaching out he gripped the back of Troy's neck and pulled him close.

"She's right in there…all I have to say is that you better not hurt her, because there won't be a thing in this world to stop me from doing the same or something worst to you. Take that to the bank, son cause I never break my promises." Troy gulped as he pushed him back slightly as if standing in his presence made him disgusted. Troy straightened his clothing and sighed for a moment before shaking his head.

"I'm not going to hurt her."

"Really cause it seems like you've been going for the record on how many times you can make her cry in one year." Sean replied as he crossed his massive arms in front of him. "I'm only going to tell you this one more time. Don't you dare hurt her." Troy just sighed and turned away from him. "We'll be waiting out here."

"Do whatever you want." Troy muttered as he opened the door and stepped inside. He silently closed the door behind him, thankful there was a hallway in the room that was blocking him from view. He sincerely hoped that his visit wouldn't end up like his last one, with screaming and yelling, and Taylor telling him that she wishing that she had never met him. He didn't know if he could take another declaration like that again.

"Dad?" Taylor's voice rang out accompanied by a gurgle from what he could only assume was his baby girl. Stepping into her line of vision he gave her a weak smile and shook his head.

"No, your father…he's still outside." Taylor looked at him for a moment, and then he directed his glaze to Anthony who was lying beside her on the hospital bed, as well as the little innocent baby girl in her arms…his daughter. God she was absolutely beautiful and in the spitting image of Taylor. Anthony immediately lifted his head up and looked at Troy timidly; Troy tried his best not to give way to tears as he remembered the times when Anthony would simply rush him for a hug calling out his name constantly.

"Hi, Daddy. Look mommy had a baby." He exclaimed as he looked at him, and gave him a small wave before pointing at his little sister. Troy smiled and walked over to the bed. Reaching out he brushed his hand through Anthony's hair and just sighed for a moment.

"How you doing buddy? And I see her…she's lovely isn't see?" he asked with a smile as he looked at his son who nodded in agreement, he didn't even want to think about how long it had been since had last seen his own son. Turning to Taylor he looked at her and sighed.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've just given birth to a six pound four ounce baby…but other than that I'm fine." She replied as she gave him a playful smile, but it came out rather forced and both of them knew it. Taylor looked up at as he reached out and tenderly touched his daughter's small hand that was clenched in a fist. "You know you didn't have to come out here and-" Troy looked up at her and Taylor could instantly see the sadness and regret in his eyes as he shook his head.

"No…this is where I need to be…with my family, welcoming our newest member into the fold." He carefully lifted his daughter's feet and counted ten toes and repeated the process with her hands being mindful that he simply didn't want to wake her. She looked extremely peaceful and he didn't want to ruin that. When Taylor didn't respond to his earlier statement he continued. "She was much trouble was she? No…I can tell she wasn't." he stated softly as he ran a finger out the baby soft ebony curls on the top of her head. The movement caused her to stir and a moment later she was looking up at him. "She's beautiful." He whispered as tears gathered in his eyes. "Just beautiful…she looks just like her mother."

"Thank you." Taylor stated softly as she looked into the face of the man she had loved most of her life. Anthony just remained silent by herself, somehow knowing that now wasn't the time for him to speak. Troy glanced up at her as she spoke and offered her a small smile as he thought, throughout all of the months since their separation; the only expression that he had seen after their initial confrontation was sadness. She seems to always look at him with nothing but pure sadness. Clearing his throat and mentally shaking his mind of the thoughts he returned his glaze back towards his daughter.

"Did you name her yet?"

"No…I was going to wait till you showed up." She whispered as she looked back up at him. Troy reached behind him and pulled up a chair. Sitting down he studied her for a moment before speaking.

"Anything you have in mind I'm game for…I mean I'll go along with it." He replied as he studied the baby's face which was studying him closely. Lifting his eyes up he looked at Taylor. "Any names?"

"I was thinking about Ashala." Troy looked at her for a moment before tilting his head to the side as he if he was mauling over the name in his mind. He glanced at his daughter and then back at Taylor.

"Where is that from?" he asked curiously as he shifted in the seat so that he was facing her fully. Taylor looked down at Ashala and then back up at Troy before answering his question.

"A woman in one of my birthing classes that was her name and she was absolutely beautiful and I absolutely loved her name." Troy forced himself to smile as he continued to speak.

"So you went to more birthing classes, huh…I thought the ones we had with Anthony were enough." He stated with a nervous chuckle which sounded more like an awkward clucking of his tongue over the roof of his mouth. Taylor met his eyes and continued speaking; he wasn't going to make her feel guilty for doing things without.

"I felt a little out of practice, you know it's been so long since we had Anthony," at the mention of his name Anthony looked up at his parents but remained silent. "Um….so my Dad took me as well as Chad when he could, Gabrielle didn't seem to mind." Troy placed his hands on his knees and dug his fingers in. Another thing that he had missed, he wasn't sure if he could ever forgive himself for all of his mistakes. There were just too many.

"I'm glad they could help out." He whispered softly as he looked at her for a moment. "You need someone to depend on…and we both know that isn't me." He looked up as Taylor bitterly chuckled. She shook her head and reached out lying one of her small hands on the crook of his arm.

"Don't." she whispered as she looked at him. "Don't keep doing this to yourself." Troy raised an eyebrow in response to her statement.

"Don't do what?"

"Keep putting so much on yourself…I know you…you're blaming yourself for everything." Troy sighed and just reached up and touched her hand for a moment as he looked at her.

"Isn't it…isn't this all my fault." He whispered as he looked at her for a moment. "I'm the reason that we're-." he paused and looked at his children. "I think this conversation is best had in private and not in front of small ears."

"My ears aren't small daddy." Anthony exclaimed as he looked up at his father. Troy sent him a smile and reached out and picked him up immediately causing the small child to giggle as only young children can.

"Come on…I'm going to take you to your grandparents."

"What about, Ashala." Taylor asked, Troy set Anthony down and reached out for daughter and settled her in his arms.

"I'll give her to them too…they can take her to the nursery." He whispered as he turned and walked out of the room with there children. A few moments later he returned and sighed as he sat down next to her bed. They both sat in silence for a moment before he spoke up.

"You these past months have been utter hell for me…and the only thing I find myself thinking about is you. Taylor, I want you back." He stated whispering the last part out of nervous and the fear of being rejected by her because of all that he had put them through. Taylor who had been listening silently jerked her head up at his admission and sighed for a moment as she studied him. He had his head bowed and his hands clasped between his legs. He looked like Anthony when he got into trouble, only she prayed her son never got into this kind of trouble with his future wife.

"Let me get this straight you want me back?"

"More than anything." He whispered carefully lifting his head up and looking into her eyes. Taylor paused for a moment before her mind traveled to the one woman that had caused their divide.

"And are you sure I'm enough. What about Ms. Lockhart, huh…are you finished with her." Troy didn't response he just nodded his head as he thought about the woman who had been one of the main reasons he had lost everything, he held dear. If there was one name he actually hated in the English language it was Jessica Lockhart…to him the name was worst than the devil. She had singlehandedly ruined his whole life. Taylor frowned at his silence and took it for meaning that he was still of course messing around with the woman. Slapping her hand on her thigh she spoke again this time however her voice was extremely harsher. "Damn it Troy are you and that bitch finished cause if not you can get the hell out of this room and go back to her."

"We're finished." He stated softly.

"I mean really finished…are you really finished with her." Troy nodded his head and clasped his hands together making a loud clapping noise as he leaned back in the chair and stared up at the ceiling.

"She came to the old house yesterday…and I ended it right there. I wasn't going to let her break me down. She wasn't going to win. Not now…not ever again." He finished as he looked at Taylor hoping that she would believe him. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't.

"What did she want?" Taylor asked her voice soft as she looked at him. Troy rubbed a hand over his jaw before answering.

"She came to the house in a trenchcoat," he paused and looked away from her and back up at the ceiling. "Like I said…she wanted me but I…I didn't want her, I want you." As he finished his story, Taylor just rolled her eyes and gave off a bitter chuckle while lying her head back on the pillows behind her.

"Of course she would do that…the slut."

"I didn't let her in…I kicked her off the property. You're the only woman I want in this world. The only one." He admitted. "She's means nothing."

"She meant something…before…she wasn't just nothing for you when you went against our wedding vows." Troy bowed his head for a moment and sighed brokenly.

"I am and will always be ashamed of my weakness…but, and I know this sounds weak. But I never stopped loving you." He looked at her for a moment and just sighed. "I never stopped loving you. You have to know that if you don't know anything else; know that I have never stopped loving you." The room became quiet almost instantly at his statement; Taylor didn't her glaze from the ceiling as she thought over his words. There was a time in their relationship, where she would have accepted the declaration of his love as gospel truth. However, the past year had not only made her second guess her appeal as a woman but also the love that he claimed to have for her. After a few more moments she spoke up again.

"I know." She whispered softly more to herself than to him. Troy seemed to brighten at this admission and reached out lifting her hand to his mouth for a gently kiss on the back of her hand which immediately broken Taylor. "And I just want you to know that I have never stopped loving you, despite everything, I could never bring myself to hate you."

"I will thank God for that every day for the rest of my life," he whispered as he turned in his seat and studied her for a bit. "Taylor, I know this mean seem a bit much, but I have to know," he paused and took another deep breath. "What I know…no what I need to know is can we…can we try again." He finished his statement with a deep breath and looked at Taylor who just stared back at him.

"No." she stated bluntly without hesitation, at her words Troy bowed his head and tried his best not to cry even though the tears were rising within him. He knew it had been too much to ask. He knew that he had put her and their family through to much, but he had foolishly thought that if she still loved him that there was a chance they could make things work. Taylor watched him for a bit before continuing. "No we can not try again…but we can try to move forward. There's no going back…the past is the past, but we can try to make things better for us in the future. I love you, Troy and I don't want to be without you anymore." Troy lifted his head at her words and a smile brightened his face.

"You mean it…I love you so much baby and I couldn't imagine living without you…so do you mean it."

"Of course I mean it, Troy I love you…and these past months have been nothing short of a self-imposed hell." A tear slid down Troy's cheek as he nodded his head slowly as he thought over her words. For him it had been a self-imposed hell, but in the beginning he had been too blinded to realize what was not only happening to him but also their relationship.

"I know we can make it…I know we can get back to the way we were…or-." Taylor reached out and placed on a hand on top of Troy's and sighed for a moment as he stopped speaking.

"Slow down…we'll figure everything out. All I know is that…what we have, the love we have for another is what will get us through everything. I married you for better or worse, I guess we're just getting our worst out of the way right now." Troy looked at her and stood bending over the bed, he rested his forehead against hers for a moment.

"I love you with every fiber of my being…with everything I am." He whispered, Taylor's eyes sparkled with tears as Troy repeated the last two lines from his wedding vows. Lowering his head slightly he placed his lips softly against hers as tears fell from both their eyes. Everything seemed perfect, they had just had a daughter and now they were finally after months and months of being apart. They were finally connecting. Troy and Taylor continued to kiss ignoring the sound of the hospital room door opening. They moment was shattered by the harsh voice of a female.

"I should have known you be here with her…I should have known." A medium built brown headed female exclaimed as she made her way fully into the room. Troy's eyes narrowed immediately as he saw her.

"Jessica what the hell are you doing here? Did you follow me?" Troy exclaimed as he looked at her for a moment. The girl wiped a hand over her face, and Troy realized that she was actually crying. Shaking his head he took a step towards her as Taylor watched silently from behind him. "I don't know what going on with you, but you are going to have to leave."

"You don't know…you broke my heart Troy. I love you." Troy's face remained completely stoned as he started at her, his blue eyes becoming cold and unfeeling. He was tired of this…and he was tired of her.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that because I love my wife…and our family. You were a mistake a huge mistake but I never loved you." He stated harshly and bluntly as he looked at her for a moment.

"Liar!" she screamed as she shook her head, but looking over his shoulder at Taylor who was still watching in silence. "He's a liar…he loves me, he was going to leave you and-."

"Don't you talk to my wife…I was never going to leave Taylor. You played a role in our separation. I never wanted her to leave." Jessica just shook her head as she looked at her and then at Taylor. Troy, however, quickly moved into her way blocking Taylor from her view. "I think you need to leave."

"I'm not leaving without you." She cried as she looked at her shaking her head. "I'm not leaving here without you."

"Without me…I don't want anything to do with you. You mean nothing to me, just go." He replied as he shook his head. Jessica however shook her head again as if she were shaking his words from her mind.

"All those things I did for you…for us."

"What things…what did you do for me, other than ruin my marriage. That was your whole agenda. You wanted to ruin my marriage to Taylor and you almost succeeded, but we aren't going to let you win. Not now. Not ever."

"Oh so all I did for you was ruin your marriage…what about your career, I helped with that."

"Yeah, cause you wanted to be with a superstar…Taylor loved me regardless of my status. She just loved me because of who I am. Jessica, please just go you're making a fool out of yourself." He murmured as he turned his back to her, Jessica immediately began to breathe heavier than normal, and then she dropped the bomb.

"I also helped you by not letting her trap you with another child." Jessica screamed as she looked at Troy and Taylor. At her words, Taylor gasped as Troy jerked around and glared at her.

"What did you say?"

"I said I helped you by not letting that slut trap you with another child, and if I had known she was pregnant again I would have done it again. She's just getting pregnant so that when you leave her, you'll have to pay multiple child support. I wasn't going to let that happen." Troy felt his heart immediately seize in his chest at her words, as tears filled his eyes.

"You killed my child?" he cried his voice loud and filled with shock. "You killed my child."

"Who knows if it even was your child…she got pregnant when you two were going through things she probably did it all on purpose." Troy however, barely heard her response as he realized that his infidelity had also be the reason his other child had died. It was his fault, his fault.

"You sick fucking freak…how can you even justify killing a child." Taylor screamed tears coming down her face in rapid secession. As she thought about the child she lost and the child she just had, this woman was dangerous. Jessica ignored her and looked at Troy who was still standing in a state of shock.

"Don't look so sad…I can replace…we can replace each and every one of those mutts you had with her and-." Troy looked up at her and his glaze made her stop mid-sentence.

"I oughta to kill you…I oughta to wrap my hands around your neck and squeeze till I see the blood fill your eyes, and the last ounce of breath escapes your evil ass body." He murmured his voice calm and deadly. "I wonder what that would feel like."

"You're talking crazy I did that for you."

"Shut-up!" he screamed as he smacked his hand on his chest, as he stalked toward her, his face contorted in mask of rage. Before he could control himself, he had lifted his hand over his shoulder and slapped her across the face, sending her purse falling and her collapsing to the floor. "You're going to rot for what you did." He stated as he pulled out his cell phone intent on calling the cops. "You're going to pay." He shouted.

"Why…what does she have that I don't…why don't you love me." Troy turned back around and looked at her and froze, his phone dropping to the ground as he stared at her as she pointed a gun at his chest. His eyes darted to her purse that was open, and then they drifted back to her.

"Oh so now you're going to kill me." He whispered his voice suddenly lifeless.

"I want to know what she has that I don't…I want to know why you don't love me?" Troy studied her for a second before stepping to side making sure that he was obscuring her view of Taylor. No one else was going to pay for his mistake, no one else…it was time he paid for them all.

"She has my heart…my children…and all of the love I have within me. She has all of that, and I don't love you because you sick…you killed my child. You killed an innocent child. You didn't do me any favors, you broke my spirit, and you almost killed my wife's spirit with the stunt you pulled afterwards. I don't love you…and I don't hate you cause that would mean I have some feelings towards you. What I have for you is merely indifference. I feel nothing, for you and I certain I never will. You could kill yourself right now and I would feel nothing. You are nothing more than a mistake, and you mean nothing to -." He paused in shock as the sound of two gunshots went off. Looking down at his chest, he watched in silently as blood started to pour from the wounds and onto the floor. For a moment he didn't feel anything all he could heard was a static like silence in his ears as he looked across the room at Jessica who was looking at him as if she were shocked by her actions. Then he heard it the scream, turning his head slightly he saw Taylor screaming and her face covered in tears as she reached out for him. He lifted his head towards her and as their fingers brushed against one another he slumped to the floor.

Taylor barely paid attention to Jessica as she scrambled as best she could out of the bed and over to Troy, but her movements were slow especially since she had just given birth a couple of hours ago. Slipping out of the bed, she collapsed to the floor, ignoring the sting in her knees she pulled herself over to Troy just as Jessica was reaching out to him. Knocking her hands away she gathered Troy into her arms. "Leave him alone." She screamed as she rocked Troy from side to side. "Leave him alone." Taking her eyes off her, she focused on Troy. "Oh my God…oh my God…baby you're going to be okay. You're going to be just fine." She cried as she looked down at him. Jessica watched the scene silently and looked down at the gun in her hands.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she made another step towards the couple. Taylor pulled Troy closer and glared up at her.

"You stay the hell away from us…stay away from us." She cried in fear and anger. Jessica paused and slowly nodded her head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she lifted the gun to her temple. It took Taylor a moment to completely register what the other woman was about to do. Reaching out a hand she screamed out.

"No don-" she screamed just as she pulled the trigger. She winced as blood splatter over the wall behind Jessica as she slumped to the ground, tearing her eyes away from the sight she looked down at Troy and gently shook him scared that if he closed his eyes he would never open them again.

"Sor…Sorry. Fo…for…eve…every…thing…so…sor…sorry." Troy grunted out over the blood filling his mouth, Taylor's tears streamed down her face as she looked at him.

"You're going to be just fine…just fine." She cried as he lifted a hand and brushed it across her cheek smearing his blood on her skin. Catching the hand she kissed the back of it and held him even tighter. She could feel her body cramping in pain but she ignored it and she continued watching it.

"Lov…love…y…you." He whispered his voice getting weaker as he continued to speak. "Lov…love…yo…you."

* * *

While I laid in her arms, I couldn't think about anything else but my mistakes … and my love for her and our family. Have you ever had your life flash before your eyes, blinding you with moments…the good and the bad. All I can say is…it's like flashing lights.

**A/N: So what do you think…should Flashing Lights be continued? Drop a line and tell me. **

**Baby S **


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update but first I want to thank my reviewers from last time; **TraylorxChaylor, chaylorXtraylorlover101, ice94cj, HelloLish, seabreezylady18, corbins wifey, Staraquarius94, Tohrment, MermaidRam85, blueprincess972, kyw0202, ArrisJ., glasvegas, CuteANDSexxxy17, mzwendy85, dreamluver209, ., nayla1988, Caramello08, MoMo Taylor Anderson, animediva1706, CHAYLORISAWESOME312, lilmissmonique, baby2ludaris, BossyChic4lfe, Phelycia, and Sciencefreak2007. **I really want to thank you guys for the encouragement…your words really mean a lot to me. I hope you like this new chapter and please Review and tell me what you think. I would love to hear from you guys again. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Two

You know all those times I spent in church, down in the first few pews with my parents and then later on with my family. I used to wonder when the preacher spoke of death, what it would it be like. Would my spirit be able to tell that I was dead, or would it be a complete feeling of nothingness. Would I know nothing, or would my consciousness still be there seeing them right before whatever happens to my spirit happens. I used to think it would be like that old movie Ghost, my mother was so crazy about with Patrick Swayze and Demi Moore in it. I wondered if I died would I go to heaven like Patrick Swayze with the light surrounding while Taylor and I shared one last kiss before I disappeared, or would I go like those other two guys with howling dark shadows rising up from surrounding darkness to take me away. I had always prayed when I was younger hoping that would never happen. However there was one thing about that movie that I just didn't understand and that was the awareness. The same awareness that I'm feeling now. I'm dead…or close as possible to it, and I can see Taylor screaming as she holds me close just as nurses and doctors along with security guards rush into the room. I can't comfort her; I can't tell her that for now I'm still here…all I can do is watch as they work on me. I watch as Taylor's father rushes in, he looks at the scene in horror and then rushes over to Taylor and pulls her to him and she buries her face in his chest and continues to sob. I can hear and see it all…and I can't do anything, all I can do is watch and…and reflect. I'm sure that's what you want, don't you. You want to know what happened to me…to us. Seeing that there isn't a light or a flame to take me to either place I guess I have time to tell you, just promise me you won't hate me when the tale's over.

* * *

"Alright guys…this is the championship, this is what we've been waiting for. This right here is the prize guys," Troy stated as he stood in the middle of the huddle getting the rest of his teammates pumped up from the upcoming hardwood battle. "This is also going to be a chance for each one of us to prove ourselves. We're going to show everyone who's watching that down here; in New Mexico…the D-league Rattlers have guys on the team who are of NBA caliber. We'll show them what league we truly belong in." Troy stated as he finished his speech, turning around in the circle he slapped his teammates five and led them out of the tunnel. It was the NBA D-league championship game and for the second year in a row, Troy had led his team through the playoffs and into the finals. As Troy jogged onto the court his eyes quickly shifted to the area where his family usually sat, right behind the team bench. Excusing himself from the warm-up for a moment he quickly made his way over. As soon as his son, saw him he immediately began squirming his wife's arms.

"Daddy!" he exclaimed with excitement, a smile instantly graced his features at the term of endearment as he knelt down slightly and hugged his son before gently pushing him back towards his mother.

"You're looking lovely today, Mrs. Bolton." He replied with a chuckle as he bent and kissed her on the cheek, before moving his mouth to her lips and kissing her quite passionately while Anthony just looked on in disgust.

"Eww, daddy." He exclaimed unable to take much more of his parents' affectionate kissing, chuckling Troy bowed his forehead and rested it against Taylor's for a moment as she giggle and placed a kiss on the bridge of his nose.

"I guess we better stop."

"For now." She countered with a smile as he stood back a bit.

"You know this is a championship game…don't you think I need a kiss." Taylor looked up at him an gave her husband a small smirk before shaking her head as she pretended to think over his question for a moment.

"Don't you mean you get a kiss after you win." She replied as he reached down and grabbed her hands pulling her up, while Anthony just looked on, while trying to figure out why his father needed a kiss from his mother and why he wasn't afraid of catching cooties.

"Oh come on…I need to know what I'm working for out there." He countered with a cheeky grin as Taylor just shook her head. "Consider it a good luck kiss, I'm always in need of one of those." He replied with a smile as he studied her for another moment. Smiling Taylor leant forward and brushed her lips against Troy's.

"You're going to have deal with just a taste for now." She replied as he nodded his head and sighed.

"I guess…just be ready to give me a real kiss after I win this thing." He replied with a smile and a wink as he turned and headed back out on the court joining his teammates in warm-ups. Sitting back down, Taylor watched along with Anthony as the team got ready for their game. After a few moments Taylor felt two large hands clamp down over her eyes, while a deep voice sounded.

"Guess who?" Taylor smirked easily placing the voice, crossing her arms over her chest she sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know but you sound like that guy I saw my mom talking to the other day at the coffee shop." As soon as the words left her mouth the hands jerked away from her as if on fire. Turning around she smiled up at her father Sean McKessie.

"What guy?" he exclaimed as he flashed a look at his wife, before turning back to his daughter. Taylor just smiled and stood up wrapping her arms around the blonde headed man who instantly wrapped her in his embrace.

"Just playing daddy…I didn't think you and mama were going to make," she stated as she leant out of her father's embrace briefly to gain a quick hug from her mother who then returned to speaking with her grandson. Sean just shook his head and looked out towards the court, giving Troy who had noticed their arrival a slight nod.

"Now you know we aren't going to miss Troy's championship game." He replied with a quick smile flashing his dimples, which had made him quite a popular NFL player during his professional days; however no matter how popular of a player he could have been with the ladies he had always stayed true to his wife and children. Taylor the baby girl he had adopted into his life before she was even a month old and his son Vince.

"Where's Vince?" Taylor asked, Sean shrugged his shoulders and sighed for a moment before shaking his head.

"He stopped on the way in here to talk to some girl…I'm betting that she'll figure out he's nowhere near legal and back off." He replied with a shake of his head as he thought about his girl crazy son.

"Just to let you know, she was no where near legal too…and I got her number." Taylor smiled at the sound of her brother's smug voice and released her father and embraced him. "How's it going sis?" he asked with a smile as he returned her hug. "You know I should call you little sister now." He replied as he stepped back and looked down at her. "I've been taller than you for years now."

"Whatever, Vince…I'm still older than you." Vince just rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I'm surprise you could get away from your little girlfriends to show up today on a Saturday."

"What you know I'm not going to miss a chance to steal some of Troy's moves so I can beat him the next time he and I decide to settle an argument on the court." Vince finished smugly as he tilted his head back after making eye contact with Troy.

"Well you're certainly going to need a pencil and pad…I'm sure Troy wouldn't mind you taking down some notes." Taylor smirked, as the smug smile on Vince's face fall at the sound of Troy's father who was also his basketball coach. Turning around he gave the older man a smile and subtle wave.

"Hey, Coach Bolton." chuckling the older man walked over to him and slapped a hand on his shoulder.

"It's Jack when we're out in a family setting…can't have you behaving to formally now can we." He replied with a smile as he watched his wife and Sean's wife embrace. Turning from Vince he looked at his daughter-in-law and smiled brightly at her.

"How are you doing, Taylor?" he replied softly as he pulled her into a hug, "My son's been treating you right."

"Like a queen." She replied automatically with a smile. Even though the answer seemed practice, it was the very truth. Troy loved her and showed her each and everyday of their lives. She couldn't have been happier if she tried.

"Good." Mrs. Bolton declared as she walked over and hugged Taylor before going back over to Taylor's mother so they could both fuss over Anthony who looked a little bit annoyed with his grandmothers' antics. Sean turned to Jack and motioned towards the stands with his head.

"There are some scouts here today…mostly with NBA teams trying to rebuild their franchises looking for some fresh talent."

"I know…an old college teammate of mine called me up to say just that, I hope Troy plays well…I want him to achieve his dream." Jack replied with a small smile as he studied his son going up for a lay-up during the warm-up drills.

"He plays like he normally does…this time he won't just get picked up for thirty days…it will be a full out contract." Sean replied as he turned and looked at Jack who nodded his head in agreement. Taylor, however, just took her seat and got ready to watch her husband play basketball. Unlike some of the other women who were the wives and girlfriends of the other players. She really didn't care about the NBA, she knew that was where Troy wanted to go and she supported him in it, but she wasn't hung up on it. Whether he made it or not she would still love him. Her life goals weren't built on the money he made but from the love that she had for him. She settled down just as Troy and his team moved back to the bench so they could be introduced. Turning around in his chair for a moment, Troy winked at her just as his name was called.

"Good luck baby!" Taylor called out as he rushed out onto the floor so the game could get started.

"Who is he?" A woman asked as she leant back in her seat in the box that her and her associates were in where watching the championship game. The man seated to her left looked over at her and just chuckled for a moment before replying.

"Jessica, that's Troy Bolton…he's the star of the team, and he's good." The man replied with a shake of his head as he watched Troy steal the ball from an opposing player before dribbling down the court only to dunk over another player's head. "He's real good." He muttered again as he jotted a note down.

"Well have you considered him as a player? The Lakers could really use him, especially since we're rebuilding and all…he might just be the type of star player we need." The man shook his head for a moment.

"The only problem I have with that theory is that he's not a star…he's a D-leaguer looking for his big break. Stars come out of college and make a name for themselves in the NBA."

"Rafer Alston…did good, and he was a street baller before he was in the NBA." She replied again with a shake of her head. "Besides I can just look at him and tell that he's got what it takes for the NBA and the Laker organization."

"I'll take that into consideration, Jessica." The man repeated with a sigh as he looked back down at the game again.

"Oh you better, Jerry…you better take that into consideration if you want the team to be better." She replied with a shake of her head as she looked at him for a moment before returning her attention back to the game.

"And what about our draft pick…if we pick him up, it will just be more competition for the draft pick and-." She turned in her chair then and shook her head at the man beside her unwilling to just make a go for a player that seems to be a steal. She was fairly certain that all the other teams in their position were looking at the draft and upcoming free-agents at every angle. She had been the one to suggest they take a look down at the D-league for talent that came with a cheaper price tag. "Oh let me guess, you're also attracted to him aren't you." He replied with an amused smile as he to turn to look at her.

"He is a sight for sore eyes," she whispered pausing to study him as he took another shot, she following his form with her eyes for a moment before turning back to him. "But he's also a good player, and I think that the Lakers would be foolish to pass him up."

"And I feel that I should point out that he is happily married man…with a family to support." He stated as he pointed down to the floor while a young African American woman and little boy cheered as Troy made yet another shot. Jerry studied her face for a moment before chuckling. "Still think you want him on the team." She studied the family for a little longer and then turned to Jerry who was waiting for her to respond.

"Jerry, no one in the NBA is happily married."

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

The next day, Troy and Taylor along with their family and friends were celebrating the New Mexico Rattlers 2nd championship and Troy's 1st MVP trophy. Troy was currently standing over by the grill with his best friend Chad Danforth. "Man, I'm so mad I missed the game yesterday." He replied as he took a sip of his drink while studying the meat on the grill. "But you did good right."

"You know it." Troy replied with a chuckle as he held out his fist and Chad gave it a small bump. "But I haven't been contacted by anyone yet…you know what I heard, I heard that someone on the losing team was approach after the game for a contract with the league. Man, do you know how much that stings…all I want to do is get in the league, and provide for Taylor and my son like I should."

"Man you know Taylor doesn't care about all that stuff."

"Well I do…I know she and Anthony deserve better, than what I'm currently giving them." He muttered as he flipped the meat. Chad sighed for a moment and took yet another sip before shaking his head.

"You know I'd put you on staff in a hurry down at State…you'd get a good paying job with benefits, all you have to do is say the word." Chad replied as he leant forward studying Troy's face. His brow wrinkling as he frowned, Troy shook his head and then looked back up at Chad.

"I'm not going to give up yet…I just have to be patience." He whispered as he looked up at Chad who studied him for a few moments before replying.

"Patience sounds good…hope you can do it." Chad replied. "But just in case that offer still stands, you know State wants to make their school one of the top ten…and I know we can do that with you on staff."

"I know I know…I just want to give this NBA one more chance to tap into the basketball god that is me." Troy replied with a quirky smirk as he shook his head. Chad gave off a subtle chuckle as he shook his head at his friend.

"At least you haven't lost that ego." Troy turned and smirked at him for a moment before just nodding his head.

"Yeah I haven't lost it…it just got better with age. Like a fine wine." He finished with Chad as they shared a hearty laugh while pounding their fist against one another. Troy looked up and saw Taylor talking to Gabrielle over by the picnic bench. Both women were looking over their children, as they played in tag along with some of his teammates' children. "How are you and Gabby doing?"

"We're doing fine, Troy…you know Gabby wants another baby, and I'm sort of looking forward to it as well. How about you and Taylor…are you guys going to be welcoming any future Boltons into the family any time soon?" He asked as he studied Troy's face for another answer. With a slow nod, he shrugged his shoulders.

"I would welcome any child. I love Taylor, and I will always love our children." He replied softly. "I just want to make sure that we aren't struggling when we do bring the child into the world."

"I know man…I feel you on that." He replied softly as he patted him on the back. Troy looked back at Taylor and instantly caught her eye. Flashing a smile, he watched as she smiled back while blushing just a bit. With a smile he returned his attention to Chad and their conversation.

"He did so good yesterday…but I can tell he's disappointed that no one has been calling the house or coming to see him." Taylor replied as she turned to look at Gabrielle who was watching her for a moment. "I feel so bad about that you know…I wish that someone would come and put him out of his misery."

"Do you want him in the NBA?"

"It doesn't matter to me…as long as he's happy." She replied with a sigh, just as she heard a car pull up. Turning she frowned slightly not recognizing the car, she couldn't recall any friends that own a flashy silver Ashton Martin. Gabrielle turned and followed her glaze for a moment and then blew out a whistle.

"Who's that?"

"I don't know." Taylor replied as she stood and headed towards the driveway ready to direction the person away from the house because it was obvious they were lost. Walking out into the driveway she paused as she saw that the person in the car was a woman. "Excuse me are you lost?" she called out as she made her way towards her. The woman got out tossing her hair around and taking off her sunglasses. Her skin was slightly golden which meant that she spent a lot of her time out in the sun tanning. She turned her attention to Taylor and gave her the once over and for the first time in her life Taylor felt slightly ordinary and out of place especially standing in front of a car that cost more than the home she was currently living in.

"No I'm not lost…I'm looking for Troy Bolton, and who are you the nanny." Taylor immediately realized that no matter what she was never going to like this stuck-up woman. Standing ever more erect, she glared at the woman before replying.

"No I'm his wife…I'm Mrs. Bolton."

"Oh I couldn't tell." She replied dismissively as she moved to step around Taylor, who quickly placed herself in front of the woman.

"Excuse me I didn't catch your name."

"I didn't give it…I would rather speak to your husband." She replied coldly as she looked Taylor up and down again as if she was nothing more that a piece of trash on the bottom of her shoe. Glaring now Taylor moved closer to her with her hands on her hips.

"You have a lot of nerve coming in here like this…I'm not going to let you disrespect me and-."

"Hey baby…whose this." Taylor heard, turning around she smiled as her husband walked up to them with a smile on his face, but she could see in his eyes that he had also come by to stop the obvious fight that was about to break out between herself and…and this bitch of a stranger. Troy stepped beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer while lacing their fingers together. Taylor looked up at him grateful for the save and leaned in closer to him. The woman instantly smiled as she took in Troy's form, which instantly set Taylor on edge she wasn't a fool and she could see the predatory way the other woman was looking at her husband. Unlike the dismissive way she had been treated, the woman instantly beamed and raised her hand.

"My name is Jessica Lockhart and-."

"Okay Ms. Lockhart," Troy replied putting emphasis on the Ms, part as if stating in his tone the reason why he knew she wasn't married. "Why are you out here disrespecting my wife?" Locking eyes with Taylor, Jessica suddenly realized that this relationship would probably be her hardest to break yet, but she loved challenges and there was no one alive that could resist her.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid we must of gotten off on the wrong foot." She replied giving him another smile that he merely frowned at.

"Um hmm!" he murmured as he continued to look at her coldly.

"I apologize for any misunderstanding." She grounded out as she looked over at Taylor briefly. "I'm just in hurry to carry out some business…I am after all a very busy woman." she stated ending her statement on a smug note as she quirked her lips up in a cocky smile. "And if you're Troy Bolton…well all I can say is that you're about to become quite busy yourself."

"What are you talking about?" he asked showing signs of confusion.

"Like I stated before I'm Jessica Lockhart, and I work under GM Jerry Buss for the Los Angeles Lakers and after viewing your amazing MVP performance this Saturday where you led your team to another D-league championship. After viewing that and I repeat amazing performance we want to invite you to our mini camp where you will be trying out for a spot on the team." She smiled as Troy's mouth dropped open in shock as did Taylor's, turning to his wife Troy's blue eyes twinkled with merriment as he pulled her close in a hug while laughing.

"Baby this is great." He exclaimed with a whoop as he picked his giggling wife up she just smiled and nodded her head in understanding.

"I know and I'm so happy for you." Jessica watched silently feeling her jealousy rise as she watched them. They were so sickening, so sugary. She immediately took the frown off her face as Troy turned to her.

"I…um…thank you."

"I still have some more news…this is completely under wraps though so don't say anything, but you will more than likely be given a position on the team." Troy grinned even more at her words.

"That's wonderful…um when does the mini-camp start." He asked after sharing yet another glance with Taylor who simply smiled and rubbed a hand up and down his back. Jessica noticed the gesture and quickly pushed down the urge to frown.

"Do you accept the offer to come and join our mini-camp?"

"Of course." Troy replied with a chuckle.

"Then mini-camp starts next week…I'm going to call you later on and set everything up with you. Your plane ticket…your hotel stay." She replied with a bright smile as she purposely reached out and touched his forearm. Troy froze and quickly stepped back, while Taylor's eyes darkened even more. Jessica quickly made a mental note that he would probably have to come to think of her as a genuine friend before she made any move. "How does that sound?" Troy just nodded his head as he pulled Taylor closer.

"Sounds great…make sure you get a ticket for my wife as well." Jessica's smile faltered slightly before she nodded her head.

" Um okay…I guess I'll be contacting in a week."

"Don't you need my information?"

"No we got it from the D-league office here…good afternoon enjoy your party." She replied as she turned around and got into her car. Taylor and Troy watched her drive off, before Troy turned to Taylor and smiled.

"So what do you think?"

"Oh I don't know it seems like you're going to be playing in the-" She shrieked as he picked her up hoisting her up in the air as he twirled the around while shouting out loudly.

"NBA!"

Later on that night, Troy laid on his back silently reclining on the bed while Taylor laid by his side nestled in his embrace, her hand resting on his naked abs while his hand rested on the top curve of her behind. "Are you happy?" he asked softly, it had been a question that had been on his mind all afternoon. He knew he was happy, and he knew that Taylor was happy for him but he needed to know if she was truly happy with this development. Taylor snuggled closer at his words and sighed for a moment before answering him.

"Troy, that doesn't matter." She murmured, Troy groaned and rolled his eyes before pulling back and looking at her for a moment before responding. Lifting one hand up, he gently cupped her face and sighed for a moment before whispering.

"It matters to me alright…I love you, Taylor and I won't go through with this unless you're on board. This marriage…this relationship, isn't all about me alright. You matter and I want your honest opinion."

"Troy, you don't understand," she replied softly as she sat up fully and turned so that she was looking at him. Troy watched her silently as she gathered herself for their talk. Reaching out she grabbed his hands within hers and sighed. "I'm extremely happy for you…and that means that I'm happy. You're apart of my life, you being happy makes me happy. I've watched you struggle to achieve this dream ever since we got married back in college. I see you when you look at the conditions that we live in. It's not much, but it's alright. But I know you, and I know that you want us to have better. You've supported me, I'm a teacher…I have a family I couldn't be more proud of, so yes I'm happy. Happy that you," she paused and pointed at him. "I'm happy that you've finally be able to achieve something for yourself, and I'm going to support you just like you supported me all the way to an NBA championship." She finished as she smiled. Troy studied her for a moment before pulling her into his arms.

"I love you too, baby." He whispered into her hair as he held her close. "I love you so much, and thank you for supporting me…I won't let you down, baby." He replied kissing her on the nape of her, his breath causing her to giggle as she tightened her arms around his neck as he lowered them down on the bed so they could finally get some rest.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright people it's time for yet another update, but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **TraylorxChaylor, chaylorXtraylorlover101, glasvegas, HelloLish, blueprincess972, MermaidRam85, Phelycia, ArrisJ., mzwendy85, lilmissmonique, CHAYLORISAWESOME312, Favor1234 and chaylorfan. **Thank you guys for your reviews I certainly enjoyed reading them and I hope everyone enjoys this new update…please make sure to send me another review so I know how I'm doing. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Three

I know I should have seen it then…Jessica's…well her, intentions. I should have seen it then, but at the time and during our initial relationship, I was blinded by my dreams and the fame that came with them and what I could do for our family. I never realized that she was planning from the very beginning to separate me and Taylor. Nor did I realize the extremes she would go to, in order to make that goal happen. If only I had realized…maybe I wouldn't be here telling you this story. Trying to explain to you what happen, how I got led astray, how my actions broke our family apart. How I'm responsible for everything…including our child dying. All of it's my fault, because I let Jessica in like a fool. It's just like I tell my son…there are going to be consequences for each and every action that you take in life. It was just unfortunate that I didn't figure any of this out until it was too late.

* * *

Taylor groaned as she rolled over, her left arm shifting out from her body to hit enough but empty space on the bed behind her. Moaning she slowly blinked her eyes open and rolled over onto her side and stared at Troy's side of the bed as if that side of the bed had offended her by not making sure her husband was next to her when she woke up. Rolling back over onto her back she looked up at the ceiling. It had been nearly four days since Jessica Lockhart; the bitch as Taylor liked to call her, had traveled to their home to extend to them the good news of Troy being accepted by the Los Angeles Lakers, who wanted him to become a part of their team. Ever since then, Troy had been literally on a high. As Taylor continued to look up at the ceiling, she sighed as she heard the all too familiar bounce of Troy's basketball outside on the court in the backyard. Sitting up she reached towards the foot of the bed and picked up her robe and quickly slipped it on. After checking in on Anthony who still sleeping his morning away, Taylor moved downstairs and slipped out of the backdoor. She stood on the patio and watched as a shirtless Troy dribbled and shot around in their backyard. She could tell he was practicing, she knew him and she knew that he was worried about his first impression. He didn't want to get up to L.A and just flop. "You stare any longer and I'm going to think you're planning on doing something to me." Troy called out as he turned to her still dribbling his basketball as he locked eyes with her. The scene quickly reminded Taylor of their days in high school when she would watch him practice during their Saturday morning and as soon as he was finished and he went home for a shower they spent the rest of the day doing whatever she wanted.

"Well, you practice any longer…and you'll be burned out before you ever get to L.A." she replied back as she moved off the patio and walked towards him. At her words Troy bounced the basketball one last time on the court and quickly tucked it to his side while watching her as she walked towards him.

"I've gotta practice though." Troy replied, as he dropped the ball and wrapped his arms around her. "I gotta do my baby proud while I'm there…you don't want to watch me shoot a bunch of bricks do you."

"Well, if it will help build on this house." Troy rolled his eyes at her response and shook his head for a moment before sighing.

"You are so funny…I'm going to remember that." He replied as he pulled her closer. "Now did I wake you up…I was trying to be as quiet as possible…I'm sorry." He replied as he looked down at her. It was moments like these that Taylor couldn't help but thank God she had married one of the most considerate men he had ever created. Lifting a hand up, she cupped Troy's cheek and gave him a small smile before shaking her head.

"No, you were quiet enough…you just weren't there when I reached out for you." She replied as she gave him a pout. Troy chuckled as he looked at her for a moment before shaking his head and leaning down to kiss the pout right off her face.

"I'm sorry…how about this…how about we go upstairs, cause I'm all sweaty right now, and we both take a shower and I'll try to make it up to you." Taylor giggled as she stepped back out of Troy's reach and gave him the once over. Ever since she had known him, one of his sexy looks was when he was fresh out of practice. His chest glistening with sweat, while his six pack rose up and down as his shorts hung low enough for Taylor to see the all telling V that led down to his… "Taylor!" Troy replied as he lifted an eyebrow at her. She immediately blush, as she lifted her eyes back up and smiled at him.

"Yes." Troy just chuckled and shook his head as he watched her for a moment before sighing.

"I swear, I know what you women talk about when you say you don't like it when a men ogle you out in the streets." He replied with a smirk, as he wiggled his eyebrows at home. Taylor gasped at his implications and quickly smacked his shoulder.

"I don't ogle you."

"Whatever…you've been doing it since we met." He replied as he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her back into his arms, so that her back was resting against his front. "Come on let's go get that shower."

After their shower, Troy and Taylor were downstairs at the breakfast nook eating away while Anthony was in the other room watching his favorite cartoon while eating cereal. Troy took a bit out of his bacon and then looked over at Taylor who was flipping through the paper quietly taking in each headline and story. Clearing his throat, he spoke up. "What are you going to do when we move to L.A." he asked softly. Taylor looked up at him for a moment before setting her cup of orange juice down and turning to him.

"Would it be wrong to say that I don't know?" she asked softly as she looked at him. Troy paused for a moment before shaking his head.

"I was just worried about you…just because I achieved my dream doesn't mean you have to give up on yours." He stated softly as he looked at her for a moment. "I would hate to do that to you…I know how much you enough teaching." He implored as he looked at her for a moment. Taylor reached across the table and placed her hand on top of his.

"I don't think working is the typical idea of NBA wives." She replied with a small smile, Troy rolled his eyes and shook his head for a moment before sighing.

"Don't do that…you and I both know we aren't like them, besides I know you and I know that sitting at home everyday would do nothing but bore you."

"I'd be home with Anthony." She replied with a smile as she looked at him. "And keeping up with your son, is anything but boring." Troy smiled at that and shook his head for a moment before pointing a finger at Taylor that she playfully reached up and grabbed. Troy grinned as he shook her hold off his finger.

"Why is he my son, every time we take about his over activeness?" he asked, Taylor shrugged her shoulders for a moment before saying.

"Because he's your son, and you and I know that you were as over active as any child can get, while I was the pleasant child that was patient and understanding and didn't drive my parents absolutely crazy, and don't you dare try to deny it because all I have to do is call up your parents and they will confirm everything I've just said." Troy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Tay…but for real what are you going to do when we move?" Taylor moved to speak, and then paused clamping her mouth shut as she thought over his question. Troy watched her silently as she mentally went over her answer.

"I think…for a little while I would try to get used to the city, get used to where we're living and the lifestyle that we would living, and then after I'm comfortable with that situation I would try to get back into teaching. How does that sound?" Troy smirked at her answer and the nodded his head as he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"Sounds good to me…as long as you don't let go of your dreams, cause I wouldn't be comfortable forcing you to drop teaching just because I made it to the NBA…that wouldn't be right besides we need something to fall back on." He stated with a chuckle as Taylor just rolled her eyes and gave him another playful smirk.

"So what are you going to do today?" Troy looked down at his wristwatch and then back up at Taylor.

"I'm supposed to be meeting your father today…he wants to talk to me about the league, and I figured I might as well go. So I know what I'm about to enter, he said he had some advice to tell me and you know I'm willing to eat it all up." Taylor just nodded her head as she looked at her husband with a smile. She was so happy that her father liked Troy and supported him. If there was one thing about their marriage that she enjoyed it was the harmony that their entire family enjoyed. There wasn't any fighting between their parents. Troy's parents adored her, and her parents loved Troy, plus Troy and her brother were friends. The whole family dynamic was truly wonderful.

"Well, I'm sure he's going to tell you some insider stuff…you know if any really knows the world of professional sports it's my father." Taylor replied with a hint of pride in her voice. Troy just smiled and nodded his head as he glanced back down again.

"I know…I see the relationship that he has with your mother and I can't help but want that for you…for us. I want to make sure that when we get them, nothing will change. He's stayed true to your mother even though women were throwing themselves at him each and every night." Taylor frowned at his words as she thought them over. It was true, she was about to follow Troy into a world where women really didn't respect the institution of marriage. None of those women really respected it, she was clueless. She had heard countless tales of men who finally made it and then a year or two later dumped their wives or girlfriends for an upgrade.

Reaching out, Troy placed his hand over hers and sighed for a moment. "What's that look for?" he asked softly as he grasped her hand tightly within his own and held her there. Taylor pulled herself out of thoughts and looked back towards him.

"Nothing much…just thinking about all those women I'm going to have to bat off of you once they realize you're on the Lakers." Troy cupped her chin and gave her a brief smile before shaking his head.

"You won't have to bat anyone off me, cause I won't have eyes for anyone but you baby." He stated smoothly as he moved closer and kissed her softly on the lips. Taylor sighed and wrapped her arms around him and held onto him tightly.

"I'm going to hold you to that." She whispered as she buried her head into the crook of his neck. Troy just chuckled and held her tighter as he rocked her.

"I hope so."

After making sure that he had taken care of everything at home, Troy hopped in his car and traveled to the McKessie household that was practically on the other side of town. As he pulled up into the drive, he saw Mr. McKessie in the garage currently working on an old car. His pale skin was covered in grease as he worked elbow deep in the hood of the car. Turning off his vehicle he got out and headed up the drive. Sean looked at him for a moment before speaking. "Hey, Troy." He called out as he stepped back and picked up a rag and wiped off his arms as best he could. Troy looked at the car for a moment before speaking.

"What are you working on?"

"A 1967 mustang for Vince…his birthday is coming up soon and well, I want to restore this care for him, with the right upgrades." He replied with a chuckle as he looked over at Troy. "Working on the engine right now, you know anything about cars." Troy chuckled and shook his head for a moment as he peered into the hood of the car.

"Not much besides the basics."

"That's a shame…well come on let's head inside I want to talk to you." He replied softly as he headed towards the house door. Once inside, Troy watched as Sean headed over to the sink and washed his hands off quickly making sure not to drop any of the oil anywhere on the floor. Sean noticed him watching and chuckled. "Don't look so surprised I've had years of practice besides Denise would tan my behind if I dropped any of this oil on the floor because you and I both know it would spread everywhere." He stated finishing his statement with a deep chuckle as he pulled off some paper towels and dried his arms off. "Go on, and head to the den, you remember where that is right."

"Of course…how could I forget the place where you interrogated me right before my first real date with Taylor." He replied over his shoulder as he left the room. Sean just chuckled at his words and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey, I'm her father…my job is to look out for my babygirl." He replied quickly with a shake of his head. "Besides…you got her home when I wanted so I think the talk did it's job." He replied as he headed towards the den. Seeing Troy in the spot he had chosen all those years ago brought a smile to his face as he settled down in his own chair. "So are you excited?" Troy nodded rubbing his hands together as he looked at the man for a moment.

"Yeah, I'm excited…I'm very excited. I've been dreaming about this my whole life, and now it's finally happening of course you understand that feeling." Sean nodded as he lifted a hand and rubbed it through his short blonde hair.

"Yeah, I understand it…the NFL was one of my dreams too." Troy smiled and leaned back in his seat. "And of course marrying Taylor's mother was another…I was just lucky I could do both. Did you know I loved that woman from the moment I laid my eyes on her?" Sean replied with a disbelieving look in his eyes. "But that's not why you're here…you're here to hear me tell you about the temptations that will more than likely be presented to you when you go to L.A. and especially when its truly established that you are on the team."

"You're talking about groupies…I had to deal with them when I was in college, and Taylor and I did fine. None of those girls turned my head." Troy replied firmly as he looked at Sean who just shook his head for a moment.

"College groupies…eh, they have nothing on professional groupies…that's what I call them. These women that you'll meet well let me tell you, they aren't the type to ask you for your number while Taylor's standing right there," he smiled as he noticed the look on Troy's face. "Yep, that's right I know all about that incident. These women will be waiting for you, in your room naked and willing. Believe I know it's happen enough times to me during my professional career." Troy's eyebrows rose immediately at his words and he shook his head quickly.

"Wait…you mean a woman was in your room naked…how did she get in there."

"She paid someone to let her end…to make the story short, I tossed her out with a towel and called security." Sean replied with a shake of his head. "Look, I'm just telling you these women really don't stop at anything. They will be gunning for you…they won't respect your wife, your vows, or your family. All they will be looking out for is themselves and how they can weasel their way into your life."

"That's not going to happen."

"It will if you don't see each and every woman for what they are…some of them hide behind certain titles…Taylor told me about that woman Jessica Lockhart and the dismiss way that she treated Taylor when she met her." Sean replied, his face turning slightly red with anger. "That wasn't cool, but you called her out for it and I thank you for that…but after hearing what Taylor said I don't think the woman can be trusted."

"She's a representative for the Lakers…I just think she was having a bad day," Troy replied as he raised his hands up in the air after viewing the look that Sean sent his way. "I'm not excusing what she did oh hell no I'm not excusing it she disrespected my wife and I will call her on that each and every time she forgets that she is not only suppose to respect me but also my wife."

"I'm glad you said that…look, Troy…I really like you, and my daughter loves you and I just want to make sure that while you are out here in L.A. that you watch yourself cause I don't want to have to pick up the pieces for my daughter…and you wouldn't want me too either." Sean replied as he looked across the room at Troy, his eyes suddenly cold. Troy immediately jumped from his seat and sent a glare at his father-in-law.

"Do you really think that I would cheat on Taylor…that I would leave her?" Sean watched him for a moment and shrugged his shoulders.

"I've seen it happen especially all the time back in the league…men would come in with girlfriends or wives that they loved wholeheartedly and then some woman…some lesser woman would come along and open their noses wide open and then the next thing I'm hearing that they are leaving their wives or girlfriends for said woman."

"So you mean to tell me you never-."Troy began, but Sean completely waved him off, and stood as well.

"I loved my wife…with everything in me…no I never slipped up, and I'm praying that you don't either. Professional ball is a whole another animal, and most men can't handle it. You know with the so-called perks that you get for playing." Troy nodded his head for a moment before sighing.

"Yeah I get it…I just want you to know that I can handle it, cause all I want to do is give Taylor and our son a better life. I'm focused on nothing else but basketball and them." He replied with conviction as he looked at Sean who nodded his head slowly.

"I'm glad to hear it…and I'm glad we had this talk. Is there anything else that you wanted to discuss?" Sean asked as he walked towards the door. Troy watched him for a moment before shaking his head.

"No…this conversation has been very enlightening…thank you."

"No problem." He replied as he led Troy out of the house. Troy quickly made his way down the drive before looking back at Sean.

"Thanks again." He called as he slipped into his car and pulled off, Sean watched him for a moment before sighing and turning back towards the house to go and relax. Troy, however, was slightly unsettled by the conversation that he had just had with Taylor's father. He couldn't get over the fact that the man thought he would cheat on Taylor. That really just pissed him off. He thought he had proven himself to Mr. McKessie, that he wasn't just one of men that thought the world belonged to him. He thought he had at least proven to the man that he loved his daughter wholeheartedly. As he thought over all of this, his cell phone went off. Reaching down he picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey, Troy this is Jessica Lockhart…I'm just calling to let you know that I've sent you your tickets and they should be in your email…as well as your hotel information." Troy listened, not really paying attention to the fact that she had called him by his first name nor becoming worried over the fact that she had called his cell phone instead of the house.

"Thanks…we do we leave." He asked as he maneuvered his car into the late afternoon traffic.

"Well, you have to leave in about two days…I think you want a chance to relax before completely getting lost in the practices that are sure to follow. I hope that isn't a problem." Troy sighed for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, it isn't a problem…my wife and I are ready." He replied as he turned down his radio so that he could hear her slightly better.

"So she's still coming."

"Yeah, I'm not going out to L.A. without my wife…now do you have a problem with that?" Troy asked his annoyance coming through on the telephone. His voice was harsh and unkind and he himself even winced at his tone. "I'm sorry." He replied afterwards with a shake of his head.

"Problems at home." She asked softly, Troy didn't know what to think about her tone, but he just shook his head and sighed.

"Sort of…look my wife and I will be out there as planned…I'll call you when we get to L.A." he stated hanging up the phone. Tossing the object onto the seat next to him, he sighed again and just pulled into his driveway. He smiled as he saw Taylor and Anthony out side playing with his son's impressive collection of water guns. Getting out of the car, he smiled and walked up cautiously.

"Hey, Baby…what's up Anthony." He replied with a smile as they both turned to him with a mischievous glint in their eyes. "Um, what are those looks for." He asked with a smile as he looked between his wife and son.

"Nothing much…we were just talking about you." Taylor replied as she looked back down at her son who just smiled brighter and nodded his head. Troy didn't even have to think about what they were planning, as soon as they turned to him again with the same evil smirk on their faces. Without saying a word, Troy took off for the backyard with Taylor and Anthony following behind him shooting off the water guns sporadically. He felt a bit of wetness press against his back, but he wasn't going to stop till he reached the hose. Moving quickly he picked up the hose, and then turned it on just as Taylor and Anthony rounded the corner. Making sure the blast was soft and low, he hit them quickly laughing as Taylor and Anthony shouted out with surprise. Bending over at the waist he turned off the hose just as his laughter finally took him over.

"Oh you should have seen your faces." He exclaimed over his laughter as he looked at them all. "It was just too funny."

"But, daddy we're all wet now." Anthony replied with a small pout, one that seemed to be a mixture of both Taylor's and his pout. Troy always thought that this was part of the reason why Anthony really could get away with anything that he did.

"I know, but so am I." he stated gesturing down towards himself as he looked back up at his wife and son. "So I guess we're even." He asked as he directed his eyes away from his son and towards his wife who was soaking wet from her head to her feet. Catching his glaze, she cocked the water gun and shook her head.

"We are so not even." She stated before firing her water gun at him again as the water fight started again.

Troy entered their bedroom later on that afternoon, still rubbing a towel through his damp hair as he spied Taylor quietly sitting on the sofa rubbing lotion into her skin, with a bright smile he closed the door and leaned against it. "Anthony is officially down for his nap." He declared with a smile, pushing off the door he walked over to Taylor and sat down beside her picking up her feet in the process. Taylor watched him as he leaned over and got some lotion and applied it to her feet, gently massaging the lotion into her skin. Taylor gave off a soft moan as he gently pressed into the sole of her feet which sent pleasure throughout her entire body. "I guess I still got it." He cheesed as he looked over at her, seeing that her head was tilted back and her eyes were closed.

"Oh you know you do…ohhh, that feels so good." She replied softly as she laid back fully, Troy just smiled as she laid back eyes closed in pleasure. After a few moments, Taylor spoke up again. "How was your visit with my dad?" Troy looked up at the ceiling for a moment before answering the question.

"It was enlightening."

"What!" Taylor asked sitting up with a smile on her face as she looked over at him for a moment. "It was enlightening…oh I've never heard you describe anything like that before what did he say." Troy sighed and then shook his head. "Oh it can't be that bad can it."

"Well, you're right…it wasn't…not really." He replied softly as he stopped massaging her feet for a moment, and simply rested his arms over her ankles as he stared at the floor. "He just gave me a quick education on groupies." Troy barely had time to shift back as Taylor exploded from her position on the bed and looked at him for a moment.

"Groupies!"

"Hey, it wasn't that bad." Troy replied as she swung her legs off his lap and glared over at him. Raising his hands in the air, he looked at her for a moment while shaking his head. "I swear it wasn't that bad."

"My father was talking to you about groupies."

"He was telling me about professional groupies…not the ones that we had to deal with in college, the professional ones…that's how he worded it. He gave me advice, and then told me that I better not hurt you." Troy finished with a frown. "Like I would even do that." He mumbled to himself as he placed his hands on his hips. "You know that right…you know there isn't a person, place or thing that could make me leave you right." Taylor realizing that her father's words had bothered Troy greatly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"What my father said really bothered you didn't it." She asked as she looked up at him, slowly nodding his head Troy sighed.

"Yeah, I guess it did…I just don't want anyone to think just because I've made it to the NBA that I'm going to leave you. I love you, and I would never do something like that ever." He replied softly as he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"I know…and I believe you wouldn't either, but you have to understand my father. He's just looking out for me, for us. He doesn't want us to fall apart like so many of his friends' families that fell apart when he was playing professional ball. So just think of the conversation as tough love." They stood in the middle of the bedroom floor simply holding each other for a few more moments before Troy spoke again.

"You know…that woman, Jessica Lockhart called me and told me that she has everything paid for and that we have to leave in two days." He replied deciding that now would be the best thing to tell Taylor. Leaning away from him, Taylor narrowed her eyes for a moment before shaking her head.

"Wait, how did she call you…on the house phone this morning." She asked curiously with just a hint of something else. Troy frowned for a moment wondering if he should tell her that the woman had called him on his private cell phone line. After thinking it over and determining that he had done nothing wrong he answered.

"She called me, after I left your parents' house this afternoon."

"On your cell phone." Troy slowly nodded his head and Taylor sighed for a moment and shook her head. "I don't believe this." She growled.

"Hey, nothing happen she just informed me about when we leave and our tickets." He replied as he reached out and rubbed her shoulders. Taylor huffed and shook her head for a moment before sighing.

"I guess you're right, but you know I don't like her." Troy chuckled at the pout that immediately appeared on her face.

"I know I know…but we only have to deal with her until I make the team and then only a little after that. I promise you she will not be all up in our lives like that, and if she steps out of line with you again…don't worry I'm going put her back in her place. Nobody disrespects Taylor Anne Bolton and gets away with it."

"Oh you know I like we you say my full name." Taylor replied as she leaned back against his chest. "Guess who I talked to while you were gone, talking to my daddy." Troy raised an eyebrow and looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"Who'd you talk too?"

"I talked to Sharpay…you know her and Zeke are in L.A. and they want to meet with us for dinner at Zeke's restaurant to celebrate your achievement." Troy looked down and raised an eyebrow at her words before sighing.

"And whose idea was it?" Taylor just looked up at him and smiled while grabbing his hands within her own.

"It was Sharpay's idea…you know, just because you two don't always get along doesn't mean that you two aren't friends. Besides Zeke and I seem to think that you and her just enjoy picking on another. It's a game you two like to play." Troy rolled his eyes at her explanation and shook his head.

"Oh no…it's not a game, it's never a game especially when it comes to Sharpay." Troy replied with a smirk as he shook his head. "She doesn't like me…and I don't like her…we just exist for each other."

"Whatever." Taylor replied with smile. "I seem to remember you rushing off with Zeke that time we went to the beach to defend her honor after those two guys said some pretty nasty things to her…that doesn't seem like she was just existing for you to me."

"Fine you got me…but I'll never admit I actually like Sharpay to her face. The relationship we have works just fine." He finished with a chuckle as he looked down at his hands. "So how are they doing?"

"They're doing fine…Sharpay's on that soap opera and Zeke is doing just fine with that cooking show." She replied with a smile. "Maybe we can go and visit Zeke's set…I've been dying to see it up close." Taylor replied softly as she looked at him.

"Yeah…I wanna see where my boy works." Troy agreed as he moved over to the bed and laid down flat on his back. Taylor was instantly by his side; she smiled as she laid down beside him and wrapped an arm across his stomach. "Who's going to keep Anthony, while we're gone?" Troy asked softly.

"Our parents…both sets don't seem to have a problem with it…in fact I'm pretty sure they'll switch off days." She answered as Troy just nodded his head.

"Well that's good, cause baby…we're going to L.A."

After making sure that Anthony was taken care of, they were both set on Los Angeles. Taylor sat next to Troy on the airplane and leaned over a bit as she looked at him while she grabbed hold of his hand. Every since they were children, he had always had a problem with riding airplanes. "You know it's really not that bad…in fact it's kind of cool. My mother said it was like the opening the scene to Mr. Rogers' neighborhood." Troy gulped and leaned back in his seat as the plane immediately took off from the runway squeezing tightly on Taylor's hand. She giggled and sighed as he held onto her tightly. "Just breath baby." Troy just nodded, and let out a tiny breath. Giggling again at his antics, Taylor whispered her instructions again, and this time Troy let out a deep breath and closed his eyes as he tried to gather himself.

"You would think after all the away games I've been on it would get better." He replied softly as he looked over at her with a small smirk on his face. "I've been riding in planes for years and take-off still gets me." Taylor laid her head on his shoulder and smiled.

"Happens to the best…don't worry I won't tell anyone."

"Good, cause I would hate to tell them about your phobias." He replied with a chuckle as they leaned back in their seats hoping that the rides would be enjoyable. It was nearly two hours later before their plane finally touched down in Los Angeles. As they exited the plane and entered the airport they saw Jessica Lockhart standing by a few security guards. She quickly approached them with a smile.

"I'm glad to see you made it…come on I've had your luggage already picked up and the car is waiting," she stated with a smile as she noticed the looks of surprise on their faces. "Oh don't look like that…there are perks to being a Los Angeles Laker, and one of them is not having to wait around like other people." She stated whispering the last part under her breath as she leaned in closer to Troy. Taylor rolled her eyes at the woman while sighing. Jessica was so transparent, Taylor silently mused to herself as she looked at the woman who hadn't stopped looking at her husband as if he was so type of meat every since they entered the airport. "Come on…I guess I better get you to the hotel, so you guys can rest." She replied as she turned on her heel and headed away. Troy looked down at her and gave her a slightly nudge. Looking up at him, she couldn't help but smile as she noticed the grin on his face.

"Welcome to L.A. baby." He replied as he leaned down and stole a quick kiss before guiding them after Jessica. Once they reached the hotel, Jessica told them that anything they order from room service would be paid by the Lakers organization and that they were to enjoy themselves. With those parting words she exited the room. Once they were alone, Troy bounced on his toes while pulling Taylor into his arms.

"This city is amazing." He replied as he spun her around and then pulled her back into his arms. "I can't believe we made it." He cheered, grabbing hold of Taylor's waist just before he flopped down on the bed. Moving in such a way that he was leaning over Taylor's form. She looked up at him and smiled. Placing one hand on his cheek, she sighed.

"You're right it really is a breathtaking city." Troy looked down at her studying her, taking in all of her features before he pulled her close and kissed her exposed neck and sighed as he breathed her in. He couldn't think of anyone else in the world he wanted to share this moment with. He was literally about to walk into his dream and he had the woman he loved there with him every step of the way. "And very soon this place is going to be our home."

"Oh, I can't wait."

"So you're not worried about being away from your parents?" he asked as he shifted slightly and propped himself up on his elbow while looking down at her. Taylor just shook her head and sighed.

"No, I'm not worried because my parents have a home here, and they said they will come to visit anytime I ask them too…besides New Mexico is that far away." She replied with a small smile as she looked up at Troy who was nodding his head in agreement. "So Mr. Bolton what are we going to do tomorrow…since that's your last day as a free man before entering the crazy world of the NBA." Troy looked down at her for a moment before sighing.

"I was thinking maybe we could christen our stay in the city, with some much needed one on one, cause you do realize once I start the season…there really won't be that much time for either of us to you know have some time alone." Troy replied with a small smile as he looked at her for a moment.

"Oh so are you suggesting that we take advantage of tomorrow…to make up for the time that we will be losing in the future." Troy smiled at her and nodded his head while sending her a wink.

"Exactly…besides it's not like we need to go anywhere, room service will be taking care of by the team so we can just camp away in here till the next day. I guarantee it will be worth it."

"And you how much I like your guarantees." She mumbled as she leaned forward and kissed him passionately, Troy rolled onto his back pulling Taylor with him so that she was now resting on top of him. Troy smiled up at her as he lifted a hand and ran it through her hair.

"You know…I think we should get started," he stated with a playful seriousness that caused Taylor to giggle but nod her head along with his reasoning. "You know just so that we can make up for all the days we're going to miss." He replied before reaching out to turn off the lamp.

It was earlier Monday morning when Jessica came to the hotel room to pick up, Troy for his first team meeting. Knocking on the door, she waited impatiently as she heard giggling and chuckles from inside the room. The sound of their happiness literally set her teeth on edge. Every since she picked them up basically two days ago, their sugary displays of affection nearly ruined her rotted her brain. But she wasn't worried, because she knew that she would soon have Troy all to herself all she had to do was take her time. Taylor wasn't anything special, and once he saw that out in the world he was about to become a part of he'd kick her to side like a bad habit. She didn't care how it happened, she just knew it was going to happen. Rolling her eyes she knocked again, hoping she didn't have to listen to Taylor giggle one more time. After a few moments the door opened and Troy stuck his head out. "Oh hey, Ms. Lockhart." He replied with a basic smile as he looked at her for a moment.

"Troy you do realize that you have a team meeting and practice soon…I'm here to pick you up." Troy paused for a moment puzzled as he studied her for a moment.

"Yeah, I know but I was going to hail a taxi…I didn't know you would be taking me." He stated in confusion as he looked down at her. Jessica immediately scrambled in her mind to come up with a good excuse as to why she was there.

"Oh well…I just like to take care of my recruitees, it makes for good business." She stated as she looked at him.

"So do you have any other recruitees." He asked, Jessica just shook her head and sent him a sheepish smile.

"No, you're the first person I've ever really recruited," she lied as she flashed him a bright smile. "So you see, I want you to make a good impression because it will make me also have a good impression as a recruiter…I don't want to be an assistant my whole life." Troy nodded his head in understanding; he could see where she was coming from. Cause he certainly didn't want to be a D-league player his whole life but it was a necessary step to achieve his dream so he did it…he could understand wanting to move forward in ones professional life.

"Alright, just let me and Taylor get dressed and-." Jessica sighed and shook her head for a moment as she looked at him.

"I'm sorry but she can't come…it's a close practice." Troy looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"Are you sure, spouses can't come along." He asked lowering his voice as he looked quickly over his shoulder. "She was really looking forward to coming along with us." Jessica gave him a sad smile, as she shook her head.

"I'm sorry…but rules are rules, and believe me I understand but that's just team policy." Troy sighed and lowered his head for a moment before nodding his head.

"It's alright I understand…um, just give me a few minutes to get ready."

"That sounds fine…I'll meet you in the lobby." Troy replied as he turned and closed the door. Turning around he looked over at Taylor who was watching him silently. The look on her face seemed to suggest that she knew exactly what was going on. "So you heard?"

"Yeah, I heard…I guess I'm not going to see you play." She replied with a pout, Troy chuckle and shook his head for a moment before sighing. Walking over to her he placed his hands on her shoulders and rubbed them for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry…she said it was a closed practice, I'm really sorry for that I know how much you were looking forward to it." He stated, Taylor just nodded her head for a moment and then sighed as she looked up at him cupping his face between her hands.

"You just better do good out there…that's all I'm going to say." She stated with a smirk as she leaned up on her toes and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "I guess I better call Sharpay and tell her that I have nothing to do…and maybe we can just hang out today until you get back and then go out to dinner?" she stated as she looked up at him.

"That sounds fine…look I better get dressed and get down there, I don't want to be late." He stated as he walked over to her. "I love you." He whispered as he kissed her quickly on the lips. Taylor smiled as he turned and exited from the door, and she was pretty sure that he never heard her utter the words good luck.

Once Troy made it downstairs, he spotted Jessica quietly sitting over by the windows flipping through a magazine. Walking over to her, he smiled. "I'm ready." She looked up at him, her eyes slowly taking him in before nodding her head in agreement.

"You most certainly are." Troy's brow bunched up at her words, and gave her an assessing look before he asked.

"What did you say?"

"I said we better get going." She replied with a relaxing smile as she stood up and tossed the magazine to the side. Troy watched her for a moment before following behind her as they exited the hotel through the lobby. She looked over her shoulder at him and sighed. "Again, I'm sorry for your wife couldn't come."

"It's alright; we're planning on making up for it tonight." Jessica turned back around and frowned at his words before speaking again.

"What exactly do you mean? What are you two planning?"

"Just a dinner date with some old friends of ours that are here…that's all." He replied as they neared her vehicle on the street. Jessica turned then and looked at him for a moment and shook her head in disappointment, Troy's face immediately took on a look of confusion as he studied her.

"What's that look for?" Jessica sighed and lowered her head for a moment.

"It's nothing." Not believing a word that she had just said, Troy reached out and gently grabbed her arm. He was never a man who found it right to manhandle a woman but he certainly wasn't going to let her walk away without telling him what was wrong.

"Look, please just tell me what's wrong with me and my wife going to have dinner with our friends." He implored as he looked down at her, Jessica sighed and shook her head while rubbing a hand over her face which was used so she could hide the smile from her face.

"Nothing's wrong with that Troy…it's just that I was planning on taking you out to dinner after practice to talk to you about your role on the team. It seems that I'm going to be the organization's handler for you, and well I thought a dinner would be a good place to discuss these details, but I'll just schedule it for another time." Troy looked at her for a moment before sighing, and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Is it necessary to have this conversation immediately?" Jessica looked up at him and slowly nodded her head as she watched him.

"Of course it's necessary…look you and I are in this together, you're my pick and Jerry choose you to be on the team…the fact is the organization is looking for it's new franchise player, since Kobe Bryant just retired, and I believe that person can and should be you." She replied laying in on thick hoping that his ego would help her get to him. Troy's eyes widened at her omission.

"Are you serious?" she nodded her head with pride as she looked at him.

"Of course I'm serious, I watched that game, Troy…I saw you lead your team to a championship. All franchise players should have the quality or your team isn't going anywhere. I have faith that you should be able to accomplish this, or else you wouldn't be here," she walked closer to him and lowered her voice. "When I see the best…I go for the best." Troy blushed and took a quick step away from her while nervously clearing his throat.

"Damn…you think I can be the franchise player."

"Oh I know it, and I'll draft pick will be your number two…a Scottie to your Jordan." She replied smiled as Troy got a far off look on his face at her words. "But you know if you still want to go to dinner with your wife and friends…it's really no problem if that's what you want to do instead, I'll just tell Jerry that-."

"No…no, my wife will understand after all that's why we're here right." He replied with a nervous chuckle as he looked down at Jessica, while mentally trying to tell himself that Taylor wouldn't be to upset with her especially after he told her this piece of news. Jessica who had completely turned away from him at this point to hide her smiled turned back around with a schooled surprised look on her face.

"Are you serious? Like I said before Troy it's no problem." Shaking his head, Troy gave her one last look of conflict before his face took on the look of determination. Looking back towards the hotel as if his wife could see him, Troy spoke.

"No…I'll call her, and tell her that there's been a change of plans." He replied softly, hoping that his wife would understand. She just had to understand; he was doing all of this for her and their son. He was trying to offer them a better life. There would be other dinners with Sharpay and Zeke, but this…this was a chance he just couldn't pass up. Not if he wanted to improve their lives. "I'll call her, and tell her." Jessica just nodded as she turned going around the front of the car with a large grin on her face. She now had an angle to work with on him towards getting what she wanted which of course was him, however the grin on her face wasn't for that discovery. She was grinning because she had just discovered that getting Troy wouldn't be as hard as she first thought.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything.

**A/N: First off I want to just say that, I didn't post last week because I was moving into my dorm on campus. Just wanted to let you know in case you were wondering. Now, I think it's time to thank my reviewers from last time; **glasvegas, chaylorXtraylorlover101, lilmissmonique, blueprincess972, mzwendy85, TraylorxChaylor, Phelycia, Caramello08, kyw0202, Favor1234, and MermaidRam85. **Thanks for reading, and I hope you all like this new chapter, and I believe I should be more on time with my posting from now on unless, I'm covered in work. So please enjoy and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Four

I guess listening to Jessica and believing her so early on in our working relationship led to my downfall pretty well. I mean for me to discount Taylor and her feelings practically on the first day of being in L.A. I felt awful, but like any man I wasn't really ready to admit it, and that led to something else happening between Taylor and I which was pretty much the start of our relationship falling apart and that was me accusing her of something I would do later on.

* * *

Taylor was absolutely furious, that was the only way she could describe her feelings at the moment. She was absolutely furious with her husband, crossing her arms for what had to be the fifth time in two minutes; she leaned back against the seat of the taxi and took a deep calming breath while she tried to relax her nerves. She never did like being angry like this, and she didn't want to be angry like this now. She had waited for nearly fifteen minutes before finally deciding that her husband had stood her up, and that wasn't a good feeling. "Ma'am?" she looked up at the driver who was staring back at her with a sheepish smile on his face. "Ma'am we're here." He stated against with a small smile. Taylor looked out the window and looked at the building that was Baylor's.

"Thank you." She replied softly as she looked at him, as she picked up her purse and started to pull out her money. The driver watched her before giving her a small smile back.

"You're welcome…how about I give you a discount…ten dollars off, so the ride was more like fifteen…instead of twenty-five how does that sound." He replied as he turned to look at her. Taylor smiled.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome…it's the least I could do…by the way whoever he is, he's a fool for pissing off a woman like you." The man replied, causing Taylor to paused and shift weary eyes in his direction. He chuckled at her expression and smiled brightly. "Oh don't look so surprise…I've been driving out here for years, and I know the signs of nearly every mood." Taylor blushed and looked down at her purse for a moment before looking back up at him.

"Was I that transparent?"

"Oh you were enough…you constantly were looking down at your watch and the arm folding and huffing were a good enough giveaway…and like I stated before, whoever he is, he's a fool for standing you up." Taylor frowned for a moment before shaking her head.

"He's my husband…and this; I think this is the first time since we've been together that this has happened." The man just nodded his head as he looked at her, he could tell she was on the verge of crying.

"Look don't worry about the fare…just go ahead and enjoy your dinner, look here's my number," he replied as he reached down and pulled up a piece of paper, he quickly scribbled his number down and handed it to her. "If you have to get a ride back to your hotel, call this number I'll give you a ride home." Taylor eyed the number wearily and then looked back at him. "Oh, don't worry…I have a family and I love my wife. Think of this as a friendly gesture." He replied as Taylor finally took the number from him. Once she was out of the cab, he pulled away and left speeding down the road. Taylor tucked the number into her pocket and then headed towards the front door of the restaurant. Before she was fully up the steps the front door opened and Sharpay rushed out with a bright smile on her face.

"Oh my goodness, girl I missed you so much." She exclaimed as she quickly wrapped her arms around Taylor and hugged her close. "It seems like I haven't seen you in forever." The frown that had been marring Taylor's features quickly erased itself as she embraced her friend tightly.

"I know…I've missed you guys so much, so where's Zeke." Sharpay pulled back and just smiled for a moment before putting her hands on her hips.

"Where do you think? He's in the kitchen." Taylor moved to head inside hoping that Sharpay just avoided the obvious subject that would come to her mind at any moment. Unfortunately though, Troy's absence wasn't something that Sharpay was going to avoid.

"Um, where's basketball boy." She asked, her voice taking on a disbelieving tone as she looked over her shoulder. "Please tell me, he's hiding somewhere in the parking lot." Taylor just gave her a look and Sharpay groaned and shook her head.

"You mean to tell me, that he left you out here in L.A. on your first day to fend for yourself." Instantly feeling the need to protect her husband from the harsh accusing tone of her friend Taylor spoke up.

"I'm sure he didn't mean for it to happen." Taylor whispered with a sigh as she looked at him. "Something probably just came up and-."

"And he doesn't have a cell phone."

"No, not with him you see he was sort of late this morning and in his rush he forgot it." Sharpay still didn't seem impressed with this answer. Shaking her head, for a moment she moved to speak and then thought better of it.

"Well come on…Zeke's made up a pretty good dinner and just because jackass didn't show, doesn't mean we can't enjoy it ourselves." Taylor paused for a moment before sighing and shaking her head.

"Sharpay!" she exclaimed as she shot her friend a warning glare, with a sigh Sharpay just raised her hands in the air.

"Alright…alright…I get it. I won't say anything else about Troy Anthony Bolton." She replied as she draws a cross across her heart. "Come on let's get inside." She stated as she held the door open for her. Taylor just sighed and headed inside wondering when Troy was finally going to call her. "So how did you get here by the way?"

"Barely made it by taxi…heck I barely knew how to say the street name." Taylor replied sourly as she and Sharpay stepped into the sitting area on the main floor. Taking a quick look around Taylor shook her head in amazement. "This place is beautiful…those pictures you sent really doesn't do it any justice."

"Do you really think so? Cause I feel the same way about all those pictures you sent via email," turning around both women saw Zeke Baylor standing with his hands at his side with a bright smile on his face. "I was like those pictures are not doing Taylor any justice." A bright smile instantly spread across her face as she turned and rushed to him.

"Hey Zeke, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing fine…how are you and," he paused and looked around curiously before looking back down at her. "Where's Troy?"

"Superstar couldn't show up." Sharpay replied with a deep frown as she looked at Taylor who gave her a look that told her plainly enough to stop. Zeke looked back down at Taylor and just gave her a small smile.

"I guess me and him are just going to have to catch up some other time, so how is Anthony?" Taylor beamed at the mention of her son.

"He's doing well; you know I miss him so much. It's much to quiet around here, and speaking of children…when am I going to get to welcome the newest Baylor." She asked with a raised eyebrow as Sharpay blushed and Zeke coughed a few times.

"We're working on it." He replied with a smile as he looked over at Sharpay. "Believe me we are certainly working on it." Taylor smirked as she covered her mouth to keep the laughter at bay as she noticed the looks that passed between the two of them.

"You two are so nasty." She replied with a bright smile. Zeke, broke his glaze away from Sharpay and clasped his hands together before motioning to the table that he had already set up for them all. Going over and pulling two chairs he smiled.

"Come on let's eat before the food gets cold." He stated pleasantly as he waited for them both to be seated. As their dinner started Taylor tried her best not to get upset over the empty seat directly across from her. As some of the waiters came out, Taylor found herself answering some of Zeke's questions about her future at teaching if they moved to L.A., fielding the questions seemed to relax her a bit but she always got a sick feeling of what seemed to be dread at the empty seat across from her. It was only their second night in the city, and Troy was already breaking promises to her.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Troy tapped his foot, silently on the floor as he sat besides Jessica as she talked to Jerry Buss, the owner and GM of the Lakers. For Troy it was like seeing a legend up close and personal, but for the sixth time during the dinner his thoughts drifted to Taylor and how she was doing or what she was doing at this time. He felt horrible about leaving her alone tonight especially since they were supposed to have dinner with Zeke and Sharpay. He just hoped that when he got back to the hotel and gave her his news that she would be happy for them. "Troy?" Jerking his head up he looked across the table at Jerry and Jessica.

"I'm sorry." He whispered softly with a blush as he looked from one face to the other. Jessica studied him for a bit more before smiling and shaking her head. Reaching over she placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"We were asking if you had any problem starting at shooting guard…our rookie is a top notch, point guard, and we still feel like we are going to need you on the floor at the start of each game. Especially with the way you command the game today during practice." Troy tried his best to flinch when she touched him. All afternoon, she had been steadily becoming more and more touchy. The touches were starting to unsettle him, but he dealt with them because she had gone out on a limb for him because she believed in his skills and wanted him on the team.

"I have no problem with it…I think I can handle the change, all that matters is winning right." Jerry smiled at his answer and looked over at Jessica with a wink.

"I knew I liked him before, but I really like him now. He has that Laker mentality…winning that's all this organization has ever done. Nothing interferes with that." He replied with a chuckle as he puffed out more smoke from the cigar that he had been smoking since the moment their dinner had unofficially ended. "So how are you enjoying L.A. so far…does it seem like a city you're ready to be a part of?"Troy nodded his head as he looked between Jessica and Jerry.

"Of course…my wife and I are certainly looking forward to it. It seems like the perfect place, and I think my son will enjoy being close to the bench as well." He replied with a bright smile as he looked at them. "I'm really looking forward to becoming of the city, and showing L.A. that the Lakers are ready to rise again."

"I see you're excited."

"I am…I've been dreaming of this moment all of my life, I'm just glad that Ms. Lockhart noticed me and decided to bring me into the fold." Jerry turned slightly in his seat and looked at Jessica out of the corner of his eye and nodded his head.

"Oh she took notice of you alright…she couldn't stop talking about you, she almost had me believing that you would be the second coming of Kobe or Magic…you know a true leader and legend." He replied with a smile. Troy nodded his head, the praise taking him by surprise. To hear himself being put in the same basketball sentence as Kobe and Magic sent him on a high.

"Thank you." He stated as he turned to her.

"Of course…I really didn't believe until today during the practice." Jerry stated bring Troy's attention back to him. "But now I'm also convinced and I'm glad Jessica fought so hard to bring you onto the team."

"So am I." Troy replied with a smile, "Um, if you two would excuse me, I need to head to the restroom." Standing up, he left the table. Once he was out of ear shot Jessica's smile immediately dropped from her face, as she sent a glare in Jerry's direction.

"Are you trying to mess things up for me?" she asked harshly over her whisper. Jerry smiled and shrugged his shoulders for a moment before shaking his head.

"What…what did I say." He asked as he pulled his cigar from his lips and blew a puff a smoke in her direction. Waving her hand to keep the smoke away, Jessica frowned.

"What did you say? You said I noticed him…are you trying to give me away." Shaking his head, he smiled at her furious expression and sighed.

"No…I'm just trying to gauge and see what type of person he is…and he has certainly answered my question. At first when he came in here I thought he was already fooling around with you, cause to be truthful he was not at all needed for this conversation, so tell just what are you keeping him from." Jessica smirked and looked at him for a moment.

"A dinner with his wife and friends."

"Oh you evil bitch." He replied with a chuckle. "Just make sure your little game doesn't interfere with my team."

"That's all you care about isn't it."

"Winning is the only thing you do in the NBA…anything else and you become irrelevant, and I don't like that, so watch yourself with him. Cause you certainly have a challenge on your hands with that one…I don't know if you know this, but he loves his wife."

"Which is why he's here right now huh." She stated smugly, but all Jerry did was nod his head with a smile.

"Exactly, every time I ask him a question. He relates it to his wife and family. Didn't you hear him?" he asked with another chuckle as he looked at her. "Like I said, you're going to have your work cut out for you….and I can't wait to see what happens." Jerry replied just as Troy walked back up.

"See what happens?" Jerry glanced up at Troy and smiled as he pushed himself up from his chair and looked at him.

"I can't wait to see what happens this season…to see you and the rest of the team at work. You are going to be our franchise player, and I hope you can lead the Lakers as well as you led the New Mexico Rattlers…now I really must be going. It was nice meeting you officially and I hope we can have dinner soon at my home, with your wife." He replied with a smile as he headed towards the exit. Troy watched him go for a moment before looking back down at his watch. It was nearly ten o'clock, glancing over at Jessica he sighed.

"I guess I better go and get me a cab, I need to go back to the hotel and try to stop World War III from happening." He stated with a painful smirk, as he thought about his wife and how mad she was probably was at him. Jessica, tried her best to keep the frown off her face, but this time Troy noticed.

"What's wrong?"

"I just don't think she should be too mad with you is all…you're just trying to be a provider for her and your son. There really isn't anything she should be mad about…it's not like you were out clubbing or banging some groupie…no you were here taking care of business so that you could take care of them." Troy eyed her for a moment before sighing.

"True, but I never did get to call her....and I know my wife, she is probably pissed off." Jessica shook her head for a moment and rolled her eyes.

"And all I'm saying is that she really shouldn't be angry…you were taking care of business." Troy didn't say anything; he just turned and headed out of the restaurant. Feeling as if she had done something wrong, Jessica quickly followed him. Reaching out she grabbed his arm, stopping him outside on the patio that led into the restaurant.

"What did I say?" Troy looked down at her for a moment before removing his arm from her grasp. Turning to her he quickly spoke.

"Why are you trying to turn me against my wife." He asked as he looked at her. "I don't like that…look I really need to get back to the hotel."

"Let me take you." She replied, Troy didn't respond, he just held out his hand and stepped back as a taxi slowed down and pulled up to the curb.

"No…right now I don't think that would be a good idea." He muttered as he slipped into the cab. "Talk to you later." He replied. Jessica watched as it sped off, and silently cursed under her breath. She had gotten to confident; she just hoped that this mistake didn't set her back to far.

By the time Troy had gotten back to the hotel, he had practiced his speech for Taylor nearly a dozen times. Making it up to their room quickly he paused outside the door, taking a deep breath he pulled out his card key and quickly unlocked the door. Slipping inside, he froze at the darkness in the room. Taylor usually didn't sleep at this time, and he doubted she would especially if he wasn't here. Setting his things down, he looked around the room. "Taylor, baby I'm sorry about the dinner, but I've got some really great news." He called out cautiously as he walked towards the bedroom of the hotel. Opening the door, he found the room completely empty. At the realization that Taylor was nowhere to be found he frowned and looked around some more. "Damn, where in the world is she?"

It was thirty minutes past midnight when Taylor finally came strolling into the hotel room. Slightly tipsy from the light alcoholic beverages she had consumed with Sharpay and Zeke during their dinner. Flipping on the lights, she winced as the bright lights assaulted her eyesight momentarily before her eyes adjusted to the room. As she kicked off her high heel shoes, she nearly jumped out of her skin as Troy's voice sounded. "Welcome back." He stated his voice cold and full of accusations. Narrowing her eyes at him, she held his glaze for a few moments before shaking her head and silently putting her purse and cell phone down. She barely noticed the piece of paper that fell from her jacket pocket. Troy clenched his jaw at her, knowing that she was purposely ignoring him. "Aren't you going to say anything?" he snapped unable to take the silence. Taylor could tell that he was trying his best to rein in his anger over the entire situation, but the knowledge that he was angry with her only fueled her fury. Shaking her head she looked back at him and just shook her head in disbelief.

"You are just unbelievable, Troy Anthony Bolton. I know you are not standing in this hotel room trying to get an attitude with me. I know you aren't, not after you stood me up and didn't even have the decency to call." She exclaimed as she turned to him, her eyes flashing a warning one that Troy purposely ignored. Pushing himself off the sofa he slowly walked towards her grinding his teeth together as he once again tried to rein in his anger.

"I'm sorry about that," he stated, and even to his own ears it sounded extremely forced, looking down into Taylor's defiant eyes he continued on. "But where were you when I got back here tonight." He asked again. Taylor scoffed at his tone, and didn't resist the urge to roll her eyes at him or his unspoken accusation, while letting loose a bitter laugh.

"Are you serious? …I mean are you freakin serious right now." Troy seemed very less amused as she spoke. Stepping even closer he looked down at her for a moment and nodded his head.

"Hell yeah I'm serious, Taylor…where were you." Taylor eyed him for a moment before shaking her head.

"I was at the dinner that you blew off." She snapped back as she looked at him as if he had grown two large heads. Troy just nodded his head for a moment as he looked down at the ground and shook his head. Bending down he picked up the paper, and studied it for a moment before standing back up and glaring at her.

"Yeah sure you were…and I guess Zeke just decided to write down his number for you, since you don't already have it in your phone. Since we both don't have it," he snapped back waving the paper in the air between them with a furious yet smug look on his face. Taylor gasped as she saw the paper and just shook her head for a moment unable to process what was going on for a moment. That was until she remembered exactly what was going on. He was holding the paper that the taxi driver had written his number on. At the memory of the nice older man, Taylor blushed and unfortunately that was all Troy needed to feed the scenario already building up in his mind. His blue eyes darken even more as he spoke. "Yeah so where were you?"

"First off I want to know what the hell you're accusing me of." Taylor snapped back unwilling to completely back down. Troy held the paper up as if that alone answered her question.

"Whose number is this…cause I know for a fact it isn't Zeke's or Sharpay's…so how about you answer me that, Taylor. You've only been in L.A. for two days, whose number is this." He snapped again. "Who's given you their number?" Crossing her arms over her chest, she looked at him for a moment before answering the question.

"A cab driver who felt sorry for me, and offered to bring me back here on a cheap rate after my dinner with Sharpay and Zeke."

"Oh so you're just accepting numbers from random cabbies now."

"I wouldn't have too, if you hadn't stood me up." She snapped. "Did you think I would sit here in this hotel room and not do anything tonight. While you were out doing whatever you were doing tonight without me even though you knew we had made plans. Plans that we made weeks ago." She asked staring at him, after a few moments she realized that was exactly what he thought she should have done. Sucking her teeth, she shook her head and looked at him. "I wanted to see my friends, which I did, but that prove to be a little difficult since I was trying to make my way there completely by myself in a city that I am completely unfamiliar with. So my cabbie took pity on me, gave me a free ride and offered to drive me back for free as well. He was a nice guy, but judging from the way you're acting you think what I did was wrong when that couldn't be any further from the truth." Realizing his mistake, he shook his head and run a frustrated hand through his hair.

"Look I was just upset, and worried about you."

"No you weren't….you were sitting here making yourself madder and madder over something I didn't even do. When I should be mad at you, since you never even called me to tell me that you weren't going to be able to make it to dinner in the first place for whatever reason you came up with." Troy looked at her for a moment before shaking his head, and sighing.

"I left my phone here-."

"Did no one else have a phone…were there no pay phones around…no phones at the practice facility…so you expect me to believe that all the phones were out wherever you went. Oh how convenient." Troy looked at her for a moment before lowering his head. "Exactly, you forgot me…and I feel like you did it on purpose."

"But I didn't…I meant to call you but Jessica's phone had died and I couldn't call because once we hit the facility, I had to get to work." Taylor just crossed her arms over her chest, and sighed.

"So instead of saying you were sorry…you came at me like I was the one in the wrong, do you have any idea of how that makes me feel." She snapped as she looked at him. "Of course you don't…and how dare you ever accuse me of cheating on you."

"I'm sorry."

"You're damn right you are…I can't believe you would do something like that to me, Troy, and you know what I think I hate L.A. already we've barely been here three days and we're already fighting." She snapped as she turned on her heel and headed towards the bedroom. Troy watched her silently and then shook his head.

"Baby, I've got some real good news and-." He paused as Taylor returned to the room with a pillow and a blanket and tossed them on the sofa. "Taylor what is this?"

"You can sleep in here; I'm not going to share a bed with you, nope not tonight." She stated bluntly as she returned to the bedroom and slammed the door close. Troy looked at the items on the sofa and sighed as he flopped down. The night couldn't get any worst.

It was nearly two in the morning and Taylor still couldn't force herself to go to sleep. So she stared blankly at the wall across from the bed silently going over their fight again and again in her mind. To be absolutely truthful this was the first real fight that she and Troy had ever had. Of course throughout their relationship and marriage there had been disagreements but never fights. Never fights where she had put him out of their bed. They had always tried to resolve their problems so that they never went to be angry with one another. Staring at the wall, she mentally thought over the fight and settled on the fact that he believed that she was actually cheating on him. Frowning even more, she rolled over and looked towards the door and paused at the sight of Troy standing in the doorway. "What are you doing?" she asked softly as she looked at him. Troy sighed for a moment and just looked at her while rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.

"I…you know…I'm sorry." He whispered meekly as he studied her in the darkness. "I'm sorry." He repeated hoping that he could end their fight, he didn't want them to actually go to sleep angry with one another. That was something he just couldn't handle.

"You accused me of cheating on you." She whispered as she looked at him, Troy stepped forward then and moved to her side of the bed. Kneeling down, he looked up at her through the darkness and sighed brokenly.

"I don't know what came over me…but it isn't an excuse, and I apologize. I guess I'm just tired but again that is not an excuse." He replied softly, "I couldn't go to sleep without apologizing…and if you want me to leave and go back into the other room I will."

"No, please stay…I couldn't go to sleep either." She whispered softly as she looked at him. Troy gave her a soft smile and nodded his head as he continued to kneel down beside the bed. Grasping her hand within his, he leaned even closer to her.

"I'll leave when you go to sleep." He replied as he moved to sit down on her side of the bed. Shaking her head she spoke up.

"No I want you to…please it's difficult to sleep when you haven't slept by yourself for nearly five years." She replied shyly as she tugged on his arm. Immediately getting the idea, Troy stood climbed into the bed and over her. Once he was settled behind her, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against him.

"Again, I just want to say that I'm sorry again…I hate it when we fight." He whispered against her ear as he looked at her.

"I hate it when we fight too." She whispered back as she tugged on his arms, Troy immediately got the message and pulled her closer. He pressed his head against, her shoulder and took a deep breath and sighed for a moment.

"I promise you that while we are here, I will never fight with you again baby." He whispered as he held her to him.

"That sounds like a good promise, I'm going to hold you to that." She stated as she turned in his arms and looked at him. Troy studied her for a moment and then bent his head and gave her a soft kiss and then rested his forehead against her own.

"I'm going to hold myself to that promise as well."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Hello, everyone…I guess it's time for another update, first off I want to talk all of my reviewers from last week; **seabreezylady18, chaylorXtraylorlover101, Phelycia, MermaidRam85, glasvegas, mzwendy85, and lilmissmonique. **I think I can say without any doubt that the drama is really about to start especially after this chapter so I hope you guys are ready for it. Oh and be on the look out for a oneshot I may put out later on this weekend. I hope you guys enjoy the new update and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Five

The fight between Taylor and I had really scared me, I mean it really scared the living daylights out of me. I had never been that angry before in my entire life and Taylor certainly had never been that angry with me. Although I deserved her rage after what I accused her of doing, the fight had unsettled me. Another thing that I guess you're wondering is why I didn't show up for the dinner. Well all I can tell you is Jessica, she's sneaky and I should have paid attention. However, the allure of the NBA and becoming the star that I had always dreamed of becoming blinded me to any and everything Jessica set out to do, not only to me but to my relationship with Taylor. But I guess you can see that change quite clearly. I guess you know better than anyone else especially since you saw what happened to me in the end, separated from my family and alone. Anyway back to the fight, for me to completely discount Taylor's feelings that didn't sit well with me. I felt awful but like any man I simply was not ready to admit it. So when she came in that night I accused her of doing what I would months later and I have yet to forgive myself for that offense. Taylor and I have worked on our relationship since the fight, in hopes of never having another fight like that one again. The fight to me now was a warning, one that I unfortunately ignored. After that fight I continued with the summer camp, and at the same time Jessica and I became friends. It was near the beginning of the season, two weeks near it to be exact and the Lakers had just announced my signing. I had become an instant star especially after ESPN ran the story, and just like Mr. McKessie stated the groupies came out of the woodwork and I avoided them like the plague. However I didn't know I was hanging around one that scheming to have me to herself each and every day.

* * *

Two weeks. That was the first thing that came to Taylor's mind as she woke up with a yawn while stretching. She had two weeks left with her husband before he began his tour of duty with the Lakers, and she wouldn't have him really to herself again until the end of November. Rolling onto her back she stared up at the ceiling of the hotel room that she, Troy and Anthony were currently staying in until they found and furnished a home for themselves in the L.A. area. Rolling back onto her side, she laid an arm over Troy's naked chest and chuckled as he pulled her closer to him with a soft grunt that told her he was slowly waking up. "Morning." He muttered through his sleep as she laid her head down on his shoulder.

"Mmmmh, good morning to you too." Tracing a finger along his abs she continued to speak. "So what's on the schedule for today?" Troy opened one eye and turned his head slightly so he could look at her before shrugging his free shoulder.

"House shopping." He answered plainly as he continued to look down at her. "I was talking to Jessica yesterday and she told me that found a nice house in the hills…and I thought today would be the perfect day for us to check it out."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the start of the season is coming up, and I want you and Anthony both settled in before I start playing." Taylor nodded her head at his words; she agreed completely with his idea, but it still made everything to real for her. She did want them to be settled into their new home before he left to play basketball with his team. Taylor continued to sit there thinking about all he had said before she realized that he had asked Jessica to help them. Frowning she looked up at him and spoke.

"So she found the house?" Troy opened both eyes at her statement and smiled brightly as he looked down at her. Feeling immediately self-conscious, Taylor narrowed her eyes at him and his smile and bite out. "What?"

"You're never going to call her by her name are you?" he asked playfully, fully awake now. Shifting onto his side, he propped himself up on his elbow and watched her silently. "You know she really is a nice person once you get to know her." Men. Taylor mused angrily, are just as clueless as the day they were born.

"Troy, she hits on you all the time…that's not being nice…especially when she knows you're married, and it's not like she just found out. She's never ever since she first met you, and I consider it extremely disrespectfully for her to continue doing so." Instantly understanding her problem, Troy reached out and cupped the bottom of Taylor's chin forcing her to look him directly in the eye.

"Hey, hey baby look at me," he replied softly but his voice still held a bit of force within it. Once Taylor looked up at him, he smiled and shook his head for a moment. "You don't have to worry about her or any other woman…you know you're the only woman for me." He whispered as he lowered his head and brushed his lips over hers for a soft gentle kiss. It only took a moment for the kiss to turn passionate and Troy groaned out her name as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his body. Taylor wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him even closer to her.

"You know I like it when you talk like that."

"Oh really…well maybe I'll do it more often, especially if this is the effect." He whispered as he kissed her again while holding her tight. "But seriously baby Jessica isn't anything to me except for a friend, and we're not even that close. That's all you, see there's nothing to worry about." Taylor nodded her head as she looked back down at the bed spread they were currently laying on before Troy spoke again this time with just a bit more urgency in his voice. "I want to hear you say it." Taylor looked up at him in confusion.

"Say what?"

"I want to hear you tell me that you have nothing to worry about." Taylor studied him for a brief moment before nodding her head slowly.

"I have nothing to worry about." Taylor replied obediently as she looked into her husband's eyes, but even as she finished the statement she still couldn't shake the feeling of dread that had come over her ever since she met Jessica. Troy smiled and kissed her forehead tenderly before lying back down.

"Good, glad we got that out of the way. Now I think Jessica told me to meet her at the house around two, she texted me the address…so we can probably just laze around all morning, and hopefully Anthony will stay asleep cause I got some things planned-." His statement was interrupted as the door to their bedroom opened and Anthony came wandering in rubbing sleep from his eyes. Trying her best to stifle the giggles that were sure to erupt from her mouth when she saw the look of disappointment flash across Troy's face, Taylor moved down the bed after playfully patting Troy on the arm.

"Hey babyboy." Taylor replied as she looked at her son who was still slowly coming out of his sleep. She smiled brightly at her son, while Troy just fell back against the pillows with a groan. "Ignore daddy right now…good morning sweetie."

"Morning mommy." He replied using the same time of greeting that his father had used earlier. Taylor smirked at the similar traits between her son and Troy before Anthony interrupted her thoughts with a statement. "I'm hungry." He exclaimed with another yawn as he rubbed his stomach as if the action would help get his point across. Taylor smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay, well what if we all get dressed, and then we go downstairs to the restaurant how does that sound sweetie." Anthony eyed her for a brief moment, as he thought over her suggestion. He looked over at his father who was now propped up on the pillows quietly watching the exchange between mother and son.

"Mommy, will they have pancakes?" he asked curiously hoping that this place had his favorite breakfast food. Taylor simply raised an eyebrow at his question, while Troy chuckled and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Of course they do…it wouldn't be a breakfast place if they didn't," he replied with a wink as he moved to the edge of the bed. "Now come on…let's go and get dressed and let mommy get dress cause you know it's going to take her a long time to get ready." He stated softly as he looked back over his shoulder at her. All Taylor could do was rolled her eyes; she most certainly couldn't deny it especially since she knew it to be true. Even though she knew what he was saying was the truth, she spoke up in her defense.

"I do not take that long." Troy smiled at her statement and just rolled his eyes for a moment before shaking his head.

"Sure baby…whatever you say." He replied with a smirk as he moved to back to her and bent down and kissed her cheek, before grabbing his son's and hoisting him over his shoulder. The action quickly made Anthony laugh out loud as his father carried him out of the room so that he could get him dressed. Taylor watched the two most important men in her life leave and smiled to herself as she hopped off the bed and disappeared into the adjacent bathroom to get herself ready for the day. While praying that she didn't end up hurting Jessica, today cause all she was one reason.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Jessica glanced at her wristwatch again, before tapping her hands furiously along the steering wheel of her car that was currently parked outside of a large home located in the Hills while she waited for Troy and his family to show it. It was nearly two weeks before Troy's first game in the NBA, and he had approached last week asking for her to help him and his wife Taylor find a home for their family. She had readily agreed to his suggestion, knowing that she could find a home that would be extremely pleasing to her especially since she planned on staying there once she got Troy away from Taylor. She looked back into his rearview mirror as a car pulled up and out stepped Troy who quickly rushed around the front of his car to his wife's side of the car, and opened the door for her. She frowned as she watched him help his wife from the vehicle and then watched as he moved to the backseat where their son was located. She quickly gathered herself wiping the frown from her face and replacing it with a shallow smile as she got out of the car. "There you guys are…I was certainly thinking you guys had gotten lost, you know this is a pretty hard place to find if you don't know the area." She stated as she quickly walked over to Taylor and shook her hand. Taylor gave her a weak smile, one that barely covered up the frown that usually found itself on her face whenever Jessica was around. Jessica noticed, but as usually she really didn't care and just moved on to Troy who was holding his son in his arms. "And how are you doing Troy?" she asked as she quickly made her way over to him, planning on giving him a hug and maybe a sweet little kiss on the cheek that would send his wife into a tailspin. As she moved in for the hug and kiss Anthony reached out and placed his little hand over her face and pushed back.

"No." he replied as he looked at her as if she had lost her mind, Jessica had to restrain herself from literally going after the boy. Forcing herself to laugh at the young boy's reaction, she spoke.

"It's just a kiss on the cheek." She stated as she focused on Troy's son, who was still glaring back at her with a small pout on his lips. Shaking his he leaned back against his father and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"No." he declared again, sending her yet another glare from his father's arms. Taylor smiled from behind Jessica proud that her son had blocked her play for her husband. Troy just chuckled and bounced Anthony for a moment before shrugging his shoulders helpless as he smiled at Jessica.

"I guess the tribe has spoken." He replied with another chuckle as he noticed the look on his face that he was still sending towards Jessica. "Come on let's go see this house…I've been dying to show Taylor this place ever since you told me about it." At the mention of his wife's name, Jessica resisted the urge to roll her eyes while putting on a small smile and turning back around so that she was facing the house.

"Alright then…now I just want to warn you this house is literally one of the best I've seen on sale and I know you guys are simply going to love it." She stated with a smiled as she looked back over her shoulder at Troy who just smiled as he studied the outside of the house.

"Now you've got me really excited…I can't wait to see the inside of his bad boy." Troy replied as he walked over to Taylor while placing Anthony on the ground. Jessica eyed the couple wearily as they looked at one another while sharing some stupid secretive smile on their faces. Clearing her throat she broke their little connection and smiled brightly while pointing at the house.

"Shall we?" Troy glanced at her for a moment before nodding his head.

"Sure let's do this." Troy replied as he held his arm out for Taylor, smiling she slipped her hand into the crook of his arm and allowed him to led her into the house while she held onto to their son's hand. The entire tour of the house took about two full hours, and Jessica could see that with each and every new room that Troy was absolutely feeling the house in general just like she had hoped he would. However, Taylor seemed to be an entirely different. It wasn't like she cared though; it seemed to her that the other woman would hate any and everything she tried to do. She had to hand it to Taylor, though, the girl had great instincts. They finally went back to the second living room which over looked the downtown L.A. area. Turning around with a wide smile she clasped her hands together while looking at Troy and his family.

"Okay so isn't this a nice house…it's spacious and it has a wonderful view of the city." Jessica declared as Troy, Taylor and Anthony looked out the back windows that overlooked the downtown L.A. area. "This would be perfect for your first home."

"This looks more like a couple's home…you know couples without children." Taylor replied coldly as she looked out onto the patio, and saw the small intimate hot tub there. The whole house was filled with these intimate little places and she wasn't so sure that staying here would be the best place to raised their son. The house also seemed to be a place for someone who didn't actually believe in crime. The house seemed so open, and she knew that was a dangerous thing. However, judging from Troy's face as he took in the view, he seemed to love the place. Jessica turned to her and gave her an overly sweet smile as she shook her head.

"This place is perfect…you're just not use to L.A. yet…New Mexico is nothing like L.A., and I understand that people from down there can't really handle the difference."

"Excuse you." Taylor snapped, the sound of her voice instantly pulling Troy away from the window. He nervously looked between the two women, sighing he shook his head and looked pointedly over at Jessica.

"What did you say…Jess." She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothing much."

"She said that I couldn't handle the difference between New Mexico and L.A. homes, Troy. It was an insult." She finished pointedly as she glared at Jessica not at all happy with the way that Troy had called her Jess. A nickname screamed of closeness…a closeness that Taylor wasn't happy with them having. To be absolutely truthful, the nickname thing had really pissed her off. To see her husband so close with a woman that she openly disliked. Troy came over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. Pulling her to his side he smiled down at her.

"Don't be upset baby…Jess, is just like that…I guess its L.A. cause all the women here are exactly like that." He replied with a chuckle hoping to disarm the tension that had been growing between his wife and Jessica that had been growing throughout the entire afternoon. Jessica rolled her eyes playfully while flipping her hair over her shoulder as she looked at him.

"I don't know if I should take that as an insult or a compliment," she exclaimed beaming as she turned her attention towards Taylor who was watching her with a frown on her face. "What do you think, Mrs. Bolton." She asked, Taylor rolled her eyes as she looked at her before shaking her head.

"Oh believe me you do not want me to answer that question." Taylor muttered as she glared at the woman who was becoming nothing more than a pain in her rear end. Troy just chuckle nervously as he looked between the two of them.

"Alright ladies it's time to be the claws away." He suggested as reached down and ruffled Anthony's hair, while his son silently looked between his mother and the woman that looked at his daddy as if she was really hungry. "Baby, you have to admit the house is nice." He stated hoping that she would calm down for a moment so they could discuss the reason as to they were actually there. Taylor just crossed her arms over her chest and sighed.

"I don't think it's the right place for us…or our son." Taylor stated with a shake of her head as she studied the place by turning around in a semi-circle. "I really don't think this is the best place for us."

"Tay, there aren't that many places left for us to choose from…believe me, Jessica told me all about it." He admitted as he looked over at Jessica hoping that she would confirm his story so that he could put Taylor at ease with their situation. Immediately taking her cue, she immediately spoke up.

"He's right…I've looked around for the best house for your family…and this is one of the best. The school system in this area is lovely, and it's the perfect distant from town where you won't have to deal with the late afternoon traffic…plus this community is gated and has a lovely property value especially if you both decide to move, there's no doubt that this home will sell."

"See baby it's not so bad." Troy stated with a small smile as he looked at Taylor who just rolled her eyes for a moment. "Jessica wouldn't let us buy a bad house…this is the best she can right now considering the market…look let's just move in for now, the season will start and I want you both settled alright. If you still feel like you don't like it after a few months, then we'll sell it and find ourselves another house, but this house right here is could be the perfect starter house for us." Taylor looked up at him, and then over at Jessica who was watching the exchange with a small smile on her face.

"Troy, I just don't think this place is the best…it's too open."

"Are you talking about these windows…oh you have absolutely nothing to worry about here I promise this community is completely safe." Jessica replied with a sickening smile as she looked at her for a moment. Taylor gave her a look before turning to her husband.

"Could you please just stop talking…this is a conversation that my husband and I need to have, and you are not apart of our family so your input is not needed." Jessica blinked at the statement and then forced herself give off a small smile.

"Well since you put it like that…I guess I'll go ahead and leave you two to it then." She replied softly putting on an act that seemed to suggest that she was hurt by Taylor's words, as she slowly exited the room. Troy watched silently for a moment before turning to Taylor.

"What was all that about?" Troy question as he motioned for Anthony to go to the other side of the room.

"I'm just tired of her putting her thoughts into what goes on with our family, that doesn't feel right to me and I don't like it."

"Taylor, she's doing this to help us out."

"Really, well I'm not to sure about that." Taylor muttered as she looked at Troy. "I don't know what you're seeing but she is interested in you."

"And what did I tell you…I love you and only you…she is a friend at best, look you need to stop being so insecure."

"Oh no you didn't." she snapped as she looked at him as if he had grown three more heads. "I can't believe you, Troy…I just can't believe you." She shook her head and turned away from him, instantly realizing his mistake he reached out for her and grabbed her upper arm.

"Taylor, I'm sorry alright." He whispered hoping that the day wouldn't end in a fight. "Look I'm just worried about you and Anthony really I am. I've never been without you guys and you know this. We've always been together, and I guess I just want to make sure that you and Anthony have a real home before I head out there playing…cause let me tell you something, if I'm worried about you and Anthony which I probably will if you're not in a home. Then I can not do my job, and that's exactly what I need to be able to do."

"But are you sure this is the house that you want us to move into." Troy placed his hands on his hips for a moment as he looked down at her before taking both of his hands and grabbed her forearms. He looked at her calmly for a moment before nodding his head.

"For now…like I said…we can always sell this place, but I want you and Anthony to have a permanent place to rest your heads at night. I want us to have a home, is that so wrong?" Taylor looked at him for a moment before nodding her head.

"But this place…it isn't the best place to raise small children." Taylor stated, Troy gave her a look and then glance over at Anthony who was currently playing some type of game on the steps with his fingers. Turning back to his wife, Troy stated.

"Anthony isn't that small of a child anymore…and this house will be perfect for him. The school district is great…you know it receives awards, and I'm pretty sure that when you go there to apply for a teaching position they'll give it to you." Taylor studied him for a moment before sighing.

"You've thought this all out."

"Of course, I only want the best for my family…and I'll always try to provide you all with the best." He answered truthfully, as he looked down at her with a small smile on his face. "So what about it…can we take the house, and I guarantee you if you find a better one, we will move into it."

"Okay."

"Okay." He replied with a smile as he looked down at her. "Now should I go tell Jessica that we'll take it?" Taylor looked at him and he chuckled again before shaking his head.

"I guess we should take things one step at a time huh…look I'm going to go and tell her and you, you think about the theme for our house warming party…I want to invite all of our family and friends over right before the season…and I know you're dying to see you Dad and Mom."

"And I know you are too." She replied back with a small smile, Troy blushed and cleared his throat as he looked at her.

"You know me too well." she giggled and stood on her toes to give him a quick kiss. Troy smiled down at her and then disappeared out of the room to go and tell Jessica that they would be getting the house. Once he left, Taylor looked over at Anthony who was watching her silently from the stairs.

"Are we getting the house mommy?" he asked softly as he peered at her from the stairs, Taylor nodded her head and moved closer to him.

"How about we go upstairs and look at the different rooms, and see which one you want for yourself." She suggested. Anthony immediately brightened at the thought and nodded his head cheerfully at his mother's statement.

"Okay." He exclaimed hopping up and bouncing from one foot to the next. "I want to see my new room." Taylor smiled and walked up the stairs and Anthony quickly latched onto her hand. As her son led her upstairs, Taylor thought that maybe this house wasn't such a bad idea…maybe it was a way of leading her into her new life with her husband. Besides if her son was okay with the house, then maybe she should be okay with it as well.

It didn't take long for them to make the move into the house, although for the majority of the time, Taylor was extremely quiet not really showing any excitement for their new home at all. It had gotten so bad that Troy had actually given up trying to smooth things over and just hoped that she would eventually get over the house and learn to like it. Their unexpressed feelings had also made things awkward around the home. For the first time since their marriage, Taylor didn't feel as if she could go to Troy to talk about anything so she kept most of her feelings to herself. Now most of the time she found herself faking her contentment just so there could be peace within the home. Glancing up, she saw Troy bounding down the stairs, with his gym bag slung over his shoulder. "You have practice today?" Taylor asked as she turned to look at him fully. Troy just nodded his head for a moment before sighing.

"Yeah, the coach wants to go over some things before the season starts next week…and the team agreed that it would be a good idea." He admitted as he headed into the kitchen. Getting up off the sofa she had currently been sitting on, she followed him. She watched silently as Troy poured himself some water. Seeing her out of the corner of his eye he sighed and turned to her.

"What?"

"Nothing…I was just wondering if you remember what you told our son you would do with him today." She replied as she placed her hands on her hips. Troy looked at her as if she had lost her mind which caused Taylor to roll her eyes in response. "Oh please don't tell me you forgot."

"I'm busy…alright things just might slip my mind…so how about you tell me what I'm supposed to have remembered." Taylor glared at her for a moment before crossing her arms over her chest and shaking her head.

"You promised…our son, that you would take him to go and see a movie of his choice. You know he hasn't seen much of you lately and he was really looking forward to today." Troy sighed and bowed his head for a moment.

"Damn…I forgot." He muttered.

"I think I can see that." Taylor replied back with a shake of her head. Troy ran a hand through his hair and then reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet, opening it up he pulled out several bills and placed them on the counter top.

"Here, take him to see whatever movie he wants and then take him to a toy store and get him whatever he wants…and tell him that I will make it up to him next Saturday cause that is my free day." Taylor studied the money for a moment before shaking her head.

"Troy…it isn't just about the movie."

"Then what is it?" he asked as he looked at her for a moment his eyes flashing as he set the glass he was drinking from down hard. He blinked at the sound of the glass, hitting the counter and sighed. "I'm sorry…I'm just real stressed out right now…the coach has been getting on me lately and I don't want to be cut and I certainly don't want to ride the bench." He replied with a broken chuckle. "Forgive me." Taylor looked into his eyes, and instantly melted as she saw the blue depths that usually melted away any and all angry that she could possibly have.

"I forgive you…but I don't know how Anthony is going to take you not being here when he gets up from his nap." She replied as she walked into the familiar circle of Troy's arms. Holding her tight he placed his head on top of hers and sighed.

"Tell him I'm sorry, and that I'll make it up to him next Saturday alright." He whispered as he stepped back from her. "Now baby I've got to go alright…I'll take to you later." He exclaimed as he saw the time. Bending down he quickly brushed a kiss against her lips and then slipped out of the door. Taylor watched from the kitchen window as he sped out of the driveway. The shrill of her cell phone pulled her away from the window, walking back into the living room. She picked up her phone and answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby girl…how's L.A.?" she smiled instantly at the sound her father's voice. Settling down on the sofa she smiled.

"Hi, Daddy." She heard his chuckle, and smiled even more. "How are you and momma doing…and I guess how is Vince?" she asked as she leaned back with a smile on her face, happy to finally talk to someone other than the airheaded women that were married to Troy's teammates.

"Your mother and I are doing just fine…we just can't wait for Vince to leave the nest so that we can have the house to ourselves." He replied with a hearty laugh. "And Vince is the same as he's always been."

"That's good."

"So you never answered my question, how is L.A. treating you?"

"It's treating me good…I just don't think I fit in most of the time." She replied softly glad that she could talk to her father about anything.

"What do you mean…you don't think you fit in." he asked his country accent coming in through his concern. Taylor sighed for a moment and shook her head before speaking again.

"I'm not a real housewife…and when I'm around the other wives, well let's just say that we really don't have anything to talk about." She admitted with a hint of shame in her voice that her father instantly picked up on.

"Don't feel ashamed baby girl…you're just not like them. There's nothing to be ashamed about, besides what do they matter anyway. Troy is married to you, obviously he didn't like that type of woman and believe you, me, he could have been with that type of girl if he had chose to. But he picked you, he married you, he loves ya."

"And then there's this NBA thing…he can hardly spend…-"

"Now hold on just a minute…you do realize that this was going to happen all along, he's in a professional sports arena now. He's going to be gone the majority of the time baby girl. Don't get angry at him about that."

"I guess I'm just not used to it."

"It took your mother a while to get used to it as well." Sean admitted with a sigh, "But don't worry once you and him both get the hang of things you two will get along much better I promise." Taylor nodded her head at her father's words hoping that he was correct. After a few silence moments Sean spoke again. "So how's the new house?"

"It's alright for a starter house." Taylor replied honestly as she picked at a piece of imaginary lint on her jean pants.

"What you don't like it? Didn't you pick it all out?" he asked quickly, she heard shifting around on his end of the phone and knew immediately that he was pacing. Shaking her head she looked out of the downstairs window and viewed downtown L.A.

"No, Jessica picked it out."

"And why didn't you." Sean asked his voice coming out in a hiss that let her know that he was certainly on his way to becoming upset.

"Dad?"

"No don't Dad me…why didn't you pick out your own home." Taylor sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose between her fingers for a moment before answering.

"Troy didn't ask me too…by the time I knew, Jessica had alright found a house for us and Troy likes and I…I just don't want to fight with him." Taylor admitted softly to her father as she bent over at the waist and sighed.

"Wait, now let me get this here straight," he stated breaking into his country accent with vengeance. "Now you telling me that, that boy done let another woman pick a house for his family."

"Yes."

"Did he give you a reason as to why he did something like that." He asked coldly, Taylor sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know the city, and besides I think Jessica offered you know to let Troy and I have some time together before he leaves on his first road trip, you know that's next week after the home opener." She listened for a moment as her father snorted and shook his head in disbelief.

"That woman is a rattle snake in the tall grass."

"What do you mean?"

"Tell me you aren't that dense..darling…no woman would do that outside of family, without having an underlying goal and her goal is to simple. She wants to get with Troy." Taylor sighed, she had been feeling that way ever since she met Jessica, the woman's whole attitude just rubbed her the wrong way. Her father took her silence on the phone to mean that she was finally realizing what he was saying was the truth. "You understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes dad…it's just that I approached Troy about this, and he told me that I had absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Babygirl…I'm sorry to say this but he really is sort of slow, especially when he has to figure out that someone has taken a likening to him…remember how long it took for him to catch on to you and your feelings back in school, cause if you don't I certainly do remember and let me tell you I'm still sort of pissed off about his denseness back then."

"You thought he was dense."

"Baby girl it took him a year to see that you actually liked him…he's dense." Sean replied with a harsh chuckle. "Now…this woman-."

"Jessica Lockhart." Taylor supplied softly with a sigh.

"Look I want you to pay attention to this woman, cause believe you and me she'll catch Troy by surprise. I want you to make sure that you don't let that happen. I don't want to see you hurt, and I rather do enjoy Jack as a in-law so I certainly don't want to have to hurt his son, cause I think he'll be anger at me for that."

"You know it." She replied with a roll of her eyes, her father was always threatening the guys she went out with, and Troy was no different.

"Good, so make sure you let Troy know you're feelings, don't let him try to smooth them over just tell him your concerns get those out there and then hopefully he'll make the right decisions concerning this Jessica."

"Hope you're right, Dad."

"Me too…look baby girl I'm sorry to be cutting this short but I've gotten ran. I love you."

"I love you too."

"Alright good-bye."

"Good-bye." She whispered before they both counted to three and hung up, the practice had started when Taylor was a child when both of them found it difficult to hang up on another. Setting her cell phone down, she leaned back against the sofa and sighed brokenly for a moment before glancing towards the stairs. Now she just had to figure out a way for her to break to her son that his father wouldn't be taking him to the movies as promise.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

"Yo, Troy man what are you doing?" Carlos Howard called out as he walked over to Troy who was calmly putting on his shirt preparing to head home. Looking up at the old time veteran that had joined the team a little over a week ago, Troy shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm going home…practice is over and I-." Carlos burst out laughing at his answer and leaned back against one of the other lockers.

"Home? Man are you serious?" Troy raised an eyebrow at his query and then shook his head silently telling himself that he didn't have time for the games that his teammates sometimes loved to play in the locker room. Noticing his serious expression, Carlos sobered up rather quickly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey man I was just joking."

"I understand." Troy replied as he grabbed his gym bag, reaching down Carlos grabbed the bag and looked at Troy.

"But seriously man, you can't go home. Not yet anyway…we haven't celebrated the start of the season and it wouldn't' be right if you weren't there team captain." Carlos said as he looked over his shoulders at the other who were silently watching the display. As soon as they saw Carlos glance that them they started clapping. Troy's mouth dropped opened in obvious shock as he looked from teammate to teammate.

"Are you serious?" he exclaimed softly as he looked at them, his chest pushing up with pride as he thought about the fact that he was about to become the captain of the Los Angeles Lakers. He could have never imagined this in his wildest dreams. Carlos smirked at him and slowly nodded his head for a moment before laughing.

"Well, I ain't gonna lie to you…me and guys approached the Coach and he told us to go ahead. You're going to lead us to the promise land man…we have faith in you." He replied as he turned around while placing an arm around Troy's shoulders. "Now come out and celebrate with us man…I guarantee you'll enjoy it." He replied as he turned back towards Troy who was still thinking over the fact that he had just become the captain of a NBA basketball team.

"Well, alright then I guess I better come on out then. I'm sure they won't miss me for one night." Troy replied as the rest of the team cheered. After everyone got dressed Troy headed out of the locker room. The address of the club they were going to on a piece of paper in his hand. As he came out of the tunnel like hallway he saw Jessica standing there with a large smile on her face.

"I guess they told you huh." She replied. Troy just looked at her and smiled brightly before doing a little jig. She clapped her hands and walked over to him pulling him into a hug that she relished. Closing her eyes she held him tightly as he returned the gesture.

"Thanks for believing in me and giving me this chance." He whispered as he pulled back and looked at her. She nodded her head and smiled brightly.

"Thank you for proving to my boss and the others that I can pick a true star…so are you going out with the team."

"Yeah, this is worth celebrating." Troy replied happily as he shook his head still dealing with the disbelief that came with such a major achievement.

"Well I'm glad you're going to celebrate lord knows you need to celebrate this." She replied as she looked at up at him. Troy smiled and then paused for a moment.

"Hey, you wanna come…I'll buy you a drink, you know, as my way of saying thanks." He replied with a bright smile. Jessica nodded her head and then flashed him back a smile as well.

"That sounds lovely…I'll meet you guys there alright." She replied as she turned and headed out of the hallway. Troy watched her go, and then headed out towards his car hoping that tonight would be as fun as he hopped it could be.

It was nearly two o'clock when Troy finally came back home, opening the front door he carefully slipped inside and closed it. Flipping on the lights he nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw his wife standing in the middle of the hallway her eyes focused solely on him. With a sigh, he looked at her and gave her a soft smile. "Hey baby." He whispered as he walked over to her, trying his best not to stumble as he made his way towards her. Taylor frowned at his appearance, and she could tell from experience that he was tipsy.

"Oh my god are you drunk?" Taylor exclaimed her voice rising, Troy winced and placed a finger to his lips.

"Shhh!"

"Oh my god…you left here today, and you practically broke your son's heart then you come back at two in the morning drunk off your ass." She exclaimed as she pushed him back. Troy frowned at her tone and shook his head.

"Baby, please lower your voice you're hurting my head." Taylor glared at him for a moment before shaking her head. She wasn't use to this, not with Troy. He had never acted like this before, crossing her arms over her chest she glared at him and then spoke again.

"Hurting your head…Troy what's going on with you. You've never acted like this before." He blew a raspberry and shook his head as he tried to walk around her. Taylor, however, quickly moved in his way. He looked down at her not trying very hard to hide his annoyance over the situation.

"What?"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go and apologize to my son." He slurred as he braced himself against the wall, lowering his head as he took a deep breath. Taylor watched him for a moment as he paled considerably before racing into the kitchen after dropping his things and placing his head into the sink. Taylor frowned at the sound of his retching and just shook her head. Once he finished, she spoke softly but her voice held a firmness to it.

"You're not going to see Anthony tonight."

"I want to apologize." Troy choked out as he stood grabbing a paper towel, and wetting it. He watched her silently as he wiped his mouth clean. Taylor just stared at him as if he had lost his mind and shook her head.

"Troy, it's two o'clock in the morning…you can apologize tomorrow, I'm not letting you go to Anthony tonight with your breath smelling like stank beer. Just wait till tomorrow." She replied quickly as she shook her head. "Just talk to him tomorrow. I'm sure he'll welcome it." Troy nodded his head and then sighed.

"Was he really upset?"

"You tell me…how would you feel if you were four and your father, one you think the world of, told you he would take you to the movies and when you woke up he wasn't here and you were left with your unwanted mommy." Troy frowned and moved pass her towards the stairs.

"He didn't say that."

"He didn't have too…Troy he was really looking forward to spending time with you." She stated softly as she looked at the back of her husband as they made their way upstairs.

"I know and I…I'm really sorry about today but it couldn't be helped." He muttered as he disappeared into the bathroom, Taylor could tell he was finally started to shake off the effects of the alcohol and was now starting to act like his old self again. She listened as he brushed his teeth and used some mouth wash. As he came back out, Troy glanced down the hallway where their son's bedroom was located and sighed. "I'll talk to him in the morning."

"Good…now do you mind telling me why you are so late?" Troy gave her a look and then walked into their bedroom.

"I was out celebrating with the team."

"Celebrating what…the season hasn't even started yet." Troy turned to her and smiled lightly as he sat down on the bed and began taking off his shoes and socks.

"The team elected me their captain…and that means that I am officially the franchise player. I'm their go to guy." Taylor beamed as she walked over to Troy and hugged him tightly. She knew that this was his dream and despite what had occurred today and just a few minutes ago downstairs she couldn't be more happier for him.

"Oh Troy I know you are excited." She replied into his neck, before he pulled back and looked into her eyes. Troy gulped and nodded his head slightly while Taylor leant forward and brushed a kiss against his cheek quickly.

"Yeah, I'm really happy." He murmured as he watched her, his eyes clouding over with something that Taylor quickly labeled nervousness.

"Don't be nervous, I know you're going to do just fine. This is what you love to do…and you'll be great at it, and if you have any doubters they'll be shutting up by the end of next week." She replied. Troy just nodded his head and laid back; Taylor crawled towards his side and laid down beside him. Resting her head on his chest, she was quickly lulled back to sleep with the gentle rhythm of his chest moving up and down with his breathing.

Troy held her in his arms his eyes staring listlessly ahead as he thought back over the night, his mind coming to rest on one scene that had given him an unease he hadn't felt in years. It had occurred when he was sitting in the booth alone while his teammates even the ones that were married where down on the dance floor, dancing with other woman. Some of his teammates where even leaving with other women. It was at that moment that Jessica had made her way over to him.

_"Are you enjoying yourself?" she practically shouted over the loud music as she settled down beside him and watched as he took another sip of his first glass of alcohol that he had gotten when they first got there. Nodding his head he looked over at her and sighed. _

_"Yeah, I'm enjoying myself." He stated with nod of his head as he leaned back on the sofa resting his back against the sofa material. Jessica watched him for a moment before speaking again. _

_"Good cause I want to talk to you about something." She said again shouting over the music, as he turned to give her his undivided attention. _

_"Sure what is it?" _

_"I just wanted to let you know that even though you are the captain, and let's be frank the new franchise player of this organization…there is an image that you have to maintain in order for this to work out." _

_"Image…what are you talking." He asked suspiciously _

_"I'm talking about you and your wife…there's a certain image and she just really doesn't fit the mold if you get what I'm saying." Troy looked at her slowly and then back at the dance floor slowly processing what she was telling him. _

_"Excuse me…what mold does my wife have to fit…and how does that reflect my image." He spat out coldly as he looked at her. Jessica sighed and shook her head reached out she tried to place a hand on Troy's arm but he moved away from her. "No answer my question." _

_"Don't take your angry out on me alright…this is from the higher ups. Now let's face the facts. Taylor is the typical wife of a NBA star." _

_"I know…she is the perfect wife for me…I didn't get with her because I thought she was the typical wife…I don't want a typical wife." _

_"You're getting defensive." _

_"Defensive…you're lucky that's all I am." _

_"Look, all I'm saying is this is L.A. and in L.A. image is everything and the owner just wants you to keep that in mind." _

_"Fine." Troy replied as he downed the rest of his beverage and refilled his glass. Jessica watched him silently and stood up. As she left Troy continued to drink up, his mind going a mile a minute over what the owners were obviously thinking about his wife, and he continued to drink until that wasn't on his mind anymore or at least until he pushed it back far enough where he could just forget for the rest of the night. _

Troy opened his eyes and looked down at Taylor as she slept soundly next to him her head was still resting on his chest and at that moment Troy couldn't imagine a more beautiful sight. Lifting one hand he brushed his fingertips against her cheek and sighed, as his mind played Jessica's words over and over again in his mind. 'This is L.A. and in L.A. image is everything.'

**A/N: So what did you think? Can you see it….the drama is coming. LOL **


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything.

**I don't know what's going on with right now but I tried to post Saturday morning and it wouldn't go through. Hopefully it works this time. **

**A/N: Alright I know I haven't posted in awhile, but as of late my muse has been dying and I've been struggling with that for the past few weeks. Don't worry I'm going to finish this story as soon as possible. Hopefully my updates will be more regular from now on, but I can't promise you guys anything. I really hope I can get over this slump that I'm having. Well I want to thank my reviewers from last time; **glasvegas, seabreezylady18, lilmissmonique, Phelycia(x2), MermaidRam85, chaylorXtraylorlover101, mzwendy85**.Thank you guys for reviewing, and hopefully you all will like this new update. Please remember to Review, those really do inspire me. **

Chapter Six

I know what you're thinking, and you're probably thinking why would I let what Jessica said get into my head. The answer is pretty simple, I just don't know why I let that little comment get to me the way it did you know. However, after she said that I was wondering if I would have to chose between my wife and the NBA life I had always dreamed of. Now I never considered leaving Taylor, I love her with everything in me. But as I've stated before at the time I was becoming blinded by the flashing lights of fame and didn't want to lose that feeling, I didn't want to lose my fame. I do however realize that at that moment I should have just stood my ground and left, but unfortunately for me and Taylor I chose the cowards way and tried to keep out relationship on the downlow, and constantly downplayed it whenever I could, because like Jessica said image was everything and I wanted that image while keeping my wife. I just didn't know that doing so would drive us apart during a time when my wife would need me the most.

* * *

"Alright so you haven't done anything really together since he came home drunk that night," Sharpay asked as they sat in their usual booth inside of Zeke's restaurant. Taylor stirred her ice mocha for a moment before nodding her head.

"Yeah…he hasn't really taken me anywhere, it's like he's avoiding the public eye-." Sharpay snorted at this. It was pretty hard to believe that Troy was avoiding the spot light especially with his ads all over downtown L.A. and in the neighboring counties. Not to mention his almost daily run of talk shows that featured him on occasion.

"Maybe he's avoiding bringing you into the public eye…with him." Sharpay stated softly pushing the topic onto Taylor as delicately as she could. Taylor shook her head at her friend's suggestion and sighed for a moment.

"No…that can't be it." Taylor muttered as she lifted her drink and took a sip hoping that it could calm her nerves. Sharpay watched her for a moment before sighing.

"Taylor, you know I would never say anything I didn't full out believe…and since you're asking me to read the situation…well that's what I'm getting out of it. He seems to be avoiding the public eye where you're concern.

"Maybe he just wants to keep things private."

"When has Troy ever not wanted to show you off." Sharpay asked bluntly as she thought back to their time in New Mexico. Troy was never shy or secretive about his relationship with Taylor. Even when others came down on the two for being together, he just shrugged off the criticism and continued with his relationship. He had always been that way until now and it didn't take a genius to see that this new change was messing with his wife's state of mind.

"Well, maybe he just doesn't want the paparazzi all up in our business. You know our lives have changed and maybe he's just being cautious." Sharpay saw that for the moment Taylor wasn't trying to hear that her husband was avoiding taking her out in public. Nodding her head she pinched a bit of bread from her muffin and popped it into her mouth.

"Maybe that's it." She murmured for a moment. "Now tell me about this school that's supposed to be interviewing you soon." Sharpay asked effectively changing the subject to a much for comfortable topic. It wasn't that she didn't like giving Taylor advice on Troy, it was just that lately every time Taylor came to her complaining about something new and different that Troy had done. She found herself wanting to go off and find him, and then beat him senseless until he realized what type of woman he had in Taylor and treated her right. Even though most of the time, she couldn't stand him, she did respect that he loved and cherished Taylor above anything else. However, now with his involvement in the NBA she found even that small respect disappearing with each story and tear that Taylor shared with her.

"Well…the school is a private school, but it's one that pretty much guarantee's triple the salary if get the job." Taylor stated her voice taking on a proud tone as she told Sharpay. "They were very impressed with me on the phone you know…and I'm supposed to be having a sit down with one of their representatives later on this week."

"Does Troy know about this?" Sharpay asked, as she looked at her friend. Taylor sighed and looked down at her drink for a moment before shaking her head. Sharpay already knew that Troy was pretty much against Taylor working especially now that he was in the NBA. Taylor had relayed this information to her on numerous occasions mainly voicing her frustration over the entire ordeal. The main thing that bothered her about the whole 'Taylor and working' thing was that Troy wasn't even trying to understand his wife's stance. Even though most of the time, she couldn't stand him, she did respect that he loved and cherished Taylor above anything else. However, now with his involvement in the NBA she found even that small respect disappearing with each story and tear that Taylor shared with her.

"Well…the school is a private school, but it's one that pretty much guarantee's triple the salary if get the job." Taylor stated her voice taking on a proud tone as she told Sharpay. "They were very impressed with me on the phone you know…and I'm supposed to be having a sit down with one of their representatives later on this week."

"Does Troy know about this?" Sharpay asked, as she looked at her friend. Taylor sighed and looked down at her drink for a moment before shaking her head. Sharpay already knew that Troy was pretty much against Taylor working especially now that he was in the NBA. Taylor had relayed this information to her on numerous occasions mainly voicing her frustration over the entire ordeal. The main thing that bothered her about the whole 'Taylor and working' thing was that Troy wasn't even trying to understand his wife's stance on the issue. It was just his view and nothing else matter.

"No, he doesn't know…I wasn't planning on telling him yet. I figured if I interviewed and got the job well…I could just tell him. 'Oh and by the way…I start work tomorrow." Taylor stated sarcastically, Sharpay sighed for a moment and shook her head.

"That isn't the way to go, Taylor and you know it."

"Well trying to discuss it with him like an adult isn't working either." She huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I mean I get it…he wants me take it easy…it's not like the job is really full time. I'd only be there in the morning as a high price tutor for some of the struggling students. Sharpay, you know me…I can't really give up on teaching it I enjoy it too much, just like he enjoys playing basketball." Taylor admitted with a sigh, "I guess I should tell him."

"Yeah…you probably should. Now you know that he and I really don't get along but I know you should tell him especially before that interview." She pointed out as she looked at her for a moment. "Marriages don't work on secrets."

"Now I know you didn't come up with that little gem all by yourself."

"Of course not…that was something Zeke told me when I was keeping some things to myself after we first go married…you know like the fact that I didn't really want kids right away." Sharpay answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "After I told him though, we worked everything out for the better..and came to an agreement about children."

"Yeah, I see that but Troy's nothing like Zeke. Zeke has to be one of the most sensitive men I know…of course he would understand."

"You're right…I did get lucky, while all you did was pick up a caveman…I mean seriously." Taylor raised an eyebrow at Sharpay's response which caused the other woman to laugh out loud and shake her head as a bright smile appeared on her face. "Sorry…old habits."

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Taylor was up late that night calmly watching an old movie, when Troy strolled into the bedroom barely hiding a yawn as he stretched beside the bed, before collapsing onto his side. Looking over at him Taylor smiled as he crawled towards her until he was resting his head in her lap. "Baby I am so sleepy." He murmured around another yawn. Reaching down she stroked his hair and sighed for a moment.

"Well, maybe you need to leave the gym at a decent hour." Troy nodded his head for a moment in consideration before turning over so that he was on his back and looking up at her while keeping his head securely in her lap.

"I know I know…but I really wanted to work on my three point shot, you know last week some of them said that it was one of my weaknesses."

"So you had to work on it." Taylor stated with a smile, she remembered sitting in the gym all through high school as he practice his shots, his dribbling, and his driving over and over again while she calmly went over her school work. She was naïve. She knew that, him being that obsessive about his skills were a given considering the fact that he loved the game of basketball and wanted to be the best at it. Just like she accepted those facts then, she certainly accepted them now in their marriage.

"You know how I get baby." He whispered for a moment around yet another yawn. Taylor however didn't see it. She was to busy pumping herself up to talk to him about getting the tutoring job with the school.

"Troy."

"Hmm." He murmured as his eyes drifted down as he started giving himself over to sleep.

"There's a school that willing to hire me part time and its good money and I just wanted to let you know that was seriously considering taking that job."

"Sounds good." He murmured again, not really knowing what it was he was agreeing too. Taylor smiled at the reply. "Now come on…it's time to go to sleep." Troy stated with a yawn as he rolled off Taylor's lap and grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her down with him to the bed. Taylor smiled as she turned the television off and laid down next to Troy sighing as he gathered her into his arms. A few minutes later they were both asleep. Taylor though had a little smile on her face, as she settled into her husband's embrace thinking that the issue had been resolved and that Troy was finally coming around.

The next morning, Troy bounced into the kitchen with an extra bounce in his step. Pausing at the stove where Taylor was currently cooking breakfast he pressed a kiss on her cheek. "Eww!" Anthony exclaimed from the counter where he was seated happily chewing on the pancakes that Taylor had cooked for him earlier. Today, Troy was going to be taking him to school.

"No, son…this," he paused and placed another kiss on Taylor's cheek. "Is not ewww, its greeatt!" he stated imitating 'Tony the Tiger' from the frosted flakes cereal brand. Anthony giggled at that while Taylor turned to look at her husband.

"My, what has you in such a good mood?" Taylor asked as looked over at him trying to hide the

surprise on her face as she looked at her husband.

"We'll for started I just talked to Zeke and Sharpay and they agreed to take the little munchkin off our hands for the rest of the weekend. Isn't that great, Anthony you get to spend time with uncle Zeke and Aunt Sharpay." Troy exclaimed with a little jig as he looked at his son who just smiled.

"Yes, Auntie Sharpay said she would make uncle Zeke cook my favorite dessert." Anthony exclaimed pumping his fist and at the moment looking very much like a younger version of his father.

"Exactly," Troy exclaimed picking up on his son's excited. "And while he's off enjoying himself with his aunt and uncle you and will be here enjoying ourselves as well."

"So are you just going to drop him off and come back home?" Taylor asked.

"No…I have to go in to the gym and get one workout in the team settled on one workout a day while we were off…we don't want to loss our game. I should be back around two…so what about you…will you done doing your stuff by that time."

"Yes…I believe so." She stated mentally going over what the representative of the school told her about their meeting. He said he would be arriving around twelve and they shook be done by one…one thirty at the latest.

"Good…that means our weekend starts today at two…come on Anthony, are you about finished with that you don't want to be late for school do you." He asked patiently as he ruffled his son's hair and laughed as the little boy tried to press it all back down and smooth it back out. After a few moments, Anthony finished his breakfast and climbed down from the stool.

"Okay daddy I'm ready now." Troy smiled and winked over at Taylor.

"Well I guess that's my cue…I'll see you later on tonight." Taylor watched them leave and went back to fixing her breakfast while she mentally went over all her talking points for the interview which would take place later on that day.

It was just before two o'clock when Troy pulled up outside of his home, he frowned as he noticed a car sitting in the driveway that he had never seen before. Worry instantly settling into his stomach, he quickly got out of his car and headed inside lugging behind him, his gym bag. Opening the front door, he was greeted with the loud sounds of his wife's laughter followed by the sound of male laughter. His eyes narrowing at the sound he ventured deeper into the house not bothering to close the front door since he didn't want to alert his wife or her guest of his arrival. Following his wife's voice, he found her in the living room sitting next to a slightly older male who was pointing out some things on a piece of paper Taylor held in her hands. Startling the two of them, he dropped his gym bag on the floor and crossed his arms over his chest as he glared daggers at the two of them. He resisted the urge to smirk as the two of them jumped at the sound. Taylor immediately smiled and gave out a shaky laugh that did absolutely nothing to hide her nervousness. "Honey, you're back home."

"Yeah…I guess I am." Troy drawled as he turned his head to look at the man seated next to his wife. "Who are you?" The man hopped up, and extended his hand towards Troy while putting a bright smile on his face.

"My name is Julian Winthrop…I'm a representative of Wentworth Prep, and we are seriously considering your wife for a position as a part-time tutor." As he finished his statement Troy turned his attention towards Taylor. Raising both eyebrows until they almost hid beneath his hair.

"Oh really," he said his boring into his wife's, before he looked down at the man's hands. Julian sensing that the man before him wasn't going to attempt to shake his hand slowly put it back down by his side. "That sounds…interesting." He drawled slowly.

"It most certainly is…your wife has great credentials and we are really hoping that she joins us there as soon as possible. The children will need someone like her there, and when your son becomes of age to attend we can also give you both a discount."

"A discount…please, we can afford the tuition." Troy stated bluntly with a wave of his hand. "If you don't mind…I would like you to leave my house…now."

"Troy!" Taylor exclaimed angrily as she looked back at Julian who was looking at Troy in shock. "He didn't mean it…please if-."

"Oh I meant it." Troy stated again, his voice growing colder. Julian nodded his head briefly and went over to his briefcase and packed everything up.

"I'll contact you later on, Julian." Taylor stated as she led Julian to the front door. Pausing briefly, Julian looked back at Troy for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, ma'am we'll get in contact with you." And with those parting words he turned around and left the house. Taylor closed the door with a sigh, just as Troy came into the hallway crossing his arms over his chest.

"Do you want to tell me what that was?" Turning around she saw that he was truly furious, his face was red and his arms were crossed over his chest. Shifting a bit on her feet she mirrored his posture and frowned.

"You had no right to do what you just did." She snapped.

"What hell do you mean…you're my wife?" Troy snapped back, "So you were going to get a job huh, go ahead and admit it."

"It was only going to be part-time." Taylor stated with a sigh, not truly wanting to fight with her husband at the moment. "What's so wrong about that?"

"You're my wife…and I'm one of the rising stars in the NBA…what do you think it will look like if the media catches you working out there. It's going to reflect badly on my image." He reasoned with a shake of his head. "The NBA isn't just about playing basketball…in order to be a star; you have to protect your image."

"And how would having your wife…working…not to mention working at a job that she loves, how would that reflect badly on your image."

"It would look like I'm not taking care of you." Troy stated simply as if she should have figured that out with him having to tell her anything. Rolling her eyes at the answer she moved to go around him.

"That was incredulity male, Troy…it's the 21st century, I can work or would you rather keep me pregnant and barefoot."

"Don't forget the apron." Troy snapped back sarcastically, Taylor's mouth dropped open at her his words.

"I can't believe you just said that."

"Well…I can't believe you just said I want to keep you pregnant and barefoot…I'm not that bad." He said catching her arm as she walked by him. "Hey I'm talking to you."

"Troy…as of right now I don't even want to hear you breath." Not willing to back off as of yet, Troy continued to talk to her.

"Well I think you and I need to hash this out right now." He snapped out, "I'm not going to be ignored."

"Oh but you can ignore my feelings on the subject that is my. Life." She snapped as she turned and faced him as best she could even though she was several inches shorter than him. Troy glared down at her and sighed.

"This isn't just your life anymore…we're married."

"Exactly…and I supported you, when you were pursuing your dream, so tell me Troy what exactly is the difference." Sighing, Troy placed both of his hands on her shoulders as Taylor resisted the urge to brush them off angrily.

"This job in the NBA that I have…it isn't just for me…it's for you and for Anthony. I'm not just playing for myself…I'm playing for you guys as well. I want to be able to provide you both with the best life possible."

"Material possessions aren't going to make me happy…having a husband who understands me will make me happy." Taylor replied back as she looked at him. "I was happy before you got in the NBA…and believe I would still be happy if you weren't. I love you Troy and I'm not with you for the money…I'm married to you because I love, and I can't imagine spending my life with another person."

"Then why wouldn't you let me take care of you."

"Troy, me having a part-time job isn't going to take away from you taking care of me alright. I'm not like your teammates' wives or girlfriend. I want to work…just for the heck of it because I like to do things. I don't like to be idle…in fact I've never liked being idle." She snapped coldly as she looked at him. You're constantly acting like it's a bad thing, well it's not."

"What about everyone else…what will they think when they learn that my wife I out there working like I'm not taking care of her. I don't want to see my name in the tabloids for anything. I'm just starting out and I don't need bad publicity."

"So this is all about you…screw what I want in the world, cause when it comes to Troy Anthony Bolton it just doesn't matter."

"Don't you use my full name?" Troy snapped as he glared at her.

"I'm just trying to understand your reasoning behind trying to not allow me to have a job. One that I want, cause you see I went to college and got myself a degree and I'm going to use it anyway I see fit."

"No…you're not…just take it easy Taylor…just relax and let me take care of you." He replied quickly his voice taking a no-nonsense tone. As soon as he said the words in that tone, he immediately regretted. Taylor raised an eyebrow and glared at her for a moment.

"Don't you patronize me."

"Baby."

"No…don't baby me," she snapped as she turned and walked away from him. "So much for us having a weekend all to ourselves cause as far as I'm concern…you just ruined it." Troy bowed his head as she turned and marched up the stairs so that she could get as far away from him as possible.

The rest of the afternoon, Taylor and Troy found themselves both sulking over the latest argument. Troy himself was outside on playing on the basketball goal that he had put up weeks ago for Anthony after his son requested it. Every once in a while he glance back over his shoulder at the house where he knew Taylor was. After a few more rounds of the same routine he sighed and set the basketball down by the goal. He was tired of this, fighting and he was going to go and talk to Taylor and they were finally going to get everything out in the open. He already felt bad enough, especially when he thought about the first fight they had since arriving in L.A. and his promise that he wouldn't fight with her again. Opening the side door, he slipped inside and headed upstairs to their bedroom. Pushing the door open, he peeked in and saw Taylor reading a book. She didn't even look up at him, she just turned the page of her book and continued reading as if he wasn't standing there looking at her. Moving fully into the room, he walked over to the bed and sat down on his side. "So you're just going to ignore me." He asked softly as he reached out and removed the book from her hands. Taylor watched as he dogged ear the page she was on before setting it to the side. "You know I don't like it when you ignore me."

"Well then I guess you know how I feel when you ignore my thoughts and feelings on certain subject then," she stated finally lifting her head up to look at him. "It isn't a good feeling is it?" She asked pointedly. Sighing Troy reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand pulling her towards him. Taylor resisted for a moment, but stopped as Troy sent her a frustrated look. Settling back, against him she closed her eyes as Troy's arms encircled her waist and pulled her back against his front as he rested his back against the bed headboard.

"You know I hate fighting with you."

"Then let me work, Troy. It really is that simply. I just want to work." She stated turning her head slightly to look at him.

"Why aren't you happy here?"

"I didn't sit on my ass back home and I'm not going to start just because you have a new job, Troy. You know I was never dependent." Troy nodded his head slowly as he acknowledged her words while trailing his finger up and down her forearm sending shivers throughout Taylor's body.

"I just want to give you everything that you deserve and more." He whispered as he leant forward and placed a kiss on temple. "You can understand that, right."

"I do but I also want to do the things that I want to do…I understand, and I thank you for feeling that way, cause some women are not as lucky as me. I'm happy that you care for me, but Troy I'm an independent woman. I want to do something with myself besides shop and spend money. You know I love teaching just as much as you love basketball."

"Let me think about it." He whispered, as he shifted and started to lay Taylor down on the bed. Glancing up into his eyes, she sighed and moved to speak again. "Tay, let me think about it…that's the best I can give you right now."

"Okay." She whispered as he settled himself between her legs. "Troy?" she asked a question on her lips as he looked down at her for a moment.

"We're going to make up for lost time…you know that right. It's about to be a marathon." He finished with a chuckle as he bent his head down and kissed her lightly on the lips. Taylor giggled as he expertly lifted her up with one arm and took off her shirt with another.

"Oh you are getting good at that." She whispered remembering the first time he had tried the move and had failed miserably which had resulted in them breaking down into a fit of laughter. Troy raised an eyebrow at the statement before answering.

"Best believe I've had a lot of practice."

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

3 months later…

"Sharpay, I think I may be pregnant?" Taylor whispered as she looked across the room at her best friend who was currently working on some paper work on her laptop. Lifting her head up, Sharpay looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"I seriously can't believe you just said that to me…I would think that type of comment would be reserved for your husband."

"I so don't need your smart mouth right now." Taylor replied pushing herself away from the table where she was currently grading papers. After their weekend together, Troy had given into her demands much to her delight. Sharpay had joked that; Troy could never really deal with her being angry at him and had given in.

"Okay I'm sorry…are you sure?" Taylor ran her hands up and down her jeans for a moment before slowly shaking her head.

"Well, when I was pregnant with Anthony…morning sickness was one of the big signs that I was…pregnant."

"Okay and you're having morning sickness." Sharpay asked softly.

"Well, yeah…by myself if I might add since Troy is away on a road trip." Sharpay just nodded her head for a moment before speaking again.

"So what are going to do?"

"Well I have to tell him of course."

"Of course…but I was thinking more about the whole tutoring thing. What are you going to do about that?"

"I hope I can work until well, until I need to go on leave." She glanced over at Sharpay as she sucked her teeth at her words.

"You're kidding right…you do know that you're married to Troy Anthony Bolton right. Cause you are acting like you don't know that." Taylor straightened at her words, and narrowed her eyes thinking that Sharpay was trying to make a joke about Troy and at the moment that was not going to appreciated.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means that, we're talking about the same Troy that wanted you to take the last part of your college semester off because you were three months pregnant, and then lets not forget the way he wouldn't let you do anything without him right there with you."

"I think you're exaggerating." She stated weakly as memories of her pregnancy with Anthony came back to her mind. Sharpay watched her for a moment before nodding her head slowly as she saw the dawning arise in her friend's face.

"I take it from that 'oh shit' face you have right there that you see that I'm not exaggerating huh." Taylor sighed and looked down at the papers in front of her feeling suddenly sick to her stomach as realized exactly what Troy would ask for when he found out that she was in fact pregnant with their second child. She remembered extremely well, how he constantly hovered over her when she was pregnant, and now with him gone most of the time he certainly wouldn't want her commuting on a daily basis for a job.

"Maybe it won't be that bad this time." She said, putting her hopes out in the universe hoping that they would become a reality; however the look that she received from Sharpay at her statement immediately told her that, that thought was nothing more than dream.

"Yeah right."

"So do you think I should tell him?" Taylor asked as she looked at her, Sharpay set her laptop to the side, and stood up and walked over to where Taylor was currently sitting nervously biting on the edge of her bottom lip. She barely looked up as Sharpay walked over to stand directly beside her. Patting her on the shoulder, Sharpay sighed.

"Yeah, I think you should…don't wait because it will just make it worst. Honest is the best policy." At the rise of Taylor's eyebrow over the statement, Sharpay blushed and rolled her eyes. "What! It's not like I can't pick some things up from my sweetie…you know Zeke has rubbed off on me. In more ways than one." Taylor just giggled at her explanation, knowing that in order to avoid a further confrontation.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Later on that week…

Jessica walked into Jerry's office and settled down into one of the chairs that faced his large oak wood desk. He was currently standing behind it at his in office putter, golf club in hand while he square up his body for a putt. "Jerry, why did you call me here…I know it wasn't to sit here and watch you attempt to golf."

"You wound me." He muttered softly as he turned and looked at her for a moment before chuckling. "So , how's your seduction going." He asked making his hands take on air quotations as he tried his best not to laugh at the look that immediately went across her face. "That bad huh."

"It's not over yet…besides I believe I can get him to act on his attraction to me sooner rather than later, I'm just waiting for the perfect opportunity." Jerry nodded his head at her statement and leaned against his golf club as if in deep thought. "So why did you really call me up here I know it wasn't to see if I had slept with him yet."

"No, you're right…what I wanted to know was why Troy has not done any endorsements yet. I put you in charge of that and I have yet to see him promoting anything of value that will put him out there for the general public to see."

"I have some shoe deals in the works and-."

"They don't need to be in the works they need to be reality. I want Troy to be the star that you promised me he could be. I want him to be household name." Leaning back in her chair, Jessica nodded her head for a moment before sighing.

"I can do that."

"Good, now I don't care about what you do with him concerning your personal life, but when your indecision starts to affect my money. That's when I get angry." He muttered as he as he turned back to putting landscape on his office floor. "Get him to do some modeling…support a clothing line, I'm sure any company will be glad to have him in their spots."

"I'll see what I can do." Jerry turned to her and pointed his club at her while shaking his head at her as if she had lost her mind.

"No…I want you to do it. Do see, do." Jessica nodded her head and stood up, her mind already racing to see how she could use this new development to her advantage. Troy would be a hard person to crack but she was sure that she could do the deed now; all she had to do was get him to come to her house. With a smile on her face, she headed for the door when Jerry's voice called out to her. "Oh and Jess, if you do get Troy to be with you please try to keep it out of the papers…I don't believe we need bad publicity."

"Of course." She replied with a smile as she slipped out of the door leaving him alone to his game. Jerry just chuckled and returned his attention to the putting machine and squared his shoulders back up.

As Jessica exited the main office, she pulled out her cell phone and called a friend who she knew would help her out. The phone barely rang, before it was picked up. "Hello?"

"John, how are you doing…look I remember you telling me that you were having a photo shoot for your new clothing line. How would you feel if I told you that I had a basketball player that wouldn't mind being in your ads."

"I'd feel like you better be telling me the truth and not just pulling my leg."

"Oh I'm not so, do you want him."

"That depends…is he a somebody." The voice asked with annoyance, Jessica smiled and shook her head.

"John, I'm surprised you even asked, you know I would never associate myself with a nobody." There was silence on the other end of the phone before he spoke again.

"Fine…bring him back um let's say tomorrow at one so I can have a look at him alright and then I'll tell you if I want him on my ad campaign." Jessica pumped her fist, and smiled at the people walking by that spared her a curious glance.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet…just bring him by." John stated as he hung up on his end of the phone. Jessica smiles and slips her phone into her purse and heads out of the building with an extra bounce in her step.

Troy groaned as he was jolted awake from his slumber as the plane roughly landed. Blinking his eyes open, Troy looked over at his friend Carlos who was just now waking up as well. "Man are we back already." He stated with a loud yawn, Troy just lifted his wrist and looked at his watch for a moment before nodding his head.

"Yeah, we're back…and it's wasn't that quick you just fell asleep right after take-off." Troy muttered as he shifted over for a second just as his cell phone went off. Lifting the device to his face he sighed.

"Who's that the wifey?" Carlos asked slowly as he stretched. Troy just shook his head and answered. Seeing that he was now going to be ignored, Carlos went ahead and started unloading his luggage from the baggage area above the head.

"Hi, Jessica what can I do for you." Troy asked as he leant back against his side, and groaned as he stretched his long legs out.

"I'm glad I caught you before you went home, you know I would hate to disturb the time you have with your family." Troy smiled at her thoughtfulness, and just shook his head before replying.

"Well the plane really just landed so you're good…what's up?" he asked standing up just as Carlos cleared the way for him to start getting his luggage. Grabbing his bags, he hoisted them on his shoulders and fell into the line of players that were currently trying to make their way off the team plane.

"Oh, nothing much…I was just talking to Jerry and he wanted you to get your name out there so I called around and a friend of my name John…he's actually a pretty good designer, he's feature in more of the urban style of clothing than any other, well I told him about you and he said that he's willing to give you a good…I think this would be good for you. You'll be putting out another good image of yourself not only as a basketball player but as someone who knows what style is…and who is also stylist."

"You really think it would be a good spot." Troy asked as he stepped out of the plane, for a moment he watched as someone of his teammates were greeted by their wives and children. Pushing back the feelings that those scenes brought up, he returned his attention back to the conservation he was currently having with Jessica. Walking over to his car, he got inside and turned on the ignition. "Jessica, do you really think it will be a good career move." He asked cutting her off and waiting for her to answer him.

"Yes, I do believe that it will be a good career move…in fact I know it will be a good one trust me on this." She replied confidently. Troy shifted the gear of his car, and slowly pulled out of his parking space and shot of towards the main road that led away from the airport.

"Alright I trust you…text me the information and I'll be there."

"Alright that sounds wonderful…I guess I'll talk to you tomorrow." She replied cheerfully. Troy nodded his head and leaned back.

"Yeah, bye." He turned off his phone and tossed it onto the passenger seat. As he drove through downtown L.A. he wondered what type of Taylor would be greeting him when he returned home. Truth be told, the past few months hadn't been their best as a married couple but they were working on it. He could tell that Taylor was extremely tired most of the time and he attributed to her working at that private school as a tutor. Deep down he still didn't agree about her working there, but he had agreed to it in order to bring peace into their home. He didn't like fighting with her, and he was willing to do anything to solve their problems even if that meant allowing her to do something he really didn't agree with. Sometimes he wondered why she just couldn't accept the life that he was now providing for her. He wanted her to be happy, and he knew she deserved every luxury he was trying to give her. What he didn't understand was why she fought him every step along the way. Pulling into the driveway he turned off the car and rested his head on the steering wheel. His body was screaming for relaxation, but seeing as how he had just committed himself to some gig that Jessica wanted him to do, he could see that he wasn't going to be getting the rest that he so desperately wanted during his time off. Getting out of the car, he quickly made his way inside the house. Opening the front door, he found the house to be extremely quiet. Frowning, he set his bags down and locked the door. "Taylor?" he called out his voice taking on just a hint of panic as he started listening for any sound. Marching upstairs, he looked into the master bedroom and frowned. She wasn't there either, heading to his son's bedroom he quietly pushed the door opened, and saw Taylor and Anthony asleep on the bed a small book resting on Taylor's lap. A small smile instantly spread across his face, as he entered the room and walked over to his wife and picked her up holding her close to his chest. As Troy moved out of the bedroom, Taylor was jarred awake by his movement. Stifling a yawn, she snuggled deeper into his chest and breathed out.

"Troy?"

"Yeah, baby…it's me I just made it home." He whispered back with a small smile as he bent his head and quickly placed a kiss on her forehead. "Come on let's get you in the bed." He whispered as he stepped into their bedroom. Gently laying her down on their bed, he moved to her feet and took off her shoes just as his cell buzzed alerting him that he had just received a text. Ignoring it, he kept his attention fully on Taylor and helped her get ready for bed.

"Oh okay." Taylor yawned not yet fully out of her sleep. Troy smirked at the way she yawned and curled into herself. At that moment though, he wondered if that was how she had been sleeping while he was away on road trips. Reaching out he smoothed, some of her hair back from her face and sighed as she pushed her cheek into his hands.

"Go to sleep baby we can talk in the morning." He whispered softly, Taylor barely nodded as she reached out blindly and grabbed a hold of his pillow pulling towards herself. Troy watched briefly, before taking his pillow back. Kicking off his shoes and shoes, and tugging off his pants and shirt till he was clothed in only his tee-shirt and briefs he climbed into the bed and pulled Taylor to him. Sighing as she pressed herself against him. After a few moments he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face happy that his wife was finally in his arms again.

The next morning Troy found himself being shaken awake by Taylor's movements as she quickly rushed off the bed and into the bathroom slamming the door behind herself. Pushing himself up on his elbows and blinking as his eyes took in the streaming sunlight from the window directly next to his side of the bed. Troy heard the familiar sounds of retching coming from the bathroom. Instantly worried about his wife, Troy slipped out of bed and went into the bathroom. He paused for only a moment as he took in the sight of Taylor kneeling in front of the toilet. Stepping to her side, he picked up her hair holding it effectively out her face with hand while soothingly rubbing her back with another as she continued to empty the contents of her stomach. "Damn, baby what's wrong?" Troy asked as soon as the retching was over. Taylor bowed her head for a moment before answering.

"I'll tell you when I'm done." She whispered just before she threw up again. Troy continued to sit by her side making she that she was alright and providing the only support he could in the situation. After a while, Taylor took a deep breath and motioned to Troy that she was done. Standing up with his help, she went over to the sink and grabbed her tooth brush, Troy slowly sighed and headed out to the bedroom sure that Taylor could handle herself from that point. Sitting himself down on the edge of the bed, he quietly tapped his foot on the floor while glancing at the door every so often. Once the door reopened, he stood up and looked at her.

"Taylor, baby what's wrong?" Taylor clasped her hands in front of her and rocked from side to side for a moment before answering his question.

"Troy, I don't really know how you'll take this." She stated softly as she finally looked him in the eyes. Pushing himself off the bed, he walked over to her and placed both of his hands on her shoulders and gave them a slight squeeze.

"Just tell me." He whispered back, wondering what could be so horrible that Taylor was struggling with just telling him. She looked down again, but Troy lifted a hand up under her chin and forced her to look at him. "Just tell me baby." Taylor closed her eyes to gather herself before answering.

"What would you say, if I told you that you that we are having another baby."

**A/N: So what do you think? Did you like it? Drop a line and tell me what you think. **

**Baby S **


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything.

**A/N: I just want say that the reviewers I got last week really helped me with the writing process. I'm almost over my writer's block or lost muse…and I just want to thank you guys for sticking with me. Now let me thank you reviewers by name;** Staraquarius94,seabreezylady18,chaylorXtraylorlover101,boycrazii98,blueprincess972,lilmissmonique,unknown,glasvegas,Phelycia,mzwendy85** and **MermaidRam85 **I hope you guys don't hate me after reading this brand new update. Cause this is when the drama officially starts, and that's all I can say. So I hope you guys enjoy it, and please remember to review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Seven

My mind was completely blown as she uttered those words to me; I mean of course I was happy. It's just that the prospect of Taylor being pregnant with another child was so quick that I was absolutely surprised. Now this is where my story turns from bad to worst. I accept all the hatred that you will probably place at my feet after seeing what happened soon after I learned about my child. I still don't fully understand what happened with me, all I know is this is where I destroyed everything that I held dear to me.

* * *

Taylor watched as Troy's mouth dropped open in utter shock, she sighed and reached out touching his hand. "Troy?" Her voice seemed to pull him out of his shock as he jerked back slightly and looked down at her for a moment.

"Are you serious?" he asked, and his tone didn't seem to hint at excitement but dread. Narrowing her eyes at him, Taylor pushed herself up from the bed her sudden movements drawing Troy's glaze to her as moved and placed her hands on her hips.

"Of course I'm serious…this isn't an April fools joke. I'm very serious; right now I have our child nestled in my stomach. Do you really think I'd play about something like that?" Troy shook his head and reached out for and grabbed a hold of her hands.

"Calm down baby…I know you wouldn't…play about this. I guess I'm just shocked okay." He whispered as he looked up at her. Releasing a hand, he rubbed it through his hair and sighed for a moment. "How did this happen?" he whispered more to himself than to her, unfortunately for him Taylor heard his whisper and responded angrily.

"Um, let's see I don't know…maybe the same way we made Anthony…does that weekend a few months ago ring any bells." She asked quickly as she glared at him. "I can't believe you're really going to sit there and say these things to me…I'm your wife."

"I'm just never home and-."

"And if you recall…what were the activities that we did whenever you came back home huh. Don't act stupid cause it's just not cute." Taylor snapped again, her eyes glistening with tears as she looked at him. Troy sighed for a moment before speaking again hoping that his words would ease her angry. He wasn't actually trying to piss her off, it's just that he wasn't planning on making her pregnant anything soon, and they had both decided to wait after Anthony. Taking his silence as further rejection, Taylor turned away from him and walked across the room. Troy watched her briefly before standing and walked up behind her and pulling her into his arms. He rubbed his hand along her belly, and lowered his chin to her shoulder before placing a kiss on her cheek.

"I'm sorry alright…I…I wasn't prepared for that bomb." He paused again as his hand ran over her flat stomach. "But you know I would welcome any child that you're willing to give me." Taylor closed her eyes as Troy uttered the reassuring words that she needed to hear at the moment.

"So you're not mad."

"You know I could never be mad with you." He whispered with a chuckle. "You just have that affect on me." Taylor smiled at that, and turned around in her husband's arms. He returned her smile and leant forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. "I hope you know that there will have to be some changes now that you're pregnant…like for starters, you're going have to quit your job." As soon as the words left his mouth, Taylor felt like he had dumped a tub of cold water on her entire being. Frowning she took a step away from him as she frowned.

"I'm not quitting my job."

"Oh yes you are…I'm not going to be in town, and you need to take it easy alright especially with you being pregnant." Taylor released a laugh that held little humor or warmth as she walked away from her husband.

"I can't believe you ruin the moment we were having so you could push your damn agenda of me not working. I don't why you're so set on making me a housewife." Troy groaned at her words and tossed his hands in the air.

"You know it's amazing to me, how you make yourself the victim when all I want to do is take care you and our children. You don't have to work…you can take it easy. In fact that's want I want you take it easy especially at times like these when you're pregnant with my child. I mean why do you think I tried to get into the NBA for all those years, let me clue you in or something it certainly wasn't for the long road trips away from home. It was so I provide you and our children with the life that you all deserve."

"Money doesn't necessarily mean that you've provided us with the life we deserve." Taylor deadpanned. "If I recalled…last year Anthony and I were happy."

"Well despite what you say…money sometimes can be a step in the right direction." He snapped with a shake of his head as he looked at her as if she just spit in his face. "Look Taylor…you're pregnant and you're also a young mother. You should take it easy, baby. And here I am providing you with the means to do just that, and you act like I'm asking you to do something horrible or like I just cursed you." Taylor shook her head as she thought over Troy's words, before speaking to him again.

"Because you seem to have selective thinking…you seem to think that I was never happy with our old life, well did it ever occur to you to ask me how I felt about my old life. Cause I was happy, and having money or not having money didn't change my feelings on the subject. Obviously you were the one that wasn't happy…not me, and not Anthony cause we were both happy very happy with the lives we were living together by in New Mexico. We came here for you…I supported you in this because it was your dream."

"Look, I just want to provide for you, Anthony and any children we may be having in the future. So what if I turn on selective thinking…we were barely getting by in New Mexico. I was playing in the D-league and you were working everyday as a teacher. For lack of a better term we were struggling. So yeah I want you take it easy now. I want you to enjoy the life that I am now providing you Taylor why can't you see that."

"I see it Troy…and I also see you ignoring my dreams, and not supporting me. I don't care about fitting in with the other women who are the wives and girlfriends of your teammates. I've never cared about what people said, and I thought you were like that too. At least you were when we got together back in high school."

"It's like that…I just want to show you how much I love you. You don't have to work alright…and I don't think you should. I want you to enjoy motherhood and be there for our children."

"Are you saying I wasn't when I worked back in New Mexico?" Taylor asked heatedly as she glared at her husband. Troy eyed her for a minute, before his cell phone went off. Turning around he moved towards the device. "You better not pick that up, Troy." She exclaimed angrily as she looked at his back.

"It could be important."

"More important than me your wife…more important than our relationship." She cried, glancing back over his shoulder, Troy shot her a look and then picked up his cell phone. Taylor's jaw dropped as he answered the call.

"Hello?" He paused for a moment and then sighed. "Hi, Jess…no right now is not a good time…no I haven't had a chance to go over the directions, I literally just woke up…fine, I said fine alright I'll pick you up…no everything," he paused again and looked over at Taylor who was silently fuming. "Yeah everything is fine, bye." He hung up the phone at that moment and tossed it to the side and then looked at Taylor.

"I can't believe you just did that."

"I have to do with my job…and like you heard, I really have to go." He deadpanned, Taylor watched as he headed towards the bathroom to get dressed.

"So you're just going to walk away from the conversation you're not going to try and fix whatever is wrong between us. Troy we really need to talk." He stood outside the bathroom his hand on the door knob as he listened to her mini-rant.

"Taylor, to tell you the truth I'm tired of talking. You're my wife, and all I want to is provide for you and our son, which is something you won't let me do since you're fighting me the entire way. There's no reason to continue this conversation all we ever do when we have it is fight, and I'm sick of it." He spat with a shake of his head. Taylor stared at him in shock, as he stepped into the bathroom slamming the door behind him. Numb, to nearly everything around Taylor moved back to the bed and laid down her on her side, curling around herself and pulling the blanket close to her. She closed her eyes and felt two tears race down her cheeks.

Troy leaned against the sink for a moment taking two quick deep breaths, as he got ready to leave. Once he felt he could go back out into the bedroom he slowly opened the door and headed back out. He paused for a moment when he saw Taylor laying across the bed looking quite miserable. He opened his mouth to speak, but quickly closed it not really sure what he could say to her at this point and time. Shaking his head, he walked over the bed and grabbed his phone and then slipped out of the bedroom. Not even noticing, the flinch or intake of breath that Taylor released as he opened the door and left.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

As Troy drove to Jessica's house, he couldn't stop thinking about the conversation, or rather fight he just had with his wife. As he mentally went through the fight, he found himself getting madder and madder. Why couldn't she just see his side of things, why did she have to constantly fight against him and why did she look at him trying to provide for her as a bad thing. She had to understand that the NBA wasn't just for him; it was for all of them. He had made it for their family; he made it so he could provide for them and so they would never find themselves wanting for anything. He could give them anything they wanted, and he just didn't understand why she was stubborn about the job thing. He shouldn't feel bad about trying to provide for them, and he wasn't going to let Taylor make him feel that way. He silently watched them all struggle in New Mexico, and he had to admit that it made him feel like a worthless husband and father, when he couldn't purchase his wife and son some item that they wanted simply because he wasn't making enough money to do so, since he had the bills to pay. He wasn't a bad guy for wanting better for her and their son, and now they had a baby on the way and she still wouldn't let him take care of her.

Parking his car in Jessica's driveway he lowered his head to his steering wheel and took several shallow breaths rapidly breathing in and out. After gathering himself, he pushed himself back and then climbed out of his car. As he walked up the drive, the front door opened and Jessica stepped out with a bright smile on her face. "I heard you pulling up, come on in. I'm not quite ready yet." Something in his gut immediately told him to wait on her in his car, but going back out there would mean he would have to think about what just happened back home with Taylor and for the moment he wanted a distracted, and that distracted could be anything. After coming to the conclusion, Troy stepped into the house as Jessica moved back to allow his entry. "Troy, you know you don't look so good…is something wrong." She asked her facing showing concern. "You know come to think about it…you didn't sound much better when we spoke on the phone early so tell me what's wrong." Running a hand over his face, he sighed and shook his head.

"It's not really important. Just married life." He muttered slightly, not even noticing the flash of excitement and hope that appeared on Jessica's face. "Um, is there anywhere to sit down?" His voice caused Jessica to jump. Reaching out she grabbed his hand and led him into the living room.

"You can sit here…look I'll be back alright." Troy briefly nodded his head as he settled down on the love seat, not realizing the irony. "Well whatever it is…don't let it get you down Troy. I'm sure in the end everything will work out for you." And if it doesn't, which I will try my hardest to make happen, I will be right there to supposedly help you pick up the pieces. Barely nodding his head, he didn't see her move to leave and then stop. "Troy, do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, Jessica." He replied softly as he lifted his blue eyes to look at her, she studied him for a few moments before deciding that she was going to ignore his request. Walking over to him, she sat down next to him on the love seat and sighed.

"You know I consider you a friend…a dear friend and I don't want to see you upset like this so just tell me what happened between you and your wife." She stated her voice having just a hint of firmness in it that told Troy she wasn't going to back down from him over this subject. Lifting his wrist he looked at his watch.

"We're going to be late."

"No, you're my friend, Troy just tell me what happened." She pressed as she leaned closer to him, Troy watched her for a moment before sighing. Turning slightly so he could face her he started speaking.

"We just got into another argument…you know the usual. Things were said…she just dropped a bomb on me, and I just walked out." He muttered quickly touching on everything without going into details. "She just doesn't understand," he began his voice taking on a frustrated tone. "She just doesn't understand that everything that I'm doing…I'm doing it to provide her with a better life the one she deserves to have." Jessica studied him as he bared his soul to her about his problems with his wife and knew immediately that the other woman was even whether of having Troy as a friend. If he was willing to shower her with money than what exactly was wrong with her and why wasn't she accepting it. As Troy continued talking Jessica realized that this was her chance, her chance to finally place herself right in the middle of Troy and Taylor's marriage and push them even further apart. "Do you understand what I'm saying?" Troy asked as he looked at her hoping that she would understand where he was coming from. Nodding her head, she leaned across the brief distance that separated them and kissed him.

It took Troy basically a full minute to really grasp and process exactly what was occurring between him and Jessica. During that time, Jessica had maneuvered her way into his lap while wrapping her arms around his neck as she tried to deepen the kiss. Feeling her tongue slipping into his mouth, Troy blinked rapidly as he seemed to come out of the daze. Pushing her off of him, he stood immediately wiping his mouth with the back of his hand while looking down at her with utter disgust. "What da hell are you doing?" he exclaimed angrily as he continued to furiously wipe his mouth. She looked up at him innocently for a moment before answering his question.

"I was trying to comfort you, Troy. Let you know that you aren't alone and that I understand…everything…that you were talking about." Jessica stated her voice soft, not even breaking under the awkwardness of the conversation. As she finished the statement she licked her lips, savoring the taste of him that was still lingering on her lips. Troy noticed the move, and rolled his eyes for a moment as he continued to look at her.

"Comfort me…damn Jessica you could have given me a freakin' hug or something. Or at least said that you understood what I was telling you, but this…this thing you want between us could never work out and you know why? Because I'm married, I'm married, and despite the way some of my teammates act. I don't make it a habit of going around kissing and sexing other women." Jessica immediately latched on to the end of the statement and decided to turn it around in her favor.

"Oh so you think about sexing me?" she asked boldly as she looked at him from her position on the sofa. She giggled as his mouth dropped open in shock, shaking his head at her statement he turned away from her and clenched his jaw.

"I love my wife."

"I don't know about that." She whispered again as she pushed herself up off the sofa and walked over to him. Troy watched her approach and took two steps back raising his hands in the air. "Troy look I know this may seem wrong, but I appreciate you unlike her."

"Seems wrong…this is wrong, you acting so damn crazy, do you really not get how wrong this is. My wife was right about you all along. She was right and I was wrong. She never trusted you right from the moment you walked up into our driveway and now I see that she was absolutely right."

"I don't like that fact that you're making me out to be the bad guy."

"But you are…you were just trying to make me-." His words were cut off by her standing up and latching onto him. He grunted with surprise, as he felt her press her hand into his chest and then quickly trail it down to his groin area. He groaned and looked towards the ceiling for a moment as he tried to gather himself as he thought about anything other than the woman currently standing in front of him touching him intimately. Jessica noticed him trying to keep his cool, and immediately giggled at his expression and reaction to her touch.

"I think you like this…and I think you like me." She whispered as she leaned up and kissed the underside of his jaw. "See it's not so bad." Troy moaned again, and then pushed himself away from her waving his hands wildly in the air, as he if he was trying to wave her presence away from him. Turning away from her, he tried to make himself go down while hoping she didn't notice his arousal. Walking up behind him, she placed her hands on his shoulders and rubbed them briefly. Troy allowed the touch for a moment and then shrugged her off of him.

"Get the hell off me."

"But Troy, I swear I understand what you're going through…I understand you better than she ever will." She whispered as he continued to stand with his back to her. Troy took in her words and shook his head for a moment before turning around on her.

"No, you don't understand me. If you did you would have never thought that I ever wanted more than friendship." He snapped as he glared at her. "This…whatever this thing is that you are trying to establish between me and you is not going to work alright. I don't want this. You're not my wife and I will never love you." She sneered at the statement and walked towards him once again invading his space.

"Of course I'm not your wife…I'm not cold. I actually try to understand you and what you're going through. I understand the life that you're living now…I understand the NBA, and I see that you're trying to provide her with the best life possible and I see how she treats you for it and how you struggle with that."

"Don't you try to pretend to know what goes on in my marriage or in the relationship I have with my wife." He snapped angrily. "You don't know, and you're never know."

"I think anyone looking can see that-."

"I love my wife…and that I would never cheat on her for anything or anyone. Looking I seriously think I'm done for today alright. You've obviously lost your mind and I must have too for staying this long." He muttered as he turned and went towards the door. Jessica followed behind him and grabbed a hold of his hand.

"No, you haven't lose your mind…you're just making it up, and you don't even know it yet." She replied softly her voice lulling Troy into place. He turned and looked down at her for a moment before speaking.

"That doesn't even make any sense."

"It does when you really think about it. You allowed me to kiss you not once but twice. You allowed me to take you in my hand. If you really were concern about your wife and your marriage, you would have been gone by the first kiss." She whispered as she walked closer to him. Troy watched her silently processing exactly what she was saying.

"You…you don't know…you don't know what you're talking about." He whispered as she reached up and behind her neck and pulled the string that was holding her dress up around her body. Troy's eyes widened as the dress feel to the floor, he looked at her silently for a moment as she stepped away from the puddle of clothing around her clad in only a bra and thong. Troy's mouth dropped open as she walked towards him. Grabbing his hand, she pressed it against her breast and then slides it down her front. Troy gulped and then pulled his hand away from her grasp. "This is so wrong." He muttered as he turned away from her shaking his head. Jessica just smiled at his reaction; it was pretty obvious that she almost had this in the bag. If he was really serious about preserving his relationship with his wife he would have left ages ago.

"It's not wrong to test things out, to see how things could be different…can be different." She whispered as she looked up at him. Troy glanced down at her again, and shook his head for a moment before sighing.

"I need to leave."

"You need to stay…I promise that this won't go anywhere. I'll keep it to myself, no one has to know." She stated plainly as she leant up and pulled Troy's head down towards her kissing him soundly on the lips. Troy allowed her to kiss him, and slowly wrapped his arms around her waist. Jessica smiled against his lips as she whispered. "See that wasn't so bad was it." At the sound of her voice, Troy pulled back but Jessica tightened her hold on his neck and held him tightly for a moment before speaking again.

"Come on let's go upstairs…I want to show you what exactly you're missing." Troy didn't make a sound it was like he was in a trace. Jessica smiled up at him and turned around leading him upstairs to her bedroom.

**A/N: So what do you think? How do you feel? Jot down a note and send it in a review. **

**Baby s **


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything.

**A/N: I'm sorry this is so late, my college right now is having a problem with the internet I hope they have it fixed by next week. Um, anyway here is the new chapter. First off I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **Opi Uchiha, chaylorXtraylorlover101, MermaidRam85, lilmissmonique, glasvegas, blueprincess972, Staraquarius94, LadiiTwizzler990, Phelycia, seabreezylady18, mzwendy85, and CHAYLORISAWESOME312. **I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and don't forget to review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Eight

What can I say…I fucked up royally?

* * *

Troy woke up with a jolt, pushing himself back and away from the woman currently sprawled out beneath him. His eyes quickly swept over the woman taking in her nakedness as confirmation that he had in fact cheated on his wife. He had actually cheated on her. Suddenly sick to his stomach, he pushed himself away from her and off the bed. The smell of sex instantly making his stomach lurch as he stumbled into the bathroom, leaning against the doorframe for a moment looked around for the toilet. When he saw it, he rushed forward and knelt down and released the contents of his stomach. After he finished retching, he heard movement from the bedroom. Looking over his shoulder he saw Jessica watching him from her position on the bed. "I've never had a man, who had that reaction before." Narrowing his eyes, Troy shot her glare as he pushed himself up. Shaking his head he stood in the middle of the doorframe. Jessica didn't seem to mind that she was naked as she pulled the sheet away from her body and walked towards him.

"This was a mistake," he whispered clutching his head between his hands and shaking his head as if he could shaking himself awake from the reality of what he had just done. "I can't believe I did this…I can't believe I just did this." Standing before him completely nude, she smiled and shook her head as she studied him closely.

"Oh Troy, please stop torturing yourself alright. You know you enjoyed yourself, heck I know I did." She pressed herself against him, causing Troy to shudder in disgust as he pushed her back away from him. She didn't even notice the look of utter disgust that passed across his face as he studied her.

"Please just leave me alone, Jessica." He muttered as he pushed by her and started picking up his clothes and throwing them on. He couldn't think of anything else but getting out of there as quickly as he could. He couldn't believe he had actually done, he had betrayed their marriage vows. He had actually given something that was supposed to be only his wife's to another woman. Jessica noticed his frantic movements and moved towards him.

"It's not so bad…you finally got something that you've been wanting since you came to L.A. I understand you, Troy…way better than your wife ever could." At her statement Troy turned around and glared at her.

"Don't you dare stand there and pretend to understand me better than my wife." He snapped. "I love my wife and she gives me everything I want." At his words Jessica smiled slightly and shook her head at him for a moment.

"Yeah, you certainly proved that less than thirty minutes…from the way you were acting I'm pretty sure that she isn't given you everything that you need or want in your marriage." Troy narrowed his eyes at her for a moment. "You can't deny that, especially the way you were pumping your hips a few minutes ago like you were searching for something. You know this thing between us was a long time coming." Pointing a finger at her, he spoke harshly.

"There is absolutely no 'this thing' between."

"Sure tell yourself that, if it will make you feel better. Go ahead and tell yourself that now, but we'll see who's right when you come back to me." Troy glared at her angrily as he pulled up his jeans and buttoned them before snatching up his tee-shirt and pulling it on. "You've already slipped up." She muttered as she walked over to him, completely nude. "Admit it…there is something I'm offering you that your wife doesn't."

"Don't stand there and pretend like you know what the relationship I have with my wife is. You don't think anything about it." He snapped out angrily as he looked down at her. "I'm leaving." He muttered as he stepped away from.

"What about the photo shoot?" Jessica exclaimed as she looked at him, Troy studied for a moment a bit taken back by her quick change in attitude. Clenching his jaw, he looked down at her as if she was crazy before speaking.

"Tell him whatever you like…but I'm going back home." With that said, Troy turned on his heels and left the bedroom, Jessica smiled as she heard the front door slam. He was in denial at the moment but he'd be back and next time she was sure he wouldn't reject her afterwards.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Taylor didn't know how long she laid there after he left, but she was pretty sure it was a long time. For the first time in their marriage, Taylor was worried about their relationship. Troy had never willing walked away from her for anything. She sniffled as another lone tear fell from her eyes. Closing her eyes she tried to forced the heavy blanket of sadness that was pushing her heart down away from her. Her concentration was immediately broken by a soft voice. "Mommy?" Opening her eyes, she realized her son was standing in the bedroom. "Mommy?" he called again his voice laced with worried that should have never coated his tongue especially in regards to her at such a young age. Rolling over, she turned towards the door and saw Anthony standing back the door holding onto the doorknob while looking at her his little face holding all the worry he could muster. Forcing a smile on her face, she pushed herself up Climbing onto the bed, he quickly moved to her lap and snuggled into her embrace breathing a sigh of what Taylor could only tell was one of relief. Looking up at her, he lifted one small hand and wiped a tear away from his mother's face. "Why are you crying?" he asked softly, his eyes searching hers deeply while he tried to figure out why his mother was crying.

"It's nothing sweetie…mommy is just feeling down right now." She whispered softly, before sighing. "Did you just wake up?" she asked hoping to change the current direction of the discussion. Even though Anthony was five, she was pretty sure that having a conversation about why she was crying wouldn't be the best thing to do at the moment.

"Yes…I was scared because it was so quiet, and when I came in here you were still quiet." He replied softly as he looked back up at her. "Where's daddy?" Taylor laid back on the pillows behind her pulling Anthony with her. That question had become completely to commonplace in their household.

"He had some things at work that he had to go and take care of. I think Daddy will be back later on this afternoon, why do you ask honey." Anthony huffed and crossed his arms over small chest as a frown appeared on his face. Taylor watched as his little body tensed up as he appeared to be thinking some things over. Instantly concern, Taylor spoke up. "What is it, sweetie?"

"I don't like the NBA. Daddy's never here anymore." He pouted as he looked up at her, his words immediately mirroring her thoughts on the subject. She immediately wondered if her feelings on the subject had rubbed off on her son. Pulling him closer she rubbed his back hoping that she could stop the tears that were threatening to flow.

"Oh sweetie, daddy's really trying. You have to understand that this NBA thing is really new to him too, and he's trying to get a handle on it as well. It's a big organization that allows people to play basketball practically year round. I know it's hard to adjust to this, believe me sweetie I know, but your father is trying so hard and believe me he wants to be here with us."

Why doesn't he just quit." Anthony asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. Taylor sighed and hugged Anthony to her and rubbed a hand over his soft curly hair.

"This is your father's dream…I remember when he was younger, and playing in the NBA was one of his biggest dreams. You know daddy loves playing basketball, right." Anthony nodded his head as he looked up at his mother.

"Yes, mommy I know."

"Well this is what people who like playing basketball dream about doing, and your father is doing that, and as his family we have to…," she trailed off for a moment as she realized her mistake in the whole fight between her and Troy. "We have to support him wholeheartedly to make this change better for all of us, and we'll get through this time as a family because we love one another right." She asked looking down at her son. Anthony immediately nodded his head, as he returned his mother's stare.

"Right, I love daddy." He stated, Taylor gasped as this answer and then pouted out her bottom lip. Anthony giggled at her expression and lifted his small hands and covered his mouth as he tried to keep his laughter under wraps. "What I say, mommy?" he managed to choke out as he looked at her.

"You didn't say you loved me." She stated as she turned them over and started tickling him. She laughed as Anthony's boyish giggles hit her ears as he pleaded with her to stop while screaming out between peals of laughter that he loved his mommy too.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

As Troy walked outside of Jessica's home, he felt tears gather in his eyes as he thought about what he had just done. Quickly getting into his car, he drove off not very sure where he should go, but he knew that in his present state he couldn't just drive home. As he drove throughout the city of downtown L.A. his mind started reeling over everything he had just done. Not only to himself, but to his wife and their marriage. God, how could he have cheated on her, and with Jessica of all people. As the emotions started building, it felt as if he couldn't breath. Pulling his car over to the side of the room, Troy scrambled out of the car and took two deep breaths. He had cheated on his wife, his mind screamed at him as he slowly started to pace on the side of the room. He had cheated on his wife…broken their marriage vows. If Taylor ever found out it would be the end of their family. He knew she hated the idea of cheaters, he knew that. Bowing his head, he ran his hands through his hair and leaned back against the car, and then there were his children. Children.

Oh god…Taylor was pregnant with their second child. The knowledge that he had cheated on his wife while she was pregnant quickly made his stomach upturn. Bending over he empty what little food he had on his stomach out onto the ground. Bending over at the waist he took two deep breaths to try and steady himself. What type of sick low down man was he…to sleep with a woman while his wife was pregnant? After gathering himself the best he could he got back into his car. Sitting there he placed both hands on the steering wheel and stared out. The only question he was asking himself at this time was should he tell his wife. Should he tell Taylor that he had cheated on her, should he tell even though he knows that their relationship…their marriage would be over by the time he finished the statement. Bowing his head he rested it on the edge steering as he thought over his decision. He still loved Taylor and that would never stop, so should he risk it. Lifting his head, he leaned back and sighed as he rested it on his headrest. It was at that moment, he made his decision. He didn't want to lose, Taylor and he most certainly wasn't going to do it. He would keep the secret, even if it killed him, but he would not tell his wife that on the same morning she told him about their second child that he had went out and cheated on her with a woman that she could barely stand.

Troy stayed out for nearly two more hours trying to gather his nerves for when he finally did arrive home. As he pulled up in the driveway, he saw his son playing basketball on the small court he had installed a little while after they officially moved into the home. He then saw Taylor quietly sitting on the patio reading a book. As he closed the door to his car gaining the attention of both his wife and son, as soon as Anthony saw him he tossed his basketball into the grass and ran towards him. "Daddy!" Troy smiled as he felt a flash of guilt jolt through him as he knelt down and hugged his son.

"Hey buddy…I see you're out here practicing basketball huh." Anthony nodded as he looked up at him.

"Yeah, mommy said if I wanted to be like you I should practice." It took everything in Troy not to become sick again as another wave of guilt washed over him quickly. Reaching down he rubbed his son's hair, and then looked over at Taylor who was watching the exchange silently.

"Well, she's right…you most certainly do have to be practice if you want to be just like me." Anthony beamed at the words and then bounced the basketball several times on the ground for a moment before speaking.

"Well you watch me play." Troy nodded his head, as he turned and looked down at his son as a small smile broke out on his face.

"Sure…I'm going to go over and sit by mommy." As he moved to leave, Anthony reached out and grabbed hold of his hand. Looking back at his son, Troy sighed patiently. "Yes?"

"She was crying." His son stated simply as he looked at up at him, his eyes pleading with him to make whatever was wrong with his mother go away. Unfortunately, Troy knew the only reason she was crying was because of him.

"I'll see what's going on." He whispered softly, his son, smiled at that thinking that his father could make his mother feel better no matter what. Troy stood there for a moment, pushing back all the sickness and guilt that was currently threatening to explode from within him. Turning around slowly he saw Taylor watching him silently. Taking a deep breath, he walked towards her, and settled down on the seat next to her. They sat there for a few moments both taking quick glances at the other, after a few minutes of this, Troy and Taylor to each other and at the same time spoke.

"I'm sorry." They said in unison, Taylor blushed and then pushed on ignoring Troy's protests. "I'm sorry…I didn't really understand where you were coming from before. I was still clinging to our lives back in New Mexico…but this…this whole NBA thing is new for each one of us, and you need me to support you in every facet of the change that the NBA is having on our lives." Troy sat listening to her, and immediately felt sick. He had cheated on her, and here she was apologizing to him. "I know I've been difficult, but I've talked to the people at the school while you were gone…and I told them that due to some family issues I will have to quit. I told them that I would stay on until they find someone else to take my place."

"That…that sounds fine." He whispered softly. "And I'm sorry for not understanding your point of view on the subject." He whispered hoarsely. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, knowing that he was silently apologizing for the deed he had just committed with Jessica not to long ago. He would have to tell her some day…but he just couldn't bring himself to do so now, not when he could possibly lose her. And losing her wasn't an opinion for him.

"Baby, it's okay…we always get over the fights right." Troy swallowed and nodded his head for a moment before nodding his head.

"Yeah…we always get over the fights." Taylor smiled and reached out to touch his hand, Troy jerked back between she could actually touch him. Frowning at his movements, Taylor watched as he stood up.

"I better go and take a shower…I'm really nasty right now." In more ways than one, he thought to himself as he backed up towards the door.

"Troy what's wrong?" she asked softly as she looked at him.

"I'm just dirty okay…I'm going to go and take a shower and I'll be back." He whispered as he looked at her. Turning around, he quickly walked into the house and headed upstairs to their bedroom. Shedding his clothes, he folded them planning on throwing them out when he got the chance to do so. Entering the shower, he turned the water on till steam was rising from the shower head, and the room's air was thick like one find in a sauna. Grabbing his wash cloth, he immediately starting scrubbing away at his skin, hoping he could wash off every part of him that had touched Jessica. After he was finished, he bowed his head in the shower and allowed the water to rush over him. Praying that the hot scolding water could wash away the sin he had just committed that day.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

After that day, which was still a nightmare in Troy's mind he found himself trying his best to make it up to Taylor. His wife, could tell that something was wrong with him but when asked what was wrong. Troy would simply sat that he was trying to make things comfortable for her during her pregnancy. He wasn't sure if Taylor bought but she certainly didn't question as often over his attentive nature. Troy found himself stuck however with Jessica still trying to be his manager, which he found quite difficult. However she kept her distance and didn't try to press him for what he knew she obviously wanted. So far his working relationship with her was cold and distance, no one would have believed that they slept together especially considering the way they acted towards one another now. "Troy?" Looking up from his plate, he glaze over at Taylor and flashed her a brief smile.

"Yes baby?" he asked softly as he studied her for a moment trying to remember what it was that she was actually talking about. Taylor frowned at his obvious lack of attention and sighed.

"I said…are you okay with my parents and your parents staying here for the holidays, you do know that they are coming up here for the holidays right." Troy nodded his head briefly for a moment before smiling.

"Of course I remember." Taylor playfully rolled her eyes at her husband's statement with a shake of her head.

"Sure you did…what day are they coming up here." She asked knowingly, Troy who was currently lifting a fork full of food up to his mouth paused for a moment before answering with a slightly shake of his head.

"Yeah, of course I know," he waggled his head like a bobble head for a minute his fork suspended in the air. "They're coming whenever they come." He finished as he popped his fork into his mouth chewing on the food as if it was the best thing he had ever eaten. Taylor leaned towards him and flicked his ear. "Ouch!" Troy exclaimed as Anthony covered his mouth and started to let of a stream of childish giggles. "Hey, you're not supposed to laugh when Mommy hurts daddy." Troy replied with a smile, even though on the inside he felt another wash of guilt. Over the last few months he had gotten extremely use to them as they came over him at any moment he was attempting to act like his old self with his family.

"But it's funny." Anthony continued as he still continued to laugh at his father, Troy barely glanced at Taylor as he forced a smile on his face and turned his attention to his son.

"I know son." He whispered as he ruffled his hair, suddenly losing his appetite he pushed himself away from the table. Taylor looked at his half-finished plate and then back up at him.

"Troy are you okay."

"I'm just tired you know practice has been killing me lately. Wrap it up…I may have it later on, I'm going to go and take a nap." He whispered as he walked over to her and placed a quick kiss on her temple before walking out of the dining room. Taylor sighed, and looked at his empty place and then over at Anthony who was watching with worried eyes.

"Did I make daddy sad?"

"No, sweetie," Taylor quickly exclaimed putting a smile on her face in order to prove the point. "Daddy's just sleepy…you know he practices a lot so he's really tired." She whispered to him, Anthony nodded his head and sighed.

"Okay momma."

Once Troy entered the bedroom, he pulled out his cell phone and dialed the number of the only person he knew would listen and give him some good advice about what to do for what was currently going on in his life. Lifting the phone to his ear, he waited patiently for the person to pick up. After a few minutes, Zeke Baylor answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Yo, Zeke man…this is Troy." Troy stated slowly as he moved to the bed and sat down on the side for a moment before sighing.

"Hey, man what's going on with ya, I haven't heard from you in awhile, the Lakers keeping you busy huh." Troy sighed and lifted one hand to massage his temples.

"Yeah, man I guess they are…I'm sorry for not keeping in touch."

"No biggie…you're a NBA superstar now man right, just let me drop your name among my friends and all is forgiven." Zeke finished with a chuckle; however that died down rather quickly when he realized that Troy wasn't laughing with him. "Yo, man what's going on?" Troy looked at the door to the bedroom and then sighed brokenly.

"I fucked up, Zeke…I fucked up real bad."

"Whoa, man what the hell are you talking about, no never mind this isn't a conversation that we should be having like this over the phone. Come on over to the house so we can talk man." Zeke replied his voice taking on a nonsense tone. Troy nodded his head and then spoke.

"Now."

"If it's serious than hell yeah, Sharpay's at work right now and I have the day off…I'll meet you at the house." Zeke replied. "Before I hang up…I have to ask does this fuck up have to do with your marriage or work."

"Both." Troy replied softly, he barely heard Zeke mutter an curse.

"Alright, you better be here." Troy hung up the phone, just as Taylor entered the bedroom. She paused in the doorway and looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"Is everything okay…you know you haven't been acting like yourself for awhile now," she sauntered across the room and placed herself in-between his thighs while lacing her hands between his head. "Tell, me do you need me to do something for you to make things better for you." Troy smiled and leaned back for a moment before shaking his head.

"Naw, baby…I don't need you to do that for me." He whispered as he lifted his hands and placed them on her waist, and sighed. "But I really need to be going, Zeke asked me to come over for a quick minute."

"Is everything okay?" Taylor asked as Troy pushed himself up off the bed. Nodding his head, he tucked his phone into its holster and bent slightly to kiss her on the briefly on the lips.

"Yeah, baby…everything is okay…it's just a man thing." Taylor smirked at that and shook her head.

"Are you sure, you can't tell me?"

"Positive." He stood then hoping that he wouldn't have to lie about why he and Zeke were meeting. "Look I better go, I don't want to be out all night." He replied softly as he turned and headed towards the door. Taylor watched him for a moment before exclaiming.

"Troy, are you sure nothing is wrong…you know I'm not blind. I've seen the way you've been acting for the past few months. You've been acting like something is seriously wrong does it have to do with the team or something please tell me what's going on with you right now." Troy paused and looked at her for a moment before sighing.

"Nothing much…I've just been a little down, thinking about the way I've been treating you. I don't deserve you." He whispered voicing the feelings that he has felt deep within himself for the past few months. "I really don't."

"Are you kidding me? Of course you deserve me…and I deserve you. We love each other, don't ever say that again." She whispered as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. Troy closed his eyes at the contact and pushed out a shuddering breath. If Taylor knew what he did…she'd leave him. He betrayed her, and their love and in her eyes he wasn't so sure he could come back from that especially in this lifetime.

**A/N: So how was it, did you like it? Hate it? Drop a line and tell me what you think. **

**P.S. If you haven't go and check out my oneshot "Bad Habits Stop the World" and tell me what you think about that. **

**Baby S **


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Another week another update; first off I just want to tell you that my computer is acting up so I don't know when I'll be able to post again because I have to send this back to HP so please be patience on that end. Now let me thank my reviewers from last week; **seabreezylady18, chaylorXtraylorlover101, javasmoker, LadiiTwizzler990, glasvegas, Phelycia, mzwendy85, MermaidRam85, lilmissmonique, and CHAYLORISAWESOME312. **I hope you all enjoy this new update and please remember to Review. I need to hear something good today. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Nine

I knew before I ever got to Zeke's house, that I would have to eventually tell Taylor what it was that I did. But at the time, well let's just say I was fighting that reality with everything I had within me. Telling her of my betrayal was not an option. I didn't want to see the disappointment in her eyes, and I certainly didn't want her to walk away from me. Besides my attitude up to this point hasn't been the most flattering. I knew without a doubt, that she had every reason to leave me before this and I wasn't going to add to her list of reasons. I wanted to show her why she should stay, and telling her about my brief affair with Jessica wasn't going to help me achieve that at all. All I found myself saying over and over again is the fact that I wanted to turn back the hands of time…maybe if I could have done that I would have stopped some of the more tragic incidents from happening.

* * *

Pulling up outside of Zeke and Sharpay's spacious home; Troy got out of his car and jogged up to the front door. He barely wasted anytime and knocked soundly on the door. Stepping back he took several deep breaths and tapped his foot impatiently. After a few minutes, Zeke opened the door and Troy slipped inside quickly. Closing the door, Zeke turned and looked at Troy for a moment before speaking. "Alright what did you do?" he asked coldly, Troy turned to look at him and sighed.

"I messed up, Zeke."

"Of course which is why you're here right now looking like hell hounds are on your tail, now tell me what did you do?" Troy took a quick glance around before settling his glaze on Zeke who stood by the door with his arms cross over his chest watching him silently, his dark brown eyes seemingly getting colder as Troy delayed the inevitable.

"I'd rather talk about this somewhere else…and not in your front hall."

"Look it doesn't matter where you tell me, the news is still going to be horrible." Zeke stated knowingly as he continued to study his friend. Sighing, Troy just crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head for a moment.

"Fine…if that's how you feel, but I would feel more comfortable telling you about this somewhere alone." Zeke continued to study him for a few more minutes before nodding his head and turning on his heel.

"Alright then…we can talk in the den, even though nobody is here." He replied over his shoulder. Troy just rolled his eyes and followed behind him slowly. Once they were alone, Zeke turned on him and spoke his voice as cold as ice.

"Now are you going to talk?" Troy sighed and let his arms fall to his side listlessly as he looked at his friend for a moment.

"I don't know where to start." Zeke sucked his teeth and shook his head for a moment before moving to a chair and sitting down. Troy didn't have the heart to tell him that was probably a good idea considering his news. Zeke leaned back and watched as Troy paced back and forth in the small room for a bit. Leaning his head back, he released a loud groan. "Would you go ahead and tell me already?"

"Okay…okay…um, I recently made a mistake-." Zeke sat up, at his words leaning his elbows on his thighs.

"What type of mistake did you make?"

"A bad one."

"I think that's been established how about you tell me what kind." He snapped back his anger coming through as he glared at him. "Did you laid your hands on Taylor, cause there is no excuse-." Troy turned to him, his blue eyes wide with shock and horror.

"I would never do something like that, Zeke…my god man, you should know that."

"Look, you haven't been around her lately and frankly your marriage is having problems, anyone who truly knows you too can say that without stuttering so excuse me for taking an educated guess." He finished with smug look as he stared Troy down. "Now what did you do?"

"I cheated." He whispered softly, causing Zeke to have to lean forward as a frown grew across his face.

"Excuse me."

"I said…I cheated." He whispered as he looked down at his left hand and fingered his wedding ring. Zeke shook his head and chuckled bitterly before standing.

"Did I just hear you say…that you cheated. You cheated on Taylor." He exclaimed finished his statement in a shout. You asshole." He snapped angrily as he looked at him for a moment, "You damn asshole."

"Look I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Oh how cliché…you didn't mean for something like that to happen huh…you didn't mean to stick you…," he trailed off and raised an eyebrow at Troy for a moment before shaking his head. "I guess I should have known you would fit right into the NBA…and look it didn't take more than half a year."

"Man, I'm nothing like those guys." Troy replied with a shake of his head as he looked at Zeke. "I didn't mean for this to happen…it just happened, and now I'm literally sick all the time. I love Taylor. I never wanted to hurt her."

"But you did…and this is something you just can't take back, no matter how much you want too." He replied with a shake of his head. "You can't take back cheating."

"I came here for advice."

"You want my advice, on what to do after you've cheated on your wife," crossing his arms over his chest, Zeke laughed and shook his head. "I'm sorry but I don't think I have that experience."

"Yeah, my husband doesn't have that experience of breaking my heart and I don't ever believe he will." Both men jerked around and saw Sharpay standing in the doorway her arms crossed underneath her breasts as she looked between her husband and Troy with a raised eyebrow and frown on her face. She stepped fully into the room and glared at them both.

"What are you doing here?" Sharpay waved the question away and walked right towards Troy until she was standing in front of him face to face.

"You cheated on Taylor?" she asked coldly as she stared at him. Troy moved his mouth to say something and then lowered his eyes. He was tired of keeping up the front, and he already knew she heard probably everything that was said. Before he could fully understand what was happening he was holding his cheek, and Zeke was pulling Sharpay away from him while she yelled curses at him. "How could you?" she screamed out as Zeke turned her away from her placed her on the sofa, while she was still shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

"Sharpay calm down."

"No…not when Taylor my friend…my sister…keeps coming to me worried about what she was doing wrong in her marriage, and how she could make things right and ten to find out that this bastard has been cheating on her."

"Sharpay calm down." Zeke commanded as he looked into his wife's eyes, she settled a bit before angrily pushing him off of her. Once Zeke was sure that Sharpay wasn't going to say another word, he looked over at Troy and then sighed.

"Look, I'm gonna go."

"Have you told her?" Sharpay asked quickly from her position on the sofa. "Have you told her about you cheating on her while she was pregnant?" At Sharpay's words, Troy froze and turned around to look at her, while Zeke's mouth dropped open in shock.

"How in the hell do you know about that." He asked harshly as he looked at her as if she had grown two more heads and tail. Sharpay rolled her eyes at the look and just pushed herself up off the sofa.

"Who do you think talked her into telling…I did. She's been scared lately of starting fights with you especially after the whole school thing; she came to me and asked me what she should do when she got pregnant." Zeke rubbed a hand over his face and just shook his head in disgust.

"Did you know?" he asked coldly as he watched Troy from across the room. "Did you know about her being pregnant when you went off and cheated on her?" Troy rubbed a hand over his face and shudder as he realized just how bad all of this made him look. Nodding his head he covered his face with hands and sighed brokenly.

"I had just found out." He whispered softly not really voice that reality of the situation to either of them.

"Oh my God." Sharpay exclaimed her eyes darkening as tears filled her eyes for Taylor. Shaking her head she looked at him as if he was lower than shit. "I can't believe you, I can't believe you would do something as low as cheat on her when you know that she carrying your child."

"Man, what da hell is wrong with you?" Zeke exclaimed in open disgust as he looked at Troy. "I thought you loved Taylor?"

"I do love her."

"Well, you certainly have an odd way of showing it, in fact…," Zeke just trailed off for a moment and turned his back on Troy so he wouldn't have to look at him any longer. "Get the hell out of my house." Troy bowed his head realizing that he was actually losing Zeke as a friend. When he approached him for help, he didn't think that it would end with their friendship actually ending. Sharpay spoke up as he was heading up the stairs.

"I should tell her." She spoke as she walked to the bottom of the stairs and stared up at him. "In fact I'm going give you some time, and if you don't tell her during that time frame, then I will." Troy turned and looked at her for a moment.

"She shouldn't know when she's pregnant…the baby."

"Like you care." Sharpay snapped as she looked at him. Troy moved back down the stairs, his hands clenched at his side.

"I do care…I made a mistake, and believe me it won't turn into a habit, give me time to make sure that she and the baby will be okay before you go after tell her about me cheating. Believe me I'll tell her…I…it hurts keeping this inside." He whispered, he didn't notice the anger leaving Sharpay's eyes at his words. He turned around and headed back up the stairs, with his head down and his shoulders slumped. "I'll let myself out."

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

A week later…

Troy stood outside the office of the Jerry Buss, tapping his foot rapidly on the carpet constantly gaining the attention of the small older woman who was his secretary. She looked at her for a moment, and Troy whispered sorry and sat back down. After a few more minutes of silence torture the door open and Jerry stepped out and motioned for him to come just as Jessica stepped out. He locked eyes with her for a moment before returning his attention to Jerry and following him into his office while pretending that Jessica didn't even exist. Once they were inside, Jerry motioned for him to sit down and moved to go and sit behind his desk. "Troy, I asked you here this afternoon to have a talk with you about some things concerning the team." He chuckled as Troy nodded his head nervously. "Don't look so scared…I'm not letting you go, my goodness man you have brought out team back up to where it needs to be back on top."

"Then what is the problem?"

"It's the media coverage…when you came here I wanted to me you all around media man, you know like Jordan and Kobe was, and just like Lebron is."

"Okay."

"But you haven't been working with Jessica…and you saw her just a moment ago, and you ignored her which confirms for me that what Jessica told is true. You've been avoiding her and not focusing on that aspect of your job."

"Did she tell you why?" Troy asked his voice picking up annoyed tone as he looked at Jerry who simply leaned back in his chair and smile, but the smile held no warmth within it.

"Don't get mad at her or me for getting on you on about no doing your job…this isn't just about basketball. It's about making money…this is a money making business. That is what we do here do you understand."

"Look, you don't understand the whole story."

"I believe me I do…and guess what that doesn't matter to me." Jerry replied as he leant forward with a shake of his head. "It truly doesn't matter to me what happened." Troy raised an eyebrow at that and shook his head.

"Do you know that she seduced me?"

"She's been trying too…since we signed you." Jerry replied with a chuckle, "And judging by your actions…you've done the deed I should say." Troy pushed back from the desk the chair he was sitting in falling to the floor with a crash as it landed on the wooden floor.

"You knew and you didn't say anything."

"I didn't care." Jerry replied as he stood up and looked at Troy, with a smile on his face. "I've never cared about my player's personal lives until it affects the money…and you not working with Jessica to get your superstar image out there so that people will want to come and see you play…well not your business is mine."

"Look, I can't work with her."

"You will…and believe me you don't want to test me on this, Troy. You're a hell of a player, but seriously you aren't bringing in the money that I need you to bring in alright. I don't care if you dipped into Jessica's honeypot…I need you to get out there and market yourself to make this team some money."

"Sir…I love my wife."

"Yeah, I'm sure you do…I've heard that a million times before. I don't care about what you do with Jessica believe me this type of stuff happens all the time in this community…just keep your media image clean and do what you do best which is play basketball. Now go outside and talk to Jessica…she has a few things set up for you."

"I don't have to do this, Mr. Buss."

"Of course you don't…and I don't have to pay you." He paused and waited for Troy to recognize his meaning. "I made up your contract, and believe me I can find anything in that to make it seem like you have broken contract. I mean you love your wife right, so you're not going to cheat again so what's the problem." Troy eyed him for a moment before shaking his head in angry.

"You're a piece of work man…a piece of work."

"And you better get to work…your jersey isn't number one…it's the eleventh jersey that is selling. Get to work on making that number one, and maybe then when you come in here I'll think about taking Jessica off as your manager. Now go and talk to her, Troy." Troy watched him for a moment before walking outside and seeing Jessica sitting there looking quite smug. He frowned at her for a moment before standing and crossing his arms.

"Jerry told me to come look for you." He muttered as he looked at her while trying to block out the memory of them together in her bed. Jessica smiled at him and stood up stepping directly into his space. He stepped back and glared at her for a moment before shaking his head. "Stay the hell away from me."

"Oh that's going to be pretty hard considering that you're suppose to be working me, on this new project. By the way how's your wife?" she asked pushing his buttons, she shrieked as Troy reached out and grabbed her forearm pulling her closer.

"You mention her again, and I will forget that biologically you are a female." He whispered his blue eyes sparking as he looked down at her. Releasing her, he dusted his hand on his pants and then turned away from her. "I'm going home…call me when you have something lined up, and I hope you van get there yourself." He shouted over his shoulder, as he entered the elevator. Jessica watched him for a moment rubbing her arm before smiling. Turning around she saw the secretary looking at her with disgust.

"You're just jealous because you can see that he's fighting the attraction." She exclaimed proudly as she looked at him with a small smile. The older woman simply shook her head, and watched her for a moment before shaking her head.

"Yeah, the attraction to punching you in the face." She stated with a shake of her head as she returned her attentions to the computer screen. Jessica frowned and looked at her before heading towards the elevators. She knew Troy was in love with her, she just had to remove Taylor and they could be together. Their one time together was proof of that, Taylor was the only obstacle in her way to happiness.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

By the time Troy finally got home, he was seething. Jerry knew the whole time that Jessica was after him and he never said anything cause he didn't care. Coming inside he slammed the door closed and leant against it releasing a breath. "Whoa, there son…where's the fire?" Opening his eyes, he looked up and saw Taylor's father Sean McKessie, looking at him, with a bottle of water in his hand.

"There's no fire, sir."

"What have I told you about that…I'm not that old." He replied with a shake of his head as he smiled. "So what's the problem, son."

"Um…the owner just told me I would have to do some promotions and that might take me away from the family, and we were finally adjusting to the lifestyle of the NBA. I don't want to leave them anymore than I have too."

"Well I'm sure if you talk to Taylor, she'll understand and make sure you talk to Anthony as well. This type of lifestyle is very hard on a young child. Believe me I know." He replied as Troy pushed himself off the door.

"I'll make sure to do that…um, when did you guys get in."

"About an hour ago…you were here, and Taylor had to run to the store to pick up some stuff. Vince is out back with Anthony on the basketball court teaching him so moves, and Denise is upstairs in the guest room. She's always tired after dealing with the airport, and I have to agree with her it certainly is an ordeal."

"Well I'm glad you guys could come on up. I know Taylor's excited."

"Yep, she sure is…do you have any idea what type of surprise she wants to tell us with your parents on speakerphone." Troy raised an eyebrow, and then shrugged his shoulders.

"I have no earthly idea about what she's planning."

"Alright I see were dealing with a united front huh." Troy just smiled and followed his father-in-law into the living room. Once they were seated, he spoke up again.

"So how are you doing…I mean really have you hit that rookie wall yet, the one I've heard so much about." He asked with a comforting smile. Troy shook his head and settled down on the sofa as a slow smile went across his features.

"Rookie wall…man what rookie wall." He laughed; Sean immediately joined in and slapped a hand on his back

"That's what I'm talking about…I knew you could handle it, and you know back home everyone is following the team and I seriously think you guys could go all the way. You play like an old pro…not some fresh, wet behind the ears rookie."

"Thanks…I just hope when the playoffs hit that I can live up to everyone expectations." He stated with a sigh. Their conversation was suddenly entered by the doorbell ringing. "Excuse me, Sean I need to go and answer that." He hopped up and headed towards the front door. Swinging it open, he froze as he saw Zeke and Sharpay standing on the other side. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Taylor…wanted us here for dinner." Sharpay replied as she pushed her way by Troy and entered the house. Troy stepped aside and watched as both Zeke and Sharpay came inside without another way to him. Once they were inside, he closed the door and sighed.

"Sure come right on in." he mumbled to himself with a sarcastic eye roll. Walking behind them, he spoke up. "We're in the living room…Vince and Anthony are out bad." Zeke and Sharpay looked at him for a moment before splitting off. Sharpay went outside to see her godson, and Zeke followed Troy into the living room.

"Hey, Mr. McKessie." Zeke called out as he entered the room, the older man smiled and stood up and shook his hand. "How are you doing?"

"I'm doing quite well…in fact how are you and wife I don't see Sharpay anywhere."

"Oh she went out back to say hello to Anthony that's by far his favorite aunt." Troy replied to his father-in-law's question.

"Oh okay then…so how's the cooking show?" he asked directing his attention towards Zeke who just smiled.

"It's going really good…I was number one this past season in the cooking show bracket." He replied with a bit of smugness. Sean laughed and shook his head.

"I guess I should have known that especially since you loved to cook back in high school." He replied remembering fondly the time he had acquired Zeke's skills in order for him and his wife to have a good anniversary dinner.

"Well you know I do try." He replied with a bright smile, "Where's Mrs. McKessie?"

"Oh she's tired from the trip…she can't stand the airports, so when we got here she went to go and laid down for a bit."

"That's understandable." Zeke replied. Troy sat down and watched as his father-in-law and his friend talked about anything and everything, it was during that time that dwelled on what was happening to him within the NBA especially within the Laker organization and how he could actually fix it.

It wasn't till later that Taylor finally arrived back with some groceries, Troy taking the opportunity to escape the harsh glares that usually came his way from Sharpay and Zeke when no one else was looking.

"So what's this big new that you just have to tell everyone about?" Troy asked forcing himself to give Taylor a smile as he lifted one of the larger bags into his arms. Taylor smiled up at him, and moved to picked up one of the bags Troy couldn't get too. "Hey, don't do that." He replied with a shake of his head as he looked at her, raising an eyebrow as if to silently ask her just want in the hell did she think she was doing.

"What?"

"I know you seriously weren't about to pick up that bag, especially in your condition." Troy replied as he gently bumped Taylor away from the trunk with his hip.

"My condition?" Taylor asked raising an eyebrow and shifting on her feet so that her hip jutted out while her hands from places along her waist. "Troy, I'm pregnant not an invalid." Troy rolled his eyes and sighed for a moment before gently setting down the bags and looked down at her. Reaching out, he placed a hand on her stomach while looking her directly in the eyes.

"We gotta make sure the baby is safe with mommy, right?" he paused and waited for her to nod her head in understanding. "So no heavy lifting…go inside and get that big headed brother of yours to help…make him do something for a change."

"Your right…I'm not superwoman." She replied as she pushed up on her toes and placed a quick kiss on his lips. Troy circled her waist with his arms and sighed.

"Now tell me what news are we going to be sharing tonight."

"The fact that I'm pregnant…Sharpay already knows, and I bet you told Zeke didn't you." She stated playfully as she slung her arms around his neck. Troy gave her a small smile, as he remembered exactly how he told the other man about his wife's pregnancy. The memory wasn't his fondest, with a nod he looked back down at her.

"You're right I did."

"So they're here for support, but I will be telling our parents tonight. We're going to sit them down in the living room after we finish dinner, and you're going to call your parents up and put them on speaker phone and then we're going to share the news, about our little girl."

"Little girl…and just how do you know that?"

"I just can feel it." She whispered with a bright smile as she look at him. "Don't you want a little girl to spoil…and I already know she'll be a daddy's girl through and through." Troy smiled at the thought but then quickly sobered up as he thought about the fact that if Taylor found out she would probably only be a daddy's girl whenever the courts allowed him to visit his children.

"That sounds wonderful." He whispered as he looked down at her. "I hope it is a little girl too." Bending down he kissed her briefly and then stood up. "Now go inside and tell your brother that you want him to help me with these bags…I'm not going to let you do, besides I have to protect my girls." He stated with a wink. Taylor smiled at that, and then headed inside. Troy was busy getting the bags together when he heard footsteps approaching him from the back. "Hey, Vince man what took you so long?"

"I'm not Vince." Turning around he saw Zeke, forcing himself to smile. Zeke knew he was nervous and spoke up. "Vince was upstairs in the restroom, so I came out here instead." He moved towards the car and started pulling a bag towards him. "So let me guess judging from Taylor's happy disposition you haven't told her about-."

"No I haven't…she's pregnant and stress could lead to a miscarry."

"She's not going to miscarry at this stage."

"You wouldn't know." Troy replied sharply, "Look I'm going to tell her during the time that I want. I'm not going to let you and your wife bully me into telling her before I'm ready." Zeke narrowed his eyes at him for a moment before nodding his head.

"Fine…all I'm saying is you better not keep this to yourself, cause this is one secret I'll share willingly I can't keep this on my chest forever."

"Do you think I can?" Troy asked him harshly as he turned towards him. Zeke looked him up and down coldly before shrugging his shoulders.

"You cheated didn't you." He replied as he headed back inside, Troy stared after him and then reluctantly followed while beating down the feeling of making up some excuse so he would have to leave, he didn't know if he could take much more of the verbal beatdowns that Zeke and Sharpay keep sending his way.

After dinner everyone settled in the living room, Troy was kneeling down trying to get the telephone set up while Anthony sat with his grandfather listening to him talk to both Zeke and Vince about the merits of playing football when he was a boy and how eventually he was going to convince Troy and Taylor to allow Anthony to play in the summer pee-wee league back home on his team. Troy turned around as the phone began ringing for all to hear and shook his head at his father-in-law. "Sorry to disappoint you gramps but this family is a strict nothing but basketball family."

"Oh so there's more areas for a family to be loyal in huh…and here I thought that only rule was towards fidelity in a marriage." Sharpay replied from her perch on Zeke's lap. Troy shot her a fierce glare and then chuckle.

"Of course there is." Troy replied as he looked away from her. Taylor smiled and reached out running a hand up and down Troy's back.

"But you wouldn't get mad…after all since you married me, football has become a part of the family." Taylor replied wondering why her husband and best friend always had to fight when they were around one another. "Sharpay, don't tease him." She replied noticing that her friend was about to reply to his statement. Troy sighed and pushed himself back up off the ground, he shot Sharpay one last look and then settled into his chair pulling Taylor onto his lap, just as his father answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Dad…it's me Troy."

"Hi, grandpa Jack." Anthony called out from his position on Mr. McKessie's lap. They all hear a shuffle, which Troy just attributed to his father sitting down.

"Hey, Anthony." Jack called out affectionately with just a hint of proud in his voice. "So son, what's going on why did you call me…should I get your mother."

"Yes, that would be really good if you could get her as well, Mr. Bolton." Taylor replied as she leant against Troy getting comfortable. Jack chuckled, and Taylor knew immediately that he was shaking his head at her formal address.

"It's Jack, Taylor…how many times do I have to tell you to call me Jack."

"About as many times as I have tell your son to call me Sean."

"Well how you doing, Sean?" Jack called out from the phone.

"Just fine, now hurry I'm ready to hear this news my baby girl wants to share with us, and tell Lillian to hurry up as well." Sean stated with a chuckle as he effectively dodged a playfully slap from his wife Denise who told him plainly to leave Lillian alone. Once Jack was back with Lillian, everyone was ready for the news.

"I think you should tell them baby." Troy replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Taylor smiled brightly and then told them all the good news.

"Troy and I are going to have another baby." She exclaimed her words catching the front end of the squeals from both her mother, and mother-in-law. Sean and Vince both held surprised looks on their faces while Anthony wiggled out of his grandfather's arms and rushed over to his mother and placed his little hands on the front end of her stomach.

"There's a baby inside of you right now." He asked curiously as he looked up at her with a bright smile on his face. "I always wanted to be a big brother."

"Of course…and you're going to be a great big brother." Taylor replied, Anthony seemed to brighten at the praise, and he looked over at his father who was watching the scene with a small smile on his face.

"And if it's a little girl, you're going to be a great protective older brother." Troy replied as he reached out and ruffled the hair on his son's hair. Anthony smiled imagining himself standing up for his sister and finally not being the littlest person in the family.

"Congrats you too…you know I would love to spoil another grandchild." Sean replied, as Jack immediately echoed his sentiments. While Taylor's mom got up and came over to her side to embrace her daughter while giving her stomach a gentle rub. Taylor hugged her mother back with a bright smile on her face. Troy watched the moment silently while ignoring the looks from Zeke and Sharpay they sent his way whenever they were talking about the new addition to his family. He welcomed the moments when they didn't look at him, because it gave him a slight reprieve on the guilt that was slowly eating away at his soul.

Later on that night, Troy sat on the edge of his bed while Taylor was in the other room getting ready for bed. "I'm thinking that maybe we could change the room two doors down from Anthony into the nursery that way, when the baby wakes up she won't wake Anthony up with her midnight crying."

"Yeah, that sounds fine baby." He replied as he slipped into the bed and settled onto his back while looking up at the ceiling. Taylor poked her head out of the room, and watched him for a moment before walking across the room and crawling into the bed. Troy barely moved as she snuggled up close to his side.

"Troy is everything okay…you've been sort of distance all evening." She whispered as she reached up and turned his head so that he was looking down at her. Troy studied her for a brief moment before shaking his head at her words.

"Distance…I haven't been distance, I've just had a lot on my mind as of late, and well things have become quite difficult for me," he paused as he realized that he was about to let everything slip. "It's just that you're pregnant and I really want to be here for you like I was when you were pregnant with Anthony and I guess that's just weighing on me. I want to be here with you." Reaching her hand up, she placed it along his jaw line and turned his face so that he was looking down at her.

"I know this is all new for me too, but I'm sure we can make this work." She whispered as she looked up at him. "I know you're nervous, believe me so am I but there isn't any reason why this couldn't work for us." Troy looked down at her, and silently wondered would he ever get her back into his life after he finally told her about his betrayal.

"I'm so happy that you're in my life and that you…and that you love me." He whispered softly as he lifted his head to hide the tears that were gathering in his eyes away from her. However the quiver of his voice instantly alarmed her and made her draw her head up so she was looking him directly in the eyes. When Troy saw her face so full of love for him, the tears slipped from his eyes and rolled down his face wetting his cheeks. Taylor shifted so that she was on her knees, holding Troy's face; she looked at him and leant forward gently kissing away his tears. The action only caused Troy to hold her tighter as he silently cried a bit more before regaining control over his emotions. "I love you so much." He whispered hoarsely.

**A/N: So what did you think? Drop a line, and tell me what you think. **

**Baby S **


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright I literally just got my computer back yesterday, so now I can update. I finished up this chapter so I hope you guys like it and please tell me what you think about it. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Ten

I'm pretty sure you guys can figure out that the guilt, the guilt over cheating on Taylor was slowly killing my insides. I was literally making myself sick…well, I'm pretty sure you all would agree that I deserve even this bit of discomfort, and I would have to say that I agree with you. There was no place in this world that could not escape the error of my ways. I couldn't escape while I was awake. I find it hard to look at my wife, I find it hard to listen when she tells me that she loves me, and I find it even harder to tell her that I love her as well. The part I feel when she says those words to me tear at my soul, because deep down I know when I finally tell her that I might never hear those words again, and she may never believe me again. I find myself throwing up what little contents I have in my belly which is usually close to nothing because I hardly eat anymore. The nights however, are the hardest. Whenever I go to sleep I have nightmare after nightmare of the events that could happen when I finally tell her, and let me just tell you then results are always the same. I end up completely and utterly alone, and after that reality settles in on me I wake to a cold sweat and realize probably for the hundredth time that day that I am miserable and that I have no one to blame for that but myself.

* * *

Troy grunted as a basketball slammed into his stomach, double over he barely heard the yells of the coach who had blew his whistle and angrily stormed onto the court. "What da hell, Troy," he snapped as he snapped the bouncing basketball up and tossed it to one of his assistants. "Answer me, what da hell is wrong with you?" he exclaimed angrily. Troy looked up at him and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I was paying attention."

"You haven't been paying attention this entire month…did you know for the month of December you've been averaging a measly ten points a game, and that's sometimes son." Taking several deep breaths, Troy nodded his head and pushes himself up until he was standing to his full height.

"So."

"We didn't bring you here to score ten…you're suppose to be our superstar…the leader of this team. Ten points is a role players job, and on this team and on every team you've played you've never been a role player."

"Look what do you want me to do."

"We're going against a good team this Saturday, and we need the Troy Bolton we all know to show up." Troy rubbed a hand over his face and then placed his hands on his hips. Nodding his head he eyed the basketball ball goal wearily. "Troy, we need ya buddy are you here." He asked as he looked Troy up and down. Taking his eyes away from the goal, he looked back at the coach and nodded his head.

"Yeah I understand, coach…just give me a few." The coach looked him up and down and nodded his head for a moment before picking up his whistle. He watched Troy as he placed the whistle between his lips and blew.

"Take a five minute break," he looked back at Troy. "Scratch that make it ten." He turned and left Troy standing in the middle of the gym floor. Troy looked up as the team walked off the court as well. He stood there for a moment as his friend Jake Wesley walked over towards him.

"Yo, man what's going on with you." Troy shrugged his shoulders and looked away from him. Jake noticed the gesture and sighed for a moment before speaking. "You know you can talk to me right, I'll listen and I won't say a mumbling word bro." he replied as he reached out and laid a hand on his shoulder. Troy nodded his head for a moment before speaking it.

"It's personal problems, that's all."

"Something going wrong with the wife." Jake asked with a knowing smirk, Troy glanced at him and raised an eyebrow before shaking his head.

"Boy, do I wish that was the problem." Jake whistled low and shook his head.

"Now I know it must be bad if you're wishing that you were in a fight with your wife." Troy just nodded his head and then headed off the court, Jake instantly followed behind him. "Do you wanna talk about it."

"Believe me I'd rather not." He replied softly, "I'm just trying to exist." Troy replied as he turned and looked at his friend. "That's all I'm trying to do, that's all I want to do." Jake studied him for another moment before speaking.

"I don't know what's going on, but it's serious…and you need to take to someone, cause it certainly doesn't take a genius to see that you are slowly driving yourself insane." Troy looked at him for a moment before shaking his head.

"Insane…no I must have been insane when I did what I did."

"Stop being so freakin' vague and talk to me." Jake demanded his concern for his friend coming out fully as he looked at the other man. Troy lowered his head for a moment resting his chin on the top of his chest. He glanced up once before replying.

"I cheated on Taylor." He whispered brokenly, his sorrow, guilt, and relief at having told someone else about it coming through. Jake's mouth dropped open in complete shock. He would have never believed this if it wasn't coming directly from Troy's mouth. He had been to the man's house many a times since the season started and if there was one thing he was certain of it was the man's devotion to his wife and family.

"You gotta be freaking kidding me?' he exclaimed with a shake of his head while being mindful of keeping his voice down. Troy lifted his head and looked directly at him.

"Believe me, I would kid about something like this…man it's killing me on the inside knowing that I betrayed her like this. I'm scum man…just plain scum."

"Well, who was it."

"Jessica." Troy replied again, with a shake of his head. "Taylor, has been telling me from the start that she didn't trust her, and I ignored her fears and was constantly telling her she was just being too insecure…and now I've done it."

"When did this happen?" Jake asked softly as he looked at him, shaking his head Troy turned his back to him and spoke.

"Months ago…I've been keeping all of it inside, man. She's pregnant and you know what stress can do to a pregnant woman…I don't anything bad to happen to her or our baby. I already can't live with myself over this, I do want to try if she finds out and something happens to her or our child." He whispered shakily as he shuddered with the many different types of incidents that could happen if she found out now."

"Do you think she'll forgive you." Jake asked softly as he looked at him. "Cause I believe she will. She loves you and you love her, and the type of love that you two have and believe me I've never seen anyone with the love you guys have…you'll be together in the end man."

"I hope you're right…but right now I'm finally like I don't deserve her."

"You love her…that's all I can say." Jake replied softly as he reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder. "But I do believe you should tell her now…don't wait, it will only make matters worst. I've played in the NBA for a while now believe me I've seen that happen over and over again."

"Look, you gotta understand there's nothing I want more than to tell her about my mistake, but I have to remember that she is pregnant and there's no doubt in my mind that what I'll tell her could possibly upset her enough where she could have complications with the baby, and believe I don't need that riding on my conscience as well.

"I guess so, man but still you better make sure that you tell your wife and not Jessica." He stated with cautious laced in his voice, Troy looked at him for a moment before nodding his head in understanding. He was going to make sure of that, Jessica wasn't going to be allowed near his family especially if he had anything to say about it. His thoughts were broken up by the shrill whistle from their coach. Glancing towards the floor, he saw the coach watching him and Jake.

"Well get over…we don't have all day." Jake and Troy exchanged a look before jogging back onto the floor. "Do you think you can give us the superstar gameplay we all know and love." Troy nodded his head as he walked over to his scrimmage team.

"I think I can manage it." He replied with a shrug as the coach passed him the ball. Catching it with ease he tucked it to his side as the coach headed off the court.

"Good, let's get started."

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

After practice and now relaxing shower, Troy headed out of the practice facility intent on getting home so he could see his family. Taking out his keys, he pressed the button that unlocked his car and pulled opened the backdoor and tossed his gym back into the back. As he closed the door, he heard a voice sound behind him.

"You were looking good out there tonight hopefully that will translate into an actual good game." Jerking around, he frowned as Jessica entered his line of vision.

"What da hell are you doing here? Are you following me?" he nearly shouted but quickly curbed his volume when he noticed some of his teammates walking out into the parking lot. Jessica watched him with a smug expression as she stepped into his personal space forcing Troy to take a step back until he was up against his car.

"You look surprise to see me? Don't you remember that I'm pretty much your agent and that Jerry wants you out there in advertising yourself and team and you aren't doing that?"

"I can't work with you."

"Why, because you fucked me." She asked vulgarly as she studied him for a brief moment before shaking her head. "Is that the problem?" She asked as a smug look appeared on her face, Troy studied her for a moment before speaking.

"No, I can't work with you because you can not take a freaking hint. What happened was a mistake, I know and so do you."

"The only reason you're fighting this, is because you know deep down that I'm the one that you really want. I'm the one that makes you feel alive." Troy snorted at her statement and just shook his head as he listened to whole heap of nonsense that was constantly exploding from her mouth.

"Want you? I can't even stand you." He snapped as he looked at her. "I love my wife…I love my family and there is no one or nothing that will make me change my feelings about my wife or family especially a slut like you."

"I didn't come here to be insulted."

"Then why are you here get to it or get the hell away from me, cause I'm ready to go home to my wife the woman I love." He replied coldly, Jessica watched him for a moment. She didn't want to admit that what he was saying was really cutting deep. She knew she wasn't crazy, and she knew she felt a connection with him and she knew that deep down he had to be feeling the exact same way he just couldn't admit it because of his wife. She just needed to figure out why he was choosing to say with her when it was obvious that he wanted to be with her, she could see his code in the words that he spoke to her. He kept speaking of his wife, which meant that she was their obstacle.

"I'm here because you have to do some promoting…some events and I have those lined up."

"Will you be there?" he asked as he opened his driver side door. Jessica eyed him and simply nodded her head. "Then I won't do it. Tell Jerry that I don't give a damn what he does…I'll advertise and promote on the court."

"He won't be happy with that response."

"Does it look like I give a damn." He snapped out angrily as he slammed the door closed and pulled away. She barely blinked as his car screeched out of the parking lot. She watched until his car had turned down the street, and then went to her own car and got in. She had to figure out what was keeping Troy with his wife, and when she did she would effectively end the woman's hold on Troy so that they could be together.

By the time Troy returned home, the pervious slight calm he had been feeling had all but disappeared especially after his brief meeting with Jessica. Getting out of the car, he slid out of the car. As soon as his feet touched the ground he heard his son called his name. "Daddy, you're back!" he looked up as Anthony rushed towards him followed by Sean McKessie. Taylor's parents were going to stay with her until she had the baby, especially since Troy was constantly away on road games. He appreciated them doing this, but it also at the same time forced him to think about their reactions as well to his infidelity. Also he was pretty sure that if Sean McKessie ever found out about him betraying his daughter he was sure he was going to die. He was brought out of his thoughts, by his son crashing into his legs.

"Whoa, there little man you don't want to injure your daddy now do you." Sean called out as he jogged over to them. Troy just smiled and hoisted his son up into his arms.

"He's okay…I can take it."

"I think we got a football player on our hands, the way he hit it…just think if he was actually tackling someone." Sean replied happily, Troy shot his father-in-law a look and just frowned deeply before looking towards his son.

"I'm not sure about Sean…my son plays basketball just as good if not better." He replied as he delved into the usually argument he had with Sean. Anthony looked between his father and grandfather and frowned.

"Can't I play both." He asked with childlike innocence. Troy and Sean shared a look before they both laughed.

"Cause little man." Sean replied, "Just make sure that they know that football is your first priority." Sean replied with a chuckle as he waved off Troy's look and just laughed. Troy just rolled his eyes and headed toward the front door.

"You know good and well, that basketball will be his priority, Sean just give it up. Basketball is the sport of choice."

"I'mma let that slide." Sean replied with a shake of his head as he smiled. "So how was practice?" Troy instantly sobered up as he looked over at him.

"It was alright."

"You sure…I know that look, the coach got on you didn't he." He asked knowingly as opened the door to allow Troy inside the with Anthony before following behind them. Troy sat Anthony down and watched as he rushed off, he was probably headed towards his game room. The house itself however was quite quiet. Turning around he looked at Sean.

"Where's Taylor and Denise." He asked, Sean glanced down at his watch and then spoke.

"Denise left to go to the store, to pick up something for dinner, and Taylor's all tired so right now she's asleep." Troy nodded his head and then moved towards the stairs.

"Do you mind watching Anthony?"

"Not at all…you know I like spending time with the little man." He exclaimed with a bright smile as he looked over at him. "You go ahead and go see your wife." He suggested, Troy nodded and then walked up the stairs. When he made it to their bedroom, he opened the door and slipped inside and paused as he saw Taylor sleeping on the bed. She was resting on her side, with her forearms underneath her pillow. His eyes instantly looked her over, and settled on her protruding stomach which housed their unborn child. Kicking off his shoes, he walked over to the bed and climbed in till he was directly behind her and wrapped his arm around her. These were the moments that he was going to keep in his mind when he finally told her about his indiscretion. He laid there for a few moment minutes until Taylor started to stir. She reached her hand up, and grabbed his.

"Troy…when you'd get back." She asked snuggling deeper into his hold, Troy sighed for a moment before answering.

"I just got back a few minutes ago, I guess…how was the appointment." He asked rubbing his hand along her stomach to emphasis his point about their child. Taylor turned then and looked at him for a moment.

"I wish you would have been there." She whispered as she looked into his blue eyes, Troy watched her silently for a moment before sighing.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to be there with you as well…so what did the doctor say how's my little man doing." He asked brightly as he pulled her closed and kissed her forehead. Taylor smirked and then shook her head.

"She is doing just fine." He blinked at her words, and then looked towards her belly.

"Are you serious…it's a girl." Taylor smiled at his expression, and just shook her head.

"Oh please, by the time she's a month old she'll have you carefully wrapped around her finger. She'll be a daddy's girl alright." He smirked her response, and lowered his hand to her stomach.

"You think so?"

"Oh I know so…, you'll be putty in her hands." Troy smiled at the image and just shook his head for a moment.

"I'm that's true…but I won't be putty in her hands when it comes to other boys trying to get at my daughter. No that won't fly."

"And the overprotective father appears three months before her birth." Taylor stated with a giggle. Lifting a hand up she cupped his cheek, and looked him over. "Baby are you tired?" Troy lifted one of his hands and grabbed hers.

"I'm fine, just a little tuckered out from practice." Taylor raised an eyebrow at his choice of words and giggled slightly. "What?"

"Now I know you've been hanging around my father for a while now, if you're saying tuckered that's his word of choice especially when he's tired." Troy shrugged his shoulders and laid his head into his pillow, Taylor watched as he seemed to snuggle deeper into the pillow with a sigh.

"Oh you are so tired." She replied as she laid her head down as well, they both stared at one another Troy's arm throw over waist.

"I'm not that tired, baby…I just wanna spend time with you." He whispered as he looked at her, his heart however lurched at his words, because he just didn't know how much time they actually had left. Taylor smiled at him and snuggled into him, tucking her head beneath his chin. Troy closed his eyes as they held one another as much as possible despite her rather large belly. "You know I love you right."

"Of course and I love you too…oh before I forget," she moved away from her and over towards the nightstand. Troy watched as she pulled out the drawer and retrieved a small rectangular piece of paper. Turning back to Troy she extended her head towards him. "Here…I thought you might want to see your daughter." Troy took the photograph, and stared at it. Almost immediately tears filled his eyes, he looked towards Taylor and whispered brokenly.

"She's absolutely beautiful." He stated brokenly as he looked the picture over closely. "Amazingly beautiful." Lowering the picture he closed the gap between himself and Taylor and placed a soft kiss against her lips, his silent way of thanking her for bringing another of his children into the world.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

After dinner, Taylor and her mother went upstairs to double-team Anthony for his bedtime ritual. Troy was sitting downstairs, watching ESPN and listening to the anchors trash him for his poor performance this past month. If only they were experiencing the same type of pain that he was feeling constantly. The guilt that flooded his soul everything he thought about what he had done to his marriage and his wife. "You know…I bet half those guys couldn't do half the things you do out there on the court." Troy jerked around and saw his father-in-law leaning against the doorframe looking at him. Now acknowledged Sean waltzed into the living room and settled down on the sofa directly across from Troy. "You know ESPN will make you crazy if you continue to watch it, during my days I never paid them any attention in fact I never watched a sport channel throughout my entire career."

"Never, you never wondered what they were saying about you."

"I never cared," Sean replied easily as he looked at him. "In fact I believe by doing that it kept me sane well that and Denise she always said that when I came home that it was about us and our family…you know it's like not bringing your work home with you…and that attitude did wonders for me." He replied softly as he seemed to stare off past Troy's head. Troy smiled and nodded his head, if he and Taylor made it through this he hoped he could one day look like Sean thinking about Taylor and the peace that she constantly brought into his life.

"You're right," Troy lifted the hand that was holding the remote and flipped the channel. "I should leave the work at the office." Sean nodded his head and looked towards the television and smirked.

"Hmm! I always did like this movie." Troy lifted an eyebrow and then looked over towards Sean and then back towards the television.

"A barney movie?"

"Watched it a lot when Taylor and Vince when they were children." Sean stated with a smirk as Troy turned the channel. "Look Troy I was wondering…when are you going to let us come see you play?"

"I thought we just said that we weren't bringing the job home." Sean fixed him with a stare and then shook his head.

"Boy do I have to come over there and rap you upside the head." Troy lifted his hands in the air, as a smile appeared on his face.

"I was just playing…gotta keep you on your toes." Sean simply rolled his eyes as he looked at his son-in-law. "So how about um…," he trailed off for a moment and thought about his upcoming schedule before lifting his head back up and spoke. "There's a game next week…it should be a good game too…they're our rivals at least in this division so the place should be jumping."

"Sounds fun…you know Anthony wants to see you play, and I'm pretty sure that he doesn't mean on the television." Troy's cheeks burned with embarrassment as he looked at Sean. "You know I took my kids to see my games and you used to as well…" He trailed off as he looked at him, and raised an eyebrow. Troy gulped and then spoke up.

"I haven't done it here because frankly I do not want to expose my son too the media and I don't want to do the same to my wife."

"Are you ashamed of them or something?" Sean asked bluntly, his face quickly changed into a deep scowl as he studied the younger man. Troy frantically shook his head as realized what his son-in-law was asking him. Tilting his head to the side, he spoke quickly.

"I promise you…I'm not doing that, the last thing I'll ever be with my family is ashamed." He snapped as he looked at Sean.

"Well you might want to talk to your son about that, because he is under the impression that you don't care about him and don't want to take him to your job." As he finished the statement he lifted his hand and made the quotation sign with his fingers.

"I wish he had came to me and told me all of this." Troy replied still embarrass over the whole thing, Sean watched him for a moment and then shrugged.

"At least you know." He replied, pushing himself off the sofa Sean looked at him for a moment before speaking. "I'm looking forward to seeing you play…and you might want to go and see your son explain some things him, I'm going to bed." Troy watched him leave and then tossed his head back against the sofa while inwardly groaning. He sat there for a few more minutes, before getting up and heading upstairs to see about his son.

He entered the bedroom, and saw his wife sitting on Anthony's bed quietly reading him a book. Leaning against the doorframe he lifted his hand and knocked on the door, gaining their attention. Lifting her head up, Taylor smiled at her husband. "Hey, baby." Troy strolled into the room and smiled at her bending down he kissed his wife's cheek and then looked at his son.

"Hey Tay…do you mind if I talk to Anthony for a few minutes." Taylor looked down at their son and ruffled his curly hair as she nodded her head. Bending over she kissed him on the forehead and then walked out. Troy waited till they were alone before speaking.

"You know I was just downstairs talking to grandpa and you know what he told me." He asked, the little boy looked up at him quietly, forcing Troy to realize just how much basketball was taking him away from his family. Back in New Mexico, he and his son were so close but now hell he could hardly find the time for his wife or his son. "He told me that you thought I was, well I really don't know how to put it, but he told me that you thought I didn't like you and that I didn't want to take you to my job." Troy replied rushing it all out trying to keep the embarrassment out of his voice. He was embarrassed that it took another person to tell him about his son's feelings.

"You never play with me anymore." Anthony replied softly, "And you told me that you would take to games but you haven't." he stated as he looked up at his father with eyes that reminded him so much of Taylor. Troy rubbed a hand over his face, before speaking again.

"I'm sorry about everything Anthony…I really am, I've been so busy trying to take care of you, your mother and the new baby that I completely forgot that you guys needed me here as well." He whispered softly as he reached out and picked his son up hoisting him into the air and bringing him into his arms. "I'm sorry and I'm going to try to be there for you son do you forgive me." He asked pulling back so he could look at his son. Anthony leant back in his father's arms and looked at him for a moment before nodding his head.

"I forgive you Daddy." Troy smiled at the statement and hugged his son tightly for a brief moment before sitting him back down on the bed.

"Thank you son…now I have a surprise for you…you know I have a game next week, well what if you, momma, and grandma and grandpa come." Anthony's eyes widened and a bright smile stretched across his face. Troy smirked and looked at his son, "well how does that sound son."

"I can't wait." Anthony replied with all the joy a boy his age could possess at the moment. Troy found himself relaxing as he smiled at his son.

"Good…I'm going to make sure you're on the floor so you can see everything up close and personal." Troy watched as his son's smile grew even wider if that was even possible. Troy kissed his son's forehead and then stood up. "Now get some sleep and maybe we can play some one on one tomorrow." He watched as Anthony quickly scrambled away from him and got underneath the covers. He stood tucking his son, and then headed out of the room. He was met by Taylor as soon as he entered the hallway. She wrapped her arms around him as best she could despite the stomach extension and hugged him tightly.

"You just made him so happy." She whispered to him as she lifted her head and looked up at him. Troy smiled down at her and then nodded his head.

"That's all I want to do…make you and Anthony happy, and when our baby girl comes I'll make her just as happy. I just want to make you guys happy." He replied softly as he looked down at her and lifted a hand cupping the underside of her chin. Lowering his head, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek and sighed. "I love you guys, and I just want to make you happy."

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Troy looked up as he was passed the ball from his teammate, turning around he squared up towards the basket and surveyed the floor calmly. He had already scored over thirty points and he was looking to score more. He wanted to impress him family that was currently cheering him on in the stands. Dribbling quickly, he saw his chance. Crossing over, he spun around his defender and slipped down the lane maneuvering his body so that he could effectively lay the ball up. Bumping his fist, he smiled and turned to look over at the stands and froze. There sitting next to Taylor talking to her was Jessica, swallowing he watched silently for awhile until one of his teammates called his name quickly taking his attention away from his wife. As a feeling of sickness and coldness settled in the pit of his stomach, Troy forced himself to play on. The rest of the game, Troy simply went through the motions anyone could tell that the same energy and enthusiasm that he held at the beginning of the game was gone. He ended the game with thirty-nine points his best game for the entire month but he still felt extremely upset especially after seeing Jessica talk to his wife. After the game ended he walked off after waving to his son and Taylor.

Entering the hallway, he was surprised to see Jessica leaning up against the wall watching him. Narrowing his eyes he tried to move by her but she called out to him as he walked by. "So that's why you aren't leaving her." Pausing in his stride, Troy turned and looked at her as she was lower then the dirt that constantly got on the bottom of his shoes.

"You need to shut and talk about things that you know about." He snapped as he lowered his voice, while looking around to make sure that no one was walking by that could hear their conversation. "She's my wife and I love her…that's why I'm not leaving her."

"No, you aren't leaving her because she trapped you with another pregnancy." She snapped, Troy's eyes flashed dangerously. Reaching out he grabbed her arm and pulled her into a conference room that was in the hallway. Closing the door he looked at her and then spoke.

"Taylor is my wife…and you will respect her." She laughed out loud at his words, and slowly shook her head as if he had gotten the facts to a test wrong.

"Wow, like you respect her?" he shook his head and looked at her for a moment before speaking.

"Why can't you leave me the fuck alone." He shouted, his voice coming out in a rush of fury. "Just leave me alone….leave my family alone."

"But what about us, Troy."

"There is no us…I don't want you…I never have, you were a moment of weakness pure and simple, you could have easily been my freaking hand." He spat out cruelly, as he looked down at her. "You stay away from my wife…and you better stay the hell away from me understand." Still hurting from his earlier statement Jessica reached out and grabbed him.

"You don't mean it."

"Get your damn hands off of me." He snapped. "And I mean every word, I love Taylor and I'm never leaving her." He replied coldly as he forcibly pushed her away from him. "You stay away from her and you stay the hell away from me." Jessica watched him as he stormed out of the room leaving her completely alone. She crossed her arms over her body and lowered her head. If Troy wouldn't leave his wife maybe she could get Taylor to leave him.

As Troy marched out of the conference room, he saw Jerry Buss walking down the corridor. "Troy Bolton, just the man I wanted to see." Troy frowned and stopped and looked at Jerry. "Jessica has been telling me that you haven't been working with her about getting your image out there."

"Jerry, I really don't have time for all of this alright." Raising an eyebrow Jerry smirked at him and shook his head for a moment before answering.

"You don't have time…oh please you have time for me. I'm the one that writes your paychecks each and every month for pretty much over a hundred thousand." Troy sighed and rolled his eyes for a moment before speaking.

"Sir, I'm sorry but my family is-."

"Your family doesn't work for me and I'm sure they'll wait; now…" he trailed off as he saw Jessica coming out of a room. "Jessica come here… I have something I want to tell both you and Troy." She nervously walked over and kept her distant from Troy for a moment.

"What is it Jerry?"

"I was talking to a friend of mine…he's opening up a big posh club and restaurant and he wants some celebrities there…Troy you're going, and Jessica I want you there as his handler." Troy opened his mouth to speak but Jerry shook it off. "Troy, believe me I don't want to hear one word…you haven't done what you're suppose to do since day one, but you're going to do it now." He snapped as he slipped by him and walked away. "Jessica I'll email you the details at another time."

"Okay Jerry." Jessica called back, as she watched Troy storm into the locker room angrily, being left alone, Jessica wondered what she could do that could make Taylor leave Troy and then she realized exactly what she could do. With a smile on her face, she turned and headed out of the arena tunnel she had some work to do if she was going to go ahead with her plan. If everything worked out, she'd be with Troy by the end of next year she just had to put some work in.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

"Baby you were absolutely amazing out there." Taylor replied as she and Troy walked down their home hallway headed towards their bedroom. "Seeing all those people cheering for you took me back to high school, do you remember that?" she asked brightly as she maneuvered herself in front of him. The smile she had on her face instantly went away as she studied his eyes. "Baby what's wrong?"

"Nothing…it's nothing." He replied softly as he bent and kissed her on the forehead. Taylor shook her head in disbelief, as Troy jut continued to walk to their bedroom. Following behind him, she closed the door and looked at him as he jerked off his shirt while kicking his shoes across the room.

"Troy, you know you can't lie to me…so tell me what's going on, what's got you mad." He kept his back to her, as a feeling of confession washed over him. His gut was telling him to confess, but he quickly pushed that thought away. She was pregnant and there was no way he was going to risk that child's health.

"Jerry." He replied turning to look at her, Taylor sighed and walked over to him throwing her arms around his neck.

"Is that all?" she asked softly, with just a hint of amusement. Troy frowned at her reaction and lifting his hands removing her arms from around his neck.

"Please don't do that…don't laugh at…" he trailed off, and Taylor instantly spoke again.

"I'm sorry, Troy. I'm sorry do you want to tell me what happened." He paused for a moment before nodding his head.

"I have to do some stupid club promotion…you know make my presence know in the community, and I don't want to do it." Taylor sighed and ran her hand through the short hairs on the nap of his neck.

"It doesn't sound that bad, Troy." She whispered back softly as she looked up at him. "I don't think it's that bad."

"It just seems unnecessary."

"Troy, you're a public figure…what seems unnecessary now, really was before you got in the NBA but now, it isn't. It's necessary." Troy bowed his head for a moment and rested his forehead on top of hers.

"You always have had a way with words, and you make things so easy to understand." He whispered as he kissed her on the lips.

"So are you still mad."

"No…I'm not, come on let's go to sleep…I'm so tired that game was crazy tonight baby." He replied as he slipped out of his bags and stood before her in his boxers. Taylor whistled and clapped her hands excitedly as she looked at her husband. "Shh! Let's not wake your parents."

"Ohh, now where have I heard that people." She playfully asked, as she looked at Troy. Both of them remembered that being his line when he would climb into her room and spend time with her. That was when he was completely terrified of Sean McKessie, and in a way he still way. Lying down on the bed, he watched as Taylor slipped in beside him and settled into the crook of his arm. Troy pulled her closed and closed his eyes relaxing as he held his wife in his arms. Everything that was bothering him slowly slipped away and nothing matter to him now that he home holding his wife.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

"How long do I have to be here?" Troy asked as he and Jessica walked into the club. Jessica checked her watch for a moment and the looked back at him.

"Until the place closes." She replied with a smile as she studied, Troy rolled his eyes in disgust as he stepped onto the dance, almost immediately he was surrounded by groupies that were Troy to catch his attention. 'Great a whole group of Jessicas.' his mind thought cursing his luck as he following Jessica upstairs into the V.I.P. booth were some of his teammates were. Jake instantly smiled when he saw him and then frowned as he spied Jessica.

"Hey, Troy…why is she here?"

"Jerry said she's supposed to be my handler." Troy replied coldly as he sat down heavily on the sofa, he was trying his best to look interested but truthfully he knew he was going to be enjoying himself mainly because Taylor was here with him.

"Handler…you're a grown ass man, and you said you needed a handler."

"He probably thinks I wouldn't have come otherwise and I hate to admit it but he's correct." Troy replied with a shake of his head. Jessica stood near by pretending not to pay attention to Troy and Jake talk about any and everything including dissing her. All she knew was that once she put her plan into action he would be story that he ever did something like this to her. She'd make him pay. She watched as he slipped off his jacket, and placed it on the sofa. As Troy and Jake got up to order a drink, she quickly sat down and slipped her hand discretely into the lower jacket pocket, she kept her eyes on Troy and Jake while she completed her task, once she was done. She stood and made her way over to Troy with her head held high. She tapped him on the shoulder, she watched as he turned around on her his face not even trying to hide his disgust.

"What is it?"

"I heard what you and your friend are saying about me, and frankly I don't have to take this…so I'm heading home." Troy smirked at this news and then looked over at Jake who was watching her silently.

"Go home then…I'll do my duty and then I'm leaving." Troy replied as he watched her. Something didn't feel right, but he would give anything just to have her out of his hair besides it finally seemed as if she was getting the picture.

"Fine then…I would say good-night but you and I both know you wouldn't appreciate it." Troy just looked at her as she turned and left. Most she was gone, Troy sighed and looked over at Jake who basically shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess we better take God for the small miracles." Troy replied as they both tilted their cups together and then took a swallow of their drinks.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

The buzzing of her cell phone, pulled Taylor out of her sleep. Reaching out, she picked up the phone and saw that Troy had sent her a text. Sitting up, she read it and sighed. "How could he have misplaced his keys." She mumbled as she slipped out of bed. Putting on her slippers she headed downstairs to open the door up for her husband. Yawning she unlocked the front door and giggled. "I don't know where you got your . . ." she trailed off as she saw the person standing in her doorway. It seemed to be a short man in baggy black clothing with a ski mask over his face. She stood there froze, look at the person but turning and rushing away screaming out her father's name as tried to escape him with her pregnancy weight slowly her down. The man followed behind her quickly and as she made her way up the stairs, the person reached out and grabbed hold of her foot yanking her down so that she fell onto her stomach. The impact and edge of the stair hitting her pregnant belly sent the air rushing out of her lungs. Almost instantly a throbbing pain, rushed through her body as she slumped against the stairs. Her head fell to the side and she saw the figure rushing away from her. Gathering up her strength she screamed out help hoping her parents would wake up and hear her. As soon as she finished the scream, she heard her son's cries and the bounding of footsteps. Before everything faded to black she could hear her parents and Anthony shouting her name.

The scene that greeted Sean and Denise McKessie was one that could have only have come from their darkest nightmares. Taylor laid on the stairs, unconscious with blood pooling on the stair beneath and flowing like a red water fall unto the hardwood floor. They were both awakened out of their stupor by Anthony screaming his head off. "Mommy! Wake up." He cried the sight of blood scaring him completely. Turning to his wife, Sean acted quickly.

"Denise take him out of here and go call the police." He exclaimed his voice panicked as he looked at his baby girl. Taylor's brown skin looked pale and ashen. Kneeling on the stairs, he wondered if moving her could affect the baby or her. Instead he opted for just brushing her hair out of her face. Glancing around he noticed the phone of the table by the stairs, reaching through the railing because he simply couldn't leave his daughter's side he grabbed it. Dialing Troy's number he wanted impatiently for the younger man to pick up the telephone. When that didn't happen, he frowned and shut it off. He'd call again when he had time. He thought to himself as he returned his attention to Taylor. Gosh there was a lot of blood. He thought to himself, just as Denise came back to the stairs with a clinging Anthony who had a tight grip on her shirt.

"The ambulance is on the way." She stated as she stroked Anthony's little back.

"You hear that Taylor…you just hang in there baby girl and everything is going to be fine." Sean stated as he grabbed hold of his daughter's hand forcing himself to believe his words as he studied her face willing her and his grandchild to make it through.

**A/N: So what do you think? What do you think will happen next? Drop me a line and tell me how you feeling. **

**Baby S **


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Hi, everyone its another week and that means its time for another update. First off I want to thank my reviewers from last time; **glasvegas , chaylorXtraylorlover101, seabreezylady18, mzwendy85 , nayla1988, CHAYLORISAWESOME312 , Britt, LunaSolTierra , Opi Uchiha , Phelycia, javasmoker and MermaidRam85. **Thank you all for the reviews. Please excuse any errors, and don't forget to enjoy the chapter and drop a review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Eleven

All I can for what you about to see is that this is by far the worst night of my entire life.

* * *

It was just around closing time for the club, which Troy wished had come a little earlier he had spent most of his time hiding away from the groupies below and talking to Jake about any and everything. As he lifted his jacket off the V.I.P. sofa, he frowned as he realized that a certain weight was missing. Sliding his hand into his lower jacket pocket he instantly frowned. Seeing his friend's face, Jake walked over his face full of concern. "Yo, man what's wrong?" Troy looked up at him as he patted his sides down.

"My phone…it's missing." He replied. "Damn, I don't know if Taylor's called me or anything." He muttered instantly feeling bad for his neglect. Jake reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Here call her up with mine." He stated quickly as he stood by his friend, taking the phone Troy dialed Taylor's number and waited, he slowly began pacing back and forth as he listened to the phone ring over and over again in his ear. Once he reached the voicemail he hung up and looked over at Jake.

"She's not picking up." He stated his voice holding every ounce of panic he was currently feeling. Jake quickly spoke up deciding that Troy needed someone to actually calm him down so his mind wouldn't wonder with all the awful possibilities that it could make him.

"Maybe she didn't hear it?"

"No, when I'm not home at night she keeps the phone by the bed. Just in case I call her or she calls me." He stated as he dialed another number.

"Who are you calling now?"

"My father-in-law." Troy replied, he placed the phone up to his ear and waited. After a few months the phone picked up and he heard Sean McKessie's irritated voice coming through on the other end.

"Hello?" the older man asked harshly, Troy quickly spoke up in fear that the other man would hang up on him.

"Sean…this is Troy and I-."

"Where the hell have you been boy?" the older man bellowed, immediately letting Troy know that he was indeed furious with him. "We've been calling you all freaking night." A cold sick feeling settled in the pit of his stomach, Troy took a slow gulp and licked his lips.

"What do you mean? Why were you doing that?" he asked instantly fearful of the reply.

"Some sicko broke into the house, the police think he was going to rob the place, but Taylor she came downstairs for some reason and caught him. She's been unconscious since I found her so I don't know all the details." He replied his voice picking up as he relied the horrible details of the night. Troy's eyes immediately watered.

"Is she okay? The baby."

"The doctors are working on her right now…she was bleeding so bad," the voice trailed off and Troy heard a sniffle. If Sean was crying then he knew it had to be bad. "Troy, I think you just need to get here."

"Okay okay…where are you?"

"Los Angeles Memorial, she's…just hurry." The phone went dead as Troy quickly dashed out of the V.I.P booth, with Jake right on his heels.

"Man, what's happened…what happened." Jake asked as he finally was able to get in front of Troy who was about to literally throw himself into his car. Looking at his friend with an impatient stare that bordered on hostile he spoke.

"My wife was assault by some criminal and now she's in the hospital and I have to get there." Jake nodded his head.

"Alright well I'm driving you're in no condition." He snatched the keys from Troy and slipped into the driver's seat. "Get in." Troy didn't need to be told twice, he rushed around the car and got in. Jake pulled off, and the looked at him. "So where is she?"

"Memorial." Troy replied hunched over, his stomach was literally rolling at the moment. He was beyond sick. All he could think about was Taylor being injured and him no where to be found to help her. He barely saw, the city as Jake sped by getting him to his destination all he could do was pray that Taylor and their child lived.

It seemed to take forever to reach the hospital when in reality it was basically less than five minutes, Jake barely was able to park the car before Troy jumped out and rushed inside. After a few seconds Jake followed close behind him. Troy entered the hospital in a dead on sprint, his eyes frantically searching for his in-laws and son. Anthony. Oh god, he had to be alright too. Turning around quickly and finding no one he was looking for he rushed to the information desk. "Excuse me, ma'am my wife was brought in and she's pregnant and-."

"What's her name sir." The woman asked just as Jake came up.

"Um…Taylor Bolton." The woman typed a few keys and then bent her head slightly to read the screen.

"She's on floor three." Troy nodded and then took off again with Jake following close behind. He made sure to stay out of Troy's way as he followed him up the stairs and unto the third floor. The doors opened directly into the waiting room. Troy instantly froze as he saw his father-in-law pacing and while Denise held his sleeping son. Denise looked up first and noticed him right away.

"Troy…oh my goodness thank God you're here."

"Yeah, finally." Sean replied as he walked over to him, and stared him down. Troy watched the older man silently and then looked over at his son whose tear stained face was composed in a look of fitful sleep.

"Have you heard anything?" he asked, Sean who slowly shook his head. It was the first time, he noticed that Sean was in a pair of scrubs. "What happened to your clothes?" Turning around to look at him, Sean frowned.

"I was covered in her blood." He snapped his voice lowering in an attempt not to wake his grandson. "I was covered in her blood, and I was basically scaring Anthony so I changed, but you know what I don't think the mystery surrounding my clothing is something you ought to be considering yourself with…instead why don't you ask about your wife."

"You said she was unconscious."

"Unconscious since I found her…the police are out looking for the bastard…thank God you guys live in a gated community they think they have him on video." Sean replied as he shook his head. "I just wish I could have gotten my hands on him." Troy nodded his head in understanding, he too wished his father-in-law or him had gotten their hands on the man.

"How long has she been back there?"

"Hours…and no one will tell us anything, I mean do they really think we just want to sit out here and wait." He finished the sentence with a quick shout that made Denise jumped. Sean's eyes went to hers and he lowered his head. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Sean…we just have to remember to keep the faith…Taylor will be okay and so will the baby." She replied with a soft timid voice, as if she was afraid that if she voiced her hope that her daughter and granddaughter would be okay somehow someone would come along and take that away from her. Sean placed his hands on his hips and nodded his head.

"You're right…we just have to keep the faith." He whispered, Troy nodded as well and moved to a chair sitting down. He lowered his head and looked at his hands; his eyes immediately fixated themselves on his wedding ring. As he sat there he allowed himself some tears, he was scared out of his mind…and this time around Taylor wasn't there to comfort him.

It was nearly two hours later when the doctor finally came out into the waiting room. By that time, Sharpay and Zeke were there and his parents were flying up from New Mexico with Taylor's brother Vince. He immediately rushed over to the doctor and grasped his shoulders. "How is she? Is she alright? What about our baby?" he asked rapidly shooting off a string of questions. Zeke and Jake quickly pulled him away from the doctor. The man looked at Troy and realized that this was going to be harder than he expected.

"Your wife is alive though right now she is still unconscious, we believe that she will make a full recovery." Troy nodded his head and closed his eyes as everyone else celebrated around him. She was alright she was going to make it. He sent up a special thank you to God praising him for allowing Taylor to make it through this ordeal. Opening his eyes he looked at the doctor.

"And our baby."

"There were some issues with the child, the fall seem to bruise some of the baby's tissues, especially the brain. Right now it's touch and go and we will be motioning the situation." Troy felt all the elation he had been feeling release from his body like air from a balloon.

"But she's going to make it."

"I can not in good conscience say that." The doctor replied softly as he looked at Troy. "We have the best doctors on the case though, and we will try everything within our power to make sure that your child lives." Troy bowed his head and started crying. He couldn't hold it in any longer, the doctor watched him silently before speaking. "I can take you to go and see your daughter right now while the nurses transfer your wife to another room.

"I would like that very much." He whispered brokenly, the doctor nodded and then turned on his heel. Troy followed behind the man silently wondering exactly what he was going to tell Taylor when she woke up about their baby. He followed the doctor down the hallway, until they came to a room surrounded in glass with nurses inside. "Your baby is premature which is why she's in here as well…now you're going to have to put some scrubs on and then the nurse will take you to see your child." Troy nodded and then the doctor headed off down the hallway. Troy stepped inside and the nurse directed him to the changing room. He quickly scrubbed in, and then came out. The nurse looked at him as he came back out.

"Sir what child are seeing."

"I'm suppose to be here for Bolton." She looked it up, and the motioned for him to follow her. She led him to a small cradle covered in glass. He froze and stayed back for a moment as he viewed his child. There were wires everywhere; he looked over at the nurse.

"Are all those necessary?"

"We have to motion her…more so than older patients mainly because they can't talk to us." She replied as she turned look at him. "Come here please, its okay." As Troy neared the cradle, he gasped as he saw just how small his child was. "She certainly is precious." The nurse replied softly as she placed a hand on Troy's shoulder. "Now all you have to do, is slip your hands through this holes here and your hands will be inside of those gloves and then you can interact with her. I find that to be a good thing for these children, it pushes them." She stated as she stared up into Troy's face. "Now don't be scared, I know she looks fragile but she is incredibly strong willed…she wants to be here." She whispered calmly as she looked at him. Troy nodded and slipped his hands inside of the cradle gloves the nurse watched for a few minutes and then backed away leaving him so time to get to know his daughter in private. Troy flexed his hands for a moment getting used to the gloves before he reached out and touched a single finger to his daughter's hand. The baby squirmed at the touched and blinked her eyes opened. Troy found himself smiling as he looked at his daughter. She was like the nurse said precious. He took the time to count each and every finger and toe while talking to her.

"Hey, baby girl…,"he paused and chuckle, he never touch he would sound like Sean McKessie but here he was talking just like the man. "Hey, this is your daddy talking to you." He whispered as he bent his knees slightly so his face was level with his daughter's head. As she turned towards his voice, Troy was rewarded with a soft gurgle and a flailing of her closes arm. The action immediately brought a smile to his face. "Guess you got a little bit of your mother in you huh…you're a fighter, a Bolton fighter." He whispered as he looked down at her with pride in his voice and on his face. "You and momma gave everybody quite a scare but it's all going to work out. The police are going to catch the guy that did this to you and mommy I promise." He whispered softly to her as he stared into the soft brown eyes of his daughter. Taking his finger he brushed it over the soft small curls that were resting on top of her hand. "You're beautiful just like your mother…just like your mother." He whispered as he watched her for a few more seconds. He couldn't believe how small she was though, Anthony had been a small baby but even he was much bigger than his sister currently was. "You're going to be fine, and you're going to get out of here as soon as possible sweetie. I can't wait to take you home." Troy stayed with her for a little while longer, just content with watching her move around as much as she could. Every move his daughter made with her body confirmed for him more and more that his child was going to be fine. After a while the nurse came and told him that his daughter needed her rest. Lowering his head he pressed a kiss to it, and then stepped back. His mind now on Taylor, and making sure that she was okay.

As he made his way down the hallway, towards Taylor's room he saw his father-in-law standing outside talking to a police officer. Rushing over his face full of concern he spoke. "Is everything okay…did you catch him?" he asked looking between Sean and the police officer. The officer looked down for a moment and then spoke.

"Not exactly."

"What kind of answer is that? The man attacked my wife and you tell me you didn't exactly catch him." Troy snapped out angrily. "So what happened did you let him leave."

"No, our officers shot him down when he draw a gun on us." The officer replied his anger coming through. "One of our people was shot in the process…so he's dead, but there is a question that we would like to ask you." He asked calmly, Troy already feeling like an ass for yelling at the man just nodded his head.

"Ask away."

"When we searched the man, we found a phone on his person…well one that he hadn't broken and we traced the number just to see if we could get an i.d on the man do you know whose phone it ended up belonging too?" Troy's mouth dropped opened in shock for a moment. The officer studied him for a moment and saw that Sean was also watching as well. "It was your telephone…your cellphone." Troy had time to blink before Sean had him around the collar while slamming him at the same time against a wall.

"What da hell did you do to my daughter?" he snapped out angrily, while he and Troy struggled. Shaking his head in surprise Troy tried his best to get the older man off of him.

"I would never hurt her." He exclaimed as he looked at the older man. "I would never hurt her." He cried out angry that he was being excused of instigating the whole incident. Sean looked down at him for a moment and then stepped back just as Zeke and Jake came rushing down the hallway. The officer waited till everyone was silent before speaking.

"If you didn't hurt her then can you tell me how the man got hold of your phone?" he asked taking out a small notepad.

"It was at the club…I had to be there because it was the grand opening and my boss wanted some Laker presence he thought it would good for the team if we get some publicity."

"So are you saying that it was taken then."

"It was in my jacket…I took it off because it was so hot in there and then when I was ready to leave it wasn't there anymore." He finished his statement and looked at Jake hoping that he would speak up.

"He's right…he spent the entire night with me, and when it was all over we couldn't find his phone so he used my phone to call home." Sean nodded his head and looked over at Troy with regret.

"He's right…that was how they found out, Troy called on his phone cause I certainly didn't recognize the number." The officer nodded his head for a moment and then spoke again.

"Do you have any enemies? Anyone that would want to hurt you or your wife." Troy shook his head.

"I…no there's no one I can think of, maybe this was just a crazy guy or something." Troy replied trying to figure out why someone would try to attack his family…his wife. The officer nodded his head for a moment.

"I think we know what happened, after looking over the phone we found a text message that seemed to be sent just a little while before the attack." Troy bowed his head as he realized that his phone had been used by some sicko that wanted to hurt his family.

"So you're saying you don't know why this happened?"

"The main suspect is dead…and we can't, we don't even know the motive behind all of this. He was our lead and he's dead now." The man stated softly as he looked at Sean and Troy. "I'm sorry that we couldn't bring you complete justice." When neither man spoke, he gave them all a curt nod and then walked down the hallway leaving them alone. Once he was gone, Sean looked over at Troy and sighed.

"I'm sorry about grabbing you Troy…I-."

"No, its okay…I would have done the exact same thing." He muttered, "Can we see Taylor…I want to see her." He whispered as he looked towards the hospital door she was currently in. Sean nodded his head for a moment and sighed.

"Yeah, she in there and she's awake…she was asking for you." Troy didn't need to hear anymore; pushing by open the door he slipped into the room and saw both Sharpay and Taylor's mother sitting by her bedside quietly talking to her. Looking towards the sofa, he paused for a moment and then looked towards his son who was quietly looking at him and then over towards Taylor. Once Taylor saw him she immediately sat up despite the pain.

"Troy." She called her eyes watering at the sight of him, moving quickly to her side, he wiped the stray strains of hair off her face and then kissed her passionately while holding her in his arms as best as he could without causing her pain. She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly as well returning his kisses.

"Oh baby I'm so sorry I wasn't there…how are you feeling?" he asked as he looked her over. She watched him for a moment and then gave him a weary look.

"I'm fine…how's the baby, mom told me that I had her."

"She's premature, but I just saw her and she looks fine…she looks like she's going to make it." He whispered as he placed his forehead on top of her while breathing in her scent. "I'm so glad you both are already." He whispered.

"Me too…I thought I was never going to see you again." She whispered brokenly as she leant back to study him. Seeing that the atmosphere between the two was about to get even more intimate Sharpay and Taylor excused themselves while leaving Anthony on the sofa under the careful watch of his parents. Once they were gone, Taylor looked over at over at Anthony and graced him with a smile. Troy followed her glaze and saw his son silently watching them.

"Hey, son." He whispered as he looked at him, before bending down and watching for a moment. Anthony sat up and looked at his father. Taylor watched as father and son looked at each other moments before Anthony wrapped his little arms around Troy's neck.

"Daddy." The little boy sighed with relief as he snuggled into his father's arm relief flowing through his body as he held the man he knew would protect him and his mother. Troy closed his eyes and held him tightly as he rubbed a hand up and down his small back.

"Troy bring him over here." Taylor whispered as she looked at the two of them, Troy stood and hoisted Anthony onto his side and carried him over to Taylor's bedside. They both watched as Anthony carefully climbed on the bed and laid down next to his mother. Smiling, Taylor wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

"Hey sweetie." She whispered as she brushed a hand through his hair. Snuggling closer, Anthony draped an arm over her stomach and held her tightly.

"Are you okay?" he asked his voice soft as if he feared the answer that his mother was going to give him. Moving her arm, she lifted his little face so that she was looking him directly in the eyes.

"I'm fine sweetie…Mommy's all better." She whispered as she leant forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. The little boy sighed and snuggled deeper into his mother's embrace. Troy sat there watching them silently for a while until they drifted off to sleep. Once he was sure that they were comfortable, he walked over to the sofa that was inside the room. Grabbing a blanket that was sitting on the end of Taylor's bed he settled on the sofa took one last look at his family, pausing briefly he thought about his daughter and how she would eventually be joining them when they had family moments like these.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Troy was brought out of his sleep by a hand shaking his shoulder furiously; blinking his eyes open he looked up and stared into the face of the doctor who had been over his wife and daughter's care. Jerking up he looked over at his wife and son and saw them there. "Mr. Bolton it's your daughter." The man stated his face solemn as he looked down at him. Making sure to keep his voice down as he wouldn't frighten his wife and son Troy spoke.

"What do you mean? What's happened?" he asked hoarsely as he found it extremely difficult to talk.

"Sir just come with me." He stated, Troy quickly jumped up from the sofa, and rushed out of the room with the doctor directly on his heels. Once out in the hallway, Troy didn't wait to hear anymore of the doctor's explanations, he just simply took off for the nursery hoping that whatever was wrong with his daughter the other man could fix. He vaguely heard the other man calling his name as he chased after him. As he rounded the corner towards the area where the nursery was kept he can to halt as he saw a group of nurses along with a two doctors working furiously on a child. Turning around he looked at the doctor in shock.

"Is that my daughter?" he asked his voice rising with fear and fury. The other man slowed his chased and walked towards him calmly. Troy impatient with the other man's lack of speed on answering his question as it again and took three menacing steps towards him. "Is that my daughter?"

"I didn't want you to see all this." He replied softly as he looked at the man who was now turning his back to him and peering into the room looking quite lost.

"What happened?"

"There was…there was some swelling on her brain, or second CAT scan detected it, and then she seized, and I came to get you. They're working on her right now."

"Will she be fine."

"Mr. Bolton, I can't say that." He replied softly his voice low. This was the part of his job that he hated. He hated having to deliver bad news, he hated not being able to give the people who looked to him for answers, hope that their love one would pull through. He couldn't do that because he fear that if indeed his words proved to be lies, he knew he could never face those people again.

"But she was fine when I saw her earlier," he turned and looked at the other man. "She looked at me, she held my finger…," he trailed off as his shoulders began to shake with silent sobs, he leaned his head against the cool glass and watched as the nurses and doctors did what they could for his daughter. He closed his eyes, and sent up a silent prayer for his daughter. As he finished he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Lifting his head up, he met the eyes of the doctor and then he heard it. The sound that followed the absence of life, jerking his eyes up he looked into the room and saw the nurses and doctors all standing around the small bed that housed his daughter with their heads down. "No…NOOO!" he exclaimed, pushing open the door he rushed inside the room and over to his daughter's bed. Moving the doctors out of the way, he looked down in the crib and studied his daughter.

"We are terribly sorry, Mr. Bolton." One doctor whispered as he looked at the utter grief that was currently on Troy's face. Not acknowledging the doctor's words, he stepped directly up to the crib and the spoke as his hands laid on top of the glass his eyes staring down into her motionless figure still silently wheeling her to open her eyes and look at him again.

"I want to hold her."

"Mr. Bolton…I don't think…-" At his words, Troy turned around and stared at the man as if he had grown two more heads. His blue eyes darkened with rage as he looked at the man who would dare deny him this little comfort. The doctor lowered his head, and sighed. "Just for a little while." He nodded his head, and motioned towards the others. One doctor stepped forward and opened up the glass case, and reached inside taking the little baby girl out of the crib. Troy immediately stepped forward and the man placed the baby in his arms. Troy's eyes grew wet as he looked down into the emotionless face of his daughter. Her little chest no longer rising and falling with the beat of life, her eyes closed and her lips perched slightly as if she were trying to suck in that last bit of air. As he looked down at her, he slowly started crying. He watched silently as his tears dropped down and landed on her face just beneath her eyes giving off the impression that she too was crying. Walking over to a nearby wall, he slumped down until he was sitting on the floor.

By the time that Jack and Lillian Bolton arrived at the hospital they had been informed almost immediately about their son's loss. Jack held Lillian in his arms as he looked at Sean whose eyes were red from crying. "Where's Troy?" Jack asked softly as he peered into the room where his daughter-in-law was being comforted by her mother and Sharpay Evans. Sean rubbed a hand over his chin and then spoke up softly.

"He's still in the nursery…and he won't come out." Sean replied softly as he looked at the other man. I've been in there and so have Zeke and Jake." Jack noticed the look at that Sean had on his face as he thought about Troy.

"What exactly is he doing in there?"

"Just holding his daughter." Sean replied softly. "He just holds her and looks her over…I think…well frankly I don't know what I think." He whispered softly as he looked at Jack. "I think you and your wife should go and see him."

"Of course can you show us where he is exactly." Sean nodded and started down the hallway. Jack and Lillian quickly fell into step behind him hoping that whatever they saw wouldn't be too bad. Sean stopped outside of the nursery for premature babies, and it was at that time that Jack and Lillian noticed all the doctors and nurses silently standing outside the room some with solemn looks on their faces and some with tears on their cheeks and in their eyes. "He's in there." Sean whispered softly as he pointed into the room. The sight caused Lillian's breath to catch in her throat; she latched onto Jack's arm and looked at her some with a sadness only a mother could fell. Jack watched his son silently his heart going out to him. Turning to Sean he spoke.

"We're going in." Sean nodded and watched as they pushed the door opened and slipped inside the room. Jack motioned for Lillian to stay back for a while as he went further into the room towards his son. As he neared Troy, he knelt down in front of him and looked at his granddaughter. Troy lifted his head for a moment before lowering it back down.

"You know I think I failed her…I did this to her and Taylor." He whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek, and dangled off the edge of his chin before dropping onto the baby's cheek. Lifting one hand, he gently thumbed away the tear. "Every since I accepted the offer to come to the NBA my life has been nothing but a nightmare."

"Son, you are not to blame for what happened? That asshole whoever he was…he was the one that caused all of this. You'll make yourself crazy if you run around trying to blame yourself for all of this." He whispered to him as he continued to look at his son. He had never seen Troy so broken, and as his father he never wanted to see his son like this again.

"You're right," Troy whispered causing Jack to sigh with relief at least his son wouldn't be running around blaming himself for all of his troubles. Troy lifted his head and met his father's glaze head on. "She smiled at me you know…I came to see her after she was born and she smiled at me. She waved her little fist in the air…," he trailed off his voice checking on the front of his sobs. Shaking his head he lowered it back down and lifted a hand to brush his daughter's hair. "I loo…lo…looked at her and counted ten fingers and ten toes, she was perfect." He whispered as he rocked the child back and forth in his arms. "So perfect." He whispered his tears running down his face furiously now.

"She's perfect now." Jack whispered as he moved closer to his son. "Troy…I know you're hurting but you have to let the doctors prepare her…and you need to go and see your wife she's hurting too and I know she needs you."

"I'm not help." He muttered.

"She loves you…so that makes you all the help she needs." Jack whispered softly. "Stand up, son and lay her down." Troy nodded his head, and slowly got up, Jack helped him up and then stepped back as his son walked over to the crib and laid her back down. Bending over he placed a gentle kiss on the cold forehead of the innocent little girl and broke down crying. Jack walked over to him and pulled him into a crushing hug. Troy sagged against him weakly as his sobs racked his body, leaving him a tearful mess in his father's arms.

"Why, did this have to happen." He cried out painfully as he looked at him. "Why." Jack shook his head and pulled him closer.

"I don't know son…I don't know." At this time, Lillian was slowly making her way over to them. Settling next to them, she pulled Troy into a hug as well allowing him to cry on her shoulder a bit while she tried her best to remain strong for him during his time of need. After a few minutes, Troy stepped back and looked at them.

"I should go see Taylor." He whispered brokenly. "I need to go see her." His parents nodded and he stepped out of the room and headed down the hall in a sorrow induced daze.

**A/N: So, what did you think? Drop me a line and tell me in a review. **

**Baby S **


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update first off I want to thank m y reviewers from last week; **MermaidRam85, seabreezylady18, chaylorXtraylorlover101, ladiitwizzler990, glasvegas, LunaSolTierra , javasmoker, and mzwendy85. **Thank you for reviewers and I hope you all enjoy this new update and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Twelve

After losing my daughter I wasn't quite prepared for what would happen that night and most importantly the next day. I wasn't prepared to lose it all but that's what happened…I lost everything I held dear to me, and as you say when I first started this story I was just coming back from all of that, so anyway here we go…

* * *

When Troy finally made it back to Taylor's room, he had effectively pushed down all of his emotions. He didn't want to frighten her before he could tell her the news. He spoke slowly in a monotone voice as he looked everywhere in the room but directly into his wife's eyes. As he finished, he watched as Taylor's body seemed to crumple on the bed, her beautiful golden brown face paled as she tilted her head back and released a deep sorrowful wail. Her body shook with sobs that sent her into mini convulsions. Troy silently thanked God that Sharpay who had been in the room during his arrival took Anthony out with her. Hugging his wife close he shut his eyes as her sobs and cries filled the room and his ears. He could feel the dampness on his left shoulder and he could feel the small fist clinging to his shirt. "I'm so sorry." He whispered brokenly into her hair, "I'm sorry." He whispered extending every comforting word and gesture to his wife. As he spoke these words, Taylor just held him tighter and cried. Once they were finished, Troy stepped back and looked at her while Taylor avoided his glaze and looked down at the sheets of the bed.

"We should tell Anthony." She whispered softly, Troy shook his head and turned slightly away from her. Their moment had already broken his heart, and chipped a bit at his spirit. He couldn't imagine what telling his son would be like. Anthony was to young, and he couldn't stand the sight of seeing his child crying. "Troy, we have to tell him…he was so excited about being a big brother," she paused and lifted a hand to her face and cried for a moment before continuing. "He would talk to my stomach all the time and kiss it…we have to tell him. We have to be the ones to tell him, just like you had to be the one to tell me." Troy bowed his head; deep down in his heart he knew she was right. Their son, needed to know and he needed to know from his parents and not some outside force.

"Alright…I'll go and get him." Taylor watched silently as Troy left the room, once the door closed she laid back on the bed and gently touched her empty rounded stomach. Laying her head back on the bed she released to more tears that raced cheeks.

Troy exited the room, and leaned against the door and took two deep breaths. He wasn't sure if he was ready to tell his son about his baby sister, but he knew he had to do it. Taylor was right, he deserved to find out from him and Taylor and no one else. As he walked down the hallway towards the waiting room, he paused outside and took a look inside and spied his son sitting with Sharpay and his grandmothers. Making his entrance known, everyone looked up at him as he approached Sharpay and his son. "Troy, what's wrong?" his mother asked softly as she stood up.

"Taylor and I are going to tell him…about…" he trailed off unable to finish the statement. Sharpay looked down at Anthony at that moment just as his mother and Taylor's mother pulled him away and over towards a little window.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea, he's young…and you shouldn't upset him more than he already is. That night scared him enough already believe me I was there Troy." Denise exclaimed as she looked over Troy's shoulder towards Anthony. Lillian nodded her head in agreement as she studied her son.

"You know I agree with her…I know everything seems bad but your son he shouldn't know every gory detail." Troy bowed his head for a moment and took one step away from them. Shaking his head he turned and looked back towards his son.

"I know what you're saying is right, but he was just as excited about the baby as his mother and I was. So we have the responsible to tell him about his little sister before he finds out through some other source. Do you think I want to tell him, that his little sister is dead…that she died alone," he paused and lifted a fist to his mouth and breathed out. "Did you think when that doctor woke me up this morning that this was what I wanted to walk around telling my family about, but he deserves to know and we will tell him as best as we can…we'll try to sugar coat it, but he needs to know."

"But Troy are you sure that's wise."

"Look, I don't truly know but what I do know is that, this is what my wife wants to do and so we're going to do it. Excuse me." He walked away from them and over to Sharpay. "Anthony, come here we are going to see Mommy." The little boy looked up at him and then raised his arms above his head. Troy bent down slightly and lifted his son up from Sharpay's lap.

"We're going to see Mommy."

"Yes we are." Troy replied not even making an attempt to look at Sharpay, turning on his heel he headed out of the waiting and back to Taylor's room where they would tell Anthony the awful news.

Taylor sat in the bed tapping her thumbs on her thighs as she waited for Troy and Anthony to return. She was anxious, to be absolutely truthful she just wanted to get things over with. Anthony needed to know and she was going to deny her son the truth. But she also wasn't looking forward to the telling him either. She sat up slowly, as the door opened and Troy walked in carrying Anthony. Giving both of her men a weak smile, she lifted her hands and impatiently waited for Troy to hand over their son. She wanted to hold him while they told him the news. Troy walked over to her bedside and placed Anthony in her arms. "Anthony…we have to tell you something." Taylor whispered as she looked down at her first born child. Anthony looked up at her and then over at Troy before speaking softly.

"Okay."

"You know how I told you that you were going to be a big brother." Anthony just nodded and reached out placing his little hand on Taylor's stomach. The sight immediately caused Troy's breath to catch as he momentarily turned away from the sight. Taylor bit her lip for a moment before speaking.

"Anthony, your sister…because of what happen she was hurt."

"She's okay though right?" he asked innocently as he looked at her for a moment before turning to look at his father. Troy looked down at his son, and took a deep breath before answering his son softly.

"No…she not…do you remember when Mama's granddaddy died," Troy asked as Anthony just nodded his head slowly. "Well that's what happened to your sister." Anthony was quiet for a moment but both of his parents could tell that he was actually thinking everything over.

"But she's not old."

"When that man hurt your momma, he hurt your little sister as well." Troy stated softly. Anthony's lip trembled as he listened to what his father was telling him. Looking up at him with sad eyes he spoke again.

"So she's in heaven."

"Yes, she's in heaven." Taylor replied as she lifted a hand up and wiped a stray tear from his cheek that had fallen during his question about heaven. Both Troy and Taylor felt their hearts break as Anthony turned towards his mother and rested his head there silently crying. It took about twenty minutes for Anthony to finally calm down enough so that he was asleep. Once he was quiet, Troy picked him back up and lifted onto his shoulder.

"I'm going to take him out of here…you get some rest."

"Are you going to have her taken back to New Mexico?" Taylor asked, it had been a question that had been plaguing her for quite some time ever since she had learned of her daughter's fate. Troy took a moment to shift Anthony in his arms before nodding his head.

"Of course…she's going back to New Mexico…Taylor get some rest, I'll be back to check on you after a little while. I have some papers I need to sign." He whispered softly, Taylor just nodded and then shifted downward in the bed, so that she could turn and look at the wall. Troy watched her for a few more moments before quickly leaving the room. Once he was gone, Taylor sighed and lifted her hands hugging her extended stomach while allowing a few tears to escape her eyes. She knew it would take time for her to get over, what that man had taken from her. She knew though, that in order to make it through the grief she would need Troy and the rest of their family to be there with her.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Jessica sat outside the hospital inside of her car talking on her cell phone it had been two days since she hired that thug to break into Troy's house with orders to hurt his wife, and now she was in place to execute part two of her plan in order to make Troy's hers. She understood that he was between a rock and a hard place, but now that there wasn't a baby he was free to be with her. "Are you sure that they are all gone." She asked the nurse who she had hired a day ago to keep her inform about what exactly was happening with the Bolton family.

"Well no one is in the waiting room as we speak…Mr. Bolton just headed out because he had a meeting with Joseph Auld an official here at the hospital. He's probably discussing what he wants the hospital to do with the body."

"That's a shame." Jessica replied as she placed a hand on her stomach, she would replace the child eventually with one that shared the same DNA as her and Troy as soon as they got back together. She would get pregnant quickly so that he wouldn't dwell on the child that was dead now. She'd have to deal with his son, but that was something she was willing to do as long as she had Troy.

"It most certainly is."

"Thank you again for keeping me updated." Jessica replied right before she hung up the phone. She sat in her car for a moment drumming her fingers on the steering wheel as she looked out down at the passenger seat next to her. She grinned as she looked at the brown folder that housed the last trick she needed to make Troy and Taylor break up, reaching down she patted her hand against the folder and grinned. She couldn't wait to use it.

Troy sat directly beside Taylor's bed holding her hand. "So you're going to make the hospital send her to New Mexico?" Troy nodded his head silently as he looked down at their joined hands. He studied their wedding rings, and was suddenly hit with the need to expose himself for the moment of weakness he had months ago with Jessica Lockhart. "Troy? Are you listening?"

"I am…yes that what I'm going to and work out this morning." He replied softly as he looked up at her.

"Who's going to be there when she gets there…I don't want her there by herself, Troy." Taylor replied her voice shaking with unreleased sobs. Seeing her distress over the situation, Troy stood up and embraced her tightly holding her close to him as she seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Chad and Gabriella said they would be there to receive and to make sure she makes it to the destination where she's supposed to be okay honey. Please don't cry you know what that does to me." He whispered as he held her to him tightly. Taylor clung to his shirt as she let out more tears for their daughter. After a few more minutes, Taylor pulled herself away from him and sighed as she settled back against the pillows behind her.

"I just feel so awful…I feel like this is all my fault and-." Troy quickly placed a finger over her mouth as he looked at her.

"If anyone is going to take the blame it's going to be me." He replied softly as he looked at her. "It's my fault that this happened…and I accept full reasonability." Taylor looked at him and then lifted her hands to cup his face.

"It isn't either of our faults, Troy." He nodded his head, willing to let her believe that he thought she was right, but down he knew it was his fault. Heck, he was almost sure that his was God's way of punishing him for cheating on his wife. He just wished that God took him instead of his daughter. That was just one thing that he wished almost nightly since he had learned of his daughter's death. "Troy tell me that you believe that."

"I believe it." Troy deadpanned; Taylor gave him a look but decided to drop it the issue. "I should probably head out to go and meet that official who's over everything." He muttered not really wanting to talk about what he wanted done with his child. He wished he could have asked his father or Taylor's but they were currently taking his mother and Taylor's mother along with Anthony to the cafe in the hospital to get something to eat. Jake had gone home last night, and Sharpay was going to their house along with Zeke to get him, Taylor and Anthony a change of clothes. Bending down he kissed Taylor's forehead and sighed. "I better get going."

"Okay…come right back here when you're done." Taylor replied, Troy just nodded his head and headed out of the room. Once he was gone, Taylor sat silently thinking about the awful turn of fortune that her family was experiencing. All she knew was that they could make it through all of this, as long as they hold on to one another.

As Troy left his wife's room, he paused in the hallway and took two deep calming breaths. Lifting a hand up he cupped it around his upper lip and blew out another breath. For the past few hours he was pretty sure that he was on the brink of a panic attack. Every since he saw and held his daughter's lifeless body, he had been struggling to breathe and then there was the constant thought about his incident with Jessica Lockhart. He had to tell Taylor, but now in the mist of their daughter dying he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Oh the idea of telling her, and finally getting it off his chest was at the forefront of his mind but he didn't want to cause her anymore pain. Every step he took, it seemed to cause him more and more pain. He wished he could trade places with his daughter, for the last few days he been wishing for things. Once he made it to the office that his father had told him about he knocked and released a breath he hadn't been aware he was holding. After a few moments the door opened, and he was looking into the eyes of an older white man who immediately sent him a cheerless smile. "Please come in Mr. Bolton. I'm sorry that we have to meet under these circumstances." Troy didn't really answer; he just gave him a look and then headed towards a seat. The man dropped his head, and closed the door and walked back towards his desk. "I extend my condolences towards you and your family."

"Thank you, but I'm sure you wouldn't blame me if I don't feel like talking about that…I just want to get this all out of the way, if that's okay with you." He replied his voice growing cold with annoyance. He wasn't in the mood for this man's false apologies over what happened to his daughter and his family. "Of course…my name is Joseph Auldman...now I realize that this is a difficult thing for you," the man stated as he started looking around his desk for a partially folder. Troy tapped his foot on the floor and then spoke up

"Look if you're going to talk about it at least do it when you're not looking around your desk for something. Please if you're going to talk about respect the pain I'm feeling. Don't spout out meaningless words as you shuffle papers on your desk." Troy snapped as he looked at the other man who had paused guiltily in his shuffling to look at him.

"I'm…I'm sorry." He stuttered softly as he dropped his head in shame, Troy watched for a few more moments before sighing.

"No…I'm sorry…I'm just on edge." The man nodded and looked across his desk and picked up a folder. "Let's just get this all over with." Troy whispered as he looked down at his hands. The other man nodded his head and then flipped open the folder.

"Um…so you're going to move your daughter to New Mexico for burial…do you want us here to perform the necessary…," he immediately trailed off as he looked at Troy who was watching him silently. "Or do you want us to send her to New Mexico untouched."

"What do you suggest in these situations?"

"I suggest allowing us to do everything we can to preserve her." Joseph stated softly as he looked over at him. "And once we've done that we will personal deliver her to the funeral home of your choice." He stated. "All we need is your permission to do so, and we can." He replied as he folded his fingers in front of his mouth. Troy looked down for a moment before nodding his head in understanding.

"You have my permission…I want you people here to do your best, to at least make this comfortable for me and my family." Troy replied slowly, the other man nodded his head and then slowly picked up a piece of paper.

"Okay then, we'll need your signature here…here….and here." The man stated as he pushed the paper across the desk while handing Troy a pen who took it and started signing in the appropriate places. Once he was finished, he handed the phone back to Joseph with a sigh.

"There it's done." Troy replied softly.

"Um, are there any family members around that you would want to go down and view the body…it's hospital policy and I wouldn't want to put you through that added pain. Troy lowered his head in thought. His father and Sean had taken their wives and his son down to the hospital café for breakfast, and Sharpay went with Zeke to their house to get him, Anthony, and Taylor a change of clothes and Jake well he wasn't family really so he didn't trust him with this task, besides he wasn't here anyway.

"No…I'm gonna have to go." He whispered softly as he stood up. Joseph nodded his head slowly and the moved around his desk. "What am I gonna have to do."

"Just view the body and tell us everything you want done…I promise you won't see the process just a walk through to make sure that when we're done everything is to your expectations."

"Nothing about this will meet my expectations," Troy muttered softly as he looked over the paper. "So let me go ahead and get this out of the way." Joseph nodded his head as Troy started signing the necessary papers so that all the details he wanted completed by the hospital could be done. Once he was finished he handed the paper back to Joseph and strangely felt even worst then when he had walked in and maybe the reason for that was because signing those papers made his daughter's death even more permanent.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Taylor was desperately trying to rest just for a little, but her mind kept drifting to her daughter. She turned her head towards the door when she heard it open. "Troy, I just can't go to sleep." She muttered as she turned towards the door and paused. "What are you doing here?" she asked her voice growing cold as she stared at the one woman that she was absolutely positive that she hated. Jessica Lockhart just sent her a small sad smile as she closed the door.

"I heard what happened? Jake told the team so that Troy could get some time away." Jessica replied as she walked further into the room and sat down in the chair that Troy had only been sitting in minutes ago. "Where is Troy by the way?"

"Not here…and in a minute you aren't going to be either." Taylor snapped as she pushed herself up in the bed and glared at her angrily.

"Look, I'm just wondering where he is, cause I seriously think we should tell you this together," she paused and looked at Taylor as if she held nothing but pity for her in her soulless eyes. Taylor nearly snarled as she looked at her. "Oh please don't be anger me and him have been trying to keep you from being hurt."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Taylor exclaimed her voice picking up volume as she glared at the other woman. Jessica just smiled despite the fact that Taylor looked like she saw going to come out of the bed any moment and attack her. At Jessica's silence, Taylor felt even angrier. "What hell are you talking about?" Jessica didn't say anything; she just reached out and handed a folder to Taylor who snatched it out of her hand. Jessica wisely stood up and backed away from the bed as Taylor pulled out a pile of photographs. She watched in silent glee, as Taylor flipped through the pictures one by one her eyes widening as tears gathered there. Looking back up at Jessica, Taylor blinked and two lone tears escaped her eyes and fell down her cheeks. "What…what is this?" she asked her voice soft, Jessica tried her best not to smile, but she was almost positive she could heard Taylor's heart breaking.

"What does it look like?" Jessica asked with a smugness, that only a heartless person could produce in a situation like this. Taylor looked back at the pictures and almost threw up on herself it was a photo of Troy having sex with Jessica. They both looked like they were deeply into the session.

"This can't be true…this is doctored and-."

"Why don't you ask Troy…see what your husband says. All I know is that I enjoyed every minute and we can't hide the truth anymore. I'm sorry about your child, but you have to understand that that child was the only reason Troy was even sticking with you."

"That's not true." Taylor exclaimed angrily as she looked at the woman who was slowly making her time in the hospital worst. She didn't want to think about her husband cheating on her, especially with a woman like this. Shaking her head, she looked at and then back at the pictures. "This isn't true…and I'm going to make sure that-."

"I could describe to you every detail of Troy's body if I wanted to…but I'm thinking that would be just too cruel." Taylor's chest started rising and falling with panic as she flipped through the pictures mentally comparing her memory of Troy's body to that of the man in the pictures. Every second that paused by she was almost certain that the person she was viewing was her husband. Finally she looked over at Jessica who was still silently watching her.

"You don't want to be cruel…then why would you bring pictures like these in here for me to see. This is cruel."

"No…that's just bringing proof." Jessica replied as she looked at her giving her, one sad smile. "I'm sorry about the news but I couldn't keep this up anymore. Troy and I want to be together…and you're just standing in our way." Taylor was openly crying now, every word that Jessica spoke drove the knife of pain deeper and deeper into her chest. Jessica watched silently for a moment before heading towards the door. "I guess I'll just go ahead and leave you alone." She stated as she slipped outside the room and into the hallway. As she headed out she could barely hide the smile that instantly became plastered on her face as she headed out of the hospital now all she had to do was wait on Troy to come to her.

Troy was feeling lower than low, as he entered Taylor's hospital room. He had to view his daughter's lifeless body one last time and he was still feeling the effect from seeing her little body lying on that cold silver table down in the morgue. Closing the door, he looked over at Taylor and saw her silently crying in the bed, her shoulders shaking and her face covered with her hands. Pushing down his pain, he rushed over to her to her wrapping his arms around her trembling body. "Baby what's wrong?" he asked just as she pulled away from him and smacked him hard across the face. Stunned Troy stumbled back from her side holding his cheek. He looked at her face, as she glared at him. Holding a hand up to his injured cheek he looked at her. "Taylor what in the hell? Why did you hit me?"

"Why did you hurt me?" she asked her pain coming through as she now glared at him. "Why did you do it Troy?"

"Hurt you…I…what are you talking about?" he asked as he looked at her completely confused over what as happening between him and his wife. Walking towards her intent on pulling her into his arms, he stopped as Taylor held up an arm.

"Don't you ever touch me again?"

"Taylor, you gotta tell me what's wrong…I can't fix anything if I don't have a clue about what's going on." He replied quickly as he looked at her shocked over this turn of events. Didn't she know that he needed her to hold him as much as he held her? They were both suffering and all he wanted was for them to be there for one another.

"Fix anything…oh I seriously doubt you can fix this." She cried as she released a bitter laugh as tears escaped from her eyes. "Can you go back in time? Can you take back what you did? No you can't and-."

"Damnit just tell me what I did." Troy exclaimed angrily as he looked at her for a moment. Taylor looked back up at him and then spoke.

"I want you tell me…I want to hear from your mouth that you did it, so Troy I want you to be completely honest with me," she waited and Troy nodded his head as he looked at her signaling that he was going to be honest with her. "Have you ever…cheated on me?" She watched as Troy's face fell in shock as he looked at her. He couldn't figure it out, how did she know…how in the world did she find out about him cheating on her. Looking over at her, he saw that she was also looking at him with shock written all over her features. "So you admit it…you really did. Oh my God I am such a fool." She cried as she turned her head and looked away from him.

"No…no, you aren't a fool. I'm the one who's a fool. Not you." He whispered his voice shaking as he looked at her.

"No, I'm the fool," she cried softly. "I'm the fool because I love you and you did something like this and I never even suspected you of doing something like this." She shook her head as Troy watched her his chest rising and falling as he started to have a panic attack, he couldn't lose her now. He needed her to help him through all of this.

"You're not a fool…it was a mistake, one I wish I never made…" his answered was stopped as Taylor slammed a group of pictures into his chest angrily.

"Nothing in these pictures look like you made a mistake…it seems like you enjoyed what you were doing and it also looks like that you aren't even going to regret a thing." Troy looked at the pictures of him and Jessica having sex and shook his head. That woman had ruined him, she had did this. Looking back up at Taylor he spoke.

"I don't know what she told you but it's all a lie."

"NO…no it isn't. Those pictures are real, so her telling me that you too had sex wasn't a lie, so what were you just staying with me because of the baby."

"No I was staying with you because I love you. I love you more than life itself don't let this jealous bitch ruin our relationship. That's what she wants…Taylor. She wants us to break up." She shook her head and laughed bitterly at his explanation.

"You slept with her."

"It was a mistake." He cried softly as he looked at her. "Please believe me…please believe me. It was a mistake."

"Well that mistake is going to cost you this family." Taylor stated coldly as she looked at him. Troy shook his head in disbelief as he watched her silently. He knew Taylor would react like this, he knew she would threaten to leave him. Rushing over, he grabbed her hands tightly in his despite the struggle that she immediately put up.

"Please don't leave me, Taylor…don't do this to us. We can get pass this, I know we can. I know we can." He pleaded tears dropping from his eyes and onto the sheets.

"Let me go." She cried as she continued to struggle against him as best as she could in the bed. "Let me go." She screamed through tears as she pulled herself away from him. "Don't touched me, Troy. Don't you dare touched me again."

"Baby, please I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, but you…I love you so much. I didn't know how to tell you. I truly didn't know how to tell you."

"Well you should have just told instead of sending your girlfriend in here to do it." Troy shook his head at her words.

"She is not my girlfriend, Taylor…she isn't my girlfriend. She's been obsessed with me ever since, I've tried to make her understand that you're the only person I love but she constantly turns things around to suit her wants…I hate her, Taylor, but we don't have to let her win. We can defeat her together."

"Troy…I don't want anything to do with you. Every time I look at you, I think about her touching you in that way," she stated motioning towards the pictures tearfully. "I think about you kissing her and loving on her and giving her what you swore before God and our families would be only mine." Troy took a step towards her then.

"What do I have to do to prove to you, that I love you and only you." He asked hurt from Taylor's earlier statement. "What do you want me to do?"

"Leave." She stated softly as she looked at him.

"What?" he asked stunned

"I want you to leave I can't even look at you right now…and I'm not even sure I want to, please just leave me alone." She cried as she looked at him.

"Taylor, please anything but that…don't make me leave."

"That's all I want…I want to be left alone." She cried out angrily as she looked at him. Troy began to openly cry now, not caring what anyone would think if they came in. Falling to his knees he looked up at Taylor, his cheeks wet with tears.

"Please don't make me do that…I love you, I love you Taylor. I love you." He stated softly repeating the declaration over and over again which caused him and Taylor to cried openly. Shaking her head Taylor turned her body away from him and then spoke again.

"Get out, Troy." She asked softly. "Please just go." Troy slowly stood up and looked at her for a moment before nodding his head.

"Fine, I'm leaving but this isn't over. We're going to talk this out and make it work. I can't live my life without you in it…just…just don't leave me." He whispered as he exited the room. Taylor waited till the door closed before releasing a deep belly sob. She never thought her married would fall apart like this.

**A/N: So what did you think? Drop me a line and tell me. **

**Baby S **


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Wow! I just want to thank you guys from the start for last week's reviews. I know I haven't personally thanked you guys yet, but as the semester comes to an end. I find myself having less and less time to get this done and maintain. So let me thank you guys with the usual shout-out; **seabreezylady18, glasvegas, blueprincess972, chaylorXtraylorlover101 , chloe', ladiitwizzler990, CHAYLORISAWESOME312, mzwendy85, Britt, Sasural , Phelycia, LunaSolTierra , javasmoker, and MermaidRam85. **I hope you enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to send me a review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Thirteen

I never thought…or should I say dream that Taylor would discovered my infidelity like she did. I wouldn't wish that on her…and I wish I could have caught her before she went into that room and destroy the rest of Taylor's fragile emotions. Looking back now I should have known that as of that moment we weren't going to magically recover, but I foolishly tried to make that happen. You, see I can't really live my life without her in it. I love her too, and well things are worth it without her by my side. I wish I could turn back the hands of time because Taylor didn't deserve the pain that Jessica and I put her in.

* * *

Troy closed the door softly and leant again it just as the sound of Taylor sobbing came through the door assaulting his ear drums as his mind continued to repeat over and over again until the point that he was sure he was going to go insane that her pain was all his fault. Bowing his head slightly he lifted his hands to his ears and closed them over his ears for a few months. Closing his eyes, he tried desperately to will her pain away. He knew it was a foolish, and that he probably looked childish but at this point he was willing to try any and everything. As he continued on, he didn't hear the feet of the nurses as they rushed towards him and towards Taylor as well. Two of the nurses grabbed him and yanked him away from the door and quickly rushed into the room. Disoriented, because of the forceful way the nurses had yanked him away from the door, he lowered his hands from his ears and was greeted by the sound of the panic nurses rushing around calling out for sedatives and the wild beeping of the machine that was attached to Taylor. He watched as they held her crying form down and pressed a needle into her arm. He watched as the beeping on the machine slowed down to a dull beat that seemed to lull Taylor into a deep sleep. Suddenly a short white nurse was in front of him looking extremely agitated. "Mr. Bolton?"

"Yes." He replied his voice dull and lifeless. She watched him for a moment before looking back into the room where Taylor was.

"Do you mind telling me what just happened? Your wife just got worked up and she upset herself…she shouldn't be having this type of stress especially with everything that just happened with her and your child." She replied softly, Troy nodded his head and then stepped back until he was up against the wall.

"I'm sorry…we were talking," he stated not waiting the whole world to know about his mistake with Jessica. "And things got out of hand…I'm sorry." She looked at him and noticed his blood-shot eyes and ragged appearance.

"Alright then…you should probably get some sleep…the lost of a child doesn't just affect the mother…sometimes we forget this." She replied softly as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Troy nodded and stepped back into the room. He saw a nurse bending down to pick up a one of the pictures thankfully all of them were facing down so only the white back of the pictures were up in the air for people to see.

"I'll pick those up." He replied quickly walking over and bending and snatching the picture off the floor. Can you please give me and my wife some privacy." He asked softly. The woman nodded and left the room silently. Troy quickly picked up all the pictures. Every one felt like a whole new weight was being added to his soul. He never imagined that Jessica could be so cruel. She wanted to destroy the love that he had Taylor had for one another no matter what. She didn't care that he loved his wife more than himself, she just was going by the age old code that if she couldn't have it…no one will. As he finished picking up the pictures, he looked over at Taylor on the bed. She was now sleeping peacefully, walking over he stood to the side for a moment and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. "I promise I'm going to fix us…if it's the last thing I do." He whispered brokenly as a lone tear dropped from the tip of his nose onto her cheek. Reaching out he wiped it off, and then sighed. "I'll go like you asked me too…but I'm going to fix us." Turning around he headed out of the room only to have a huge fist fly into his mouth. Stumbling back he smacked his head into the wall and the pictures he was holding went flying. Opening his eyes he barely saw the blur that was Sean McKessie rushing at him. The older man grabbed him by the collar and pulled him off the floor slightly before sending a rain of fists his way again. He groaned as he felt the older man being pulled away from him. Opening his sore eyes, he was almost positive he was to have a black eye.

"Sean what the hell man." Jack exclaimed as he held Sean back as best as he could. He was glad that he had told Lillian to stay with Anthony in the café, especially after Sean received something on his phone that immediately made him take off. Sean however either ignored Jack's question or didn't hear it as he yelled at Troy who was still lying on the floor holding his jaw and gingerly touching his eyes.

"How could you do it…how could you do it, you bastard." Jack momentarily stunned by Sean's accusation, he almost lost his grip on Sean who was struggling to get away from him. Troy looked up at the older man shocked for the most part.

"What how did you-." It was at this moment that Jack released Sean he was completely stunned by Troy's admission. He had thought Sean was simply confused by now he knew that the other man was serious. Troy stumbled back as Sean grabbed him and slammed him into a nearby wall.

"How could you cheat on her?"

"Cheat? Sean man you must be mistaken…let him go." Jack replied as he rushed over to the two struggling men and tried his best to pull his son from Sean's grip on his neck, however the task was proving to be quite difficult.

"No…no, I'm not mistaken. Someone sent me a bunch of pictures of him and that girl whose suppose to be his manager on my phone," he replied speaking mainly to Jack who turned to look at his son stunned. "Yeah, he cheated on Taylor with that…" he trailed off and shook his head as he looked back at Troy who was struggling to pull Sean's hands away from his throat.

"I swear to God its-," he croaked out only to be pulled away from the wall and slammed back into it.

"You swear to GOD!" Sean exclaimed his eyes flashing as he looked down at him before turning around abruptly and tossing him to a food chart. "You swear to GOD, let me clue you in on something Troy…obviously God must not mean anything to you boy. You stood before everyone in this hallway and swore before God that you would be there for my daughter…that you would forsake all others…ain't that da word Troy." He yelled as he kicked a couple trays out of the way, his voice slipping back into his usual country accent. "Forsake all others…heck it don't look like you've done that." He sneered as he looked to the side at the pictures on the floor.

"It's not."

"Did you sleep with her?" Sean exclaimed shaking him forcefully. "Well did ya?" Troy's eyes watered as he looked into the furiously face of the man he regarded as a second father. Lowering his eyes unable to stare at him in the face he nodded his head sadly.

"Yes I did." As soon as the words left his mouth, Sean dropped him in disgust. Troy for the first time since he was basically a child cried in front of someone else that wasn't his wife. Shaking his head he laid back on the floor staring up at the ceiling blindly. "I love Taylor…I love her so much I never meant to hurt her…do you think I wanted to hurt her."

"What you wanted doesn't even matter." Sean spat out coldly as he looked at him. "Do you think my daughter wanted her husband to cheat on her, did you at least tell herself, cause judging by the pictures on the floor…it seems that your mistress picked up the slack on the truth telling."

"We just lost a child."

"Did you cheat on her recently?" Sean asked as he turned towards him again. "Was this recent and not months ago." At Troy's silence he sneered.

"I thought so."

"Look…I'm going to fix this," Troy exclaimed as he pushed himself up from the floor, faltering just a bit as he looked at Sean who watched him with an raised eyebrow. "Just give me time…and I'll fix this. I promise."

"You're promises mean absolutely nothing to me…do you understand that." Sean practically yelled as he marched closer to Troy. "You promised my daughter you wouldn't cheat, what makes you think I would take you promising me something seriously…let me make this clear to you; I want you away from my daughter."

"She's my wife." Troy exclaimed angrily as he looked at the other man in complete shock. "She's my wife and refuse to let her go do you understand me, Mr. McKessie." The elder man laughed bitterly and looked at him as if he had lost his mind.

"Refuse to let her go huh…boy you lost her the moment you went with that other woman. Taylor's a smart woman and she isn't going to remain with you especially after you disrespect her so completely. I know my daughter loves you, but leaving you is probably for the best. She shouldn't be reminded everyday of what you did."

"It's not your decision." Troy exclaimed as he angrily stepped forward, he wasn't afraid to attention to himself at least that he was worried that Sean's words would before true. If there was one thing he was going to fight for it was his family.

"Oh like it's yours…you may be married to her…but you broke the contract, and you know all about contracts don't you." Sean snapped as he looked him up and down, before shaking his head. "You aren't worth it."

"Worth it…I love your daughter." Sean just raised an eyebrow and bent down picking up a picture and staring at it for a moment. Troy watched him silently for a moment before Sean reached out with his lightening quick reflects and grabbed his neck. Pulling his face close to the picture, Troy blinked rapidly as he took in the sight of him buried between Jessica's legs, his mouth attached to her neck and her head thrown back in ecstasy.

"You know Troy…this is certainly an odd way of showing my daughter that you love her." He snapped pushing him back and shoving the picture into his chest. "Stay away from my daughter…I won't tell you again." Troy watched as he opened the door, to the hospital room and slipped inside followed by his wife. Troy stood outside in the hallway for a moment just as a couple of security guards raced up. Troy didn't even speak as he bent down and started picking up the pictures slowly one by one. One of the guards rushed over to him after catching a glimpse of his face.

"Sir are you alright?" Troy looked up at him for a moment before nodding his head.

"I'm fine."

"Who attacked you?" he asked looking over at Jack, Troy just shook his head and bent down again picking up some more pictures. "Sir?"

"I did this to myself alright." The officers looked at Jack, and then over at Troy again before shaking their heads and leaving. They couldn't do anything if the man was going to finger his attacker. Jack watched his son silently as he picked up each and every piece of evidence that pointed towards his infidelity.

"Troy…" he was cut off, by his son lifting his head and looking at him.

"Dad, please…don't say anything. I know you're disappointment, but seriously I can't take this…I just can," he trailed off and gave off a sniffle, Jack watched as he walked over to the trash can and threw everything away. Turning around Troy looked at his father for a moment before speaking again. "Can you please just watch over Taylor and Anthony for me…she asked me to leave, which is the only reason I'm leaving now. She needs time to calm down and well I…I've never deprived her of anything she wanted because she's my wife and I love her." Jack didn't speak, he just nodded as Troy headed down the hallway, with his head down and his shoulders slumped.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

It was extremely quiet in the hospital room while they were waiting for Taylor to wake up, Jack and Lillian sat off to the side on the sofa with Anthony sleeping between them. Sean paced back and forth, just like he had been doing the moment one of the nurses came and told him about what had happened earlier. He was beyond furious, Troy had caused Taylor to stress herself and now she was sleeping off a sedative. Denise sat perched on the side of her daughter's bed gently brushing her hair. All four adults looked towards the door, as Sharpay and Zeke entered. Sharpay looked everyone over and took in their sullen faces. "What happened?" she asked placing the change of clothes she brought for Taylor and Troy down on a nearby chair. Sean immediately spoke up, as he looked towards his daughter.

"Troy cheated on Taylor," he watched as the both of them flinched at his words, however there was something completely different though, they both didn't seem overly surprise. Narrowing his eyes he shook his head. "You knew?"

"Mr. McKessie…Troy told us, but we were waiting to at least allow him time to tell his wife on his own." Zeke replied softly from Sharpay's side. Sean looked towards Sharpay and then shook his head.

"And you call yourselves her friend." He sneered with a shake of his head, Denise shot him a look and he instantly quieted down. Jack noticing that he wasn't going to say anything else spoke up in his place.

"Sharpay…Zeke, can you please tell us why you didn't say anything." Sharpay looked over at her friend with regretful eyes and then back at the two sets of parents.

"We didn't say anything because we were giving Troy a chance-."

"A chance!" Sean shouted causing nearly everyone in the room to jump, Anthony stirred a bit at the sound of his grandfather's voice before thankfully he didn't wake up. "You mean you didn't say anything because you wanted to give that liar a chance."

"Taylor's his wife…and he made the mistake, he deserved a chance to tell her himself," Zeke stated with a shake of his head. "And we gave him his chance…make no mistake…we were going to tell her if he didn't say anything but we were willing to at least give Troy his chance to tell his wife himself." Sean didn't speak; he just shook his head and looked away from them for a moment and back over at his daughter.

"I don't care what was supposed to happen…I'm taking my daughter home as soon as she's released." Jack lifted an eyebrow and just shook his head at the other man.

"You're overstepping your bounds man…that's my son's wife and he should be able to talk to her…you're interfering with their relationship." Sean looked at him and shook his head as he crossed his massive arms over his chest.

"We'll just see what Taylor says when she wakes up." As if on cue, Taylor began to stir in the bed weakly. Everyone turned as she blinked opened her eyes and saw her everyone except her husband in the room. As soon as she thought of Troy, his betrayal immediately came to the forefront of her mind. Shaking her head she turned away from her mother who was sitting on the side of her bed and looked towards the wall as tears streamed down her face.

"So it's true…it wasn't just a bad dream." She whispered to the extremely quiet room. Denise and Sean exchanged a look, before he stepped forward.

"I'm so sorry sweetie." He whispered as he moved towards her line of vision and knelt down beside the bed. Lifting a hand up he brushed some of her hair out of her face and sighed. She looked at him blankly for a moment before closing her eyes and shuddering. "Taylor…your mother and I will help you do anything you want to do from this point." Opening her eyes she looked at her father and answered.

"I want to go home." She stated calmly as she looked at him.

"Home? As in here." Sean asked ready to help his daughter do anything as long as it helped her eventually feel better, Taylor looked at him and then lifted her left hand she stared at the ring for a moment before removing it and her engagement ring. Jack and Lillian watched silently from their position on the sofa as Taylor handed the rings over to her father. "No, I want to go home back in New Mexico." She whispered not looking at anyone as she spoke the words.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Troy had been driving almost aimlessly for the past hour, he knew he would have to return to the hospital as soon as possible but first he wanted to stop by Jerry Buss's office and have a word with the man. Parking his car, he headed in side on a mission to speak to the man who ignored his worries weeks before. As he entered the floor where Jerry's office was he walked briskly past the shocked sectary and slammed the doors open surprising both Jerry and another man who seemed to be an associate. Jerry looked up at him in shock. "Troy…what in the world is matter with you?" he exclaimed shocked as he looked at the younger man who seemed like he was about to do something really violent. "Shouldn't you be at the hospital…how's your wife." Jerry stated with concern as he motioned for the other man to remain seated as he talked to Troy.

"Don't you mention my wife…like you even care." He snapped out angrily as he glared at him from his place in the doorway. Jerry chuckled nervously as he looked at Troy and then back at the man who looked to be in the mist of trying to figure out whether to stay or go. Troy turned his attention to the man and spoke. "You better be careful about entering a professional relationship with this guy here…all he cares about is making money…he doesn't care who he hurts or steps on as long as he gets his way."

"Troy you're way out of line."

"Am I?" Troy snapped. "You allowed Jessica to continue working with me…all the while you knew she wanted me." Jerry shot him a look and then motioned for the other man to leave. They both waited silently as the man quickly slipped from the room not wanting to be apart of the confrontation. Once they were alone, Jerry spoke.

"It's not my fault you slept with her." He replied with a shake of his head. "Do you want to blame me for somehow making you give her the pipe." Troy's mouth dropped opened in shock before slowly speaking again.

"Watch your mouth."

"No…you came barging in here…let's talk about it." Jerry replied with a crooked smile. "So tell me how was it…was she better than your wife." Jerry could barely register Troy's quick movements as he crossed the room and placed his fist on the underside of his jaw sending back into the trophy case behind his desk. Troy stared at him as he struggled to pick himself up from the floor.

"Don't you ever say anything about my wife?"

"What I can't say anything, but you can fuck her over." The older man chuckled as he stood up and wiped blood off his bottom lip. "Wow, if only you've been playing with this much aggression and power we wouldn't be sitting in the fourth spot so far for the playoffs."

"Man this isn't about no damn basketball." Troy stated with a shake of his head. "I just came by to tell you that I'm quitting…I'm not playing for this franchise especially one that doesn't give a damn about me."

"Oh I'm sorry…you must be under the impression that you actually have a freaking choice." Jerry exclaimed as he moved towards him. "You signed a contract and we gave you money…money that you've been spending by the way, that house in the hills. I know it's a multi-million dollar house, only the best for your family or was it hush money that didn't really work." Troy's jaw clenched in frustration as the older man continued to mock him.

"You're crossing the line."

"No I am not…you see you're crossing the line marching in here and telling me you're quitting because you couldn't keep your dick in your pants. I'm not going to fire Jessica…she helps me bring money into this franchise and I'm not going to let you out of your contract, you've already missed seven games…games that have dropped us into the fourth seed if I say so myself. I don't care about your personal business…all I care about is whether or not you can play basketball."

"I'm not playing basketball for you."

"Oh I think you are…you're going to play immediately as well. We have another road trip coming up and I need you in the line-up, these games are must wins and that's exactly what you're going to do for me." He snapped out angrily. "If you don't I'll find you in breach of your contract and I will take your hick ass to court." Troy opened his mouth to speak but then closed it, which caused Jerry to smile even more. "So get your ass out of my office and I'll see you on the plane in three days."

"I just lost my child…my wife just found out about me cheating on her and you want me back out there playing basketball."

"No time like the present is there." He replied coldly as he looked at the man for a moment. "I'm serious though…I want you back on the court as soon as possible." Troy looked down for a moment and then back up at him.

"I'll go on the first game but then I'm coming back the team can handle the rest of the road trip." Jerry reached out on his desk and picked up a calendar and flipped through it slowly before nodding his head and silent agreement.

"Well, you're right…fine you do that." Troy nodded his head while trying to curve his anger over what Jerry was actually doing to him, however knowing he couldn't fight it much longer he just turned and left the room determine to go and see Taylor hopefully now she would talk to him and maybe they could hash things out.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Taylor sat in bed silently holding her sleeping son as she listened to her father and Jack fuss over what was the right thing to do. She respected Troy's parents and even looked on them as a second set of parents especially ones that she could depend on. "Look, I just don't think that this should be a conversation having…this is between your daughter and my son." Jack replied sharply. "You're forcing your wants on her and she's vulnerable right now."

"She's my daughter and I'm going to protect her…from your son alright. I'm not the one that messed up it was your son." He replied angrily as he looked at him as if he had actually lost his mind. Sharpay and Zeke sat silently over in the corner watching everything and taking everything in. Jack shook his head and moved to speak when the door open and Troy stumbled in looking completely tortured. He froze in the doorway as he took everyone in. He briefly met eyes with his father and then looked over at Sean McKessie who was watching him silently while his eyes held a certain bit of malice within them solely for him.

"I would like to speak with my wife." He replied softly as he looked at Taylor watching him silently from across the room holding their son. He noticed Sean's frown deepening at his request, so he turned and looked at him. "Let me talk with her…I'm sure you've used this time to try and convince of leaving me."

"I'm not too sure about that-." He paused as Taylor cleared her throat and spoke up to him.

"Daddy, let me speak to him come over here and get Anthony." Sean gave him one last look before walking over to his daughter and picking up his grandson. Holding the little boy tight he walked out of the room followed by everyone. Troy could barely look any of them in the face, and when his mother and Denise walked by he couldn't even hold his head up. Once the door was closed Taylor looked at him for a moment before speaking. "I thought I told you go."

"I stayed away for awhile."

"I wasn't talking about going away for a couple of hours." Troy stepped closer to the bed and shook his head.

"Actually it's been about four…besides you know I had to come back. I love you-,"

"Don't," she interrupted angrily "Don't say that word to me like you actually mean it." Troy shook his head as he looked at her, his eyes pleading with her to just forgive him already for what he's done.

"Taylor please you have to understand…all I've been doing since I met you was loving you. What happened with her, wasn't suppose to happen."

"And I guess I wasn't supposed to find out, when were you going to tell me…were you ever going to tell me." She asked heatedly as she crossed her arms underneath her breasts. His silence seemed to completely push her over the edge.

"Answer me."

"I was going to tell you when the time was right. I didn't want to stress you out especially after I found out about the baby. I thought I was doing the right thing after messing up so badly. Do you think I felt good keeping all of that inside of me? You have no idea how many times I actually wanted to kill myself Taylor…I have been completely miserable."

"You've been completely miserable; Troy I feel like I'm going to lost my mind if I haven't already lost it. First I have to deal with all the fighting that we had before I got pregnant, then I get attacked inside our home and I lose our child and then not even twenty-four hours later I find out that you cheated on me."

"I'm so sorry, baby…really you know I would never want to cause you any harm. You know that." He whispered as he looked at her his eyes pleading with her to at least try to understand him and give him a chance to fix everything.

"Troy…I have to be completely truthful with you…I don't trust and frankly, I don't know about you wanting to cause me pain…you knowingly cheated on me, you knew going in that I was going to be hurt but you did it anyway." Troy bowed his head at her words, because he had to admit that what she was saying was completely true.

"Look, I'm not saying what I did was wrong, and I'm not saying that I didn't destroy the trust that you have for me because believe me I know more than you're ever know that I absolutely know what I've done and I'm so sorry, but you have to give me a chance to make things right."

"Troy, you can be completely serious here…I mean come on sometimes in life you only get one chance to make things right and that's when you start out. Sometimes when we mess up we don't get second chances."

"Do you seriously think that? Are really going to end us…I love you Taylor."

"And I love you, Troy but…I need time."

"Then I'll leave, you stay here and I'll leave." He whispered hoping that he could at least keep her in New Mexico." Taylor didn't say anything she just turned her head and looked away from him. Troy took in the dismissive gesture before sighing. "At least wait till I get back-." She lifted her head then and looked at him.

"Get back…where are you going?"

"Mr. Buss is making me go on the away game at the end of the week. I don't want to go but he'll find me in breach of the contract if I don't." Taylor watched him silently before sighing. "You have to know that I want to be with you here, working on us but he's placed me in a tough position."

"Again, you chose basketball over me and our family or should I say our damaged family. Do you really think that he'll go through it especially with the media knowing about what is going on here? He wouldn't do it because it would look bad on him Troy."

"Taylor, look I know that but I can't-." she interrupted his response by tilting her head back and laughing out loud and bitterly.

"Then you go ahead and go Troy, but don't expect me here when you get back." She stated her threat ringing in the air between them. Troy lowered his head for a moment before speaking.

"Do you actually think I would choose basketball over you and Anthony?" She snorted and shook her head.

"You already have." She stated slowly as she waved her hand in the air dismissing his words, it was at that moment that Troy locked in on her hand and noticed that she wasn't wearing his engagement ring or wedding ring that he had given her so long ago.

"Where are your rings?" she looked down at her naked hand and then back up at him and sighed.

"I think you know exactly what that means…it means I've already made a decision." She stated softly as she studied him. Feeling like his heart was directly in his throat blocking the passage from receiving air, Troy rushed over to her side and bent slightly.

"Please just wait till I get back." He whispered as he maneuvered his face around so that she could see into his eyes. Turning her head, she closed her eyes as the façade that she had built around herself started to fall away and tears leaked from her eyes. "Taylor please." He begged as he started crying openly. "I know I don't deserve anything from you but I love you so much…I love you, and I know you don't believe me but I do. You've always been the first thought on my mind when I wake and the last thought on my mind when I fall asleep."

"Troy stop." She cried unable to take him constantly proclaiming his love for her. Troy however just grabbed her hands and slowly started chanting.

"I love you…I love you…I love you…I love you…I love you." Over and over he repeated the words hoping they would penetrate her heart and awaken it again. As he chanted this, she chanted her earlier statement until she screamed it, before breaking down into sobs. Troy also in tears himself tried to pull her to him but she immediately started to fight him, closing his eyes he allowed her small hands to hit him over and over again. He would suffer anything just so he could continue to have her in his life. He loved her more than himself and he wanted her to remain with him. As he tried to hug her and she fought again him, the door burst open and Sean came in followed by Zeke and his father.

"That's enough." The older man snapped as he looked at his tearful daughter. Troy hearing the voice and knowing that it would be in his best interest to back away from her, did so slowly. He looked down at Taylor and saw that she had turned on her side. Slowly backing out of the room he spoke one last time.

"Wait for me…please."

**A/N: So what would you do if you were Taylor? Would you wait for him? Would you try to fix things? Drop a line and tell me what you think. **

**Baby S **


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright everybody…it's time for another update. First off I just want to say that this will be my last post until after Thanksgiving. So have a HAPPY THANKGIVING!!! And I'll be posting that following weekend I think. Now let me thank my reviews from last week; **mzwendy85, chaylorXtraylorlover101, glasvegas, animediva1706 , MermaidRam85, seabreezylady18 , Britt, javasmoker and Phelycia. **Thank you all for reviewing and I hope that you guys enjoy this new update. Please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Fourteen

I knew when I walked out of the hospital room, that she wasn't going to wait for me, but is it wrong to hope. At first I was furious with Mr. McKessie…I was absolutely furious with him about trying to keep his daughter away from me, but you know what? I thought about it and I don't blame him for protecting his daughter. I missed up, and as a father that loves her he stepped in and picked up the job that I had neglected. Well, I guess I should continue with the story.

* * *

He could hear the crowd chanting defense as he received the ball from Juan, turning around he faced the court and pulled the ball back just as one of the defenders took a swipe at it. Lifting one hand up he called for an ISO and then dribbled up the court. They were down one point and there was only five point six seconds left in the game. Looking at the player in front of him, he knew he could take him. Glancing up at his bench he could see them all standing up cheering him on. Racing down the court, he looked up at the clock mounted on the backboard and drew back a step as he saw Jerry Buss watching him from behind the bench. Pivoting on his inside foot, he spun around his defender and entered the lane, crossing over behind his back he pulled up and starting a fade away shot, no one was in his area the shot clearly wasn't going to be challenged, and then he thought about Taylor and forced off of the worst shots in his career on purpose. He watched as the ball completely missed the rim and slammed into the backboard just as the crowd for the home team erupted in celebration of their win. Landing on his feet he ignored his teammates and met a fuming Jerry Buss's eyes and sent him a smirk.

The team was absolutely down after the close lost they just experienced, Troy walked in behind the group and headed over to his locker. Turning his chair so that he was facing away from his teammates and coaches he stared at the wall silently wondering how his dream had turned into a nightmare. Coach Jackson was just about to speak when Jerry Buss came in extremely heated. "What the hell was that out there Troy?" he shouted out angrily. Troy didn't reply all he did was sigh while closing his eyes and tilting his head back. Annoyance couldn't begin to describe how he was feeling at that the moment. "How could you do that…how could you?"

"Do what, Jerry?" Troy deadpanned his voice showing as much interest as a person would while watching paint dry. Jerry immediately bristled at his words and rushed over moving quickly past his stun players, reaching out he yanked Troy's arm up and stared him down.

"You know exactly what you did?" He shouted out angrily. "Don't sit there and try to deny it." Taking his arm away from Jerry, Troy stood to his full height till he was towering over the man and looked him dead in the eye.

"And you know what you did too." He stated coldly, "Did you think I would actually come here and play for you after what you did to me and my family." He shouted out angrily as he moved towards the smaller man. Jerry immediately took a step back as some of the players maneuvered themselves in between the men to keep them from fighting.

"Guys calm down." Coach Jackson stated as he came over to Troy and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Calm down son…you shouldn't be upset like this." He replied softly as he looked at him for a moment and then over at his boss. "Jerry what's going on?"

"Other than him throwing the game." Jerry spat, as he shoved the hands of the players off of him. He glared at Troy and pointed a finger at him. "I'll make sure you'll never play again."

"What da hell makes you think I still want to play?" Troy shouted back as he shook his head. "My wife left me…and you were one of the main reasons she's gone. You forced Jessica on me…and when I approached you, you didn't care. So if I'm at fault so are you." He snapped fully intending to back-up his words.

"Do you understand that you are under contract to play for my team till I see fit."

"I don't give a damn, Jerry. Take me to court…I don't care, all I want is my wife back and I just don't think that's going to happen." Troy replied his shoulders dropping in defeat. Coach Jackson watched him for a moment before sighing.

"Jerry, please tell me you aren't threatening him after everything that's happened to him." Coach Jackson replied harshly as he looked over at his boss and also who he thought was a decent man. "He just lost his child for goodness sakes and you're forcing him to be here right now." Jerry opened his mouth and then closed it as he saw the other harsh faces of the team.

"Look, I'm sorry but it's what I have to do…we have to get to the playoffs we haven't been there in so long and-."

"Is that really all you care about…I thought this team was suppose to be a family for the players." One of the players called out angrily. "Troy's been a great player…he's hit a hard time and he should be allowed to use it as he sees fit…and if he needs to stop playing, let him stop playing. Some people need time." As the player finished others quickly echoed his sentiments. Jerry seeing that he was extremely out numbered looked over at Troy.

"Fine, what do you want to do, Troy." He asked softly giving up the fight, he knew he couldn't have the whole team angry with him. Troy studied him for a moment before speaking.

"My wife has left me…I want the time to go and get her back…no matter how long it takes." Jerry studied him for a moment before replying.

"Troy, you gotta play some games."

"My wife is my first priority…she's the one I want to take care of…I mean I love playing for this organization…this organization helped me realize my dream but seriously if this is the price I have to pay then I don't want it." Troy replied coldly as he looked at the man. Jerry bowed his head for a moment as he mentally thought things over. Troy was his best player; he was restoring the city with that old pride that he had been so use to seeing. The pulse of the city was alive because he had signed Troy and he had brought in a whole new generation of winning and pride for the city. Lifting his head up, he looked at Troy and realized that he had to let him go and hope that when everything was over he would come back to the team.

"Fine…just make a public statement, I'll dock the pay but you'll still be making money…get your affairs in order and when you're done if you still want…there'll be a spot on the team if you still want it." Troy nodded his head as he looked at the man.

"You're serious?"

"I am…so how about you head on out of here…I'll schedule you a press conference after your daughter's funeral." Troy barely flinched at his words, he just nodded his head his mind already on his wife and son…and their deceased daughter.

"Thank you." He murmured softly, as the rest of the players slowly moved back to their lockers. Jerry just nodded his head and then stepped forward invading Troy's space. Troy turned his head slightly and looked at him rising an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I also just want to tell you…that I'm sorry and regardless if you come back or not, I hope that you can forgive me eventually." Troy watched him for a moment before speaking.

"What are you going to do about Jessica?"

"She's fired…I should have done something earlier, but I didn't listen and for that I'm sorry. I hope that you can fix everything with your wife." Troy nodded his head while reaching out to pick up his dress shirt.

"Thank you." Jerry nodded and then turned to leave the locker room. All Troy could think about was trying to get back home as quickly as possible so that he could try to fix everything that was currently going wrong with him and his wife. He just knew that he had to fix it, and he was going to stop trying until he did.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Pulling up outside his L.A. home, Troy felt an instant chill race up and down his spine as he spied Jessica sitting on the hood of her car. Parking, he hopped out of the car and openly glared at her as he made his way over to her. "What da hell are you doing here? In front of my home." He shouted as he looked at her angrily. Hopping off the car, she rushed over to him her face full of tears. Troy watched her dispassionately as he studied the woman who had brought so much pain into his life. As she saw neared him Troy's rage over what she had down earlier surfaced reaching out he latched onto her arm and pulled her forcefully over to him.

"Ouch!" she exclaimed her expression taking on one of hurt. Troy sneered down at her and then pushed her back. Reaching up she rubbed her arm and looked at him. "Jerry fired me…and he wouldn't tell me why, do you know what happened, what are we going to do." She asked. Troy just watched her wondering how a woman so absolutely crazy had been pausing all this time as a sane woman.

"You mean to tell me that you really don't know why you were fired." He snapped back as he turned to face her full out. "You mean you can't possibly think of a reason as to why you were fired." He asked back harshly.

"Troy why are you being like this?" she asked, Troy was surprised that she actually looked sincere as she spoke to him. Shaking his head in looked up towards the sky.

"Jerry fired you because of what you did to me and my family." He replied as he looked back at her. "That's why he fired you…and I am glad he did. You're completely out of control, you went to my wife who had basically just found out that we lost a child and you cruelly show her those pictures of us. Pictures I didn't even know existed."

"I did that for us…she was trying to trap you, Troy. She was trying to trap you so I did what I did so that we could finally be together."

"Together! What makes you think I want to be with you, Jessica. I loved my wife since the moment I meant her. You were nothing more than a sick…a sick moment of weakness one that I will regret for the rest of my life." He explained coldly as if he was talking about the weather. "Oh and let me tell you another thing…even if I was no longer with Taylor. Even if I can't fix this I would never be with you."

"Why…why are saying this."

"Cause damnit you need to understand and leave me the hell alone. You need to leave my family the hell alone."

"What is it about her?" Jessica asked him, hoping he would answer her. Shaking his head, Troy just looked at her before speaking.

"Get the hell off my property before I throw you off." Jessica just watched him for a moment before turning towards her car.

"I hope you know she's gone. She didn't stay here for you, she left. I would have never left." Jessica replied softly. Troy in a fury turned around on her and reached out latching on to her arm he swung her towards her car and watched as she ran into it. He had never in his life actually laid a hand on a woman, but Jessica had just spoken aloud his worst fear. If Taylor had actually left him, he would have wanted to find out on his own and not from this woman who was making it her life's work to ruin his marriage in hopes that he would consider her a prime replacement for his wife.

"Get the hell off my damn property." He shouted as he yanked opened her car door and literally tossed her inside. He watched with his chest rising and falling as she quickly turned on the car and pulled away. As soon as she was gone, he turned and raced towards the house. Opening the door he stepped inside and immediately felt the chill of loneliness. Not bothering with the downstairs room, he took to the stairs hopping one step at a time until he reached the second floor. Going over to his son's room he opened the door and was greeted with an almost completely bare room. Turning away from the door, he walked down the hall to their bedroom and opened the door. Stepping into the room, he paused and looked at everything. The bed was neatly made and on the center was a white envelope. Deciding that for right now it would be better for him if he just ignored it he walked over to the closet and threw it open, and was greeted by the sight of only seeing emptiness on her side of the closet. Everything was gone. Every single thing. Shaking his head, he walked over to bed and sat down. He sat there completely numb as he stared at a spot on the floor. His hands were on his knees and he was steadily trying to take deep breaths so that he would hyperventilate. His vision swam with tears as he just looked into the closet and realized that she was gone. She had actually left him despite his pleading for her to wait on his return. All he could think about was how much this actually hurt. Turning slightly he maneuvered so that he was lying length wise on the bed. Reaching out, he grabbed her pillow and pulled it towards him. Burying his nose in the pillow he took in her smell and even though it was slightly faded he drew comfort from it and closed his eyes willing himself to simply ignore the dear-john letter for the time being. As he snuggled deeper into the pillow he slowly fell into a restless sleep where he was plagued with the continuing dream of Taylor leaving him.

"Do you think we should wake him up?" Zeke asked as they entered the bedroom the next night surprise to find Troy there clutching a pillow with his eyes closed and his breathing steady. Sharpay looked over at him and then back at Troy before nodding her head.

"We promised Taylor we'd check on him and make sure that he comes to the funeral." She replied as she took in Troy's haggard appearance. His face was completely unshaven and he had red rimmed eyes as if he had been crying off and on. Looking over at her husband who was cautiously watching his friend she spoke again. "Besides, who knows how long that door has been opened. He could have gotten robbed or murdered." Zeke nodded his head in agreement and then reached out towards Troy and gently shook his shoulder.

"Troy man wake up." Troy grunted and snuggled deeper into his pillow before lifting his head and looked over at them. As he took in their appearance, he studied them with unseeing eyes for a moment before closing them and turning his head.

"Please go away." He muttered out angrily. Zeke and Sharpay exchanged a look before Zeke spoke up.

"We can't do that."

"And why not…Taylor's gone away," he reached down and picked up the dear-john letter that had remained by his side throughout his sleep. Waving it in their faces he lowered back down and snorted. "She left me…nothing else matters." He stated with a bitter laugh as he dropped the letter back onto the bed. "Nothing even matters anymore."

"Get the hell up, Troy." Zeke exclaimed as he walked around to the other side of the bed, grabbed hold of Troy he lifted him up and half-carried…half dragged him up off the bed. Troy still clutching the pillow struggled out of his hold and sent him a look.

"Don't do that alright…I'm fine and well be even better once you get the hell out of my house." He snapped as he looked them over.

"So you're going to miss your daughter's funeral…is that what you're going to do. You're going to wallowing in so much self-pity that you aren't going to go see your daughter to her final resting place." Troy's chest rose and fell as he thought about the daughter that was stolen from him and Taylor.

"Does she want me there?" he asked weakly, even he had to flinch at the weakness in his voice. Sharpay looked at him for a moment before responding.

"If you would just read the letter." Shaking his head he turned away from her, he didn't want to read the letter. He didn't want to see the words inside that he was sure would tear his world apart and make him feel as if he shouldn't even live anymore, hell he already wished he could have traded places with his daughter.

"I'm not reading that letter." Troy replied his voice coming out stronger this time, as he looked at her. Sharpay nodded and then picked it up.

"Well I'm gonna hold on to it, cause you're going have to read it sooner or later Troy so just accept it. You owe Taylor as much." She replied as Zeke headed towards the closet to pick out some clothes for Troy. Sharpay's words seemed to have struck a cord in him, because Troy watched for her for a moment before speaking.

"She left me." He mumbled the pity for himself coming through in his voice. "She left me when I asked her to wait on me." Sharpay unable to keep her thoughts to herself on the matter anymore spoke up her voice soft and damaging.

"What did you expect?" she asked bluntly as she looked at him coldly.

"What?" he asked slightly put off by her coming into his self-pity session. She glared at him for a moment before replying.

"Its karma…Troy, when you look at all the emotionally scars that you've given her, I'm just surprise that this didn't happen to you sooner." As soon as the words left her mouth the room filled with a deadly silence. She looked at Troy's eyes and saw that she had placed the jab perfectly. Glancing over towards Zeke who was now standing in the doorway of the closet, taking her eyes off her husband she turned and left the room. Zeke waited till they were alone before speaking.

"I'm sorry she said that-." He stopped as Troy just shook his head and gave off a bitter chuckle as he looked at the other man.

"What are you sorry for…that's what you all think, of that I'm sure." Troy muttered as he sat back down on the bed.

"Still, she shouldn't have done that."

"No…sometimes people need to hear the truth and I certainly needed to hear it." He replied with a sighed as he laid back and placed Taylor's pillow back in its place. Zeke watched him slightly uncomfortable. He knew his friend was hurting, and he just didn't understand what he should do. He was angry with him, but he felt like Troy needed at least someone in his corner. Sitting down on the bed, he waited patiently for Troy to talk to him. Troy closed his eyes for a moment and then whispered. "I'm…I'm scared Zeke."

"Of what?" He asked, Troy opened his eyes for a moment before speaking.

"Of not being able to fix what I did. Of not being able to convince her that I love her." Troy replied softly as he looked up towards the ceiling. "I've caused her so much pain…and everything is my fault." He whispered softly as he closed his eyes again.

"Do you really believe that?" Zeke asked. "Taylor loves you, she just needs her space…she needs time and you should really give it to her."

"I'll give her anything she wants just as long as she takes me back." Troy replied honestly as he looked at his friend. Zeke nodded his head, and pushed himself up and off the bed.

"Good, cause I knew she wants you at the funeral and I know you will never forgive yourself if you do not show up yourself. So pack up…Sharpay and I booked a flight and we are heading out this afternoon," Zeke paused and took a sniff. "On second thought take a shower…groom yourself and change than pack." Troy rolled his eyes as he pushed himself up off the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

"Whatever man." He muttered the first sign of humor he's shown in days. Zeke just smirked as the door slammed closed. Getting up, he headed out of the room and went in search for his wife so they could talk while they waited on Troy to get ready.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Taylor sat silently on top of her bed, staring almost blindly at her naked ring finger. Never had her finger been naked like this since she married Troy all those years ago. A knocked sounded at the door and she looked up and then called out quietly. "Come in." The door opened and Gabrielle Danforth entered the bedroom, she had been over a lot ever since she and Anthony had returned to her parents' home.

"Anthony is asleep, I thought you would like to know." She replied softly as she came over to the bed and sat down beside Taylor. Sensing that her friend needed some comfort, Gabrielle wrapped an arm around her shoulders and Taylor gladly laid her head down on her friend's shoulder. Almost immediately Taylor's shoulders starting shaking with sobs as she finally really allowed herself to cry in front of someone.

"I wish I didn't still love him…it would make everything easier." Taylor stated through tears as she allowed her friend to hold her. Gabrielle rubbed a hand through her hair and shook her head for a brief moment.

"He's your husband and of course you love him…he made a mistake."

"He cheated on my Gabby." Gabrielle sighed and moved slightly so she could look her friend in the face.

"Do you seriously think that he continuously did it? He only did it once…and I know you're hurt but I also know that you basically need your space. Troy loves you and you know he's not going to give you up." Taylor just nodded her head.

"The funeral's tomorrow…and it's going to be the first time I'm gonna see him since I left L.A., Gabby." Gabrielle wisely didn't say a word as she allowed Taylor to continue to talk to her about her feelings. "Should I be missing him like this?" she asked softly, "After everything he's done should I be missing him like this."

"You love him…and I know this hurts you, Taylor believe me I know but you and I both know that you care so much about him. He's your husband and the father of your son. You're just angry right now and that's understandable…look you better get some sleep alright." Gabrielle stated standing up, Taylor looked over at her for a moment before nodding her head.

"Yeah, I'll try if I can." Taylor replied, Gabrielle just nodded and headed out of the room leaving Taylor by herself. Once she was alone, Taylor rested her head on her pillows and held up her left hand again staring at her ring finger's nakedness.

Troy entered his parents' home slowly; he hadn't faced them since the big reveal. Sharpay and Zeke had dropped him off and then headed off to their New Mexico home. Setting his bags down on the floor he paused as his father entered the hallway. The older man's face held a look of surprise on it as he studied his son. "Troy."

"Hey Dad." Jack just watched him for a moment before shaking his head and turning around on his heel leaving his son alone. Troy's shoulders dropped at the sight of his father actually leaving him alone. Tossing his keys onto the hallway table, he grabbed his bags and headed upstairs wondering if his father was going to speak to him. As he entered his boyhood home, he quickly walked over to the window and peered out. Right across the way was Taylor's room, and her lights were still on.

"I wouldn't go over there if I were you." Turning around he saw his father in the doorway staring past him and at the McKessie household. Troy looked between his father and the McKessie house before speaking.

"I wasn't planning on it. Taylor needs time and-."

"Why did you do it?" Jack asked point-blank as he studied the son who had always tried to make him proud. Troy lowered his head and then turned back around to peer out of the window before speaking.

"It's done…does it really matter how it happened." He asked softly. "I've messed up-." His words were cut off by his father's bitter chuckle.

"Oh believe me…I think everyone knows that." He stated with a shake of his head. "What I want to know is why? Why did you do it? I know you love her…so why?" Troy bowed his head for a moment before running his fingers through his hair.

"It was a moment of weakness…Taylor and I were fussing a lot and I just…fuck, I don't know I just gave into temptation." He stated finishing his statement in the form of a shout. Jack watched him for a moment before stepping further into the room.

"I just wanted to know where you pick this habit up at…because I know you never picked it up from me. I taught you how to respect your wife…to love your wife and the family that you would create together."

"I know." Troy replied his voice sounding small like a little boy, the sound instantly made Jack think about the things he had to discipline his son during his childhood.

"Well, the only thing you have to do now, is fix it. Don't let this go on forever son. I want you to fix this immediately.

"I can't do that…Taylor needs her time, and I have to make sure that when I come back to her and I can make her believe that what I did will never happen again." Jack just watched him for a moment and then turned to leave the room.

"I guess you can start on that task tomorrow…try to be there for your wife." With his parting words, Jack left the room leaving his son alone to think about all that he had just told him. As the door closed, Troy went and settled down on the window seat and looked across the way at Taylor's room wondering if he could ever make her love him again.

"Mommy, where is daddy? If we are burying my little sister than he needs to be here too." Anthony demanded as his mother clipped on his small tie. Taylor felt her eyes water up at her son's words and the look of tears threatening to come out of his mother's eyes immediately startled the little boy, reaching on his small fingers up he brushed a lone tear off of Taylor's cheek. "I'm sorry mama." He whispered. Taylor bit back a sob, and pulled her son to her hugging him tightly.

"It's okay baby…mommy's just sad because we are going to be…"

"Sending my sister up to heaven." The little boy replied, Taylor bit her lip as she thought about the name that she and Troy had come up with for the little girl. Bending her knees slightly she picked up Anthony's chin and looked him in the eyes.

"Your sister's name is Aisha?" she whispered softly as she looked at him. "We are sending Aisha to heaven." The little boy nodded his head and fell into his mother's embrace who immediately returned to hug. After a while, Taylor gently stepped away from her son and looked over at the clock. "Come on sweetie we have to get going." As they exited the room and headed downstairs they heard her father's angry voice. Taylor immediately knew who he was talking too. As they entered the hallway that led to the front door, she saw Troy standing there in a suit of his own. Anthony instantly brightened and rushed forward latching onto his father's leg.

"Daddy." The little boy exclaimed happily as he looked up at his father. Troy immediately replaced the frown that he had been offering Taylor's father earlier away and smiled down at his son.

"Hey, Anthony." He whispered as he knelt down slightly so he could pick up his son. Holding the little boy close he hugged him tightly, while looking over his shoulder at Taylor who stood beside her father silently. "Hey, Taylor." He whispered.

"Troy what are you-."

"I'm here to take my family out so that we can bury our daughter and-," he looked down at Anthony and spoke. "And little sister."

"You could have met us."

"No…I couldn't have." He stated softly as he set Anthony back down on the ground. "Regardless of what's going on between us right now…we have to do this right for our daughter." Taylor shocked at the insightfulness of his statement just nodded her head as she looked at him in complete shock.

"Okay."

"Good…I'm ready to go if you are." He stated as he slowly lifting a hand to straighten his tie. Taylor watched as he tried to tighten it as much as possible but as usual, he couldn't do it. Moving past her father, she walked over to him and removed his hands.

"Let me do it…you know how you always have problems." She whispered, while keeping her eyes glued to his tie. Sean watched his daughter silently and then looked at his grandson.

"Come on Anthony let's go and see if grandma is ready to go." He murmured holding out his hand. Anthony quickly went over to him and they left the estranged couple alone. Troy watched as Taylor slowly undid his tie.

"I've missed you." He murmured softly as he looked down at her willing her to just look up at him for a moment. Taylor shrugged her shoulders and then spoke.

"Let's not talk about us…today is our daughter's day. I don't want to think about us or what you did to destroy us…I just want to think about my daughter and send her off right." Taylor replied softly as she looked away from him.

"Can you at least look me in my eyes." He whispered as he raised her chin with his finger, Taylor studied him for a moment as he did this before taking a step back.

"I should probably go and see if-."

"Your father is taking care of it." He stated his voice soft as he looked at her. "I'm quitting the NBA for now…and if you want me to do so permanently just tell me and I will." He said with conviction. "I'll stop playing for you."

"Troy let's not do this…not now please."

"We will I get to see you again huh." He asked, "You won't talk to me on the telephone…I can't ever talk to you and you know I refuse to -."

"Are we ready to go?" Sean asked entering the room again, with his wife Denise and his son Vince. Troy watched as Vince moved by him and sent him one of the coldest glares he had ever received before heading out onto the porch. Troy slowly followed the family wondering if he would ever be as close with them again.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

The funeral was one of the hardest things that Troy had ever had to experience in his life, as he entered his bedroom again that night all he could think about was carrying his daughter's casket. He wouldn't let anyone else do it. Aisha deserved to be carried by her father one last time. He was the first one to hold and he was the last one to hold in this world. As soon as the funeral was over, he took Taylor and Anthony back home, their tears burning themselves into his heart and memory. Taking off his jacket, he remembered how Taylor had struggle throughout the ceremony with needing comfort from him and remembering that he just couldn't give it too. As he tossed his jacket onto the floor, an envelope fell from the pocket. Standing up, he walked over to it and picked it. Bending down he scooped the letter up and looked it over for a moment before sighing. Somehow the letter Taylor had left him ended up in his suit pocket and then he remembered Sharpay hugging him. She must have slipped it inside his jacket pocket. Turning the letter over onto the front he saw Sharpay's handwriting. _Troy you really need to read this._ Shaking his head, he headed back over to his bed and settled down. The letter felt heavy extremely heavy for something that was only supposed to have a letter inside of it. As he tore open the envelope he saw something glittering at him from within. Tilting the envelope to its side, he stared at the contents in shock as he felt his head break. In the palm of his hand were the rings he had given to Taylor. Setting them down on the bed beside him, pulled out the letter and began to read even though he feared what it would say within.

_Dear Troy, _

_ By the time you read this, I will have left L.A. with my parents. I know you asked me to wait, but I simply couldn't. I couldn't sacrifice anymore of myself for you. Especially after what you did, now you know I love you…at least I still think I do. Troy I need time…I need time to sort through everything. You have to understand that I'm hurt. I'm hurting right now. We lost a daughter and a marriage in the same day. I just can't handle anything else. I've given you back your rings, because right now I don't want them. They remind me of you and I don't want to reminded of you. I need to be fully away from you and that's what I'm going to do in order to heal myself of the pain that you have caused. I don't know where we'll be once I'm done but I do know that as of right now we can't be together. Please respect my decision. I won't keep you away from your son, but I want to at least respect me and what I'm asking of you. _

_I'm sorry _

_ Taylor _

Crumpling up the letter, Troy stood and walked over to this waste basket and threw them away and then went to his dresser and dug through it until he found a long gold chain. Walking back over to the bed he picked up the rings and slid them onto the chain before putting it around his neck. He was simply in a daze over her letter. With trembling hands he moved to his bed, and sat down heavily bending over he felt the weight of her rings on his neck as he wondering if this was what dying felt like, cause he knew he couldn't live his life without Taylor in it. So that meant he would simply have to exist, at least till she took him back.

**A/N: So what do you think? How are you feeling about what's happening? Drop me a line in a review and tell me. **

**Baby S **


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything.

**A/N: I hope everyone had a great Thanksgiving, I know I certainly did. Now I want to thank my reviewers from last time; **TraylorxChaylor , glasvegas , chaylorXtraylorlover101 , seabreezylady18 , xxLaLa3x, Aud11 , LunaSolTierra, ladiitwizzler990, javasmoker, MermaidRam85 and mzwendy85. **I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and please remember to review I would love to know what you all think. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Fifteen

You know after my daughter's funeral and receiving those rings back from Taylor, I really made an effort to try and fix myself. Um, that's all I'm gonna say.

* * *

Three Months Later…

Taylor groaned as she heard a bump coming from her son's bedroom, moaning she rolled over until her legs were hanging off the bed and then sat up stretching her arms high above her head. Silently she thanked God that she had moved back into the house that she had Troy had lived in before the bitch, that's what she called Jessica now, had come in and ruined their lives with news about Troy being picked up by the Lakers. Sighing, she looked skyward and tried to will Jessica from her mind. It wasn't enough that the woman constantly haunted her dreams turning them into nightmares, but did she have to invade her thoughts during the day. Getting up, she slipped on her robe and headed down the hallway towards her son's bedroom. Pushing open the door, she leaned against the doorframe and watched as Anthony walked back and forth between the suitcase on his bed and his dresser where he was taking out his clothes. "Sweetie, what are you doing?" he stopped and looked up at her over the rather large pile of clothes in his arms.

"Getting ready." He replied softly as he continued to look up at her. Taylor sighed and entered the room. Bending down slightly she lifted the pile of clothes out of his arms and sat it on the bed.

"Come here baby." Anthony scrambled up on the bed and then leaned against her. Taylor wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

"Anthony its seven in the morning what are you doing?" she asked, Anthony bite his bottom lip and looked down at his hands for a moment before answering.

"Getting ready…I have to be packed before Daddy comes." Taylor looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"Why do you think that?" she asked softly almost fearing the answer her son would give. Anthony rubbed the back of his neck, a move that he probably inherited from his father and answered slowly.

"I don't want him to wait to long." He whispered. "He looks sad when he stands outside." Taylor felt her heart lurch at her son's words. It was true, she had barely allowed Troy to enter the home after she had moved in. The truth was, she just couldn't take him being so close to her and had asked him quite plainly to remain outside of the home. She had just never considered how Anthony would feel about the entire thing, especially seeing his usually loving family at odds like they all currently were at the moment.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she picked him up and placed him on her lap. She turned him slightly so she could look him in the eyes as she spoke to him. "Mommy didn't know that bothered you." She stated softly.

"So you won't make him wait outside anymore." Taylor gave him a watery smile and shook her head.

"No, honey I won't do that…now how about you lay down and get some sleep…you want all the rest you can get so you have a lot of fun with your daddy sweetie." Anthony nodded and hopped off her lap. Taylor stood and picked up his suitcase and moved it to the floor and sat his clothes on a chair by the window. She paused as she looked down at the old rocking chair. It was the same one; Troy came home with after he found she was pregnant with Anthony. He claimed that his mother had rocked him in and he wanted the same for his son. Turning away from the chair immediately she looked back at Anthony who was now scrambling underneath the covers. "Get some sleep…and I promise to wake you up so you can be ready before your father comes okay." Anthony nodded and snuggled into his pillows. Taylor watched him for a few more minutes before sighing. She had been so wrapped up in her misery that she hadn't even considered what their separation was doing to their son. Feeling slightly ashamed of herself for being so self-involved she turned and headed back to her room.

As she entered the bedroom, she cell phone went off moving quickly she picked it and sighed as she heard Troy's voice drifting in over the line. "Um, Taylor…this is Troy."

"I know." She replied as she sat down on the side of the bed. "What is it, you do realize what time it is right." There was a pause on the other end of the phone, instantly felt guilty for snapping but then she remembered what he did and shook the feeling away.

"I know what time it is." He grumbled. "I'm just calling to let you know that I might be late picking him up today, you know how the press conference is today and-." She rolled her eyes at his words and completely tuned him out.

"Oh so basketball is taking first place again and this time it's over your son."

"I'm quitting the game…I have to give a statement the organization wants it, and then they are letting me leave for however long I want." He paused and she heard him sigh into the receiver. "Look the last time I want to do is fight. I don't like it…I never have." Taylor nodded her head and looked down at her free hand.

"I know." She admitted.

"Now you know I won't be that late but I'll drive by and pick him up…hey I won't even get out of the car this time." He stated knowing how much, she didn't like him standing on the porch. She had yet to let him inside and that rejected hurt as well, especially since he remembered carrying her over the threshold when they bought that house after the wedding.

"You don't have to do that, Troy." She whispered as she looked towards her door and thought about Anthony.

"What are talking about of course I do…I know you don't want me in that house and I accept that I really do, I'm giving you your space." He replied calmly. "I can accept a little rejection."

"Not when it's affecting our son…this morning he was up bright and early packing so that you wouldn't have to wait for him outside. He said you looked sad." She replied her voice catching as she finished the sentence.

"Well I am." Troy replied softly. "We both know why."

"Let's not get into that right now…it's to earlier in the morning for this conversation." She stated dismissively.

"Taylor seriously when are we going to talk about it…it's been three months. I'm trying to make things right. I've quit basketball…I'm moving back to New Mexico, what else do you need me to do." Taylor tapped her foot in annoyance as she listened to him explain all the things that he was currently doing for her…for them, as he always liked to say.

"Do you have a time machine, Troy?" she snapped as she cut her eyes towards the door hoping that Anthony wasn't currently making his way into the room. "Do you have a time machine that can help you go back so you can stop yourself from cheating on me?"

"If that's what you want I'll try it…I'm just watch "Back to the Future" a few more times and make me one." He stated.

"This isn't a joke."

"I'm not joking…if time travel was possible I'd do…I'd go back so you can stop hating me, hell maybe if I do it I can stop hating myself." He murmured, nearly whispering the last part. Taylor lowered her head. Oh how she wanted to tell him point blank that she didn't hate him. She still loved him, she was just so angry so hurt. After a few more minutes of silent, Troy spoke up again. "Look I gotta go, can you please tell Anthony I'm gonna be there if I do end up being late. I'll try to make on time though okay." He replied, his voice doing nothing to hide his hurt. Taylor sighed and nodded her head.

"Okay." She whispered softly. A moment later she heard the dial tone and hung up the phone. Setting the phone on the nightstand, she closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep, so she could get some rest before Anthony woke up again.

Troy hung up the phone and tossed it onto the empty space of his bed; he shakily clasped his hands on his knees and took two quick deep breaths. Looking across the way at his nightstand he saw the card for his therapist Dr. Chad Chandler. Leaning back on the bed he stared up at the ceiling and sighed brokenly. He wasn't going to call, Dr. Chad not he could deal with this right now, he could handle her un-statement comment. She hated him; of that much he knew was true, hell he probably hated himself more. No scratch that he knew he hated himself more, and if it hadn't been for his parents who would have the scars to prove it. Tapping his foot rapidly on the floor, he silently wondered how he could make his feelings for Taylor even clearer. Shaking his head, he stood and walked away from the nightstand. No, he had to remember what Dr. Chandler had told him. He shouldn't dwell on things that upset him, instead he should talk to someone about his feelings. Bottling things up, on allow the pressure to build in yourself and then slowly force them to the surface and when that happens it's a massive explosion. Sighing he walked back over to the bed and picked up the card and looked over the number before picking up his phone and dialing the all to familiar number. On the second ring the phone picked up, "She hates me Dr. Chandler…she hates me." Troy exclaimed weakly, hating the fact that he had to tell another living soul that.

"Troy?"

"Yeah it's me." Troy replied with a sigh, "I'm sorry for calling so early but-." He could hear movement and knew that Chad was getting out of the bed.

"No, Troy that's okay…I promised you that you could call me at anytime and I meant it. Now tell me again what happened?"

"I call her this morning to let her know that I might be late…and I might have hinted at the fact that she hates me and she didn't state anything back to deny it." Troy replied as he lifted a hand to his neck and fingered the rings there. They always had a calming effect on him, they always made him feel as if he would eventually slip them back on Taylor's finger.

"She never stated she hated you, you did…just because she didn't say thing doesn't make your fear true." Dr. Chandler replied. "Troy I want you to calm down, and remember that right now you and Taylor are going through a rough spot okay…she hasn't asked for a divorce so that means deep down beneath the hurt she still cares about you."

"I don't know, you didn't hear her on the phone." Troy replied with a shake of his head as he leaned back on the bed.

"Stop torturing yourself Troy…she cares about you, otherwise she would have contacted a lawyer months ago, now I want you to concentrate on getting through the press conference and enjoying your weekend with your son…those are your tasks for the day alright." Troy bowed his head and nodded his head.

"Alright."

"Good…now if there are anymore problems please contact me immediately, don't hesitate to call." Troy nodded and started to relax. "Alright Troy, I'm gonna let you go remember to relax." He replied softly to the younger man before hanging up. Troy closed his phone and laid back, his left hand still fingering the rings around his neck. Dr. Chad Chandler had been a life-saver for him especially after his parents started worrying about him.

After Aisha's funeral Troy had locked himself away in his childhood bedroom, not eating for days at first his parents allowed him his privacy but soon after they started to worry when it became five days that he hadn't venture out of the room. He still didn't know how he got the knife, all he knew was that when his father had forced opened the door he had a knife in his hand and he was tapping it against his wrist trying to sum up the guts to take his life. Everything that had happened to his family was because of him and he so desperately wanted to right that wrong. After that his parents took him to Dr. Chad Chandler an elderly old man. At first he would just sit there listening to the grandfather clock in the corner tick away. At first he was content to just sit there, but soon enough he started talking to the older man he needed to get things off his chest.

_ "So you're just going to sit there?" he asked looking at the older man as he wrote something down in the small notepad he always seemed to have. Dr. Chad Chandler looked up at him and then smiled. _

_ "The question is are you just going to sit there…I'm getting paid remember…you're paying me." He countered with a chuckle. "The question is are you ready to talk?" _

_ "I don't know." Troy replied softly, his glaze turning inward as he thought about all the things that his mind kept screaming at him on a regular basis. Dr. Chandler gave him a fatherly smile and then spoke again. _

_ "Just tell me anything…you can tell me about the weather, about your favorite hobbies…about the knife." Dr. Chandler slipped in, as he looked at Troy for a moment, catching the younger completely off guard. Troy looked up at him then before taking his attention back towards his hands. "Or why you where those rings around your neck." _

_ "They make me feel like she's still with me." Troy replied softly, so soft in fact that the other man almost didn't hear him, and as usual whenever Troy thought about Taylor his left hand went up and fingered the rings. _

_ "You finger them often…do you want to feel like she's with you at all times." Troy watched him for a moment before shaking his head. _

_ "I don't know…I just," he paused and tilted his head back so that he was looking up at the ceiling. "I seriously don't know what I want, Dr. Chandler…all I know is that I miss my wife…my family and I want them back." _

_ "Good…that's a start, and that's the goal that we will shoot for, but Troy I have to tell you this. I can not guarantee that Taylor will take you back okay." _

_ "I understand." Troy replied even as he fingered the rings again hoping that even though the other man couldn't guarantee it, it would still happen." _

Troy opened his eyes as a knock sounded on his hotel room door, standing up he walked over and unlocked the door and then headed back towards his bed. "I was wondering when you were going to show up." He stated coolly as he sat back down on the edge of his bed. His friend from the team Jake, just shook his head and watched him for a few more minutes.

"Sorry, I'm late. Are you ready to go?" Jake asked softly, as he looked at his friend who had lost so much in less than a year. Troy nodded his head and pocketed his cell phone.

"Yeah, let's go and get this conference over with…I gotta get back so I can see my son." He replied with a soft sigh, "I don't want to disappoint him by being late so we gotta push this." Jake nodded and headed back out into the hallway followed by Troy who locked the door to his hotel room as he hoisted his overnight bag onto his shoulder. They both exited the hotel silently, not really making an effort to speak to one another. As they reached Jake's car, Troy spoke. "So how's the team doing?"

"Well, you know we aren't winning like we used to when you played with us but we staying afloat…we'll still in the at the top of our division and it looks like we're going to make the playoffs." Jake replied.

"Man, I bet you are just leading them all to the promise land huh." Troy stated with a shake of his head.

"I'm trying to take up the mantle but you know its hard. I got a lot to live up too." He replied as he looked over at Troy who shook his head.

"Don't try to be me." He stated his voice coming out as if he was warning the younger man. "Don't try to be me ever. Be yourself out there, and maybe your story will be happier than mine." Jake nodded and then stopped.

"Look man, you really got to stop beating yourself up about everything. Did you mess up? Of course you did, but seriously you're a good guy and I want to be like you. I know the good parts and that's what I'm aiming to be like." Troy looked away from him and then sighed.

"Fine…I…let's go." Jake watched as Troy quickly opened the passenger door and got in the car. Jake stood outside for a few more seconds before rushing around and getting in as well hoping he hadn't over stepped the line in regards to Troy, despite everything he truly valued his friendship.

The flashing lights of the cameras momentarily blinded himself as he sat down at the conference beside Jerry Buss and Coach Jackson. Jerry spoke up first as Troy just leant against the table heavily hoping that the table would support his body as he leant more and more of himself on it. "Ladies and Gentlemen I want to thank all of you for taking time out of your busy schedules, today we have a special conference for a player that has revitalized this city and this franchise," he paused and pointed to Troy and then clapped. The rest of the room clapped as well. "Troy." Looking at the man for a moment, Troy took a deep breath and then spoke up.

"First off I would like to start off my thanking a few people. I want to thank Jerry Buss and Coach Jackson, the organization, my teammates and this city for believing in me and giving me a chance to try for my dream, but most importantly I want to thank my wife and son and the rest of our families for being there for me. Now with that said you all know I haven't been with the team for nearly three months and that was due to a few personal problems, problems that I am unfortunately still reeling from and dealing with. Now with that said, I'm sorry but I have to announce that taking effect immediately I will be removing myself from the Lakers roster until further notice. This is the first official statement that has been giving on the matter." As Troy finished his statement he pushed himself up out of his seat, and then walked away ignoring the flashes of lights as they took his picture and screamed out questions. Questions that he couldn't answer at the moment. Once was outside of the conference he turned to Jake who was still waiting for him in the back hallway.

"You ready?" Jake asked calmly as he tried to ignore the loud boisterous sound that had erupted the moment Troy had stepped out into the hallway.

"Yeah, let's go…I need to get back so I can see my son." He replied with a wistful nod as he headed down the hallway followed by Jake.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

"Anthony please get down…he's on his way sweetie, so please don't stand on the furniture." Taylor called out as she across the room at her son who had been standing on the sofa for the better part of an hour patiently waiting for his father. Turning his little head slightly so that he could look at both his mother and the road he spoke up.

"I just can't wait…and I don't want him to have to wait on me, cause he looks same standing outside." Taylor pushed off the sofa at this and walked over to her son and settled down on the sofa beside him.

"I told you I wouldn't do that to him okay…he can come in," Anthony looked up at her with wide curious eyes that seemed to be begging a question. Smiling she looked down at her son, and brushed a hand over his face. "What is it, sweetie?"

"You want Daddy to come here…for real?" he asked instantly making Taylor wonder just how transparent she had been wit her feelings in regards to Troy. Nodding her head she looked at Anthony and answered his questioned truthfully.

"I do…I don't want you to feel bad about seeing him and what's going on sweetie." Anthony just gave her a look for a moment before glancing back out of the window and instantly smiling. Taylor turned too, just as looked at the car as Anthony scrambled off her lap instantly rushing towards the front door. Getting off the sofa she followed behind him. "Anthony, that's not his car." She called out immediately worried about who that could be pulling into her driveway. By the time she got to the front door, Anthony had already threw the door open. They watched in shock as a woman walked up the drive. As she passed by one of the driveway lights, Taylor instantly knew who it was and frowned. "Anthony go to your room." She replied grabbing her son by the shoulder and pulling him towards her. All it took was for one look at his mother and Anthony was headed upstairs. Setting out into the night, Taylor closed the door and glared at the woman.

"You have a lot of nerve showing up here, Jessica. At my house after everything you've done." She snapped as she stared at the woman who had become her tormentor for almost every night ever since the hospital.

"I just came by to tell you that because of you Troy is abandoning his dream. He never needed a woman like you." Taylor scoffed at her words and shook her head.

"I don't control Troy or his actions."

"Obviously." Jessica replied with a smirk as she looked at Taylor who had clenched her jaw at her words. "But still, we both know he's quitting because of you and what happened. Why don't you really release him huh."

"Step the hell away from my wife." Both women turned their attention from the driveway, and saw Troy getting out of his own car. Slamming the door shut, he snapped his attention towards Jessica and spoke his voice rough and harsh.

"I was raised not to hit women, but I will smack the living hell out of you if I ever see you come near my wife and child again." He replied coldly as he looked at her. Jessica gulped as she looked into his ice blue eyes. "Do you understand me?" he shouted. "I screwed you," he replied harshly, "And it was the single most disgusting act I have ever done. Do you understand that? I love my wife…and I didn't stop just because I fucked you. It was a one time mistake that I will probably spend the rest of my life paying for, but for some reason you can't get into your stupid ass head that I don't like you. That I never will that the only place we will ever be together is in hell, I will be there for my sins and you will be there for being such a stupid bitch." He paused and took a deep breath. "I hate you," he shouted pointing at Jessica, "And I love you her." He stated pointing at Taylor. "Understand that and leave me and my family the hell alone."

"So are you denying our connection?" Troy's eyes lit up with fury as he looked at her for a moment before speaking his voice low and cold.

"Don't make me be crude." Troy deadpanned, as he shot her another look. Jessica eyed him for a moment before speaking up.

"What is it about her huh, what does she have that I don't have?" Jessica all but screamed as she looked Troy and Taylor. "What is it?" Troy clenched his jaw and stared at her harshly before reached out and grabbing her flailing arm.

"Get the hell off this property." He snarled and forcefully shoved her down the drive, "And get off this property next time we will have a court order and I'll make sure next time you pull a stunt like this that it's illegal." Jessica didn't look back as she quickly moved to her car. Troy and Taylor watched silently as she hopped into the car and pulling away with screeching tires. Once they were alone, Troy turned to look at Taylor and sighed. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he looked down at the floor between them unable to fully look her in the eyes.

"What are you apologizing for? She's the one that you-." Taylor trailed off and then sighed, she seriously didn't want to start a fight with Troy, and she could tell he was already feeling lousy. "I do have a question though…what is she talking about…you abandoning your dream."

"It was the conference…remember, I officially removed myself from the team today." Taylor's mouth dropped open in shock before she quickly recovered. "Don't look so surprise." He stated softly.

"But why…I thought you were just taking time." Troy lifted his head then and shook his head. "Yeah I was…but do you honestly think I've recovered from anything yet." He finished the statement by looking her directly in the eyes.

"So you did it for me." Troy lifted a hand and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes I did…basketball ruined us, and so I removed it from my life." Taylor watched him for a moment before speaking.

"Do you really think, that just because you quit basketball that I will jump back into your arms," she watched as Troy lifted a hand and massaged his upper chest. "Basketball isn't what ruined us…you are what ruined us…you and that slut so you can-." Troy held up a hand and just shook his head.

"So you're telling me that even though we spent years in love one mistake has ruined us for life."

"Do you really think of you cheating one me as a little mistake. Every time I see you. I think about you and her and I just get sick at the sight of you. I remember those pictures and I just want to die." Troy shook his head and sighed, not really wanting to hear again just how disgusted Taylor was with him at the moment.

"Can I pick up Anthony and just go…I'm too tired to hear all of this." He mumbled softly as he tried to look past her and into the house. Taylor instantly quieted down and studied her husband for a moment. He did seem tire and extremely broken. Stepping back into the house she sighed.

"Of course, um come in while I go and get him from upstairs," when she looked back at Troy he hadn't moved an inch. "Troy, what is it?"

"I rather stay here." He muttered as he looked at her for a moment before sighing. "Don't worry I'm okay." Taylor for the first time since the incident in the hospital and the break-up actually felt sad about her words to Troy. She had to admit he was trying, it wasn't his fault he slept with a woman who obviously had a few screws loose.

"Troy if it's about what I said-." She paused as he raised a hand and sighed.

"Can you please just go and get Anthony. I just want to see my son." He muttered brokenly as he looked at her. Taylor sighed and nodded her head as she turned and left him standing there in the doorway. Troy watched her leave silently and then turned and looked at his car. A few months later he heard Anthony calling his name and instantly smiled as he turned and knelt down in front of his son quickly pulling him into a tight hug. "Hey buddy." Anthony buried his head into his shoulder and held on tightly.

"Hey Daddy." The little boy exclaimed happily as he leant back to look up at his father. Troy smiled at the boy and sighed.

"How are you doing son? You ready to go." Anthony nodded and latched onto his father's hand. Turning around he waved at his mother happily.

"Bye Mama." He called; Taylor smiled and waved back as she watched Troy and Anthony walk down the drive. She remained there as Troy helped Anthony into the car and then circled back to the driver's seat. They both locked eyes for a moment, before ducking his head and getting into the car.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Troy sat silently on the edge of his bed in his bedroom, quietly fingering Taylor's wedding ring and engagement with his fingers. He stared off at the blank off-white wall and tried to comfort himself with memories of when she had loved him wholeheartedly and it seemed like nothing could ever get them down. His thoughts were interrupted however by a soft knock at the door. "Come in." The door opened and in walked his son. Lifting his head, he forced himself to smile as Anthony cautiously walked over to him.

"You okay daddy." Anthony asked softly as he came to stand directly beside Troy's leg. Looking down at his son, Troy felt another brick of guilt settled onto his heart. He had not only destroyed his wife's world but also his son's. Anthony shouldn't have to going from place to place each weekend just so he could spend time with his parents, and he certainly wasn't going to burden his son with his problems.

"I'm fine son, just thinking." Troy answered as he sent his son a smile that he hoped provided him with enough comfort. Anthony, however, just looked at him and sighed.

"You look just like mama at night." Troy lifted an eyebrow for a moment before clearing his throat while croaking out.

"Excuse me?"

"You look just like mama…you look sad." He whispered. "Please don't be sad too." Anthony whispered his bottom lip quivering as he stared up at his father. Troy's heart instantly broke apart as several tears glistened in his son's eyes before descending down his light brown cheeks. "I hug her and hug her but she just cries…you can make her not cry daddy." Anthony choked out as his little body began to shake with sobs. Troy wrapped his son up in a tight hug as Anthony finally broke down. Holding him closely, Troy felt his shoulder growing wet with tears. "Please come home." Anthony sobbed. "Please come home."

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry buddy but I can't." Troy whispered back as he rubbed his son's back and held him tight. "I can't." he whispered. At his words he felt Anthony tighten his grip on him.

"Don't you and mama love each other anymore?"

"Of course I love your mother…and I love you too Anthony," Troy exclaimed needing his son to believe that the most. He may have failed at a lot of things lately but he didn't want his son to believe that he didn't love him or his mother. "It's that things are complicated right…and your mother and I have to work things out."

"Why?" he asked with the determination of a little boy that wanted his family back together. "Is it because of my little sister?" he asked causing Troy to close his eyes as pain instantly racked his body. The very thought of the little girl they lost always sent Troy into a deep depression. Closing his eyes, Troy felt tears race down his eyes wetting his son's head.

"NO…no it isn't about Ai…Ai…Aisha, your little sister is in a better place, remember she's in heaven."

"I wish she was with us…maybe then we would be a family. Is that bad daddy? I know she's in heaven but I wish she was here with us so we could be a family again. I know we would be for her." At his words Troy broke and started crying openly. Placing his son on the floor, he stood and walked away from his son, unable to face him anymore. The guilt was now pressing down on his chest, crushing his lungs. Anthony watched silently as his father paced and touched the rings that hung around his neck. Troy closed his eyes and took several deep breaths as he tried to relieve the pain in his chest. After a few minutes he turned to look at his son and walked back over to him, his voiced was pained as he looked at him.

"I'm going to make everything right again, son. I'm gonna make sure that we all become a family again." He whispered brokenly. Anthony looked him sniffling and slowly wiping his wet cheeks as he stared at his father.

"You promise." The little boy asked sounding just as broken as his father, Troy bit his lip and then nodded his head.

"I promise, son." He whispered as he pulled Anthony to him and hugged him close. Anthony wrapped his little arms around his father and listened as his father spoke again. "I promise you, I'm going to fix everything."

**A/N: So what do you think? Do you think Taylor's being to hard on him? **


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update but first I would like to thank my reviewers from last time; **chaylorXtraylorlover101, AddyD90, seabreezylady18 , glasvegas, LadiiTwizzler990 , Aud11, mzwendy85, CHAYLORISAWESOME312, javasmoker, and MermaidRam85 . **So I hope everyone enjoys this new update and please remember to review I would like to know what you guys think. Oh and Merry Christmas I will not be updating until the new year. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Sixteen

You know how a hurricane always have about three parts…the crazy stuff in front, the calm eye, and then the crazy stuff in the end. Well we're about to enter the eye, and everything looks like it was put back together again. Everything looked like Taylor and I were going to find our way back to one another but unfortunately this was only the calm before the crazy stuff at the end.

* * *

"And she was just there…mocking Taylor again, reminding her of my infidelity," Troy snapped as he paced back and forth in front of Dr. Chandler who sat silently in his chair watching him. "Like she needs anymore reminders." Troy finished angrily, shaking his head as he continued pacing. "Oh but I handled her alright…I took the cops to her yesterday and they handed her the restraining order." He stated with a broken sigh as he sat down on the chair directly across from Dr. Chandler, bowing his head he rested it in his hands. "Like it even matters…Taylor doesn't want me anymore, I screwed everything up and now my son is worried and scared," he paused and lifted his head, taking a deep breath he tried to ignored the lone tear racing down his face. "And she still hates me." He whispered brokenly. "And she still hates me."

"I'm not entirely sure that's true, Troy." Dr. Chandler stated softly finally speaking up, no longer able to take Troy's constant verbal abuse towards himself. "If Taylor hated you…she would have divorced you by now or at least applied for it." Troy muttered something beneath his breath before lifting his head.

"Maybe she was going to wait for a while." Dr. Chandler sighed and looked away from him for a moment before speaking.

"Have you two even talked since the break up happened or have you two been beating around the bush. You know shooting the breeze, whenever you came over to pick up your son." Troy rubbed both hands over his face and sighed.

"For weeks now she hasn't even let me into the house…that's hate." He mumbled, she doesn't even want to be in the same room with me."

"Or maybe she's still hurt. You have admitted that what you did was painful…and that you feel," he paused and cleared his throat. "And that you feel responsible for all that has occurred with your family."

"I am responsible…I'm the only one," he trailed off and shook his head for a moment the pain of his sins crashing down into his heart. "Look, Dr. Chandler what should I do." He all but begged as he looked at the older man who had been helping recently. "Please just tell me…give me a hint anything."

"I can't truly answer that question…what do you think you should do Troy. This is your life, and this is something you're extremely passionate about, don't take suggestions. Put your foot down and assert yourself." Dr. Chandler demanded.

"I should do that shouldn't I…maybe I should talk to Taylor alone…maybe if I did we can just hash things out, get feelings out in the open."

"That sounds like a plan…and I think it's a good idea, Troy." Dr. Chandler replied. "But remember there is a young person involved…so don't do anything rash, just have a calm and peaceful sit down with her and try to talk…if you feel like things are getting out of control, then you need to walk away." Troy nodded his head for a moment talking in all of the information and directions that Dr. Chandler had just given him. Now already a plan was forming in his mind on how to get Taylor alone so he could have a conversation with her.

"Is that it for today?" he asked softly as he looked at Dr. Chandler who blinked his eyes back at him in utter surprise. Sitting up more in his chair, Dr. Chandler lifted an eyebrow at Troy's words and spoke calmly.

"These are your sessions, and you're free to leave at anytime." He replied, as he reached over towards the end table by his chair and sat his notepad down. "But where exactly are you going, or should I say what exactly are you planning to do."

"I'm planning on speaking to Taylor…hashing everything out, getting it all out in the open. I want her back in my life, Dr. Chandler. I don't know if you understand but Taylor is the only person in this world that I have ever loved, and I'm more than positive that she'll be the only one." Dr. Chandler nodded his head for a moment as he allowed Troy's words to seep in.

"Troy…all of this sounds fine, but I'm serious here…if things get to be to much just walk away. You don't need anymore emotional turmoil." Dr. Chandler exclaimed thinking about the main reason Troy was brought to him in the first place. Troy seemed to paused at the mention of his suicide attempt. Shaking his head, Troy turned away from him and picked up his jacket.

"I won't do that again."

"You haven't been highly emotional since your-," he paused wondering if he should mention it. Troy sighed and shook his head.

"Since my daughter's funeral is that what you were going to say." He whispered as he slipped his jacket on. "I haven't been highly emotional since my daughter's funeral."

"I wasn't sure if I should mention…it's always been such a hard subject for you…in fact it took you two months to truly speak about it."

"That's because it's personal." Troy snapped and then sighed taking a deep breath. "It's personal, but you don't have to worry I won't get highly emotional with Taylor." Dr. Chandler raised an eyebrow at that statement and sighed.

"I hope so, Troy…you know I want to believe that, but you are highly-." He began starting in on a lecture. Troy turned and shot him a look that instantly made him quiet down. Shaking his head, Troy walked towards the door of the office and spoke slowly.

"I have to talk to her, Doc…look I just really need to know where we stand and maybe we can talk about our feelings get things out in the open. Look don't try to talk me out of it when you're the one that suggested it." Troy replied quickly as he shot the older man a look, Dr. Chandler sighed and stood up walking over to Troy. Laying a hand on the younger man's shoulder he spoke.

"I'm not trying to talk you out of it…I just want you to be sure that this is what you want okay. I just want to make sure that you can handle this confrontation…we have only been talking for a little while. I think it's too soon, but you're my patient and sometimes I have to understand that you all move at different paces and sometimes you all need to confront things in your own way." He replied softly as he looked down at him. "All I'm asking is that you be safe, and make sure that you keep it cool." Troy nodded his head as he walked towards the door.

"Okay okay I got it…I got you." He replied softly as he opening the door and slipping out, Dr. Chandler waited till the door closed before sighing. He sincerely hoped that whatever transpired between Troy and his estranged wife, he hoped that the young man could handle it. Pushing his thoughts of worry from his mind, he headed back over to his desk where he prepared for his appointment.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Taylor sat at the kitchen table in Gabrielle's house with her elbows on her the table and her hands resting beneath her chin. "I don't know guys do you think I was too hard on him," Sharpay and Gabrielle sent each other a look as they listened to Taylor. "I mean the look that he gave me when he left with Anthony…I still can't get it out of my head." Sharpay sighed and wiped her hands clean on a nearby hand towel and turned to look at her friend.

"It all depends on what you think you need to do, Taylor. Troy's your husband, a man that cheated on you once…and he's told you repeatedly that it was all a mistake and-."

"Would you take Zeke back if he cheated on you?" Taylor asked bluntly, she watched as Sharpay's face screwed up a bit at the thought and then sighed. "See what I mean…you would probably feel hurt, betrayed…abandoned and a lot more emotions that I simply do not want to address at this time."

"Look, Taylor…it's plain to see that you love him, here you wouldn't be sitting right here stressing if you didn't love the jackass."

"Sharpay!" Gabrielle admonished as she shot her blonde headed friend a look, Sharpay shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"What he is a jackass…for messing up such a good thing," she explained before frowning. "Besides when have you ever known me to just hold my tongue…no if it needs to be said, I'm not afraid to say it."

"Well sometimes you just need to wait…and gain some sensitivity." Gabrielle replied as she looked over at Taylor. "I'm sorry."

"No, Gabby she's right and that what makes these feelings so hard, I'm torn and I can't help but think about the way he literally destroyed us. He was a jackass…we have been together so long and then when he finally achieves his dream he does this, and I want to forgive him…I still love him but I just can't take the chance of him hurting me again. I don't want to take that chance of him finding something he wants in another person and then he leaves me all over again." Both Gabrielle and Sharpay paused and looked at her as she continued. "When I found out….when I saw those pictures and I saw just how passionate they were…I felt ugly-," Taylor whispered as she lifted her head up and looked at her friends.

"Oh Taylor." Gabrielle replied as she came over the table and sat down beside her friend pulling her into a one arm embrace while Sharpay just sat down across from Taylor and reached out grabbing her hand.

"I felt so ugly when Jessica came in there and told me about them. She bragged about him leaving me and marrying her, and I looked at her and saw her thin figure and I just cried…not just because he had cheated on me, but because he didn't find me attractive anymore…I mean look at me, I know I put on a little weight after Anthony's birth…it was just a few pounds that I just couldn't shake. That's what hurts the most I guess…another woman appealed to him and acted on that."

"You're not ugly, Taylor…you're beautiful and Troy knows it and a lot of men in this area do too. You look great." Sharpay whispered as she patted her friend's hand. She never knew that his was how Taylor was feeling this entire time. This was literally the first time that she had ever opened up about her feelings.

"Then why have I been feeling this way for over four months," she paused and gave a delicate sniff before whispering. "You know I wake up every morning and go into the bathroom and just look at myself and wonder what repulsive feature drove him into that bitch's arms."

"Nothing did…he was just being an idiot and he hurt you…he knows that, if he seriously thought that then he would have moved on to her by now, but Troy…he loves you and he wants to make things work," Sharpay replied softly as she looked at her friend. "He's praying that you will give him a chance. A chance to make things right, he loves you. The only question is can you both find your way back to each other again."

"Exactly, do you love him enough to try and forgive him for what has happened? If you do, then and only then can you and Troy move on from this." Gabrielle stated softly as Taylor laid her head on her shoulder.

"You're right." She whispered softly as she closed her eyes and allowed several tears to fall down her cheeks. "You're right." Sharpay and Gabrielle exacted looks as Taylor allowed herself a silent cry, they both sat there offering their friend as much comfort as possible until a cell phone rang. Lifting her head up, Taylor seemed surprised for a moment. Her parents were keeping Anthony for the night. Still afraid that something could happen to her family, she stood up and headed towards the living room where her phone was. Picking it up she spoke. "Hello?"

"Taylor…hi, it's me Troy…I was wondering if I could stop by and talk about some things with you, if that's okay." He replied softly his voice doing nothing to hide his nervousness. Taylor's mind immediately went to the conversation that she had just been having moments ago with Sharpay and Gabrielle.

"You want to talk?"

"I think we both know that we need too." He whispered softly, "We need to talk about us and our future that is…if you want too." He stated. Taylor bit into her bottom lip and then nodded her head before speaking.

"That sounds fine, Troy…um when will you be over."

"I'm parked outside…I was just working up the nerve to call you and ask if it was okay." Despite her efforts a small smile broke out across Taylor's face. These were the stunts that Troy used to pull back when they were younger and he would just show up randomly show up outside her house asking her if she wanted to go out and when she said yes he would always say come on outside. He also always seemed to say that it was incredibly romantic and he was going to make it a tradition. A tradition he carried on up till the time they got married. "Taylor?"

"Yes." She called out softly.

"Is it okay? Is it okay if we talk for a while? I promise if that's not what you want I'll leave." Troy whispered, Taylor slowly sighed and spoke up.

"I'm at Gabrielle's house; she came by and picked me up."

"Oh." she could hear the disappointment in his voice as he processed the news. After a few more moments Taylor spoke up again.

"I'll be there shortly okay; I want to talk to you. I want to talk about us." She replied deciding that it was time for her to stop hiding from them and this inevitable conversation. "Just stay there…I'll-."

"I'll come and get you." Troy replied softly, "It's no problem alright."

"Okay then." She hung up the phone and turned around only to see Gabrielle and Sharpay standing in the doorway of the living room watching her with unreadable eyes. "What!"

"So he's coming over here to pick you up huh." Sharpay asked as she stepped further in the room. Taylor placed her phone back into her purse and sighed for a moment, she didn't know what Sharpay was going to stay but she hoped it would be words of encouragement.

"Yeah…we're going to talk about us."

"Good…it's about time you guys talked things out without everything being so fresh." She replied softly. "Maybe you guys will come to an understanding."

"I certainly hope so." Taylor whispered softly as she looked at her friend. "I really hope so." After awhile Taylor, Sharpay, and Gabrielle just sat in the living room silently waiting on Troy to come and pick Taylor up. It was nearly ten minutes after the phone call with Troy that they heard the sound of a knock on the door. Gabrielle got up and walked to the front door after motioning for Taylor to remain seated for a few more minutes. Opening the front door she saw Troy standing there stepped outside. Troy eyed her wearily for a few moments before speaking.

"Where's Taylor?" he asked softly as he looked over her shoulder and into the house, Gabrielle sighed and closed the door behind her before addressing him.

"So you two are going to talk?" she asked ignoring his earlier question. Troy looked down at her and then nodded his head.

"Yeah, we're going to talk." He whispered. "Look I don't want to waste any time and-." Gabrielle held up a hand silently him quickly.

"Please just listen to me alright." Troy closed his mouth and nodded his head slowly as he looked at her. Gabrielle took a deep breath before speaking.

"Now…what you did to Taylor was absolutely wrong, it was the most dumbest thing I think I've seen…but we both know that you love her more than anything and she loves you too." She supplied softly. "But she's hurt…and I want my friend happy, so I guess what I'm telling you is this…don't fuck up this second chance. Cause she certainly doesn't have to talk to you about anything. She has every right to just leave you but she hasn't because she still loves you." Troy slowly nodded his head and lowered his head unable to look Gabrielle in the face as she spoke.

"You're right and I know it." He replied softly as he at his shoes. "I know I'm lucky as hell to be getting this chance and I'm trying my hardest to get her to understand that I love her and only her. Always have and always will." Gabrielle lifted a hand to his chin and lifted his head so that he was looking her in the eyes.

"Good. I'm glad we got that covered, I don't want my friend hurt anymore do you understand me."

"She won't be as long as I still have breath in this body." Gabrielle nodded and opened the door and stepped inside calling Taylor's name. A few more moments later, Taylor appeared and looked at Troy who was nervously shifting on his feet.

"Are you ready?" she asked him softly. Troy looked down at her and nodded his head, not trusting his voice at the moment. Taylor turned to her friends and told them good-bye before following Troy to his car. He opened the door for her and helped her inside before going around getting in on his side. Almost immediately he started the car and pulled off. The ten minute ride back to Taylor's home was driven in complete silence. Once they were there, Troy stepped out of the car and went around helping her out of the car. Taylor looked at him for a second before speaking. "You know this isn't going to work if you don't talk."

"I was going to wait till we were inside." He murmured as he looked down at her. Taylor nodded and then headed towards the front door. "Um, where's Anthony?"

"With my parents…come on." Troy followed behind her and they stepped into the house. "Let's go into the living room." Troy followed behind her silently trying his best not to dwell on the point that she hadn't taken down any of his pictures. He didn't want to get to overconfident, especially with something as simple as her not taking down his pictures. Besides she might have kept them up for Anthony. Once they were in the living, she sat down on the sofa and looked up at him expectedly. "So?"

Rubbing his hands on his pants legs, Troy sat down on the chair across from her and spoke.

"I don't know where you were want me to begin…" he trailed off nervously as he looked across from her. Taylor narrowed her eyes at his words.

"You mean you don't know where to start talking huh…how about this Troy, how about we talk about things from the beginning…why did you cheat on me, why did you purposely set out to destroy us, why did you go to her." She fired out rapidly her voice catching at the end. Gulping Troy looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying you're sorry and answer my question…please just answer my questions." Troy nodded his head for a moment before speaking.

"Okay…I'm answer them in order…I cheated on you, because I…I messed up, that's my explanation. I never wanted to destroy us, I would never purposely give you any pain…and I love this family too much-."

"Please just continue answering my question." She interrupted as she looked at him. Troy looked at her for a moment before nodding his head.

"Fine," he murmured as he clenched his jaw. I would never cause you pain, that's not me despite what I did…and I didn't go to her." At his words, Taylor shot out of the chair and crossed towards him and slapped him across the face.

"How dare you sit there and lie to me." She shouted, her voice shaking with pain and rage. "I want the truth…I'm at least owe that." Troy sat still, shocked over the fact that she had just struck him in fury.

"I didn't go to her, Taylor…I just ended up there."

"Because."

"Because, I felt angry over the fact that you-." Taylor covered her mouth with hand as a gasp escaped her mouth.

"You slept with her after we got into that fight about me working." She all but screamed as she looked at him. Troy bowed his head unable to look at her as she realized his betrayal. "How could you do that…you couldn't get me to see your way, so you went out and slept with another woman?"

"Look you wanted the truth." He replied softly. "That's when it happened…she seemed to understand me more than you did at the moment."

"So she provided you with understanding…and that's why you went to her." She whispered with a shake of her head. "Of all the dumb reason…you if you spent time trying to hear my side…I would have gladly heard yours."

"Look…I made a mistake, Taylor. Please understand that, she means absolutely nothing to me in fact I'm pretty sure that I hate her." When Taylor didn't reply, he spoke again. "Taylor please say something." Taylor closed her eyes, and kept her back to him. She thought hearing his reasons would ease the wound; instead they made her even more furious. He had cheated on her because he believed that she didn't understand his reasoning for openly going against her desire to work a job because he wanted to keep up appearances.

"I think we're done here." She whispered unable to take anymore, Troy looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"No…we aren't done…we can't be done…we haven't fixed anything." He snapped as he looked at her back. "Taylor, I answered your questions and-."

"Do you realized that you cheated on me because I refused to hear and understand you once…I spent my whole life understanding you…I supported you and understood why you continued to play D-league, because it was your dream. I always gave myself over to your desires and always understood what you wanted me to understand." She snapped as she turned to look at him, "And the one time I wanted something for myself you fought me on it, and when I didn't back down you went and slept with someone else." Troy's mouth dropped opened as he looked at her in shock. He never knew that she felt that way; she had never voiced any of this.

"Taylor…" he whispered brokenly as she turned around and looked at him.

"So what now…I'm I just supposed to understand that when you don't get your way, you'll go out and fuck other women?" she scoffed and looked up towards the ceiling. "And here I just thought you did it because I was ugly…no you did it as a way of getting back at me for not understanding you this one time…well congrats Troy, you got me back." She cried as she looked at him.

"Taylor."

"You know what…I thought getting the answers would help heal the wound you left in us but now…knowing why," she turned away from him. "I want a divorce." She uttered, her words shattering Troy's world.

"No." he replied, his voice even despite the trembling in his heart. "No…I'm not losing you." Taylor whirled around on him and glared up into his face.

"You've already lost me Troy."

"I'm not getting a divorce." He shouted out angrily as he looked down at her. "I love you…and I know I haven't been good at showing it but damnit Taylor I love you and I'm sorry for everything. You're right okay…but please don't divorce me, I'll do anything you want…I left basketball for you."

"That never mattered…do you think I'm that vindictive that I would want you to give up on your dream, my problem was just because you achieved your dream doesn't mean my dream falls to the wayside."

"You're right." He whispered brokenly.

"I know it, and that's why I want a divorce because it's a damn shame that it takes something like this to make you see that I have dreams as well." She stated coldly. "Now get out…this was a mistake." Troy's eyes widened as she started to move by him so that she could go to the front door. In a panic he dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her slender waist. "Troy what are you doing?"

"I'm on my knees…begging you not to leave, please don't leave me." He whispered as he looked up at her a tear escaped his eye and rolled down his cheek followed by another and another. "Please don't leave me…I'm begging you, I don't deserve you but I love you." Taylor frowned as she looked down at him. Moving quickly she removed his hands from around her waist and started moving towards the door narrowly missing Troy's panic grabs for her. "Look, I know I hurt you…and I know I destroy our marriage…our family," he cried as he followed behind her in a scramble "I know you blame me for our daughter's," he paused as a cry caught itself in his throat not noticing that Taylor had paused as well. "Our daughter's death, believe me there's not a day that goes by that I don't blame myself, but please," he whispered starting to cry even more now. "Please don't leave me…I don't I could survive it…please….please…please..." he whispered over again reached out and grabbing hold her ankles. "Please…please don't do it, I'll spend the rest of my life making it all up to you. Please don't, I can't…I love you…I love you, so please don't." he muttered his words becoming a rambling mess as he cried out softly. Taylor had never seen, Troy so broken before. She had never seen him so hurt. Slowly she knelt down on the floor in front of him and cupped his face. She could feel his tears wetting her finger-tips as she stared into the blue eyes that she had always loved.

"Troy."

"Please don't divorce me…I'll do anything…I'll do anything, please…please." He whispered softly, his voice broken.

"Troy…what did you say about Aisha?" she asked as she looked at him. Troy stared at him and slowly spoke.

"I said…I know you blame me, and I blame myself. I'll have to leave with that everyday of my life, knowing that my daughter is dead because of me. God was punishing me for my sins, I cheated on you and he took my child."

"Troy please tell me you don't believe that."

"That's why I wouldn't let anyone else carry her casket…I needed to shoulder that burden." He whispered brokenly, not knowing that he was also breaking Taylor's heart as he said each word. Shaking her head she pulled him closed and felt his arms tighten their grip on her. He held her like someone would a tree in the mist of a storm. "I'm so sorry."

"Troy…you aren't the one that took our daughter, and God wouldn't punish you through her." She whispered as she held him tightly and rubbed her hands up and down his back as he cried into her embrace. Leaning back, she looked into Troy's eyes and studied him briefly for a moment before speaking. "And I don't blame you Troy…not for what happened to our daughter. I would never blame you." She whispered, as soon as she finished the words Troy leant forward and captured her mouth in a passionate kiss one he had wanted to do for sometime. It only took a few moments before Taylor starting kissing him back passionately both craving the other.

**A/N: So what do you guys think about this chapter? **


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own anything.

**A/N: I hope everyone had a good break. Okay so now I'm back and I want to thank everyone for reading so far and I hope you guys enjoy this new update and please remember to review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Seventeen

When our lips touched for the first time in months, I just can't describe the happiness I felt during that moment. I felt that finally everything was coming together, and that there was hope for us and our marriage. I don't think you understand how many nights I spent in my apartment dreaming of holding her within my arms. It was simply amazing, and at that moment I felt blessed…for once since the moment I missed up everything felt right.

* * *

Troy awoke with a weight on his chest, blinking his eyes open he found himself staring up at the old ceiling of his old bedroom that he use to share with Taylor. Lowering his head slightly he saw the top of Taylor's head as she laid against him. She looked absolutely beautiful, as he took in the sight he wondered how long this peace was going to last because eventually she would awake and want to forget all about their afternoon of passion. Lifting a hand he gently stroked Taylor's hair and sighed as she snuggling deeper into his embrace. Something she did all throughout their marriage, feeling very content, Troy remained lying beneath Taylor not wanting to even wake her up. "I'm already up, Troy." Taylor murmured softly her voice breaking in through the quiet afternoon.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Troy asked not even attempting to move from his position. Taylor shifted slightly on his chest and looked up at him. Her eyes heavy with sleep as she held her head up and looked at him.

"I was enjoying the peace." She whispered softly her voice quickly causing a stir within him, but of course that would happen especially since he hadn't truly touched her in months. "Sorry." She whispered sheepishly, but Troy knew she didn't mean a word, she was actually teasing him.

"No, I'm sorry…it's been awhile." He whispered, Taylor nodded her head and spoke. "You know I don't blame you for what happened to our daughter Troy. You know I would never put that on you. I want you to understand that."

"I know that."

"And you have to forgive yourself, Troy…you just have too." She stated as she moved into a push-up position so that she could look him directly in the eye. "No one blames you."

"Don't you think it's my fault though…I wasn't there for you." He admitted softly, "I was out being selfish, I should have been there to protect you…to protect our child." He replied softly as he looked at her.

"It wasn't your fault…that man who came into our home to rob us; he's the one that killed our child. Not you…not you." She exclaimed as she looked at him and then leaned down and placed a kiss on his lips. "Not you."

"I love you…I never stopped loving you." He murmured as he looked into her eyes, his baby blues pleading with her to believe him. Taylor gave him a lopsided smiled and nodded her head slowly.

"I know, and I never stopped loving you." Troy continued to watch her for a brief moment before speaking.

"Did you try too?"

"What?"

"Did you try to stop…did you try to stop loving me?" he asked fearing the answer but needing to know just how far he had pushed the woman he loved. Taylor bowed her head and rested it on his chest. Troy rubbed his hands up and down her back. "Come on you can tell me." Sitting back up, she looked at him for a moment before sighing.

"You know I did try…I really did, but I just couldn't turn it off…I just couldn't stop loving you no matter how hard I tried." Troy nodded his head accepting her words, while silently thanking God that he hadn't killed the love that Taylor had for him. "I still love you…I was just hurt."

"I'm sorry…and I will apologize for the rest of my life. I'll say I'm sorry a million times just-." He quieted down as Taylor placed a finger on his lips.

"You don't have to apologize for the rest of your life…I want us to move past this…I want us to try and get back to the way things were." Troy nodded his head as he looked at her, a tear gathering in his eye as he realized he was finally receiving the chance he had silently been wishing for, for nearly half a year.

"We can move past it." Troy murmured, as Taylor pushed herself up and slowly climbed off the bed. Troy watched as she picked up her clothes and pulled them on quickly. He continued to watch silently as she dressed.

"Do you think…," she paused as she pulled on her shirt and turned towards him, biting her bottom lip in that adorable way he loved. "Do you think…that maybe we could cool it. I mean I loved every aspect of this afternoon, but I don't want us to move to quickly, Troy."

"I understand believe me I do…and that's fine, we don't have to go at the speed of sound baby. Besides slow and steady wins the race." He replied as he brushed the thin sheet off of his body and stood up, he tried his best to hide his smile as Taylor blushed as she took in his nakedness. "You set the pace and I'll follow you." He stated with a soft smile as he looked at her. Reaching down he picked up his boxers and slipped them on.

"I'm so glad you agreed, Troy…I was worried you wouldn't." Troy walked over to her and pulled her into his arms and held her tightly while rubbing her back.

"I'll take anything at this point, let's face it…you didn't have to give me a second chance but you did. You're in control…I want you to be comfortable, and if you want to go slow then we'll go slow. I have no problem with it." Taylor lifted her head and looked at him.

"Thank you for understanding, Troy."

"Believe me…it's no problem." He whispered as he bent his head and kissed her forehead. Taylor closed her eyes and sighed at the feel of his lips on her forehead. "I'd better go…I'll see you for Anthony's birthday party."

"Yes…I'll see you then." She replied back as she looked at him as he picked up his pants and shirt. Taylor watched him as he put on his clothes. Walking over to him, she lifted her hands and fixed his collar. Troy reached up and clasped her wrists within his hands.

"Taylor?"

"I'm okay," she whispered as she looked away from him, Troy watched her for a moment hoping that she wouldn't change her mind. "I was just thinking…I don't want to wait till Anthony's birthday to see you again…how about we do some little dates…you know, just so we can spend time together." Troy bent his knees slightly as he looked at her and then nodded his head.

"That sounds fine…you tell me when and I'll be here." He whispered as he kissed her forehead and then lowered his mouth to her lips where he placed a soft kiss there. "I'd better go, remember call me when you want me to take us out, hell we can make it a family thing if you want…I'm happy as long as I get to spend time with you and Anthony." Taylor nodded and stood on her toes and kissed him once more. Troy stepped back putting distant between then and cleared his throat. "You better follow me downstairs so you can lock the door." He replied. Taylor nodded and finished buttoning up her shirt. Together they walked downstairs; pausing at the door Troy looked down at her and gave her a soft smile. "I better get going."

"I know." She whispered as she looked up at him. "I know…but still you better get going, and don't worry I'll call you." Troy nodded his head and then stepped outside. Taylor closed the door behind him. Standing outside, Troy waited till he heard the lock slide back in place and then he headed towards his car. Looking back one last time at the home he had bought with Taylor, he got in and headed back towards his apartment. Never noticing the car that started when he did nor noticing that it followed him all the way back home.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Taylor had barely had an hour to herself when she heard pounding on the front door. The sound startled her so bad that she nearly dropped the glass of water she was currently drinking. Standing up she went to the front door and peered through the peephole. She nearly groaned as she saw Sharpay and Gabrielle standing on the other side of the door. Opening the door, she was nearly bowled over as Sharpay and Gabrielle rushed in the house. "He isn't still here is he?"

"No, he left an hour again." Taylor replied as she closed the door, not seeing the looks of shock that passed between Sharpay and Gabrielle. As she headed back into the living, Sharpay spoke up as they followed behind her.

"Wow, now wait a minute…you left us about three hours ago, and he just left about an hour ago." Taylor turned around and looked at them for a moment before sighing.

"We talked."

"More like you talked and then had sex." Gabrielle stated with a shake of head, at Taylor's blush she knew that her theory wasn't as far off as she thought. Sharpay groaned and rolled her eyes as she looked at her friend.

"I can't believe this, Taylor…did you forget what happened." She exclaimed, Taylor looked at her for a second before shaking her head.

"Of course I didn't forget…Troy and I just decided to give it another go. We love each other, Shar…you know that. You know there has never been another man for me since practically high school." Sharpay's mouth closed at Taylor's statement and then nodded her head as she realized actually that she truly didn't have a say.

"I understand, Tay…I just don't want you to get hurt again. You know I care about you and Gabrielle like sisters. I know I may be a little intense at times, but I seriously care about both of you. I remember how you felt when you found out and-."

"I remember too, Sharpay," Taylor replied softly as she looked at him. "But I also remember how we were before all this…and how happy I was and how much we loved each other. This was a huge mistake on his part, but if I truly loved him like I know I do then I should be able to offer him forgiveness." Taylor admitted as she looked at her. "So please just support me on this right now."

"We will…Taylor." Gabrielle stated with a smile as she looked at her before sending a look at Sharpay that seemed to tell her to pay attention. "Right?"

"Right…we got your back, Tay…if he does anything again…we're going straight "Waiting to Exhale" on him." Taylor raised an eyebrow at that and shook her head for a moment.

"How in the world do you even know about that movie?"

"Some of Zeke's cousins…we watched it." Taylor just shook her head as she moved to the sofa and sat down. "So what about you and Troy…are you guys is he going to be moving in here again?"

"Not yet…we decided to take it slow, I don't want to jump back into things just yet or least not as fast."

"That's a good idea, Taylor…that's a good idea." Nodding her head, Taylor settled back on the sofa while they changed the conversation into a different direction, while they were talking Taylor kept playing back over and over again the heartfelt conversation she had with Troy moments before he left in her mind.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Troy stood outside his old home with a small smile on his face, Taylor had called him earlier this week with a request for him to take her and Anthony to the carnival that had just come into town. Troy instantly told her that it would be fine, especially since he was going to be spending time with her as well as his son. They decided that they would go on Friday, so that afterward Troy could take Anthony home with him after their day. Lifting his hand, Troy knocked on the door and stepped back. A few seconds later, the door opened and Taylor stood there in a tight form fitting pair a jeans and a loose blue shirt. "Hello." She replied with a bright smile, as she looked at him and then she curiously stepped forward to try and see why he was holding his hand behind his back. Reaching out she grinned as Troy took a step back and shook his head at her.

"No…no…no," Troy replied with a bright smile. "You know how this goes, you need to close your eyes and wait." Taylor rolled her eyes playfully and then shut them tight. Troy waved a hand in front of her face. Once he was satisfied that she couldn't see. He spoke, "Okay you can open your eyes." When she did she was greeted by a bouquet of orchids.

"Oh my goodness, Troy these are beautiful." He smiled as she took them from his hand and held them under her nose while taking a deep sniff of the flowers.

"Saw them on the way over…and I had to stop and get them, I know how much you like those." He whispered shyly as he watched her hug the flowers to her chest.

"Well thank you, come on in…Anthony is still getting ready." She explained as she stepped to the side and let him in. Troy came into the room, and closed the door behind and watched as Taylor headed towards the kitchen. Following behind her, he smiled as he saw her place the flowers into a vase and set them in the middle of her table. Unable to stand the sight of Taylor in front of him without holding her in his arms, Troy stepped forward and placed his hands on her waist.

"I missed you." He whispered softly as he turned her around so that he was looking down at her. Taylor smiled back up at him.

"What exactly did you miss?" she asked her voice taking on a seductive quality that sent a chill down Troy's spine. God, he had truly missed these times when he and Taylor would get lost in each other's eyes.

"This." He whispered as he bent down and kissed her quickly on the lips. Taylor instantly returned the kiss and sighed against him as she got lost in the kiss while Troy tightened his arms around her slender body. After a few moments, Troy pulled back and rested his forehead on hers and sighed quietly. "Thank you for asking to come out with you and Anthony today?"

"This should be a family thing…besides I want to spend time with you, like we used to do." She replied back with a smile.

"Sounds good to me." He murmured back just as they heard small footsteps descending down the stairs. Drawing away from each other, Troy and Taylor looked at the entrance to the kitchen and smiled as Anthony came in. Troy watched as his son paused obviously surprise at seeing his father inside the house. Troy took a deep calming breath as he realized that his son, hadn't seen him inside this house since everything happened. With a smile, Troy knelt down and spoke. "Hey, Anthony…you ready to go to the carnival?" Anthony stared at his father for a few more moments before walking towards his father with a smile on his face.

"Can mommy come?" Troy smirked and looked over at Taylor, who just smiled and looked at him.

"Hmm? I don't know…Taylor do you want to come with us." He asked playfully, Taylor pretended to think things over for a minute and nearly lost it as she saw her son and Troy pouting at her. With a giggle she nodded her head and just smiled.

"Yes!" Anthony exclaimed pumping his little fist into the air, which of course caused his parents to tilt their heads back and laugh out loud. Troy hoisted his son a little higher and then looked over at Taylor.

"So are we ready to go?" he asked softly

"Yeah, we're ready to go…just let me go and pick up my purse." Troy nodded as Taylor disappeared from the room. Once they were alone, Anthony looked up at his father and smiled brightly. Troy looked down at him and smiled in returned.

"What is it, son?" Anthony just wrapped his little arms around him and sighed as he hugged his father close.

"You said you'd fix things and you did." He stated his voice not even attempting to hide his happiness. Troy just nodded his head as he remembered the conversation he had had with his son a couple weeks ago.

"I won't break my promise to you, Anthony. I told you I was going to fix things and I meant it." Troy stated proudly as he looked at his son with a bright smile. Moments later, Taylor entered the room with a smile.

"Alright I'm ready let's get going." She stated happily, a moment later they were all in Troy's car headed towards the carnival. As the headed off, Troy and Taylor happily thought about how this was the first time in months that they were acting like a family, and hopefully this was just the beginning.

The instant Troy pulled into the carnival's parking lot, Anthony was practically bouncing off the walls of his car, his excitement contagious as he cheered. Troy and Taylor shared a look while they both wondered if they should buy him sweets while here. Troy turned off the car, and could barely unbuckle his seatbelt before Anthony hopped out of the car. Taylor rolled her eyes good naturedly as she got out of the car with a giggle. Seeing her son, she smiled and held out a hand which the little boy immediately latched onto. "Daddy's to slow isn't he?" she asked as Troy came around the front of the car. Anthony looked at his father and a large smile went across his face as he nodded his head.

"Yep."

"You forget who has the tickets." He replied with a chuckle as he looked at them, while reaching into his back pocket and producing the tickets he had purchased earlier that week so they wouldn't have to stand in line today. As soon as he flashed the tickets Taylor and Anthony stopped smiling, raising an eyebrow he chuckled. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He finished with a chuckle, as he walked over to Anthony and hoisted him up. "Come on let's get inside…and enjoy our day…oh and I'm not slow." He replied with a smile as he motioned for Taylor to follow while he carried his giggling son into he carnival over his shoulder.

Once they were inside the carnival, Troy set his son down and looked around for a brief moment before speaking. "So, Anthony…what do you want to do first. There are bumper cars…that huge slide, um and a whole lot of others things that can't remember the name of." Taylor laughed at Troy's explanation and shook her head.

"Daddy's old too." She replied causing Anthony to laugh, while Troy turned and gave her a pointed look. "He doesn't remember much." She replied with a chuckle as she glanced at her son who was smiling again.

"I'm gonna show you old." Troy playfully threatened. Anthony covered his mouth with his hands and giggled again.

"Let's go and do the bumper cars." Anthony exclaimed as he reached up and grabbed his parents' closes hands. They both shared another look,, as their excited son practically dragged them to the bumper car station to begin their day of fun.

It was nearly nine o'clock that night when Troy pulled up outside of Taylor's home. Turning off the car he looked into the back seat and sighed for a moment before turning to Taylor who was just coming out of her light slumber. "Are we back yet?"

"Yeah," Troy murmured making sure to keep his voice down so he wouldn't wake his son, who was still appeared to be sleeping. "We're back at your house?" Taylor yawned and shifted so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Did you want to bring me here?" she asked her voice husky with sleep. "Or back to your place." Troy chuckled as he maneuvered his head so that he was looking down at her. His face held a bit of amusement in it as he chuckled.

"I thought you wanted to take it slow." He asked with a smile.

"Slow…yes, you're right, but I don't want to go home and I don't want to leave you yet." She whispered back softly.

"We don't want to confuse Anthony…today was enough." Troy replied softly as he looked down at her, lifting her head up at his words, Taylor blinked and studied him for a moment before shaking her head.

"Do you think…why are you, what are you scared of."

"I've already messed up once, and Anthony suffered for it." Troy replied softly. "I don't want him to get his hopes, if he wakes up at my place and you're there he might think that we're about to get together sooner rather than later. Now I promise him I was going to fix things and I want to do that right." Taylor nodded her head as she looked at him for a moment. Leaning over, she brushed her fingers along the bottom of his chin and then kissed him softly.

"I can deal with that, Troy…I can deal with it. I know our son comes first." Troy nodded and then kissed her one last time. Taylor smiled and rested her forehead on Troy's for a brief moment. They both closed their eyes and embraced the closeness of the moment they were currently feeling, the feeling of finally being close again.

**A/N: So what do you think? **


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Hey everyone I hope their new year is going okay. It's time for another update but, first I want to thank my reviewers from last week. **Sasural , glasvegas, MermaidRam85, Aud11, chloe', LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990, LunaSolTierra, chaylorXtraylorlover101, Phelycia and mzwendy85. **Thank you guys so much, the reviews really help inspire me. Now I hope you all like this new update and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Eighteen

Troy was whistling a tone to himself silently as he started trying to place the balloons in his hands up on the doorway that led into the living room. He had been working silently at this while Taylor directed the workmen who had come to put in the different rides that they had rented for the day, such as the moonwalk and air slides. He could hear Taylor telling the men thank as she closed the front door. "Oh no, Troy I don't want the balloons to cover that whole doorway." She exclaimed with a tsking sound, Troy bowed his head and silently counted to five. Normally he hated doing this with her, it always seemed to remind him of their first Christmas as a married couple and how she had constantly gotten him to move their tree around the room until she was satisfied at the moment. In fact he was willing to bet that he had moved that tree close to fifty times. Turning around he looked at her and spoke.

"You have got to be kidding me." He stated with a shake of his head. "You know your brother and is little girlfriend aren't going to be able to keep him occupied forever…he is going to come back and we need to be done with the decorations, especially before all his friends and the rest of the family show up."

"Oh you are no fun…but seriously I want to put the banner here…you can cover the corners with balloons but that area is reserved for the banner." She replied with her hands on her hips. Troy raised an eyebrow and just shook his head for a moment before sighing.

"Fine, hand it here." Taylor reached out and he grabbed her wrist pulling her towards him, she laughed as she met Troy's solid chest. He looked down at her and kissed forehead. "Now is this the place you really want the banner to be, cause I'm not doing this fifty more times." She giggled and rested her head against his chest.

"You just are never going to forget that Christmas." Troy leaned back and shook his head at her while chuckling.

"Are you kidding…I can never look at a Christmas tree without flinching, you have no idea how bad it is to move a Christmas tree over and over again." Taylor placed both her hands on his chest and looked up at him.

"Well, I promise I won't make you move it again, Girl Scout's honor." Troy raised an eyebrow at her, and then laughed.

"You were never a girl scout…you were to busy playing with your chemistry set to be a girl scout." He replied knowingly, as he remembered her childhood quirks. Taylor rolled her eyes at him and just smiled.

"Well it was worth a try." She replied as he released her and turned around to study the doorway for a moment before lifting the banner up, Taylor immediately spoke up.

"No, not right there." Troy paused and turned his head slowly so he could get Taylor in his line of vision.

"I know you just didn't do that, not after we just talked about it." He exclaimed, as he turned slowly as he could look at her. Taylor clasped her hands in front of her body and sent him a sweet smile while Troy just rolled his eyes and looked back at the doorway. "Okay so where do you want?"

"Sag it a little in the middle." Troy did as she said and then he heard the all to familiar sigh, the one he had learn to dread at least when he was moving things around for her. "I'm sorry, Troy." She called out knowingly. "The sagging bit isn't going to work, how about you just-."

"Hang it up." Troy finished as he sent her another look, "Yeah, that sounds good." He continued as Taylor just stuck her tongue out at him just as the doorbell rang, turning away from him she headed towards the door. "Who is it?" Troy called back out after her.

"None of your business." He froze for a moment and sighed.

"Why, hello Sharpay." He deadpanned as he finished the banner and turned around to look at her. She was standing there with Zeke behind her who was holding the box which Troy could only guess held the birthday cake. Nodding his head at Zeke, he smiled weakly. "Hey, Zeke."

"Hey, man," Zeke stated, before turning slightly. "Hey, Tay were do you want me to put this cake." A moment later Taylor came back into the room followed by Chad and Gabrielle, she smiled at Zeke and held out her arms.

"Oh I can take it."

"No, I got it Tay. Just point me in the right direction." He replied with a smile, nodding her head Taylor turned and left the room followed by Zeke. Once he was finished putting up the banner Troy turned around and smiled.

"Hey Chad how's it going?" Chad smiled at his childhood friend and extended his hand while grinning.

"It's going good my man…how are you doing?" Troy chanced a glaze at Gabrielle and Sharpay before clearing his throat and smiling.

"I haven't felt this good in months." He replied with a sigh. "You know Anthony's friends should be here soon." He commented nervously as he looked at Taylor's friends Gabrielle and Sharpay. He wouldn't dare call them his friends considering their heavy dislike of him ever since the incident. Chad nodded noticing his friend's unease.

"Yeah, where are the grandparents?" Chad replied as he motioned for Troy to follow him out the backdoor. Once they were alone, Chad reached out and placed a hand on Troy's shoulders in a sign of comfort. "Hey man you alright."

"Um, oh yeah I'm fine." Chad raised an eyebrow at him and then shook his head.

"Liar." Chad stated with a look, Troy met the look head on and then completely dropped his pretense of pretending to be okay. "Now tell me what's wrong?"

"Well, this is going to be the first time I've been around Taylor's family since…well you know. I just don't want anything to happen today. It is Anthony's birthday." Chad gave his friend a sad look and then spoke.

"Taylor's parents aren't going to do anything to ruin Anthony's birthday. I mean you meant receive the cold shoulder but that's about it. Mr. McKessie is an old fashion sort of guy you know. He loves Taylor and he's just upset that she got hurt, what father wouldn't feel that way." Troy rubbed an hand through his hair and nodded his head.

"You're right…man, it's just going to take some time. Just like it did with Taylor." He replied with a sigh. "So how have you been?"

"Me and Gabrielle have been good man, guess what we've even decided to try for child." He replied with a smile. Troy smiled at that, even though his heart flinched just a bit at the idea. He wasn't totally over losing his daughter. Chad's smile instantly dropped from his face. "Oh gosh man, damn I'm sorry I should have-."

"No it's okay…it's been practically half a year…I should be over it right," Troy murmured looked away from Chad for a moment. Reaching out he placed a hand on Chad's shoulder and shook his head. "This is news you should be able to share…so you and Gabby are going try for child." He stated as he looked at his friend. Chad nodded his head.

"Yeah man we are."

"That's good…it's about time you two started on that family." He murmured, Chad's next comment was cut by the sound of cars pulling up outside the home. Troy rocked back on his heels before going over to the side gate and going around greeting the parents of Anthony's friends.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

"Alright, he should be here real soon." Taylor replied as she came to Troy's side as he nervously rocked on his heels. His parents had shown up thirty minutes earlier and were currently talking to a few of the older parents. Before Troy could reply back, a knock sounded at the door. Excusing himself from Taylor's side, he walked to the front door and answered. The smile he had wore all afternoon when greeting some of the other parents came completely off his face as he saw Taylor's parents. Sean McKessie looked at him while holding his wife's hand.

"Troy." He replied his voice cold, Troy blinked and he momentarily wished that the warmth that had been present since the moment he married Taylor was still there in his father-in-law's voice. The man had treated him like a son, and now he treated him as if he was scum on the bottom of his shoes.

"Hello, Mr. McKessie…Mrs. McKessie." He replied not allowing the man to take away his manners. Sean rolled his eyes and stepped forward just as Taylor came over and slid next to him.

Hi mom…hey dad." She replied as she moved forward and gave them both a hug, Troy watched for a moment before shaking his head and turning away from them and heading back into the house. He entered the living room and flopped down on the sofa. When Taylor entered the room, she made her way over to him almost immediately.

"What is it?"

"Nothing much…I'm just," he trailed off and waved a hand as if he was batting away the question. "Have you heard from your brother?"

"Yeah, Dad said he called him and that they are on their way." Troy nodded his head for a moment and sighed.

"Good." Troy replied with a sigh, as he started to bounce his knee up and down, Taylor taking notice of his nervous habit reached out and placed a hand on his thigh.

"Troy, please calm down…everything is going to okay alright." He lifted his head slightly and looked at her for a moment before nodding his head.

"Yeah, you're right…shoot, I'm sorry. Just being around your family makes me nervous now." He replied with a soft sigh. Patting his own thighs he groaned and then leaned back as Taylor continued watching him.

"You shouldn't be upset about things Troy…they all just need time. You know my family is overprotective, especially my father and brother."

"Let's not forget your mother."

"Yeah, her too." Taylor replied with a smile, she was just about to say something else when her cell beeped. Standing up she motioned for everyone to quiet down cause obviously Anthony had just arrived and it was time for the real party to begin. Troy stood up with Taylor and moved towards the entrance of the living room. Turning off the lights they waited as Vince opened the door and came in with his girlfriend and a blindfolded Anthony. Once they entered the living room, everyone yelled out 'Happy Birthday' while Anthony tore off his blindfold and hopped up and down in excitement.

The party ended several hours later, and everyone had left after. Troy settled down on the sofa and looked at Taylor as she held a sleeping Anthony in her arms. "He had fun huh." Troy replied softly as he reached out and brushed his hand through his son's short curly hair. Taylor looked over at him and smiled brightly.

"He most certainly did…and he was really happy that his father was here to share it with him." Troy nodded his head and stretched out.

"I wouldn't miss it."

"I know, you wouldn't." she replied back softly as she looked at him. "So did you enjoy the party?" Troy looked at her and shook his head.

"No…not really, I mean did you. There had to be about twenty screaming children running around so no, I really didn't enjoy myself except when I saw that smile on my son's face." He admitted with a sigh, as he looked at Taylor. She smiled brightly at his statement and nodded her head if she closed her eyes she too could hear all of those kids screaming and laughing.

"I think you might be right."

"I know it." He replied with a chuckle as he looked at her. "Come on let me go and put him to bed." He stated as he stood up and looked at her for a moment. Taylor held out her arms and placed her son in his father's arms. Troy cradled him close and then headed towards the stairs with Taylor following close behind. Once they entered the room, Troy laid Anthony down on his bed and tried his best to ignore the poster of himself in a Lakers uniform. That dreamed had cost him so much. Taylor picked up a blanket and draped it over Anthony's little form. As they exited the room, Taylor latched onto Troy. Once they were in the hallway with the door closed Troy spoke.

"I should probably get going." He whispered softly his voice low so that he wouldn't wake his son. Taylor looked up at him and nodded her head for a moment before sighing.

"I know…but I don't want you too." Troy pulled her closed and kissed the top of her head.

"This again." He murmured softly as he held her tightly. Taylor nodded her head as she looked up at him.

"I know…I know I did this before, but hey I have something I want to talk to you about." Troy raised an eyebrow at her and then nodded his head.

"Oh really, well please go ahead."

"I think I should wait…how about I come over Saturday…my parents are taking Anthony with them. They want him to spend the night, and I think that's a good enough time for us to spend some time together." Troy looked down at her for a second. It had been about three months since their afternoon together.

"That sounds fine…you mean next Saturday right." He asked

"Yeah, I do." Troy smiled and leant down and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"I better go." He murmured as he reluctantly pulled back away from her. "But I'll be waiting for that Saturday." He replied with a wink as he walked downstairs with Taylor following behind him. Once they reached the front door, he leant forward and kissed her one last time and then rested his forehead against hers. "Bye." He whispered his voice taking on a tender tone; Taylor smoothed out his shirt along his chest and nodded her head.

"Bye." Troy kissed her one last time before leaving the house. Taylor watched him until he got in his car before closing the door.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

When Saturday hit, Troy found himself completely on edge. He had asked Zeke for a recipe and was currently trying to finish cooking it. He had already destroyed, and by the destroyed he might practically set his kitchen on fire. It was nearly six o'clock, and Taylor had told him that she would be around by seven. Making sure that his second batch of food was on the warmer, Troy went around picking up various pieces of loose trash around the room, hoping that this apartment was clean. He didn't want to welcome Taylor to a dirty apartment; no…he wanted her to feel at home in his abode. Rubbing his hands nervously on his pants, he checked the hallway clock again just as a knock sounded on the door. Taking a deep breath he walked over to it and opened the door with a bright smile on his face. As he pulled the door open, he took in the sight of Taylor standing on the other side nervously. Leaning against it, he smiled at her nervously. "Hey Taylor." She nervously smiled back as he stepped aside and allowed her entry.

"Hey, Troy," she paused and took a deep breath before looking over at him and smiling. "Hmm, that smells lovely was Zeke here." Troy closed the door and rubbed the back of his neck while shaking his head.

"Nope, just his cookbook." He replied, Taylor turned wide surprise eyes his way and looked at him in shock.

"You cooked this."

"Well, yeah…I hope you like it." He replied softly as he walked over to her and gathered her up in his arms. Holding her tightly, he looked down at her and sighed for a moment before capturing her lips with his and giving her a quick kiss. Pulling away almost reluctantly, he looked down at her and gave her a lop-sided smile. "I couldn't go another minute without doing that." He stated tenderly as he lowered his forehead and rested it against her.

"Well I liked it." She whispered back as she looked into his eyes, Troy sighed again and pulled her even closer tucking her head beneath his chin and closing his eyes. "I've been looking forward to this night."

"Me too." She replied softly, after a few minutes they separated and Troy stepped back and gently tugging on her over to the table. Pulling out her chair, he helped her sit down and then pushed her chair back up to the table. Taylor sniffed the air delicately and then looked up at Troy and smiled brightly as she stared at him.

"That really smells and I'm starving." Troy nodded his head in understanding and chuckled.

"Good…I mean it's not good that you're starving just," he blushed and nervously stepped from foot to foot before sighing. "Let me go and get your plate." Taylor giggled as he hustled away secretly glad that he appeared to be as nervous as she felt. A minute later he returned with a plate of salad. Taylor raised an eyebrow at him and he smirked. "Zeke told me that a real meal has courses."

"Oh, really."

"Yeah, it builds anticipation." He murmured as he turned and headed back into the kitchen. "Do you want some white wine?" Taylor took her eyes off the plate and spoke as Troy came back in the room with a wine bottle in hand.

"It seems like you're trying to butter me up."

"Well maybe," he finished with a deep smirk that reminded Taylor of the playful way he used to be back in high school. "It's your favorite."

"No thank you…water will be fine." Troy nodded his head and sat it down and then came back with her glass filled with water.

"Alright…let me go and fix my plate and let's get to eating." The meal was progressing as good as it could be. Troy nervously watched at the start of every course to make sure that the food was edible and had some taste to it. He smiled nervously as Taylor took a bite out of the main course. "So how is it?"

"Are you sure that Zeke didn't help you."

"I wish…maybe if he did I wouldn't have burned the first attempt." He replied, Taylor giggled and shook her head. Troy had always been lost in the kitchen if the food took more than a nuke in the microwave or toaster oven.

"Oh no…did you really?"

"Yeah, but fortunately Zeke told me to cook ahead of time just in case I messed up." He replied, "And if I had to…to get the smoke and burnt food out of here." Taylor covered her mouth with her hand and giggled some more.

"Troy I'm sorry." He waved his hand dismissively and sighed.

"It was a learning experience…one I was glad to have cause I'm certainly going to be doing this again." He replied with a smile. They continued to eat and once they were finished they headed into the living room. Sitting down on the sofa, Taylor snuggled closer to Troy and laid her head on his shoulder while he wrapped his arm around her.

"You wanna tell me what the news is you wanted to share with me is?" Troy asked as he trailed his finger up and down her arm. Taylor snuggled closer and then sighed for a moment before reaching over and catching his hand with hers.

"Troy I…I really don't know how to say this?" Instantly alert, Troy sat up and turned his body so that he was truly facing Taylor. He watched her for a moment before shaking his head, reaching out he grabbed both of her hands and held them tightly.

"Taylor, what is going on?" When she looked away, he reached out with his hand and placed it underneath her chin and forced her to turn and look at him. "Please tell me what happened…what is it?" Taylor fixed her eyes on his and took a slow breath before answering.

"Troy I'm pregnant." She whispered softly as she looked up at him, she watched as Troy's mouth dropped open and he sat back heavily on the sofa. Taylor shifted closer to him and touched his hand as she studied his face. "Troy, please say something."

"I don't know what to say…I mean how." Taylor smirked at him but the smile didn't truly reach her eyes as she looked at him.

"I would think it happened after slept together."

"I know," he whispered as his eyes drifted to her still flat stomach. "That's why you didn't want any wine. Oh god, Taylor are you happy about this." He asked nervously as he looked back up at her. Taylor nodded her head.

"It isn't ideal but I'm happy we will be having another child together." Troy relaxed for a moment before leaning forward and kissing her passionately. Resting his head on her forehead he took a couple of deep breaths before speaking.

"I have to admit I'm nervous." He stated softly, his mind going directly to their dead daughter, Taylor reached out finally understanding, but Troy quickly stood up and walked away from the sofa. "What if I can't protect you and our child…what if something happens again?" Taylor pushed herself off the sofa and walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist while rested her cheek against his back.

"Nothing is going to happen again…how many times do I have to tell you that what happened before wasn't your fault." Troy bowed his head and just sighed.

"I know, but I still couldn't protect you before…look I'm just a little scared alright. I want to be able to protect you both and-."

"Troy, honey please you put to much on yourself. I'm telling you right now that I trust you to protect us and I know I'm safe with you. You can't keep making yourself pay for something that a despicable man did. I told you long ago to forgive yourself," she whispered as she held onto him. "So do it. This is our second chance and I certainly don't want it tainted because you still feel guilty for something that you just shouldn't feel guilty about." Troy just nodded his head in understanding before speaking.

"Fine…but I just want you to know that even though I seem upset right now," he paused and turned around so that he could look at him. "Even though I seem upset right now, I am still truly happy. You make me happy and having another child with you makes me happy." He whispered tears gathering in the corner of his eyes as he looked down at her with a sigh.

"I'm glad cause I've been worrying about how you were going to take this." She whispered softly showing him just how unsure she had been about everything. Troy lifted a hand and brushed it along her temple and down the side of her face.

"You know I would never abandon you…at least not of my own free will, I love you to much to allow something like that to happen." Taylor sighed and fell into his arms, and Troy gladly tightened the embrace. The moment was suddenly broken by three loud knocks on Troy's front door. Bowing his head and resting his forehead on hers he sighed.

"Damn." He whispered with a light chuckle, stepping away from Troy, Taylor looked at the door and frowned.

"I'll go and tell them to go away." She said with a smile that only brightened as Troy nodded his head in complete understanding. He too wanted to spend the rest of the night uninterrupted with Taylor. He watched as she headed towards the door and threw it open. Almost instantly their combined good moods disappeared from their faces as Taylor face contorted into a look of pure rage and hatred as she shouted. "What the hell are you doing here?"


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for yet another update to this story, but first off I want to thank my reviewers from last time. I hope you guys know you keep me going so; **HeartsWereNeverMeantToRace , chaylorXtraylorlover101, glasvegas, LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990 , mzwendy85, LunaSolTierra , MermaidRam85 , Fairyvixenmaiden and javasmoker. **Thank you guys so reviewing…and I want to thank my readers as well. Now I hope you all enjoy this upcoming chapter and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Nineteen

"What da hell are you doing here?" Taylor exclaimed her voice taking on a heated tone as she narrowed her eyes at the woman who went out of her way, to ruin her marriage and the love that she shared with her husband. Just when they were finally connecting she had to make another appearance into their lives. Taylor thought bitterly as she looked at the woman who she realized long ago that she hated. Standing off to the side, Troy instantly became alert at Taylor's voice and walked over almost completely stopping in his tracks as he saw Jessica standing there. Moving so that he was standing in-between Taylor and her, he sent her look and spoke his voice cold and uncaring.

"What the hell are you doing here, Jessica?' he ran a hand through his hair as he turned towards the side and looked down at Taylor. "Baby, go and have a seat please…I'll handle this." Taylor shook her head as she looked at Troy.

"I know you can handle me and that's a fact." Jessica replied unable to resist the dig, Taylor's eyes instantly narrowed as she looked at the woman. Moving quickly Troy placed his hands on her shoulder before she could lunge out at Jessica. His main concern was protecting her and their unborn child. "But you know that don't you…you know he can handle me…you saw the pictures." Jessica called out continuing with her taunting. Before Troy could even blink, Taylor had slipped out of his fragile hold and rushed Jessica, backhanding her across the mouth. He watched as Jessica stumbled into the door and halfway slumped to the floor while holding a hand to her lip. Taylor turned tear filled eyes on Troy and shook her head.

"Get her out of here?" Troy nodded and took a step forward, but Jessica stood up slowly and called back out.

"I'm not going anywhere…not until we all have a talk." Taylor turned her glaze to Troy ignoring the woman for the moment.

"Troy I swear to God get her out of here."

"Jessica you need to leave." He shouted as his clenched his fist and swung in the air on each syllable. Crossing her arms over her chest, she narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head.

"Not before we talk." Shaking his head, as if he was actually going mad, Troy turned to her and spoke his voice taking over a low grumbling sound, that would have sounded a normal person especially when they saw the rage that was currently clouding Troy's eyes. Raising a hand, he pointed a finger at Jessica's face.

"We have nothing to talk about, now I'm going to ask you one last time to get the hell out of here…cause in case your stupid ass forgot there is a restraining order that does not allow you anywhere near my wife, now I'm being as kind as I can be and I want you to understand that…so please get the hell out of here before I contact the police and have them lock your crazy ass up in the mental ward." He yelled as he held his finger out pointing pass her and out towards the night. "Now go."

"You certainly talk a mean game, Troy…but seriously I'm not scared of you or her," she replied smoothly. "But I am going to fuck your stupid ass up." She whispered as she looked at him, as Troy's eyes widened in shock she raised her voice and spoke again. "Taylor…while you're standing over there being all mad at me, let me ask you a question…how did I know about this being Troy's place." Her question was immediately met by silence. "Yeah, think about it."

"You need to go." Troy replied again, his voice shaking with fury and fear. Jessica raised an eyebrow at him and then looked over at Taylor who seemed to look as if her entire world had just been ripped out from under her.

"I've seen that look before." Jessica replied with a gleeful chuckle as she watched Taylor turn towards Troy who was now standing between the two of them looking as nervous as he did the day Taylor found out back in L.A.

"What is she talking about?" Jessica looked down at her nails and spoke again.

"You know seeing as how you were acting so close before; I just assume he told you everything." Taylor looked back at Troy who was looking at Jessica as if she was the Devil's mother. "Troy you did tell her everything didn't you." Rubbing a hand over his face, Troy looked across the room at Taylor and then back at Jessica.

"I'm only going to say this one more time; you need to get the hell out of here before I make you." Rising her hands in the air, Jessica sent him her coldest smile, and slowly backup towards the door.

"I only did it for you." She called back with a sigh. "All of this is necessary." Troy took a menacing step towards her.

"I swear to you…if you don't get the hell out of here, I'll kill you myself." Jessica didn't wait any longer, she quickly left the apartment. Troy walked over to the door and closed it, he stood at the door his forehead resting against the cold wood unable to make himself face Taylor or the string of questions he knew would be coming his way in a matter of seconds. Taking a few deep breaths, he realized that the truth was about to come out and there was nothing…nothing he could do to stop it. Turning back around he looked at Taylor and sighed for a moment before speaking. "Taylor baby please let me just tell you my-."

"What was she talking about…did you have sex with her again." Taylor stated her voice starting out in a whisper and ending in a scream. Troy flinched at the sound and took a step forward while holding out his hands.

"Please try to remain calm…you don't want to put the baby under stress."

"Answer my question, Troy." She demanded even as she calmed down, Troy's shoulders dropped and he looked down at the floor. "Oh my god…you did have sex with her. That's why she knew where this place was."

"That's not true…she found me here, followed me to be more precise." He muttered as he looked up at her. "But you have to understand-."

"Didn't bring her around our son did you."

"No, never…and, and it's not that recent." He replied softly, as he looked at her. As he glazed into her eyes he realized that she was literally moving further and further away from him. He could see it in her eyes. Every bridge that he had struggled to build was falling down around his head in mass of fire and the only person he had to blame was himself. Taylor's mouth dropped open with shock as she looked at him.

"Well how long ago was it, Troy?" she called out angrily. "That bitch came in here gloating because of something you both did. Were you ever planning on telling me," she paused and looked at him for a moment before shaking her head. "Of course you weren't planning on it."

"Taylor please."

"NO, you made me look like a fool in front of that bitch. You fucked her again after everything. After we lost our baby…and our marriage was on the rocks and you fucked her…you fucked her." She cried as she lifted her hands to her face and cried her body shaking with sobs. The mere sight of it broke Troy's heart, against his better judgment he walked towards her and pulled her into his arms. She fought against him and all he did was tightened his hold. They stood there for a few minutes, Taylor slowly crying against his chest before she started shaking her head. "Let me go," she cried, all Troy could do was shake his head and hold on to her just a little bit tighter. "Let me go…let me go…let me go." She chanted as she pushed herself out of his arms, while wrapping her own around herself. Troy's chest heaved up and down as he looked at her knowing that deep down she was probably lost to him, forever. They stood there like that a huge space between them and Troy couldn't help but believe that it there between them emotionally as well. "Troy I'm only going to ask you this once and please be honest with me…what happened?"

"Okay," he paused and took a deep breath. "I was in a bad place after we separated and I moved out of my parent's place…in fact we were going through the formal separation when all this happened. Jessica came over here…and well I had sex with her, and well to make this as short as possible. We had sex for about two weeks." Taylor placed a hand on her stomach and shook her head.

"So that's who you really want to be with?" she asked weakly, her voice shaking with unshed tears. "That slut is the one that you want to be with." Troy shook his head as he looked at her for a moment.

"I don't want to be with her…I don't want to be with anyone else other than you Taylor you have to understand that."

"So…what happen was it accident did she just fall on your dick multiple times." Troy sighed and shook his head.

"That's not how it happened?"

"Then tell me how it happened…tell me why after everything she had put us through, you went and slept with her again. You laid down with the woman who broke us apart, she destroyed our marriage."

"Look it happened during our separation."

"Before or after I slept with you…before or after you came to me on your knees begging for a second chance together tell me did this little indiscretion happen before or after those events." Walking towards her, Troy tried his best not to appear hurt as she took a quick step back. She almost looked like a wounded animal and he had no one but himself to blame for putting that look on her face.

"So how many times was it all together, huh? Once, twice…did you lose count?" she asked sarcastically as she looked at him. Troy shook his head and looked away from her for a moment before answering her question.

"Damn sure wasn't in the state of mind to count anything, Taylor. Look at that time, she caught me at my lowest and I was looking for any type of insurance. Anything to make the pain just go away, I was dealing with losing you…our…our daughter. I just couldn't handle the pain. I couldn't handle-."

"Do you think you were the only one with a problem? I was in pain too Troy. You cheated on me and I had just lost my child. You don't have a monopoly on pain, and that certainly isn't an excuse for you falling back into bed with that slut."

"I know…I know."  
"You know…you know…did you know that you should have told me when you were on your knees literally begging me back that maybe you should have told me about your multiple indiscretions, so I could have thought over the situation. You lied to me willingly."

"You would have never taken me back." He exclaimed angrily. "I love you and if I had told you about what happened. If I had opened my mouth and told that I had cheated on you…you would have left and never looked back."

"Did you think about me when you were screwing her…did you think about that." She shouted angrily as she looked at him. "No you weren't thinking about that…you were only thinking with your dick…my god what is it about her, Troy. What da hell is it?"

"Nothing…there's nothing about her, Taylor."

"There must be…because every time you're hurting you go crawling back between her legs and into her sheets." Troy eyed her for a moment before shaking his head.

"You make it sound like I went out to purposely hurt you." Troy asked his voice taking on a bewildered tone.

"I think you have…I told from the start that Jessica was bad news, and you ignored me. From the start you've been trying to hurt me by allowing this woman to remain in our lives." She exclaimed as if she had just realized so deep dark secret. Troy looked at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"No, you're wrong."

"No, I'm exactly right…there's something about her, and I bet if I wasn't here you would have slept with her."

"I wouldn't have touched her." Troy pleaded as he realized that every word out of his mouth was acting as if another nail was being driven in his coffin and in their relationship.

"You've already touched her so excuse me if I find myself not believing you at all." She snapped out angrily as she looked at him with a shake of her head. "You know what I don't want to deal with this…and I certainly don't have too."

"What are you talking about?" he asked softly.

"This is it, Troy…this is it," she replied shaking her head as if she had just thought of something she should have thought of long ago. "I can't do this anymore…I can't be with you if this is what being with you is going to be like."

"Look I made a mistake."

"Mistakes…you made mistakes…mistakes…mistakes, do you hear the s on the end of that," she looked up towards the ceiling. "I can't believe I had been so stupid…I can't believe I thought…I thought we were on our way back to each other."

"We are."

"No…no we aren't." she stated softly as she looked at Troy's neck, some of during the argument her rings had come out. "You keep those and give'em to her because I certainly don't want them again. I never want to see them again." Troy bowed his head for a moment before speaking.

"They were never on me when Jessica and I-."

"Do you think I care? In fact here," she reached into her pocket and took out her keys. Troy watched as she picked out one and took it off the ring. "Take this as well…move her into the house that was our home, do it…sent you're so willing to give her everything that I once had." Troy looked down at her clenched hand and shook his head.

"I never gave her my heart."

"But you gave her everything else." Taylor whispered as she took a step back from. "Anthony and I will be moving out…I can no longer remain in that house…I can't be there with those memories and not think of you and what you've done to us."

"Look…we both need to calm down and just think about everything the first thing you need to know is that I love you, more than anything in this world. She means absolutely nothing to me…she doesn't matter at all." She scoffed at his statement and rolled her eyes as if he had really lost his mind.

"This coming the man that's slept with her more than once, I mean really Troy do you think that I'm that stupid. I know was a house wife but don't forget who tutored you in high school and college, so I'm not the stupid one here you are."

"I know…I know I'm stupid for hurting you but please don't leave me…please don't do this. I've loved you for so long and so hard, I don t want you to walk away from me. I don't want you to leave me. I was in a different place when I did it… I felt like I was dying…I was in hell."

"Please just stop it, you aren't helping yourself here Troy. You can't fix this with some flowery words and expect me to just fall into your arms again. You can't really expect me to allow that to happen. Not after everything…not after this." He took a step towards her slowly and then sighed for a moment before reaching out towards her.

"Taylor please."

"There is only so much that a woman can take." She exclaimed hotly as she looked at him before shaking her head. "There is only so much a person like me can take and this…this is it." She whispered as she shook her head and looked down at her stomach. Troy followed her glaze for a moment before speaking again.

"What about the kids?"

"Weekends worked before…and they'll work now." She whispered brokenly as she kept her glaze on her belly. "Excuse me." She muttered as she walked over to the sofa and grabbed her bag. Troy followed behind her and grabbed her hand.

"Don't leave like this…it's…you're upset and you shouldn't-."

"It's none of your concern, Troy. None of what I do is any of your concern," she paused and looked him dead in the eye. "Not anymore." She shrugged by him and stormed out of the apartment. Troy stood in the same place and looked quite stunned by what had occurred. As he stood there his whole body seemed to crumble. Like a zombie he walked over to his sofa and sat down heavily, turning his head he looked at the table where he had sat up the table so they could enjoy their evening together and now it was all for nothing. Jessica had made sure of that. She made sure that if she couldn't have him then no one would have him, and she was succeeding. She was literally killing him by her deeds. Taylor had really walked away. He wouldn't be surprised if he received divorce papers tomorrow. This was nothing but a huge mess and he had no one to blame for this but himself.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

One month later…

Troy groaned as he heard the sound of knocking at his front door, getting up he stumbled into his front room and headed towards the door. Leaning against it, he wiped his eyes and sighed. "Who is it?" he called out his voice sounding scratchy from lack of use.

"Troy, it's me Zeke…and um, it's Chad too…open up." Troy leaned back against the door for a moment and just shook his head. He didn't feel like having any company and certainly not two friends that were more than likely mad at him. He stilled remembered how Sean McKessie had came over a couple weeks ago. He pounded on the door and told him in no uncertain terms that he would hurt him if he ever came near his daughter again. He had stood on the other side of the door patiently listening to him as he raged taking it all in as punishment for what he had done to her. The only time he had even attempted to talk to Taylor was a little while after what happened; he only called to tell her that he couldn't take Anthony and that he would call when he could. All Taylor did was listen and then she hung up on him. "Troy we aren't going to go away…your parents sent us." Troy closed his eyes and nodded his head; he should have known they would do this. They two had come to his door, his mother begging to come in. He, however, had just ignored it and told them that they needed to leave. "Troy!" Zeke exclaimed again his voice getting louder.

"Just go away." Troy exclaimed with a shake of his head.

"I'm not going anywhere and neither is Zeke, so open up the damn door and let us in here man." Chad exclaimed heatedly. He quietly heard Zeke telling Chad that he shouldn't be saying all that and that now he probably wouldn't open the door.

"Troy, ignore him…just let us in, we just want to see you…make sure you're alright." Troy looked down at himself. He was in a pair of dirty sweat pants, and an old ratty t-shirt. He knew he stunk and he didn't really want company…hadn't wanted company for months before he felt that he should at least like them see him so they all could leave him alone.

Zeke and Chad stood back as they heard the locks on the door shift around. Stepping back they both watched as the door slowly opened and Troy stepped in the doorway blinking as the sun hit his eyes. Zeke and Chad quickly took him and shook their heads. "You look like a mess." Troy leaned against the frame and rolled his eyes.

"Does it look like I give a damn?" Troy replied with a shake of his head. "So you've seen me…you can leave now." He muttered as he reached out to close the door, Zeke moved quickly and placed his foot in the doorway stopping Troy from slamming the door closed.

"How about we just come on in?" Troy studied him for a moment before shaking his head and stepped back.

"Come on in." Zeke and Chad moved into the apartment and immediately looked around. There were a few pizza boxes on the kitchen counter, but the real shocker was the amount of beer bottles on the floor and well basically everywhere else.

"Damn Troy you sure you don't have alcohol poisoning?" Chad asked as he stepped over a batch of empty bottles. Troy closed the door with a bitter chuckle and looked at his friends for a moment before answering.

"I'm not that lucky." They both turned and gave him a look. Troy just gave them a look back and walked into the kitchen while they stood there. "I would tell you to have a sit, but that would mean I would want you here."

"Look man, we need to talk to you cause this right here isn't healthy." Zeke replied as he took another look around the room. Troy shrugged his shoulders as he popped the top off another beer bottle. Zeke watched as Troy took a deep gulp before answering.

"Look…I don't have time for this…what is it that you want." Zeke sighed and reached into his pocket and pulled out a golden thing. Troy squinted for a moment before shaking his head. "What is it?"

"It's the key to your old house…Taylor gave it to me." Troy's face seemed to drop even more if that was possible. Zeke and Chad watched as he downed the drink, and then picked up another.

"Troy, come on man…I think you've had enough."

"Yeah to last a lifetime." Chad muttered as he moved to stand near Zeke. Troy took another gulp of his beer and sat it down. "Look man talk to us."

"Why, you already know what happened…there's nothing left to say." Troy replied with a wave of his hand dismissing their words. Zeke sat the key on the table and walked over to him. Troy watched him wearily. "I'm fine."

"Man please you are anything but fine…you need to…I don't know but this isn't good, and you've been in here for a month. Night and day…day and night. You don't even look like yourself." Troy raised an eyebrow at that and shrugged.

"I lost something."

"Man, sitting here and pitying yourself isn't going to make her come back." Chad replied with a shake of his head. "That isn't going to make Taylor come back to you…this isn't going to make anyone-."

"Don't you think I know all that?" Troy replied. "Besides it doesn't matter what I did…I blew my chance by keeping the fact that slept with Jessica after the first time away from her, and Jessica came over here and just…she just." Zeke just watched him for a moment before speaking.

"Did it happen here?" Troy looked up at him for a moment before nodding his head. Zeke shook his head and looked around as well.

"Damn, why are you still here?" Troy didn't answer and Zeke continued. "All the bad energy in here."

"I don't want to hear nothing about?"

"You need to move, Troy…you really need to move man, this is bad…you need to leave right now." Troy looked at him for a moment and then looked around apartment. Zeke watched him silently before speaking again. "Come man…I know you want to leave, and go home. Do it…you need to be around positive energy. You need to be somewhere, where you remember what life was like when it was good." Zeke replied as he mentally repeated the speech he had practiced on the drive over. Troy looked at him, and he could tell that his words were getting through a little.

"No." Troy replied firmly, and then reached back out and picked up his beer bottle, Zeke as quick as lightening reached out and slapped the thing out of his hand. Troy looked at him as if he had grown two heads. "What da hell man?"

"Have you seen yourself? You don't look like the friend I've known for years. This isn't you. This isn't how you're supposed to be, Troy. You're stronger than this damnit." He snapped his voice taking on an urgency that Troy had never heard before. "Get the hell out of this apartment…energy is real and you need to go back to a place where things were good for you…like your home."

"Zeke I don't want to be there alright…too many memories."

"Bet they're better than what memories lie here." Zeke replied softly as he placed a hand on his shoulder. He cared for Troy like a brother and to see him like this, to see him absolutely torn up broke his heart. He knew that Troy was the main cause of his own pain, but that didn't stop him for feeling sorry for him. He knew Troy loved his wife. That was a truth about Troy that probably wasn't going to change no matter how many mistakes he made in this life especially in regards to his wife.

"Look…the memories there…they'll break me."

"Like you aren't already broken, Troy. Your wife has life you…and you're need here and has been in here ever since she got made a left. You know that isn't what anyone wants. Taylor even though mad, she wants you to be alright Troy. She wouldn't want this for you, because deep down…deep down beneath all the hurt and pain she still loves you and you have to ready to accept that when it finally resurfaces because I'm telling you, she won't want you if you'll like this." Zeke replied motioning with his hands over Troy's body. "This isn't you…and you need to leave here before it changes you into a person no one recognizes." Troy looked at him for a moment before nodding his head.

"She's alright though…Taylor…she's alright isn't she?"

"Yeah, she moved in with her parents…her and Anthony." Zeke replied hoping that he was getting through to his friend. He couldn't stomach seeing him like this, this miserable but he knew he needed to suffer for what he did.

"Right…Mr. McKessie did come over here…I should have figure that much out." Zeke watched him for a moment before walking back across the room and picking up the golden key. Walking over to Troy, he grabbed his hand and pressed the key into his hand. Troy looked down at it and sighed for a moment before nodding his head, Zeke latching onto the head nod, pressed on.

"So you'll move." Troy looked down at the key, and for some reason felt as if it was the key to opening the door that Taylor had shut closed on him month before.

"Yeah, I'll move."

**A/N: So what do you think? How do you feel about Troy's secret that Jessica exposed and do you agree with Taylor's reaction. **

**P.S. There will be a new story coming out soon entitled "Letters To McKessie" I want to put this story out in the next month and I'm working on it right now so I hope you guys stick around for that oh and if you haven't please go and check out my latest oneshot "Goodnight" and please tell me what you think. **

**Baby S **


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for yet another update; first off I have to say that I absolutely loved reading your reviews from last week, now it's time for me to thank you guys for that; **glasvegas , chaylorXtraylorlover101, HeartsWereNeverMeantToRace, MermaidRam85, Fairyvixenmaiden, mzwendy85, secret_wish, LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990 , sunnie, dany, cornique chaylor girl, Phelycia, LunaSolTierra , javasmoker and CHAYLORISAWESOME312 . **Thank you guys so much, and now I feel I have to tell you guys that this story is coming to an end. I believe there are about two chapters left for this one and then I'll be moving on to the next story. So I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and please remember to Review. **

**Baby S **

Chapter Twenty

To say Dr. Chad Chandler was surprise would have to be the one of the biggest overstatements of the year. Especially since about four people came bursting into his office one Friday evening. Standing up from behind his desk, he saw his sectary Nancy trying to get his attention once their eyes locked she shrugged her shoulders and shot the group a look. "It's alright Nancy…I've got it from here." He replied softly, she nodded and then closed the door leaving him alone. "Um, this is quite unorthodox…but please have a seat and I'll try to help you I promise." He stated motioning to the group while silently taking them in. There were two African American men standing behind the elderly white couple. "Please have a seat." He repeated calmly wondering what in the world could be their problem.

"Thank you…," he elderly white man stated as he helped the woman have a seat. "I'm sorry we just barged in here like this but we really need your help." Tenting his hands together, Dr. Chandler sat down behind his desk and leaned back.

"Why exactly do you four need my help?" he asked smoothly as he looked them all over. He watched as the elderly woman bounced her heel on the floor before lifting her head up and speaking.

"You helped my son…and I do believe he needs to talk to someone else again…he's completely shut himself off from all of us and he won't speak to anyone." Dr. Chandler nodded his head for a moment before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry but you have to tell me your name…I can't help if I don't know who I'm helping." The elderly couple exchanged a look and the woman spoke again.

"I contacted you earlier this year, because I needed help with my son." She replied. "My name is Lillian Bolton, and my son's name is-."

"Troy…you're Troy's parents," he replied. "And you two would be?" he asked calmly as he looked at the two African American men standing behind the couple.

"We're his friends." Nodding his head, he returned his attention back to the parents, and spoke his voice soft.

"My last session was a few months ago…I thought Troy had I had made some great improvements what seems to be the problem." He was instantly hit with four harsh looks. "I mean besides the shutting everyone out."

"He…he and his wife have separated again. It's been four months since we've actually seen him. Zeke and Chad," Jack replied as he pointed over his shoulders pointing to the two men. "They helped him move into his home and now he has locked himself away from everyone and everything. He hasn't even seen his son; he claims he's unfit to really see him. He wouldn't listen to us when we come by and only tells us to go when we try to talk to him through the door. We've tried to handle it, but now I believe it's time to bring in your expertise…you understand him, maybe you can talk to him about some things. Anything would help at this time…we just need your help."

"I don't know if I'll be able to help truthfully…if he's determined to lock himself away after the lost he's suffered, and believe me after talking to your son this is a huge setback." He muttered now feeling slightly down. He remembered talking to the younger man on many occasions, getting to know him. He knew how much Troy loved his wife, and he just couldn't imagine what could have happened to set him back so far that he would lock himself away from his family and friends. "Do any of you know what happened?" The four of them all looked at one another before speaking to him.

"Jessica revealed to Taylor…that her and Troy were intimate during their separation, a fact that Troy never told Taylor, so in angry she left him moved out of their home and back in with her parents." Dr. Chandler nodded his head and sighed. He remembered how Troy had spoken with intense relief over the fact that Taylor had never moved out of their old home. For Troy that meant that she was still holding on for him, simply waiting till he got it all together.

"This is indeed a set back." He muttered softly as he looked down and shook his head. "I'll go and see him and perhaps maybe I can talk to him." The older man nodded his head in agreement, as he squeezed his wife's hand.

"Thank you so much…we'll pay you whatever you want, just go and help our son."

"I'd rather just help him…if that is alright." Dr. Chad Chandler replied as he pushed himself up and away from his desk. "How does now sound…I become rather close to Troy during his sessions, he seems like a lost young man, but his heart is in the right place of that I have no doubt. He loves his wife." He replied.

"We know that…we just want him to try and start living again, and he feels that since his wife doesn't want anything to do with him that he doesn't have to live. He hasn't seen his son or anyone else since she left him. Zeke and Chad had to force him to open the door back at the apartment so we could get him out of there." Lillian replied softly as she looked at him. "I didn't want that for my son…I've never wanted that for my son."

"Of course…come on, my car's out back. I'll follow you to his house. I don't have another appointment and I want to you." They all nodded her heads and stood up leaving the room and heading out to the parking lot. Lillian silently prayed that Dr. Chandler would help her, son she really wanted him to have help especially now when it was apparent that he needed it.

They arrived at the home about thirty minutes later; Dr. Chandler got out of his car and looked at the house. It was just starting to become night, and the lights were off inside. Turning to look at the group of four that were now standing behind him he spoke. "I think it would be best if I went inside by myself…he already knows what you're going to say so he'll probably just shut you all out." Jack nodded his head, already believing this to be so.

"Go ahead…just do the best you can." Jack replied softly as he looked at him, Dr. Chandler nodded his head and walked up the porch to the front door. He knocked twice and then stepped back silently waiting. A moment later, he saw the curtains in the window next to the door pull back for a moment before closing again, and then Troy's voice came through.

"What do you want?"

"Just to talk to you…or listen whatever happens…happens." He called back; the silence that greeted him told him that Troy wasn't really feeling what he was saying. "Look your parents got me to come out here to see you. Now how about you let me in for oh about ten minutes, so they think I'm talking to you. We don't have to talk about a thing, I just want them to feel like someone is trying, and I know you want them to leave you alone…so let's do this and get everything over with." A few more moments later, the door opened up and Dr. Chandler walked inside. As soon as he was in the door, Troy closed it and looked at him for a few moments before speaking.

"So they really went got you." Troy replied, Dr. Chandler turned around and looked at him for a moment speaking.

"They're worried about you." He replied as he took in Troy's appearance, the young man was clad in sweatpants and a ratty t-shirt. Chad walked over to the wall and looked at some of the pictures on the wall. "These are your wedding pictures huh."

"Please don't look at those." Troy replied as he marched pass Dr. Chandler and into the living room. Following behind him, Dr. Chandler took in the home. It was basically spotless, and that was rather surprising considering that Troy was for the most part a man suffering from depression because of the separation from his wife. Settling down on the sofa, he watched him for a moment before speaking again.

"This is a nice place." Troy had flipped on the television and was lounging back on the sofa relaxing and just being rather chill at the moment.

"Thank you…Taylor really loved the house, and you know I don't deny her anything." Troy replied softly, Dr. Chandler looked at him for a few more moments before speaking again.

"Do you love her?" he asked bluntly, Troy stiffened at the question, and turned to look at him as if he had just cursed him. Dr. Chandler met his stare head on and shook his head for a moment before speaking again. "Do you love her?"

"Why are you even talking to me?"

"I'm just making idle conversation…I'm just wondering what it is, what's going on with you. You sound upset, you sound down…your family came and got me to come out here and look at you, talk to you. So the first thing I want to ask you, is do you love her." Dr. Chandler replied with a shake of his head as he settling back on the chair and looked at him.

"Of course I love her."

"What if I told you that I didn't believe you… cause I certainly don't." he replied smoothly as if he was discussing the weather with him. The statement immediately forced Troy up and out of his seat as he looked at the man as if he had lost his mind. Troy gave him a death glare and then spoke.

"Of course I love her."

"Then why isn't she here…in the house that she loves so much, what happened?" Troy looked down at his hands and just shook his head.

"You need to leave."

"Leave…isn't that what Taylor did, and-." Before he could finish the statement, Troy had crossed the room and bodily pulled up and out of the seat. Jacking him up by his collar, Troy looked down into the doctor's face and frowned deeply as he glazed into the man's eyes.

"Take it back."

"I'm not taking anything back until you talk to me…tell me why Taylor left, tell me why you're here in a home you bought for her alone by yourself. I just want to know, when you left me you were so sure that you were going to get her back and now here you are alone. She left you, and I want to know why." Troy looked down for a moment before dropping Chad, and then stepping back and shaking his head. "Come on Troy, tell me why…why did she leave you and-."

"I drove her away." Troy snapped out quickly, as he looked away his eyes focused on a blown up picture of him and Taylor during their wedding. "I drove her away." He stated his voice actually more quiet as he repeated his words. "Did you think that this was something I wanted?"

"No I don't think so, Troy. So tell me why did this happen?"

"I wasn't completely honest with you during therapy." He mumbled as he continued to look away, Dr. Chandler nodded his head and sat back on the chair.

"How so?"

"I told you about Jessica, but I didn't tell you about what happened after we came back here. After I moved out of my parents' home and into the apartment she came there and she…we had sex. I was drunk and I was dreaming about Taylor so when she came in the middle of the night I was still gone and I thought, and swear I thought that she was Taylor." He whispered as he looked down at the ground. "We had sex that night and she taped it…and blackmailed me into having sex with her a few more times and until I watched her destroy the tape and the copies."

"Jessica blackmailed you."

"Yes." Troy replied feeling like less than a man for admitting what that woman had done to him. Dr. Chandler looked at him for a moment before shaking his head in disbelief.

"What were the terms of the blackmail?" he asked hoping that Troy was opening back up, and making sure that he wasn't pushing him to hard. Troy looked back at him for a moment and gave off a sad chuckle before speaking.

"She would send a tape to Taylor…and I wasn't going to let that happen. I wasn't going to allow Jessica to make her cry again with images of us together. I couldn't do that." Troy replied as he continued to look away.

"So you slept with Jessica to-."

"Look, it's not like I wanted too…I just didn't want Taylor to find out, because…because what happened I'm pretty sure she would never believe, and once I was finished with my side of the deal and saw Jessica destroy those images I started to pursue Taylor again, but Jessica was having it and started stalking Taylor. Showing up at the house and talking shit. I guess she thought if I had sex with her enough she'd win me over, but all she did was make me hate her even more."

"And then Taylor found out." He probed gently.

"No….we were together for a little while, we were finally finding our way back to each other and I sat on the information about me and Jessica because I was embarrassed, and when she was told I still sat on the information, I told her some bullshit about me hurting which I was, but I never found comfort with Jessica. I just didn't want to tell her that I was blackmailed by that bitch."

"So there was some pride involved."

"Yeah." Troy deadpanned as he looked at him and then walked back over to the sofa and sat down heavily. "As soon as she found out she left the house…told me she couldn't stay there, that she wouldn't."

"I bet that was hard to hear huh." Dr. Chandler replied with a shake of his head. "Knowing that she was planning to leave a home that you bought for her because you loved her."

"Yeah it was hard. I've always loved Taylor…there has never been another woman that moved me like she does." Troy replied softly, while shaking his head before laughing slightly. Looking down at his hands he chuckled to himself.

"What is it?"

"You. You are really good at what you do, Doc. You got me in here talking about something I haven't talked back in months. Talking about something I've tried not to think about?"

"It's my job."

The look in Troy's eyes, immediately alerted Chad that their conversation was about to come to an end. "Look, it's been ten minutes how about you leave and tell my parents that I'm okay alright."

"It's only been eight."

"It's going to take a minute and half for you to get out of my house…and thirty seconds to reach your car." Troy replied as he stood up and walked towards the front of the house. "Come on Doc, I don't want to have to throw you out." He stated smoothly as he looked at him. Dr. Chandler nodded his head and followed Troy to the front door. He paused next to the young man for a moment before looking at him and speaking again.

"Look…I know that everything isn't really going your way, but I promise you that you should talk about it. You'll feel better about things if you actually take the time to discuss things with your family and friends. They care about you, and you're hurting them by not speaking. Have you spoken to your son?" he asked. Troy narrowed his eyes for a moment before shaking his head.

"You should really go." Dr. Chandler nodded his head and left the house. Troy watched him for a moment before looking passed him at his parents and friends before closing the door. Unfortunately for them, he wouldn't re-open his door until practically two months later.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Two months later…

"Okay I'm going to ask you this one more time, Taylor…are you sure about this? I mean I know you're having your problems but this is so final." Gabrielle stated as she looked at her friend. Taylor looked down at the paper on the table in front of her and over at Gabrielle. Sharpay sat silently at the table willing to support her friend on whatever decision was made.

"Look…I'm not the one who ended things, Troy's actions prove that he's checked out of her relationship long ago, I'm just finishing the paper work side of things." Gabrielle sighed for a moment before shaking her head.

"I know, but Chad says he's really torn up about things, obviously he hasn't checked out and-." She paused as Taylor just shook her head at the words.

"I believed that he was torn up before, and now look at me. He cheated on me again…with her…and lied about it." Taylor snapped, as she sniffed back a few tears as she thought about the fool that Troy had made her. "Fool me twice shame on me." She mumbled more to herself than to anyone else, as she looked back at the papers.

"Sharpay help me out here." Gabrielle exclaimed realizing that she just wasn't going to be able to reach her friend. Sharpay looked over at her and shook her head, her blonde hair swinging wildly as she looked at them.

"I am helping…I'm going to support Taylor in whatever decision she makes here. We both know I'm not going to sit here and try to preach the merits of Troy Bolton especially after all the pain he's put her and Anthony through."

"I'm not preaching the merits…I'm just telling her that, asking for divorce might be too quick. He loves her…I know that, and so do you. Has he made mistakes? Of course he has, but they still love each other and-."

"He doesn't love me." Taylor whispered as she back down at the paper a pen in hand lightly tapping the top against the table. The lawyer had given a few minutes along to come up with her decision. Lifting her head, she looked over at Gabrielle and spoke up, her voice shaking slightly as she spoke. "If he loved me he would have never slept with that woman, Gabby and he damn sure wouldn't have done it again if he really loved me." Gabrielle opened her mouth to speak, and then closed it not really sure that she wanted to continue speaking. Taylor watched her for a few more moments before signing her name on the dotted line. Sitting back, Taylor dropped the pen as if it had burned her and looked over at Sharpay and Gabrielle who were watching her to see if she would eventually burst out into tears.

"Are you okay?" Sharpay asked as she pushed the paper and pen away from Taylor, as if they would spring up and hurt her even more. Taylor nodded while taking a deep calming breath; she looked down at her naked ring finger and realized that what she just did was final. However, she knew she was ready to move on from the hurt and pain. She couldn't take it anymore, and she wasn't going to try to stick it out and be loyal to someone who obviously didn't know the word.

"I'm fine…go and get the lawyer." Gabrielle didn't respond she just got up and went to the door. A moment later, the door opened and the lawyer walked in and took his place in the seat in front of them at the table. Reaching out, he picked up the paper and looked it over.

"Are you really sure about this Mrs. Bolton?" he asked, Taylor stiffened at the use of her old last name and nodded her head.

"I'm positive…and the name is Ms. McKessie." He studied her for a moment, and then nodded his head as he looked at her. He usually could tell if the divorce would stick, however, in this case after hearing everything that had occurred, he wasn't so sure. One thing he did know was, Mr. Bolton was a fool to allow someone like her to simply walk out of his life forever. Cheating. He still didn't understand why some men did this, especially if you claimed to love your wife.

"Of course…I'm sorry." He replied as he stacked the paper on top of others. "How do you want this delivered and when do you want this delivered?"

"I want it delivered by courier…and at least by the end of this week." The man nodded his head and leaned back in his chair keeping his eyes directly on Taylor as he spoke one last time.

"Are you sure about this? I'm sorry but I have to ask, divorce is a huge step…this is a permanent solution to your marriage problems." Taylor looked at him one last time, her eyes darkening slightly as she focused her attention on him.

"I'm sure…just get it done." He nodded as she basically pushed her chair back and bolted from the room, her friends shot him looks as they got up and quickly followed Taylor out of the room. Once the door closed, he looked down at the papers and pulled out his cell.

"Hey, Abram…I need a courier to deliver some papers for me. You got anyone free for me and can they do it before the end of the week." He replied as he picked up a pen and started writing down some information.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Troy was lying on his bed, not sleeping and not truly awake at the moment. His eyes stared blankly out into the distance. His bedroom window was opened and his eyes just watched nature as it went back. Occasionally, he would shift his position and move so that he was looking out of the window at a different angle. The reason why he probably hasn't moved is possibly because he couldn't take his mind off of what Dr. Chad Chandler had told him. Of course he loved Taylor…there had never been another woman for him in the whole world. He was human and he made mistakes, and his biggest mistake was allowing Jessica Lockhart into his life. That was his mistake and one he was probably going to live with for the reason of his life. Something he would torture himself with into his old age, and probably onto his death bed. He paused in this thinking as he heard a knock sound on the front door. Groaning he lifted himself up, his mouth suddenly dry as he looked out towards the driveway and saw a car he wasn't truly used to. Rolling his eyes, he headed down stairs and opened the door prepared to tell whoever it was that he was interested and that they needed to get off his property. "Excuse me what do you want this is private property and as far as I'm concerned you are trespassing."

"Are you Troy Bolton?" the man asked unfazed by Troy's mini rant, Troy balked at his words and nodded his head wondering just who the man was and what he was doing on his front porch talking as if he had been looking for him.

"Yes, I am and who are you?" he asked harshly, the man just held out his hand, which was holding a brown folder.

"I'm here to deliver this to you…Mr. Bolton," He waited till Troy took the folder before stepping back. "Have a good day sir." Troy looked at the package for a moment before looking back at the man as if he was going to speak but the man just turned and walked away and Troy was pretty sure that he wouldn't have stopped for anything. Turning around and heading back inside, he silently wondered what could be in the folder. Closing the door, he headed into the living room and sat down heavily on the sofa and opened the folder like it was some type of present. As he slipped out the papers, his eyes widened as he read the words typed neatly on the top of the pages.

"Divorce." He whispered as he sat forward and started flipping through the pages one by one. Some had compliments from Taylor, citing why she was asking for divorce. The main reasons were differences and infidelity. Slumping back against the sofa, he sighed for a moment and just shook his head. "Divorce." He repeated as he covered his mouth. She couldn't have possibly been asking for that, no, not when he still loved her and she loved him. Closing his eyes, he looked up at the ceiling wondered would the sky come crashing down around him, while praying that if it did a shard would fall straight through his heart, cause that had to feel better than this. Dying would feel better than this. Lifting an arm he tossed it over his eyes and just sat there on the sofa trembling from sorrow, angst, and despair. Nothing would ever be right in his world again, if this went through. Nothing would ever feel right, if the law of this land declared Taylor to be no longer his wife. Looking at the papers again, he reached out blindly and picked one up and looked over it, and saw her handwriting…her signature on the pages. She had already signed them and there wasn't anything he could do about it. He'd wait for awhile though and try his best to figure out how to get her back to him. He'd try to figure how to get her to at least wait on him again. He didn't want to give up. He didn't want to give her up, he was willing to fight for her and he would, cause he couldn't see himself letting her go.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Lillian replaced the phone in her hand on the receiver and covered her eyes with her hand. She had just got of the phone with Gabrielle who was calling to warn her about what Taylor had just set in motion. She barely looked up as Jack entered the room playing with a coaching clipboard that he used during games to set up plays. Right now, he was involved with trying to create a play that highlighted one of his player's skills. He stopped in the doorway, and saw his wife literally on the verge of tears. Setting his clipboard board down, he walked over and knelt before her for a moment. "What is it? What's wrong?" she took a deep breath for a moment, each breath creating more and more nerves to rise up within him.

"Lill, tell me what's wrong?" he demanded no longer able to take the sight of his wife looking this broken.

"Taylor has asked Troy for a divorce; Gabrielle just called me to tell me. Just in case Troy seems to act differently. Like we would know, he's locked himself away in that room and he won't come out for anything. I can't reach, and neither can you. Who am I kidding, no one can reach him. He's officially gone and there's nothing we can do. He was already upset about what happened earlier and now he's upset about this. He loves Taylor…I've known that sent they first meet, he's always loved her and now this."

"There are consequences…he didn't act like someone who loved a person. He's suffering and I know it's painful for you because you love your son, but there is nothing-."  
"Please go and see him, Jack. I need to know that's alright. I know he's hurting right now and I want to know that he has someone there for him." Jack looked down for a moment before replying.

"How am I suppose to go and see him. He hasn't talked to me or anyone else in months."

"Jack please just go and do it." He nodded his head, giving in to his wife's pleadings, moving to stand; he quickly headed towards the door intent to follow his wife's instructions down to the letter. He barely took him fifteen minutes to arrive at his son's home. As he got out of the car, he heard the familiar sound of the ball bouncing on the court he had helped his son make the year he bought this house. Deciding to head around the back, he saw his son outside shooting hoops, however, Jack found himself pausing as he took in his son's appearance. Apparently, he had gotten the news of his divorce cause he looked absolutely horrible. Opening the gate, he stepped inside and looked at his son for a moment as he reared back and shot up another shot.

"Troy?" he called out softly wondering what his son's reaction to him being there would be, Troy turned to look at him and Jack really took in his son's appearance. His shirt was old and so were his shorts, but the once startling thing he saw about his son were his eyes and face. Troy appeared to have not even attempted to shave in perhaps days, and his eyes were blood-shot and darkened with bags that seemed to let him know that his son had been doing nothing but suffering after receiving the news of his impending divorce.

"She's divorcing me…divorcing me." He paused and shot another shot, as Jack just walked over to the picnic table and sat down on it.

"I know…Gabrielle called and told us." Troy just chuckled bitterly and shot again sinking the shot effortlessly. The robotic movements of his son's made Jack instantly wonder just how long he had been out there doing that. Was it hours…days, pushing himself up off the table he walked over to his son and caught the rebound of his shot before he could get to it. "Troy, how long have you been out here?" he asked eyeing the three jugs of water that were sitting over by the backdoor. Troy studied him for a little while and muttered.

"I had to come out here and do something that was familiar…basketball was the only thing I could do. The only thing I can actually still do…I can't be a good husband…I can't be a good father…I just can't do anything but play basketball…so give me my damn ball back." He finished his voice raising an octave as he looked at his father. Jack stared back as Troy turned away from him for a moment as if to take a deep breath. "Please dad…just give me the ball back."

"What are you going to do, Troy…are you just going to let her go or are you going to fight for her." He asked strongly. Troy tilted his head to side and looked at him before releasing a bitter chuckle that just made Jack unnerved.

"There's nothing left to fight for…she filed on me, and let's be real don't I deserve it." Jack dropped the basketball and walked over to his son.

"She loves you…she's just hurt."

"You know I called Jerry Buss, and he told me that my position was still there. So I'm guessing I'll just move back to L.A. once it's all final, and get back into the NBA…at least that will go well for me." Jack eyed him for a moment before shaking his head and taking a step back away from him.

"I didn't realize I raised a quitter."

"Well, I didn't realize that I was a cheater." Troy retorted with a full shake of his head as he just looked at him. Jack shook his head and reached out to him.

"Dr. Chandler told us what happened…what happened between you and Jessica," he watched as Troy flinched at the mention of her name. "Son, why didn't you say anything…why didn't you tell Taylor the whole truth."

"Cause I still did it. She blackmailed me, but I still slept with her."

"Those were the conditions."

"I should have stood my ground…I could have told Taylor about the one time…when I mistook Jessica for her in a drunken haze, but the other times I was painfully aware of who it was and what it was that I was doing to her."

"Son, you really need to tell Taylor what happened. Don't hold on to this any longer, please." Jack begged as he watched his son struggle with what to do and what not to do. After a while, Troy walked over to the basketball that Jack had dropped earlier and picked it up.

"You know she sent a courier to bring me the papers." He bounced the ball against the court a couple of times before holding it to his chest and looking towards the goal. "She didn't even come here and tell me to my face that she was going to file for divorce. That really hurt me, Dad. It really hurt me the way she did all that to me. I mean I know I hurt her, but I thought…well I hoped that this would end up being like last time, you know. Minus, me sleeping with Jessica again."

"It can still be that way…you just have to approach Taylor and let her know what's going on with you. I know that she still loves you. It's as plain as day that she does, and I'm pretty sure anyone can figure that out son. I don't want you to give up."

"She already signed the papers…what exactly am I fighting for." Troy asked pointedly. "She's already left our marriage and I'm simply holding her back."

"So you're not going to fight for her…for your family."

"You say that like she's the one who's ruining our family…I did that almost a year and a half ago…everything that is happening is happening because I was dumb enough to allow that to happen. I was stupid for letting that bitch into my home and life." Jack just watched his son as he ranted, glancing towards the backdoor, Troy went over and picked up a jug of water and opened it taking a deep swallow.

"Son, I know you're hurting but you have got to take care of yourself alright." Troy looked at him over at him as he sat the, jug back down.

"I'm doing the best I can under the circumstances." Troy muttered, "Look…I would really like some alone time. I need to think so things over, and I certainly can't do that here with you all in my face like you are, pleading with me to stop something that is clearly out of my hands." Troy stated finishing his sentence by looking over at Jack pointedly. Deciding that his time with his son, was over Jack headed towards the back gate.

"Alright…I'll see you around, and please take care of yourself for your mother and son's sake." He whispered softly before disappearing around the corner. Once the gate slammed closed, Troy nearly collapsed. He had been out here for literally three days, just shooting basketballs and sitting at the picnic table drinking water. He only made sure that he had enough fluids in his system. After getting the divorce request, he really needed to get out of the house. As he walked back over to the picnic table, it was as if the last few days had finally caught up with him because almost immediately his legs gave out and he collapsed onto the ground with a moan. Lying back, content to just remain there on earth's floor, he covered his forehead with his arm and just sighed almost immediately going to sleep like a regular old bum in his backyard.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

"Taylor you've been awfully quiet this evening." Sean McKessie stated as he flipped through the papers he was currently reading. He knew his daughter was still probably upset about asking for a divorce, but he wanted to engage her in words. He wanted to hear her voice, she barely spoke to anyone after she had actually filed. He knew Troy's parents were probably blaming him for these turn of events, but the truth was he hadn't pushed her into anything. Taylor was his daughter in every sense of the word, but he was always smart enough to know that his daughter's heart would always belong to Troy Bolton, and would probably remain there no matter what he did. Taylor lifted her eyes away from the television to look at her father.

"I'm just a little preoccupied." She whispered as she snuggled deeper into the blanket wrapped around her. Sean watched her for a few moments silently, as he took in his daughter's appearance. Taylor had never really been a quiet child, but lately that seemed to be all she was. She barely spoke freely, if you weren't Anthony…she barely spoke to you.

"Look…there's still enough time to get things worked out with-."

"Daddy, please." She whispered as she pulled the covers around her body, like the mere thought of her soon to be ex-husband sent chills down her spine, but even Sean knew that it wasn't Troy but what he had done to her that sent chills racing down her spine at breakneck speed.

"Sorry baby." He replied as a knock sounded at the door, glancing at his watch he wondered who it could be showing up at his home at this hour. His son was off with his latest girlfriend and Denise was upstairs getting some rest along with Anthony. "I'll get it." He replied as he pushed himself up from his favorite chair and headed towards the front door. Taking a look through the peep-hole he saw Troy standing on the other side. Opening the door, he watched as the younger man stepped back, coming out fully on the porch he looked at the young man who had caused his child so much pain and spoke his voice cold.

"What are you doing here Troy?" Mr. McKessie snapped as he closed the door to his house and looked at the man who had hurt his daughter. Troy stared at him for a few moments before holding up a group of papers.

"I'm here to see Taylor." He whispered, Sean eyed him even more closely, "Troy seemed to be extremely tortured at the moment, and the sight almost raised an ounce of pity from him. Almost. Sean narrowed his eyes for a moment and then gave him a look.

"Why?"

"To grant her, her divorce." Troy whispered, his voice stumbling over the words as he forces them all out. "To grant her, her divorce." He says again this time much stronger than before, but Sean could still hear the tremble in her voice.

"Hand me the papers…and I'll give them to her." Troy shook his head rapidly, and withdrew his hand and took a step back as well. Sean saw the first sight of tears appear in the younger man's eyes before he spoke.

"No…no…I hand her these papers, I'm going to give it to her myself because that's what you do, when you do something this important you give it to the person, you don't give it to someone who is who will hand over news like this to them," he exclaimed, however, he paused and looked over Sean's shoulder as Taylor came outside on the porch. A lone tear fall down his cheek as he locked eyes with his wife. "Handed these papers to me…like it was trash, but isn't that what it is now Taylor. Our marriage, it's nothing but trash."

"Troy you are out of line and-." Sean stopped as his daughter placed a hand on his shoulder turning around he saw his daughter standing there, her eyes focused on Troy.

"Dad, I got this okay." Sean looked between the two and just nodded his head and headed back inside, closing the door behind him. Taylor waited till she heard the door click shut before speaking.

"Troy, what are you doing here?"

"Why didn't you bring me the divorce papers yourself?" he shot back quickly as he lifted his chin as another tear left his eye and race furiously down his cheek. Studying him for a few moments she sighed.

"I did it so we could avoid this…I didn't want this." She whispered.

"No…you should have given this to me, yourself. I didn't want to receive this news from some stranger." He snapped as he waved the papers around.

"Did you sign them?" she asked him pointedly. Troy paused in his movements, and Taylor literally saw his form crash in on itself.

"So you really want this…you want us to just be finished with one another." He asked softly, almost brokenly. Taylor looked away from him and nodded her head, she knew she couldn't look at him or those blue eyes would suck her in again.

"I'm not the one who cheated, Troy…I'm not the one that destroyed us, I'm finishing the work." She whispered as she continued to look away from him. Troy, had the urge to tell her what happened this last time with Jessica, but decided against it. He wasn't going to mention that woman now, cause the truth was, he should have just told Taylor what had happened without even entering into some fucked up deal with that woman so Taylor wouldn't have to see that video…those images.

"I know." He whispered looking down at the ground. "But I thought-." She turned on him then her eyes flashing with hidden rage.

"Thought what…that we could work things out? Thought that you would cheat on me again and that I would willing take you back. Oh I must have looked like a fool last time huh, well that is never going to happen again. It won't."

"Fine…Taylor, you want this. You want the deserve, then let me give it to you." He whispered as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pen.

"What are you doing?"

"Giving you want you want? I'm setting you," he paused and looked up towards the sky before leveling his glaze at her. "I'm setting you free from me." He whispered as he walked over to the door of the house and flipped to the pages that he had to sign. "And I'm going to sign them in front of you." He replied back with a broken sigh. Troy looked at the paper, and saw the space where he was supposed to sign and took a deep breath and raised his hand that was holding his paper. As the tip of it touched the paper, he felt tears roll down his cheeks.

Once he was finished, he turned to her and handed her the documents, saw the tears there in her eyes as she took the papers from his hand. He stood before, and lifted a hand and wiped her tears away as his continued to flow. "I just want to tell you that I'm sorry, Taylor," he whispered as he bent his knees just like he used to when he was talking to her. Taylor reached up and clasped her hands on his wrist and nodded her head. "Despite everything…despite everything I've done, I've always loved you and will continue." He whispered, "I signed those papers because I love you…I'm not going to keep you if you hate me…I'm not going to force you to stay with someone you hate. I'm not that type of man…all I am is the man that will continue to love you through it all." He whispered brokenly as he moved his head forehead and kissed her forehead, and then moved to her tear stained cheeks and kissed both of them before resting his forehead on hers. "Please be happy." As soon as he finished the statement he back and walked away from her.

_let me know, do I still got time to grow__  
__things ain't always set in stone__  
__with that being, let me know__  
__let me_

Troy slowly got into his car, finding each step more and more difficult especially since he was leaving his Taylor behind. Getting into his car, he closed the door and slumped back against the seat for a moment as tears now flowed freely from his eyes. He stayed there for a moment and then slowly back the car out and drove away. Leaving his everything he ever loved behind, as he drove down the street the, the streetlights blurred his vision.

_Seems like streetlights glowing__  
__happened to be just like moments__  
__passing, in front of me so__  
__I hopped in, the cab and__  
__I paid my fair, see__  
__I know my, destination__  
__but I'm just not there_

Lifting a hand he wiped his eyes and shook his head, he felt like every positive memory he had with Taylor was rushing right before his eyes like flashing lights. Each time he blinked another memory would make itself known. He could see them in high school, at the prom, at college…when he proposed, and her swollen pregnant with Anthony.

_all the streetlights glowing__  
__happened to be just like moments__  
__passing, in front of me so__  
__I hopped in, the cab and__  
__I paid my fair, see__  
__I know my, destination__  
__but I'm just not there in the streets__  
__in the streets__  
__I'm just not there in the streets__  
__I'm just no there__  
__life's just not fair_

Pulling over, he leant forward resting his head on the steering wheel, he allowed himself a good cry over what he had just lost. He felt like his soul had literally been ripped from his chest, but he felt like he was finally doing something right for Taylor. He was letting her go, especially since it was what she wanted, and only God knows how much he owned it to her. He'd hurt her enough, and that was why he was willing reaching into his own chest and taking his heart out, because loved her and he wanted her happy with or without him. He didn't care about the pain in his heart…not now, not when he was finally making her happy.

_seems like streetlights glowing__  
__happened to be just like moments__  
__passing, in front of me so__  
__I hopped in, the cab and__  
__I paid my fair, see__  
__I know my, destination__  
__but I'm just not there__  
__all the streetlights glowing__  
__happened to be just like moments__  
__passing, in front of me so__  
__I hopped in, the cab and__  
__I paid my fair, see__  
__I know my, destination__  
__but I'm just not there in the streets__  
__in the streets__  
__I'm just not there in the streets__  
__I'm just no there__  
__life's just not fair_

**A/N: Sorry about not posting last week, there was something wrong with my account and it wouldn't allow me to upload any files. Also please go and check out the new story, "Letters to McKessie," which is up now. Oh, and don't forget to review and tell me what you think**

**Baby S **

**Song Credit: Kanye West: Street Lights **


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright it's time for another update and I hope you guys are ready; but first I want to thank my reviewers from last week; **Kirsten-B, chaylorXtraylorlover101 , HeartsWereNeverMeantToRace, glasvegas , Fairyvixenmaiden , MermaidRam85 , mzwendy85, missy, Ltscw , LunaSolTierra , Aud11 , LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990, Phelycia , Tina and Opi Uchiha. **I hope you all enjoy this update and please remember to review cause I love to hear from you guys. **

Chapter Twenty-One

I think it's time you guys got caught up.

* * *

Three months later…

"Okay Troy, are you sure about this? I mean I know that things have been hard for you and I will always regret my part in everything that happened, but I'm serious are you sure?" Jerry Buss asked from behind his desk, Troy just nodded his head for a moment as he looked across the room who had practically given him, his childhood dream. Looking Jerry dead in the eyes, he rocked back in the office chair and just nodded his head. "You know that once everything is resolved…"

"It's all been resolved, Jerry. My wife and I have gotten divorce and I just do not want to go back to the NBA not now…and probably not anytime soon. I hope you understand where I'm coming from." He replied softly as he looked at him. Nodding his head, Jerry regretfully looked away from Troy.

"I wish there was a way for me to make you change your mind. You have to understand, you have quite a fan base, and even though the season's over they are still asking about you and wondering exactly where you are."

"On my leave of absence." Troy replied with a shrug of his shoulders, it wasn't that he didn't care about his fans or their support. It was just that he was finally putting things in perspective. He wasn't going to allow himself to get sidetracked again. Not when he was doing all that he could to fix the broken friendship with his wife. He also wanted to focus on the relationship he had with his son. Those were the important things to him now, and basketball was a distant tenth if it even registered on his list of things to do, which wasn't often.

"I want to keep you in the organization, Troy. You are a good guy, and it's a shame about what happened between you and Jessica."

"Please don't even mention her name to me sir…please." He muttered with a fierce shake of his head as he studied him for a moment while waving his hand in the air as if he was batting away the offensive name out of the air between them.

"Sorry." He muttered back, "But I'm serious I would really like to bring in into the organization for life. How about working for the team in the form of assistance coach?"

"Here in L.A.?" Troy asked with a raised eyebrow, and the bitterly chuckle at the suggestion. The idea of taking that job seemed highly unproductive. "No, I'm sorry but my family is in New Mexico and that's where I'm going to be."

"Fine then take a job with your old team the D-league Rattlers, you're smart and you have a lot of basketball knowledge, I'll call you about some of the people and together we can build an empire with the Lakers and the Rattlers how about that, how does that sound." Troy looked down for a moment before looking back up at Jerry who immediately spoke up. "Oh and it'll pay about six figures…basketball development for me is a major thing."

"Jerry are you serious?" Troy asked with a slightly smile, the prospect of staying in New Mexico and still working with basketball was starting to sound real appealing to him. After all he had lost everything near and dear to him because of his stupidity, but maybe having something that was familiar in his life would work better for him in the long run and would give him something better to do then sitting around in his empty home reflecting over things he couldn't do anything about.

"I'm very serious…Troy. I consider you apart of the Laker family and that means I'm going to do any and everything I can to try and help you son." Troy gave him a small smile and then crossed his arms over his chest. Jerry watched him silently before leaning back in the chair. "So what do you think? Will you take the job?" Troy looked at the clock on the wall behind Jerry's head before lowering his eyes until they settled on his face.

"Yeah, I'll take it." He replied softly. "When do you want me to start?" he asked sitting up a little more.

"When the season starts…the people we draft and release from training camp will be in your capable hands and I want you to mold them into all-stars." Jerry replied with a wide smirk as he looked at him while stretching his hand out over the desk. "Do you think you can handle it?"

"Yeah…I think I can." Troy replied with a wide smile as he reached across the divide and clasped the other man's hand in his. "I think I can."

"Good…Troy I can see that you and I are about to build a dynasty of Laker basketball." He replied leaning back in his seat, "I look forward to working with you."

"As do I." Troy replied softly, with a soft smile on his face. It would have been bigger if he hadn't suddenly remembered that he didn't really have someone to share his news with, and it certainly wasn't like he would leave this office and then go and call Taylor to tell her the good news. No, he didn't even have that comfort with her anymore.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

"Mama, when his he going to get here." Anthony asked as he bounced on his heels in the middle of the floor. If it had been months ago, Taylor would have tried to stop him but with the added weight of her child bloated belly that idea proved to be simply a dream.

"Sweetie, he's on his way. He just got back from a business trip so please give him some time. I promise you, your father is going to come." She stated as she reached down and rubbed her stomach to ease the soreness of her child tap dancing against her stomach walls. Anthony and her both looked up as Sean McKessie strolled into the room. With a smile on his face, he swooped down and picked up his grandson who giggled at the action.

"What are you doing little boy?" he thundered playfully as he tossed Anthony up in the air slightly. Taylor watched her father for a moment before glancing over his shoulder as her mother entered the room.

"Sean, put that boy down now. He's too old for you to be doing that." Sean paused in his motions and Anthony immediately buried his face in the shoulder of his grandfather while giggling excitedly. Taylor watched the scene with sad bittersweet smile on her face. She could have seen herself and Troy acting this way. It had been three months since the divorce was final, and their time was approaching for her to have their third child. This month from the start was slowly taking all of her emotional energy. Denise immediately looked over towards her daughter before walking over to her. Placing a hand on her daughter's shoulder she spoke.

"Honey, are you alright?" Denise asked her concern coming through her voice as she looked her daughter over. Taylor just gave her a smile and rubbed her stomach.

"The baby is just being active right now." She replied softly as she looked up at her mother. "It's okay mom. I'm fine." She looked over at her father and Anthony and saw them watching her as if she would fall over at any moment.

"You sure mommy." Anthony asked from his grandfather's arms. Taylor graced him with a beautiful smile and nodded her head.

"Yes I am…now Anthony are you sure you'll all packed up." Anthony looked up towards the ceiling in thought, and for a moment Taylor wondered where he had picked up the habit.

"No, mommy…I forgot a few things."

"Well hurry up and go pack, your father should be here soon." She replied with a smile and watched as Anthony wiggled out of his grandfather's arm and rushed out of the room. Once she was alone with her mother, she spoke.

"So where's Vince?"

"Out with his friends…and Taylor be serious are you really alright." Looking at her mother she nodded her head and gave off a quick sigh.

"Of course I'm fine…I told you the truth," they both paused as they heard a car pulling up in the car driveway. Denise gave her daughter one last look before going over to the window and peeking outside. She saw Troy's car, turning around she looked at Taylor. "Who is it, mama?"

"It's Troy." Taylor groaned and pushed herself up and out of the chair, Denise quickly crossed the room and went over to her and caught her arm. "Taylor, maybe you should sit down."

"I'm pregnant not crippled." She replied as she shrugged her mother off and walked to the front door. Opening up, she saw Troy coming up the porch. He sent her a smile and then noticed that she seemed to be uncomfortable.

"Hey, Taylor." He replied with a smile as he looked over her shoulder at her mother who was watching him silently. The smile instantly dropped from his face, and he focused his attention on Taylor. "What are you doing? I know you aren't feeling good…in fact you look uncomfortable maybe you should sit down."

"Just like I told my mother…I'm pregnant not cripple."

"Well that stomach…" he trailed off and looked away off towards the side. Taylor rolled her eyes at him and stepped back silently giving him permission to enter the house. Over the last two months, she and Troy had been working to at least be nice and civil to one another especially for their children's sake.

"Come on in…Anthony is probably still packing." Troy just nodded his head and walked into the house. They all moved to the living room and Troy and Denise watched Taylor like hawks as she settled down on the sofa. Once she was settled she looked at Troy and gave him a smile.

"So…how was your trip?" she asked, as she looked over at Troy who was nervously fidgeting in his seat.

"It was okay."

"So what happened?" she asked, she really didn't know how to feel about her curiosity over Troy's life but she found that she couldn't stop herself from inquiring. "Are you headed back to the NBA?"

"No…I'm not going back." He replied softly as he looked at her and then turned his head to look over towards the stairs. Denise, realizing that the conversation could become quite deep, decided to leave the young couple alone.

"Taylor…Troy…I'm going to go and check on Sean and Anthony." They both watched as she left the room. Once they were alone, Taylor looked back over at Troy who was silently watching her.

"So…you're not going back to the NBA, I know they wanted you to come back." She replied softly as she looked at him for a moment. Troy nodded his head and looked her in the eyes.

"My family is here. You and Anthony are here…and I'm not leaving." He replied bluntly, Taylor just nodded her head as she absorbed Troy's words. This was probably the first time since the divorce that he had actually showed interest in her and not just for the sake of their children.

"So what are you going to do? She asked, Troy looked at her for a moment before sighing and looking down at his hands.

"I'm going to control the New Mexico Rattlers…Jerry wants me to mold the players into stars and that I can do while maintaining a close relationship with you and the kids." Taylor moved to say something else but her gasp and clutched her stomach. Troy was by her side in moments his hands moving over her stomach with worry.

"What is it?"

"Nothing…except your child is trying to karate chop their way out." She replied as she looked up into his face. Troy gave her a smirk and then looked back at her stomach in silent wonder. It was at that moment that Taylor realized that he hadn't been around; he had never felt their child kick before. Reaching out she grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach and sighed happily as the baby kicked up against his hand. Troy's mouth dropped open in shock, and Taylor was reminded again of just how adorable he could actually be.

"That's our baby." He whispered softly as he lowered his head and whispered. "Hey there I'm your daddy and I can't wait to meet you again." He replied softly as he felt another kick to his hand. The entire scene was truly wonderful; however the moment was broken up by the sound of Anthony coming into the room.

"Daddy what are you doing?" Troy quickly withdrew his hand and looked at his son, before pushing himself back up to a his full height.

"Nothing…just visiting with your little brother or sister." He replied with a smile as he rubbed his hands together and looked down at his son. "So are you ready to go? I was thinking we could go and see a movie and then we could go to your favorite pizza place…what do you think?" he asked with a smile as he avoided the harsh look that Sean was sending his way. Anthony rapidly nodded his head in excitement, as Sean and Denise stepped fully into the room. Troy noticed Sean holding Anthony's bag and reached out for it. Sean just gave him a cold look, while reluctantly handing over the bag. Placing a hand on Anthony's head he looked from Taylor and her parents and then finally looked back at Taylor. "Well we should be off…I don't want us to be out to late tonight." He replied as he looked down at his son. "Come on let's go…and maybe I'll stop for ice cream as well." They all heard Anthony cheer as he and Troy left the house. Looking over at his daughter, Sean released a soft sigh.

"What dad?"

"Nothing much baby girl…um I'm going to go and lay down." Taylor watched as he headed back up the stairs and then looked at her mother who was reentering the room after going to lock the door.

"Mom, is something wrong with dad?" Denise looked at her for a moment and then towards the stairs where her husband had disappeared.

"He just gets worried when you're around Troy…you hurt you twice and he certainly doesn't want that to happen again sweetie." She replied as she moved to the sofa and sat down beside her daughter and pulled her close. Taylor snuggled against her mother's shoulder and relaxed as the older woman held her.

"I don't think he'll hurt me again, mom…besides it's not like we're together. We've been separated for about six months now…I don't think we're going to get back together so dad doesn't have anything to worry about." She replied with a soft sigh, and Denise wondered if her daughter was lamenting that fact.

2 weeks later…

Troy was sitting at home, quietly eating some old pizza while reviewing some scouting tapes of the players that Jerry Buss wanted to send to the D-league for development. Troy leaned back on the sofa and released a loud sigh. He had been at this all day and none of the players struck him as a star and only a few struck him as being somewhat of a solid pro. After a while, he decided that he should probably take a break. Pausing his tapes, he stood up and headed towards the kitchen just as a knock sounded at the door. Glancing down at his watch, he paused for a moment and looked towards the front door in puzzlement. "Who the hell would be at my door at this hour?" he muttered as he sat his glass down on the table. Immediately, thinking that he could have something to do with Taylor, since her due date was going to happen at any moment. Going to the front door, he opened the door and paused in shock and disgust as he looked at Jessica Lockhart.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he took in her attire, she was dressed in a black trench coat that stopped just before her knee, and he had the sick feeling that he knew exactly what was beneath it.

"I'm here to see you. You haven't called me, since that day I told Taylor about us." Troy narrowed his eyes as the memory came crashing down on him. He had suffered so much because his this bitch and his involvement with her. Shaking his head at her and not wanting to even engage her in a conversation he turned and started to close the door.

"Get the hell off my doorstep." He replied coldly, as he moved to close the door she threw herself up against it, effectively blocking him from closing the door. "Get the hell of this door and get the hell away from me." Troy growled out angrily as he looked at the woman who he had grown to hate with every fiber of his being.

"I know you love me."

"Replace love with hate and then you will have a true statement, Jessica." He replied coldly. "Now get da-." He stopped as she ripped open her trenchcoat and revealed her naked body. Troy looked her up and down for a moment before bitterly laughing and shaking his head. "How pathetic, you know, you are absolutely nothing like what I truly like or love. It certainly isn't you, have you seen Taylor…all she would have to do is show me her naked shoulder and I'm ready to go…you on the other hand." He muttered with a shake of his head for a moment before chuckling again. "Get the hell out." He growled as he looked away from her.

"No…you wanted me before."

"I was a fool before." He stated coolly as he remembered what happened back in L.A. when all this mess started. "In fact I don't ever believe that I really wanted you. I just made a mistake repeatedly and paid for it."

"Taylor divorced you."

"I'm not even going to ask you how you know that." He snapped as he turned back and looked at her as she was pulled her coat around her like protective armor. "So what…Taylor divorce me, and I deserved it. You think you're telling me something that I haven't thought about in the six months since our final separation. Well get this. I will never want you in my life. Never." He shouted as he looked t her angrily.

"No…you don't push me away."

"I should have done so from the beginning. I love my wife…that's what Taylor is despite the divorce. She's my wife and I love her more than you will ever understand. How in the world can you seriously think that I would love you? Love you? Ha…I fucking hate you and myself…but I do believe I hate you just a bit more." He snapped out angrily as he looked at her for a moment. "Now get the hell out off my porch and go and find someone else to leach off of." He didn't hear the rest of her protest because he had slammed the door in her face. Turning around he pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head as he walked away from the door and further into the house intent on getting some sleep because suddenly he was extremely tire.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've just given birth to a six pound four ounce baby…but other than that I'm fine." She replied as she gave him a playful smile, but it came out rather forced and both of them knew it. Taylor looked up at as he reached out and tenderly touched his daughter's small hand that was clenched in a fist. "You know you didn't have to come out here and-" Troy looked up at her and Taylor could instantly see the sadness and regret in his eyes as he shook his head.

"No…this is where I need to be…with my family, welcoming our newest member into the fold." He carefully lifted his daughter's feet and counted ten toes and repeated the process with her hands being mindful that he simply didn't want to wake her. She looked extremely peaceful and he didn't want to ruin that. When Taylor didn't respond to his earlier statement he continued. "She wasn't much trouble was she? No…I can tell she wasn't." he stated softly as he ran a finger out the baby soft ebony curls on the top of her head. The movement caused her to stir and a moment later she was looking up at him. "She's beautiful." He whispered as tears gathered in his eyes. "Just beautiful…she looks just like her mother."

"Thank you." Taylor stated softly as she looked into the face of the man she had loved most of her life. Anthony just remained silent at her side, somehow knowing that now wasn't the time for him to speak. Troy glanced up at her as she spoke and offered her a small smile as he thought, throughout all of the months since their separation; the only expression that he had seen after their initial confrontation was sadness. She seems to always look at him with nothing but pure sadness. Clearing his throat and mentally shaking his mind of the thoughts he returned his glaze back towards his daughter.

"Did you name her yet?"

"No…I was going to wait till you showed up." She whispered as she looked back up at him. Troy reached behind him and pulled up a chair. Sitting down he studied her for a moment before speaking.

"Anything you have in mind I'm game for…I mean I'll go along with it." He replied as he studied the baby's face which was studying him closely. Lifting his eyes up he looked at Taylor. "Any names?"

"I was thinking about Ashala." Troy looked at her for a moment before tilting his head to the side as he if he was mauling over the name in his mind. He glanced at his daughter and then back at Taylor.

"Where is that from?" he asked curiously as he shifted in the seat so that he was facing her fully. Taylor looked down at Ashala and then back up at Troy before answering his question.

"A woman in one of my birthing classes that was her name and she was absolutely beautiful and I absolutely loved her name." Troy forced himself to smile as he continued to speak.

"So you went to more birthing classes, huh…I thought the ones we had with Anthony were enough." He stated with a nervous chuckle which sounded more like an awkward clucking of his tongue over the roof of his mouth. Taylor met his eyes and continued speaking; he wasn't going to make her feel guilty for doing things without.

"I felt a little out of practice, you know it's been so long since we had Anthony," at the mention of his name Anthony looked up at his parents but remained silent. "Um….so my Dad took me as well as Chad when he could, Gabrielle didn't seem to mind." Troy placed his hands on his knees and dug his fingers in. Another thing that he had missed, he wasn't sure if he could ever forgive himself for all of his mistakes. There were just too many.

"I'm glad they could help out." He whispered softly as he looked at her for a moment. "You need someone to depend on…and we both know that isn't me." He looked up as Taylor bitterly chuckled. She shook her head and reached out lying one of her small hands on the crook of his arm.

"Don't." she whispered as she looked at him. "Don't keep doing this to yourself." Troy raised an eyebrow in response to her statement.

"Don't do what?"

"Keep putting so much on yourself…I know you…you're blaming yourself for everything." Troy sighed and just reached up and touched her hand for a moment as he looked at her.

"Isn't it…isn't this all my fault." He whispered as he looked at her for a moment. "I'm the reason that we're-." he paused and looked at his children. "I think this conversation is best had in private and not in front of small ears."

"My ears aren't small daddy." Anthony exclaimed as he looked up at his father. Troy sent him a smile and reached out and picked him up immediately causing the small child to giggle as only young children can.

"Come on…I'm going to take you to your grandparents."

"What about, Ashala." Taylor asked, Troy set Anthony down and reached out for daughter and settled her in his arms.

"I'll give her to them too…they can take her to the nursery." He whispered as he turned and walked out of the room with there children. A few moments later he returned and sighed as he sat down next to her bed. They both sat in silence for a moment before he spoke up.

"You know these past months have been utter hell for me…and the only thing I find myself thinking about is you. Taylor, I want you back." He stated whispering the last part out of nervous and the fear of being rejected by her because of all that he had put them through. Taylor who had been listening silently jerked her head up at his admission and sighed for a moment as she studied him. He had his head bowed and his hands clasped between his legs. He looked like Anthony when he got into trouble, only she prayed her son never got into this kind of trouble with his future wife.

"Let me get this straight you want me back?"

"More than anything." He whispered carefully lifting his head up and looking into her eyes. Taylor paused for a moment before her mind traveled to the one woman that had caused their divide.

"And are you sure I'm enough. What about Ms. Lockhart, huh…are you finished with her." Troy didn't response he just nodded his head as he thought about the woman who had been one of the main reasons he had lost everything, he held dear. If there was one name he actually hated in the English language it was Jessica Lockhart…to him the name was worst than the devil. She had singlehandedly ruined his whole life. Taylor frowned at his silence and took it for meaning that he was still of course messing around with the woman. Slapping her hand on her thigh she spoke again this time however her voice was extremely harsher. "Damn it Troy are you and that bitch finished cause if not you can get the hell out of this room and go back to her."

"We're finished." He stated softly.

"I mean really finished…are you really finished with her." Troy nodded his head and clasped his hands together making a loud clapping noise as he leaned back in the chair and stared up at the ceiling.

"She came to the old house yesterday…and I ended it right there. I wasn't going to let her break me down. She wasn't going to win. Not now…not ever again." He finished as he looked at Taylor hoping that she would believe him. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't.

"What did she want?" Taylor asked her voice soft as she looked at him. Troy rubbed a hand over his jaw before answering.

"She came to the house in a trenchcoat," he paused and looked away from her and back up at the ceiling. "Like I said…she wanted me but I…I didn't want her, I want you." As he finished his story, Taylor just rolled her eyes and gave off a bitter chuckle while lying her head back on the pillows behind her.

"Of course she would do that…the slut."

"I didn't let her in…I kicked her off the property. You're the only woman I want in this world. The only one." He admitted. "She's means nothing."

"She meant something…before…she wasn't just nothing for you when you went against our wedding vows." Troy bowed his head for a moment and sighed brokenly.

"I am and will always be ashamed of my weakness…but, and I know this sounds weak. But I never stopped loving you." He looked at her for a moment and just sighed. "I never stopped loving you. You have to know that if you don't know anything else; know that I have never stopped loving you." The room became quiet almost instantly at his statement; Taylor didn't her glaze from the ceiling as she thought over his words. There was a time in their relationship, where she would have accepted the declaration of his love as gospel truth. However, the past year had not only made her second guess her appeal as a woman but also the love that he claimed to have for her. After a few more moments she spoke up again.

"I know." She whispered softly more to herself than to him. Troy seemed to brighten at this admission and reached out lifting her hand to his mouth for a gently kiss on the back of her hand which immediately broken Taylor. "And I just want you to know that I have never stopped loving you, despite everything, I could never bring myself to hate you."

"I will thank God for that every day for the rest of my life," he whispered as he turned in his seat and studied her for a bit. "Taylor, I know this mean seem a bit much, but I have to know," he paused and took another deep breath. "What I know…no what I need to know is can we…can we try again." He finished his statement with a deep breath and looked at Taylor who just stared back at him.

"No." she stated bluntly without hesitation, at her words Troy bowed his head and tried his best not to cry even though the tears were rising within him. He knew it had been too much to ask. He knew that he had put her and their family through to much, but he had foolishly thought that if she still loved him that there was a chance they could make things work. Taylor watched him for a bit before continuing. "No we can not try again…but we can try to move forward. There's no going back…the past is the past, but we can try to make things better for us in the future. I love you, Troy and I don't want to be without you anymore." Troy lifted his head at her words and a smile brightened his face.

"You mean it…I love you so much baby and I couldn't imagine living without you…so do you mean it."

"Of course I mean it, Troy I love you…and these past months have been nothing short of a self-imposed hell." A tear slid down Troy's cheek as he nodded his head slowly as he thought over her words. For him it had been a self-imposed hell, but in the beginning he had been too blinded to realize what was not only happening to him but also their relationship.

"I know we can make it…I know we can get back to the way we were…or-." Taylor reached out and placed on a hand on top of Troy's and sighed for a moment as he stopped speaking.

"Slow down…we'll figure everything out. All I know is that…what we have, the love we have for another is what will get us through everything. I married you for better or worse, I guess we're just getting our worst out of the way right now." Troy looked at her and stood bending over the bed, he rested his forehead against hers for a moment.

"I love you with every fiber of my being…with everything I am." He whispered, Taylor's eyes sparkled with tears as Troy repeated the last two lines from his wedding vows. Lowering his head slightly he placed his lips softly against hers as tears fell from both their eyes. Everything seemed perfect, they had just had a daughter and now they were finally after months and months of being apart. They were finally connecting. Troy and Taylor continued to kiss ignoring the sound of the hospital room door opening. They moment was shattered by the harsh voice of a female.

"I should have known you be here with her…I should have known." A medium built brown headed female exclaimed as she made her way fully into the room. Troy's eyes narrowed immediately as he saw her.

"Jessica what the hell are you doing here? Did you follow me?" Troy exclaimed as he looked at her for a moment. The girl wiped a hand over her face, and Troy realized that she was actually crying. Shaking his head he took a step towards her as Taylor watched silently from behind him. "I don't know what going on with you, but you are going to have to leave."

"You don't know…you broke my heart Troy. I love you." Troy's face remained completely stoned as he started at her, his blue eyes becoming cold and unfeeling. He was tired of this…and he was tired of her.

"Well I'm sorry to hear that because I love my wife…and our family. You were a mistake a huge mistake but I never loved you." He stated harshly and bluntly as he looked at her for a moment.

"Liar!" she screamed as she shook her head, but looking over his shoulder at Taylor who was still watching in silence. "He's a liar…he loves me, he was going to leave you and-."

"Don't you talk to my wife…I was never going to leave Taylor. You played a role in our separation. I never wanted her to leave." Jessica just shook her head as she looked at her and then at Taylor. Troy, however, quickly moved into her way blocking Taylor from her view. "I think you need to leave."

"I'm not leaving without you." She cried as she looked at her shaking her head. "I'm not leaving here without you."

"Without me…I don't want anything to do with you. You mean nothing to me, just go." He replied as he shook his head. Jessica however shook her head again as if she were shaking his words from her mind.

"All those things I did for you…for us."

"What things…what did you do for me, other than ruin my marriage. That was your whole agenda. You wanted to ruin my marriage to Taylor and you almost succeeded, but we aren't going to let you win. Not now. Not ever."

"Oh so all I did for you was ruin your marriage…what about your career, I helped with that."

"Yeah, cause you wanted to be with a superstar…Taylor loved me regardless of my status. She just loved me because of who I am. Jessica, please just go you're making a fool out of yourself." He murmured as he turned his back to her, Jessica immediately began to breathe heavier than normal, and then she dropped the bomb.

"I also helped you by not letting her trap you with another child." Jessica screamed as she looked at Troy and Taylor. At her words, Taylor gasped as Troy jerked around and glared at her.

"What did you say?"

"I said I helped you by not letting that slut trap you with another child, and if I had known she was pregnant again I would have done it again. She's just getting pregnant so that when you leave her, you'll have to pay multiple child support. I wasn't going to let that happen." Troy felt his heart immediately seize in his chest at her words, as tears filled his eyes.

"You killed my child?" he cried his voice loud and filled with shock. "You killed my child."

"Who knows if it even was your child…she got pregnant when you two were going through things she probably did it all on purpose." Troy however, barely heard her response as he realized that his infidelity had also be the reason his other child had died. It was his fault, his fault.

"You sick fucking freak…how can you even justify killing a child." Taylor screamed tears coming down her face in rapid secession. As she thought about the child she lost and the child she just had, this woman was dangerous. Jessica ignored her and looked at Troy who was still standing in a state of shock.

"Don't look so sad…I can replace…we can replace each and every one of those mutts you had with her and-." Troy looked up at her and his glaze made her stop mid-sentence.

"I oughta to kill you…I oughta to wrap my hands around your neck and squeeze till I see the blood fill your eyes, and the last ounce of breath escapes your evil ass body." He murmured his voice calm and deadly. "I wonder what that would feel like."

"You're talking crazy I did that for you."

"Shut-up!" he screamed as he smacked his hand on his chest, as he stalked toward her, his face contorted in mask of rage. Before he could control himself, he had lifted his hand over his shoulder and slapped her across the face, sending her purse falling and her collapsing to the floor. "You're going to rot for what you did." He stated as he pulled out his cell phone intent on calling the cops. "You're going to pay." He shouted.

"Why…what does she have that I don't…why don't you love me." Troy turned back around and looked at her and froze, his phone dropping to the ground as he stared at her as she pointed a gun at his chest. His eyes darted to her purse that was open, and then they drifted back to her.

"Oh so now you're going to kill me." He whispered his voice suddenly lifeless.

"I want to know what she has that I don't…I want to know why you don't love me?" Troy studied her for a second before stepping to side making sure that he was obscuring her view of Taylor. No one else was going to pay for his mistake, no one else…it was time he paid for them all.

"She has my heart…my children…and all of the love I have within me. She has all of that, and I don't love you because you sick…you killed my child. You killed an innocent child. You didn't do me any favors, you broke my spirit, and you almost killed my wife's spirit with the stunt you pulled afterwards. I don't love you…and I don't hate you cause that would mean I have some feelings towards you. What I have for you is merely indifference. I feel nothing, for you and I certain I never will. You could kill yourself right now and I would feel nothing. You are nothing more than a mistake, and you mean nothing to -." He paused in shock as the sound of two gunshots went off. Looking down at his chest, he watched in silently as blood started to pour from the wounds and onto the floor. For a moment he didn't feel anything all he could heard was a static like silence in his ears as he looked across the room at Jessica who was looking at him as if she were shocked by her actions. Then he heard it the scream, turning his head slightly he saw Taylor screaming and her face covered in tears as she reached out for him. He lifted his head towards her and as their fingers brushed against one another he slumped to the floor.

Taylor barely paid attention to Jessica as she scrambled as best she could out of the bed and over to Troy, but her movements were slow especially since she had just given birth a couple of hours ago. Slipping out of the bed, she collapsed to the floor, ignoring the sting in her knees she pulled herself over to Troy just as Jessica was reaching out to him. Knocking her hands away she gathered Troy into her arms. "Leave him alone." She screamed as she rocked Troy from side to side. "Leave him alone." Taking her eyes off her, she focused on Troy. "Oh my God…oh my God…baby you're going to be okay. You're going to be just fine." She cried as she looked down at him. Jessica watched the scene silently and looked down at the gun in her hands.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she made another step towards the couple. Taylor pulled Troy closer and glared up at her.

"You stay the hell away from us…stay away from us." She cried in fear and anger. Jessica paused and slowly nodded her head.

"I'm sorry." She whispered as she lifted the gun to her temple. It took Taylor a moment to completely register what the other woman was about to do. Reaching out a hand she screamed out.

"No don-" she screamed just as she pulled the trigger. She winced as blood splatter over the wall behind Jessica as she slumped to the ground, tearing her eyes away from the sight she looked down at Troy and gently shook him scared that if he closed his eyes he would never open them again.

"Sor…Sorry. Fo…for…eve…every…thing…so…sor…sorry." Troy grunted out over the blood filling his mouth, Taylor's tears streamed down her face as she looked at him.

"You're going to be just fine…just fine." She cried as he lifted a hand and brushed it across her cheek smearing his blood on her skin. Catching the hand she kissed the back of it and held him even tighter. She could feel her body cramping in pain but she ignored it and she continued watching it.

"Lov…love…y…you." He whispered his voice getting weaker as he continued to speak. "Lov…love…yo…you." Taylor lifted Troy's head into lap and cried holding him tightly. Looking up the door opened and her father followed by several doctors entered the room. Sean slowed to stop as he saw Troy lying in Taylor's lap, blood pooling all around them. Looking off to the side, he saw the woman that had single-handedly torn apart Troy and Taylor's world.

"Dad…dad she shot him." She cried as she tried to wipe the blood from Troy's face just as some of the doctors came over to them. Taylor remained on the ground clutching Troy to her as the doctor's tried unsuccessfully to get to Troy.

"Taylor…let the doctor's handle him." He whispered as he reached out and grabbed his daughter's hands. "Let the doctor's handle him." Taylor just shook her head and continued crying but allowed her father to remove her hands from Troy's body. Almost immediately the doctors surrounded him and lifted him up on a bed that Sean didn't even remember them bringing and rushed him out of the room, while Taylor remained in her father's arms crying out to the doctors.

"Please save him please." She was nearly inconsolable now. Reaching down, Sean picked his daughter up and sat her back on the bed and looked down at himself as he felt his clothing grow wet. When he looked down he saw that his shirt was covered in blood, looking quickly back at Taylor he paused as cold chill raced through him. "Dad, you have to make sure that they save him." She cried out softly. Rushing over to his daughter, he placed a hand on her upper right shoulder and drew back blood. Immediately he realized that when Troy was shot the bullet must have passed through him and hit his daughter in the shoulder.

"Oh my god." he whispered, "Taylor …stay awake baby girl." He cried as he saw her head roll to the side as she continued to chant that the doctors needed to help Troy. Reaching down again he hoisted his daughter up into his arms and quickly headed out into the hall cradling his daughter to his chest all the while feeling her blood soak his shirt. "I need a doctor my daughter's been shot."

**A/N: So what do you think? **


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own anything.

**A/N: Alright I'm sorry I missed last week but mid-terms was kicking my butt. Now it's time to thank my reviewers from last time; **chaylorXtraylorlover101 , Ltscw, blueprincess972, LadiiBabiiCottonCandii990, MermaidRam85 , mzwendy85, LunaSolTierra, Tina, Phelycia, HeartsWereNeverMeantToRace , Aud11 , Marchbabe, and Sasural. **Thank you guys for reviewing and I hope that you all like this chapter and please remember to review. **

Chapter Twenty-Two

He stared up at the ceiling listlessly as the gurney rolled through the hospital doors and into the operating room. He could barely hear the shouts of doctors around him, everything sounded as if it was all under water, and he was drowning literally. Every time he coughed he produced more water from his lungs, but it felt like everything he did that the lung would just fill back up chocking him again and again, rolling his head to the side he felt the water roll out of his mouth. It was such a thick liquid, reaching up he touched a hand to his face and weakly gasped as he pulled back his head and stared at his blood coated hand. "Mr. Bolton if you can hear us…we need you to stay as still as possible, you can not be moving around like you are." A man exclaimed reaching up to hold down Troy's hand while motioning to others with his free hand. "We need to get him under right now and start the operation…he's losing to much blood and his lungs are filling up…he's drowning in his own blood."

"Taylor?" he gurgled out weakly even as his mouth filled with more blood. Before he could say another word, a clear mask was dropped onto his face. He struggled for a bit still calling out Taylor's name in a delirious manner as the gas started to take affect on him. He rocked his head back and stared quietly up at the bright white light above him as he slowly drifted to sleep.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

_ "Taylor look at me for a moment…please." Troy replied as he moved to a position directly in front of Taylor as she sat quietly on the sofa in his home. Luckily for him his parents weren't in right now which allowed him and Taylor to have this heartfelt conversation one that he had been planning for weeks now. When Taylor lifted her head up and looked at him, Troy found himself stunned into silence the words on his lips dying before they escape his mouth. "Geez, I can't even remember what I want to talk to you about." He whispered for a moment. _

_ "Troy look I have to get home and study I don't really have-." _

_ "Please just wait a moment, Taylor. I promise you I won't keep you longer than necessary but I have to get all of this off my chest." _

_ "Fine what is it?" Taylor asked, wondering why one of the most popular people in her school had asked her over to his home. Shaking her head, she sat back and watched him wearily wondering what exactly he was going to say or do to her. She didn't want to be a joke, and judging by the way some of the older kids treated at school, she hoped Troy wasn't doing this to try and fit in with the older crowd cause that would hurt, it would hurt more than all the insults she suffered this week alone. _

_ "I like you." He blurted out, which immediately caused him to blush a deep shade of red, as he looked at her for a moment wondering why that had come out so bluntly. Looking up into her face, he froze for a moment and watched as she took in his words. "Taylor?" _

_ "You like me?" she asked incredulously, as she watched him for a moment. "Is this some sort of joke…are you making fun of me." _

_ "No, never I wouldn't joke about this…Taylor, I really do like you." He exclaimed feeling a little nervous now as she stared at him in simple disbelief. He knew that she didn't trust him because he was friends, or he used to be friends with the people that used to verbally torture her everyday. _

_ "Well then what about you friends?" _

_ "They aren't anymore…I've cared about you for years…and I'm finally telling you how I feel about you…I'm letting go of all my fears and I'm telling you, please believe me. I really do care for you, Taylor." _

_ "I can't help but feel like you're playing me." _

_ "But I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't play you because I know that would you…and I would never want that for you." He whispered as he reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand. Taylor looked down at their hands and then back up at his face. "Just give me a chance to prove to you, that when it comes to you, I'm as real as they get." He watched her for a moment as she mauled his words over before nodding her head. _

_ "Okay fine…I'll give you a chance." She whispered as she watched him. "I'll give you a chance to prove yourself to me." _

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Sean McKessie stood off the side, silently praying for his daughter and Troy's recovery. He still couldn't get the gruesome sight from his mind. His daughter on the floor while holding a wounded Troy Bolton in her arms while the woman that had caused them so much pain was lying in a bloody hump across the room. Her brain fragments on the wall behind her, her hand still clenching the gun, he stilled remembered the iron smell of blood in the room. It was afraid that the smell would always stick with him forever. Besides the visual was certainly haunting him now at this moment. He jumped as a hand touched his arm, turning around he saw Denise standing before him. "Sean?" he moved to speak, but stopped as he bowed his head and collapsed into his wife's embrace. She held onto him tightly, refusing to let him go as he released every bit of sad emotion he was currently feeling. "How daughter is going to be fine." Denise whispered her voice catching as she pulled back and framed his face between her smaller hands. "They are both going to be fine."

"Right." He whispered back softly as he looked at her, his blue eyes threatening to spill over as he blinked back tears. Looking over her shoulder, he saw Jack and Lillian Bolton holding on to one another. They had arrived minutes ago, expecting to have a pleasant trip to the hospital to see their newest grandchild but instead all they got was news that their son and Taylor had been attacked by Troy's mistress, who had killed herself in the aftermath of the attack. "How is Anthony?" he asked softly as he looked at his wife who simply sighed for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

"He's alright…he's worried about his parents but that is to be expected right. Sharpay and Gabrielle are with him and Alisha. They said they would take them home and watch over them if that's what we want."

"Let's give it a little more time alright." He whispered as he leant forward and kissed her forehead, pulling back he rested his forehead on hers and sighed deeply for a moment before resting his forehead against hers. "Come on." He whispered. Reaching down, he grabbed hold of her hand and led her back towards the others. Once they were in sight, Jack and Lillian came over immediately and Jack spoke up.

"Has there been any news?" he asked hopefully.

"None…the doctors are busy at work, we haven't heard from them since they took both Troy and Taylor into the surgery." Sean replied running a hand through his thinning blonde hair. "There hasn't been a word."  
"Well we need to know something…do you know anything."

"Not much other than Jessica Lockhart came and shot Troy…and I think the bullet went through him and hit our daughter." He replied weakly as if he couldn't take it anymore. "They came and rushed Troy off, and then that's when I noticed that Taylor had been shot." Jack reached out and placed a hand on Sean's shoulder. A move that the other man hadn't even attempted since their children had went through their marriage problems.

"They're both going to be fine…they have two children and I know they don't want to leave them here alone." He replied with sigh, as he looked off to the side and saw Chad and Zeke walking over towards them.

"What is it?" Sean asked, as soon as he saw the looks on their faces. Chad and Zeke exchanged a look before Zeke stepped forward and answered the question that was asked of them.

"The reporters are here along with the paparazzi." Zeke replied softly, however his face held an annoyed expression on it. "They're going wild…the security here is doing everything they can to keep them outside of the hospital but it is certainly wild out there."

"They must be going crazy with just the little tidbits that they've heard." Sean replied with a bitter shake of his head as he looked at them. "If Gabrielle and Sharpay are going to get the children out of here we are certainly gonna have to do something special cause it just won't work with them walking out of the front door."

"You're right." Jack replied. "Let's wait awhile, and maybe the frenzy outside will die down a bit." Sean shot him a look before nodding his head in agreement. He and Jack hadn't work this well together since their children's wedding. After that, they just cool with one another never really getting into any arguments, but that all changed the moment Troy stepped outside of his marriage vows. Their conversation was broken up by two doctors entering the private waiting room area that they had been placed in a few hours ago. Turning around they all watched as the men made their way over to them, both set of parents stepped forward with hopefully looks on their faces.

"Is there any news?" Sean asked anxiously as he looked at the two men before them, the doctors exchanged a look before the older of the two stepped forward and started to answer Sean's question.

"Well, let's talk about each patient one at a time. Mr. Troy Bolton has sustained a lot of internal injuries…the bullet damaged his inferior vena cava, the vein that helps the blood flow out and into the heart, the bullet upon exiting his body always tore a hole in his left lung, we were able to repair the blood in both areas unfortunately Troy died twice on the table, we were able to revive him so we will have to wait for him to wake up to see if there was any brain damage." The doctor regretfully stated as Lillian broke down and turned towards Jack who placed his arms around his wife.

"Where is he now?"

"He's being moved to recovery room one. You'll be able to see him in about half an hour," he replied before looking over at the other couple. "Ms. Taylor McKessie…we didn't have to operate as much, but we did have to remove the bullet from her shoulder and wrapped it up."

"Are you going to allow our daughter-in-law to be placed in the same recovery room as Troy?" Jack asked as he continued to hold his wife, while ignoring the looks that he was receiving from everyone else.

"Of course if that's okay with you guys." He asked as he looked at Sean and Denise. Sean sent Jack one last look before nodding his head.

"Yes, that's fine…they need to be together." He replied softly, the doctors nodded their heads.

"Okay, then…when they are settled we'll send a nurse for you guys so you can visit them." He stated before he and his colleague walked out of the waiting room. Sean turned to look at Jack for a moment before saying what was on his mind.

"Daughter-in-law?" he asked his voice talking on a confused tone as he looked at Jack who simply sent him a look and nodded his head.

"Yes, I called Taylor my daughter in law…I only did it because it's true. She's my daughter in law the mother of my grandchildren and the love of my son's life. That's makes her my daughter-in-law and nothing has changed my mind about that." He replied softly as he moved to walk away, Sean watched them for a moment before nodding his head. He had to admit that what Jack had said was completely right and it actually made him feel bad since he knew before everything happen he use to view Troy as another son.

"Well, let's go and wait. I'm ready to see them when the hospital has finished moving them." He replied softly as he looked down at his wife Denise who was still at his side. Leading her away from their little group, he moved them to the waiting room chairs and helped her sit down so they could begin the waiting process all over again.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

_ "Troy…Troy oh thank God you came." Taylor all but cried as Troy Bolton rushed into the hospital room, his blue eyes wide with shock and nervousness as he rushed over to his wife's side while taking her hand. He looked her over and then down at the doctor who was standing in between her legs. Bending down, he brushed his lips against her forehead and sighed. _

_ "I'm sorry I'm late." _

_ "It's okay…I would have hated for you to miss this, Troy. We're about to have our first child…our first baby." Troy nodded his head and soothing rubbed his hand through her hair while holding her to him as best he could without interfering with what the doctor was trying to do. _

_ "Did you call my parents?" she asked, as she looked up at him, before biting her bottom lip to keep the scream of pain down. She instead merely grunted out in pain and squeezed his hand tightly for a moment as she pushed down. _

_ "You're doing fine baby…and I called everyone. They are all on the way." He whispered as he looked at the doctor who was watching the two of them with a small smile on his face, as he allowed Taylor a chance to catch her breath. _

_ "Good…I want them to see our little baby." _

_ "I know…Troy Jr. needs an audience." He replied with a smile, Taylor threw him a look and shook her head furiously. _

_ "We are not naming him Troy Jr." she exclaimed as Troy just laughed at the face, she was currently giving him and nodded his head. _

_ "I guess maybe we should wait till next time." He replied with a bright grin as if he had come up with the best idea for their dilemma. Taylor immediately sent him a glare and that caused the small smile on his face to spread even more. _

_ "We'll see about that." He replied with a chuckle as he looked at her and grabbed hold of her hand as she pushed again effectively bringing their first born child into the world._

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Taylor slowly blinked her eyes opened and stared at looked around the room slowly while trying her best to figure out where exactly she was. Turning her head away from the blinding light above her face, she looked to her left and saw Troy lying on a bed next to her. His face was pale and lifeless, but the most shocking thing about it were the tubes that were running in and out of his nose and mouth. She had never imagined that Troy could look so weak. The sound of the door opening immediately pulled her attention away from Troy just as a nurse walked in. "It's good to see you up, Ms…"

"Mrs. Bolton." Taylor answered softly her attention returning to Troy who had started to shift slightly in the bed. "How's my husband." The nurse walked over and looked Troy over for a moment before picking up his chart and going over it.

"He appears to be fine," she replied looking back at Taylor. "He's just in a drug induced coma, but I'm sure he'll wake up soon." She set the chart down and walked back over to Taylor and placed herself by her bedside. "I was informed that when you were awake that I was to go and get your family. They have been patiently waiting to see you since the incident." Taylor winced at the mention of the ordeal that her and Troy went through earlier that day at the hands of Jessica Lockhart, and now Troy was over in the other bed basically fighting for his life because of that woman.

"Please go and get them…maybe with some company he'll wake up." She replied looking over at Troy again hoping that he would awake at the sound of her voice. The nurse watched her for a few moments before stepping out of the room. She had heard the story of what happened from some of the other nurses who had been on duty during the incident. She truly felt for the young woman, to have a woman who your husband had been fooling around with, attempt to take not only his life but yours as well as not the way one wanted to welcome a new child into the family. As she headed towards the private waiting room, she paused outside the door for a moment to compose herself before entering the room. Almost immediately she was surrounded by family and friends of the couple.

"Are they awake?" asked a older white woman, and the nurse immediately assumed that she was the younger man's mother.

"Only Mrs. Bolton." She replied softly wishing she had better news for them all. She saw the woman sigh and lean back on the man behind her.

"Can we see her." Asked another man, as he held older black woman to his side, nodding her head she spoke.

"Yes, she asked you for…but I must remind you that you should take it easy on her, she's just woke up and can be easily overwhelmed."

"Of course." The man replied firmly as if she should have known they would take it easy on the woman. Stepping back, she opened the door and motioned for them all to step outside. Exiting the room she closed the door and turned to the two elderly couples.

"Please follow me." They all followed behind her, and when they came to recovery room 1, she opened the door and stepped aside and they practically rushed in. Moving back, she closed the door and went to check on her other patients.

Taylor looked up as her parents along with Troy's entered the room. Sean and Denise immediately crossed the room and embraced their daughter while being mindful of the cast on her shoulder. "Oh my babygirl…how are you doing?"

"I'm alright…I just wish Troy would wake up." She replied as she snuggled into her mother and father's hold. Sean looked over his shoulder at the prone figure Troy on the hospital bed next to his daughter's.

"Did the nurse tell you how he's doing?"

"She said he was in a drug induced coma…," she paused for a moment and looked up at her father and mother while Jack and Lillian looked on. "He protected me from her dad…he stood there in front of me knowing that she was going to try to kill him for rejecting her." She whispered as a tear fell from her eye.

"Shh! It's okay…Troy's going to make it he's a fighter, and he's not going to leave you or the children. He's a tough guy." Sean replied trying the reassure his daughter that Troy Bolton was going to fine. "Right?" he asked looking across the way at Jack who had made his way over to his son's bed with his wife.

"Right." He replied softly as he took in his son's weak appearance while keeping his arm around his wife giving her all the support that she would need. Reaching out behind him, he pulled a chair up to the bed and sat his wife down while looking down at his son while silently begging him to wake up and tell them that he was alright.

"Mom, where are Anthony and Alisha?" she asked with concern, Denise lifted her hands and brushed her hands through her daughter's hair and answered.

"Sharpay and Gabrielle are watching over them for the time being." Taylor just nodded her head satisfied with that answer, at least her children where with, people she trusted it. She just wished Troy would wake up so they could try again like they had been promising each other right before that woman barged into the room intent on making them suffer. She was just about to speak, when she saw Troy's hand jump a bit. All four people turned to look at her as if she had reinjured herself.

"What is it, Taylor…are you alright." Lillian Bolton exclaimed as she lifted her face up to look at the woman who had captured her son's heart so long ago.

"He moved." She whispered weakly, unable to tear her eyes away from his figure, afraid that if she did so, she would miss the next movement. All four parents turned their attention to Troy and watched him closely. All four hoping that he would awake up, so that they could put this ordeal behind them.

"Maybe your eyes are just playing tricks on you." Sean replied after a tense minute of watching Troy for any signs of life. However, before he could fully finish the sentence a moan erupted from Troy's mouth as he struggle against the tubes in his mouth and nostril. Sean watched for a moment as Jack and Lillian held his hands down so he wouldn't make matters worst by injuring himself further with the tubes. Moving quickly, Sean stepped outside and got a nurse.

"Tay…lor." Troy moaned out weakly his arms flailing out as he blinked his eyes opened and found a woman in white staring down at him.

"Mr. Bolton if you can hear me, please remain still…I have to remove these tubes." The person told him quickly. "Blink if you understand me." Troy stared up at her for a moment before closing his eyes and reopening them. Forcing his body to remain still, he winced as she carefully pulled the tubes from his body. Once they were free, he gasped out loud and called out Taylor's name again just as the nurse stepped back and he saw his parents.

"Mom…Dad, where's Taylor?" he asked weakly as his eyes started to water up with tears, he hoped that Jessica left her alone after shooting him, he prayed that she did so because he couldn't take if that woman had injured or killed his wife. Blinking again, tears fell from his eyes and rolled down his cheeks and gather at the tip of his chin.

"She's fine…look for yourself son." Jack replied softly as he pointed off to the side, Troy turned and saw Taylor looking over at him with tears of relief in eyes. Reaching out across the distance, he held out his hand and hoped that she would touch his fingertips. Taylor hardly waited a second before reaching out and grabbing hold of Troy's hand. At the touch of her fingers on his hand, Troy closed his eyes and started crying outright.

"I'm sorry, Tay…I'm so sorry." He whispered through his tears as he looked up at her silently pleading with her to forgive him and all the mistakes that he made throughout the past two years. Taylor tightened her hold on his hand and nodded her head while she continued to cry.

"I forgive you Troy…and I love you." At her words, Troy rubbed his thumb over the back as tears easily rolled down his cheeks, unchecked as he nodded his head.

"I love you too." He whispered through his tears.

~*~*~*~~*~*~*~

Several Months Later…

"Alright man…I'm only going to ask you this one more time and this time I want a real answer Troy." Chad stated with a shake of his head as he hopped out of the car and watched as Troy carefully out as well. It had been several months since the shooting incident but Chad knew that Troy was still healing and in fact this had been the first time he had actively left the house since the hospital released him. Troy leaned against the cane that was supporting and looked over at Chad. "Why did I have to come…I don't have a romantic bone in my body." Troy smirked and shook his head for a moment before just starting to outright laugh at the other man.

"I couldn't bring Zeke, cause Sharpay is to nosey and she would have broken him down. We both know that he isn't a vault for anyone's secrets especially when Sharpay decides to start digging around and I want this to be a surprise for Taylor, her birthday is coming up soon and I want to make sure that it's unforgettable."

"Alright…alright then. I get it." Chad mumbled with a shake of his head, as he followed Troy into the store. He glanced around and saw the elegant jewelry lining the wall and showcases. "So you're getting her a piece of jewelry for her birthday like a necklace or something."

"I'm not getting her a necklace…I'm getting her a new engagement ring." Troy replied as he walked over to the area where the attendant was standing with a smile on her face. As soon as they were in speaking distance she eagerly spoke out.

"Hello there and how may I help you." Troy gave her a look and then glanced down at the ring case in front of him.

"Hey, and I think you can help me…I would like to purchase an engagement ring." He replied softly as he looked at her. The woman smiled brightly and nodded her head as she made her way over to them.

"Of course…so please tell me what exactly would you like. We have also started helping clients design rings for their love ones." Troy raised an eyebrow at that statement and gave the woman a look before speaking again.

"I can design a ring." He asked trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. Chad just stood beside him with a wide smirk on his face. Troy was such a romantic it was truly sickening. "Okay that sounds like a plan…um…what do you want me to tell you and how long will it take because her birthday next week."

"That's enough time," she reached down and picked up a tablet. "Just fill this out and try to tell us everything you want and give us a date that you want this ring and I promise you that you will have it. We pride ourselves here on having the best customer satisfaction."

"Oh I believe you," he replied as he reached out and took the offered tablet from her hand and looked over at Chad who was just giving him a look. "So where can I fill this out."

"Right over there…and please don't hesitate to ask me any questions." She replied with a smile just as the door opened and couple walked into the store. Troy nodded his head and walked over to the area of chairs that she had pointed out and sat down with Chad following behind him. Looking over at his friend he chuckled for a moment and then looked at the tablet. Chad watched him for a moment before speaking.

"So what are you doing to design?"

"The perfect ring." Troy stated as he looked at his friend while giving him a smirk, Chad just rolled his eyes and sat back answering questions from Troy on what he thought was either a good or bad idea for the ring.

By the time that Taylor's birthday came around, Troy was understandably nervous. He sent Chad to go and pick up the present so that he could get Alisha and Anthony ready for the day ahead of them. There was going to be a big party near the end of the day with family and friends and that was when Troy was going to present her with her present. He stifled a groan as he rolled out of bed carefully hoping that he didn't wake Taylor from her slumber. After the incident, Taylor and the children moved back into the house. Helping carry Taylor and Anthony's things back into the house had been one of the happiness moments in his life. They were all finally coming back to him and he couldn't be happier. He had missed his wife and children (Alisha was added to the mix even though he had never really been away from her).

He checked Taylor one last time, and then hurried off into his daughter's nursery as he entered the room he saw her grasping the crib bars and looking at the door through the cracks. A smile instantly hit his face as he looked at his child. Alisha never really liked the crib, she was always peering out like she was in jail and god forbid if they give her a cup or bottle in the crib because she would just bang it against the bars. Walking over he looked into the crib, just as his daughter looked up at him and raised her hands high. Reaching out he turned off the baby monitor and then hoisted his daughter into his arms.

"You were ready to get out of jail huh." He asked as he bounced her carefully a couple of times. He had to remember to be carefully, he hasn't been truly cleared yet but the doctor had sent him home because of his request.

"Dada." Alisha cried excitedly as she patted his cheek, tucking his chin into his chest, Troy playfully tried to bit his daughter's fingers which only caused her to laugh out loud at his actions.

"That's right dada…is going to take care of you this morning because it's mommy's birthday and we have to make things easier for her sweetie." He replied with a chuckle as he looked at her and swung her around in his arms the action evoking peals of childish laughter from her. He grinned and laid her down on the changing table and placed his hands on his hips. "Well, let's hope I know what I'm doing because your mother usually handles this." He replied as Alisha just laughed and kicked her feet up in the air.

By the time, Taylor woke up she was surprise to find herself alone in bed she thought that today at least Troy would have chosen to stay in bed with her so they could have some alone time before the kids woke up. As she moved to get out of the bed, the door to their bedroom opened and Troy came in with a tray while holding Alisha in his free arm while Anthony followed with a trap full of juices and water. "Happy Birthday Baby." Troy replied as he sat the tray down and placed a kiss on Taylor's lips before allowing Alisha to do the same while she chanted mama over and over again. Pulling her back, he watched as Anthony sat the glasses down and then hugged and kissed his mother.

"Happy Birthday mom." He exclaimed excitedly as he looked up at her from his hug, Taylor ran a hand through his curls and smiled brightly.

"Thank you so much…this is one of the best ways to start your very own birthday." She replied as Troy took a step back before Alisha could grab hold of the bacon on Taylor's place. Bouncing his daughter a couple times on his hip, he grinned at her and just shook his head.

"That's not a good idea baby. That's mommy's food right there…daddy will have to make you, your own food." He replied softly as she just turned to look at him. He smiled for a moment and then reached out and placed a hand on his son's head. "Taylor, I want you to go ahead and finish up…Sharpay and Gabrielle told me that they were taking you out for a day at the spa." Taylor looked up at him and tried to hide her disappointment, she knew they were together again but she just didn't understand why Troy was acting so distant today of all days. "And when you come back we'll have a party with everyone…you know family and friends and stuff." He replied with a smile, Taylor forced herself to smile up at him while silently lamenting over the fact that he hadn't said anything about spending any alone time with her.

"That sounds wonderful I can't wait to see everyone." She replied softly, Troy smiled and then walked out of the room with the children. Once Troy was far away from the bedroom down, he smirked and looked down at his son who was watching him curiously.

"Daddy, why didn't you tell her that Alisha and me are going with grandpa and grandma." He asked, he remembered discussing this with his father earlier that week and didn't understand why his father didn't tell his mother this as well.

"Cause that's apart of my surprise…don't worry you're still going and maybe you'll understand all of this when you're a little bit older." Anthony gave his father a look, but hurried into his room so that he could finish packing his bags for the upcoming trip to his grandparents' home.

Throughout the whole day Taylor celebrated her birthday with everyone in her family as well as her closest friends, but she never did receive time alone with Troy the one thing that she so desperately wanted. By the time the party came, she found herself not in a good mood so instead she had to put on a front so that everyone who looked at her would believe that she was in fact having a good time. The only person she was fooling though was Troy.

"Man, she is so mad." He murmured as he spied her across the room talking to Sharpay and Gabrielle. Zeke raised an eyebrow at the statement and shared a look with Chad before speaking his mind.

"I thought no man would want his girlfriend, wife…um whatever you two are now…to be mad." Troy looked over at him and then at Chad.

"Well, all I can say is that her surprise is going to be great especially since she's reacting like this, and if everything goes well…she will be my wife." He replied on a soft voice so that no one else heard the statement nearby. He was to close to the finish line to allowing some eavesdropper to discover this surprise and spill it to Taylor.

"Oh really and this is suppose to happen when."

"Tonight after you and everyone else gets the hell out of my house." He replied with a chuckle as he leaned against the counter and at that moment, he caught Taylor looking over at him. He sent her a smile and watched as she turned away from him. Covering his mouth with his hand, he chuckled and looked at Chad and Zeke. "Oh I can't wait for you all to get the hell out." The party lasted for a few more hours and then everyone started leaving. Troy held Alisha in his arms as he walked Chad and Gabrielle out of the house. Chad turned to him, and patted him on the shoulder.

"I hope everything works out as planned." He stated as he discreetly handed Troy the ring box that he had went out earlier that day to pick up. Troy smiled and rubbed his daughter's back while nodding his head in agreement.

"You and me both," he whispered before walking over to Gabrielle and giving her a one armed hug. "Thanks for coming out…I'll see you both later right."

"Of course." Gabrielle stated with a smile as she brushed a hand over Alisha's curly hair. "Well tell Taylor I said good-bye."

"Will do." He replied, he watched them drive off, and turned to see his parents along with Taylor's parents exiting the house. Walking over to the group, he handed off Alisha to his parents and watched silently as they said their good-byes. They would see her and Anthony tomorrow, since Taylor's parents were going to drop them off.

"This was a good party, son." Jack replied with a smile as he looked at Troy. "We all needed a party." He replied softly.

"Yeah, dad." He replied softly. Jack placed a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder while Troy's mother stepped forward and gave him a tight hug. He embraced her back and sighed as he closed his eyes. Ever since the shooting incident he had taken to hugging almost everyone, especially his mother, Taylor and the children. He never wanted to pass up a chance cause he just didn't know if he'd get another. Taking Alisha back he walked over to Taylor's parents just as Anthony raced over to Jack and Lillian to say his good-byes.

"There she is…give her here Troy." Denise McKessie exclaimed as she extended her arms for her granddaughter, who easily went into the older woman's arms.

"This here was a good old party, Troy." Sean replied with a smile as he slapped him on the back of his shoulder.

"Um, thanks…so you guys know the plan right…tomorrow my parents get the grandkids and-."

"Of course we know…now you two enjoy the rest of the night and the weekend." Sean stated immediately. Troy and Taylor just smiled as Sean ushered his wife and their children into the car and drove off. Once they were out of sight, Troy turned and saw Taylor storming into the house. Smiling he followed her into the house. Closing the door behind them, he called out to her.

"What's wrong…" he watched as she froze in place and then turned on him.

"What's wrong…you've been ignoring me all day Troy. It's my birthday and you've been ignoring me all day." She exclaimed her voice rising with each stated. "What's wrong with me…no what's wrong with you."

"Nothing…really…and for the record I haven't been ignoring you. I made you breakfast…I got this party together."

"We've always wake up in bed together no matter whose birthday it is." She exclaimed as she thought on the past birthdays that they shared together. "Why was it so different this time, Troy." She asked her voice taking on a confused tone. Sighing he stepped closer to her and place a hand on her cheek and spoke softly.

"Nothing is wrong…I just wanted this day to be perfect for you."

"It would have been perfect if we had shared some time together, Troy. I never had a moment alone with you." She cried. "And after everything that's happened to us you would think you would want to spend some alone time with me as well."

"I do…why do you think we're alone now."

"My birthday will be over in fifteen minutes, Troy." She exclaimed with a shake of her head. She just didn't understand this man. They were trying again to recapture all that had been lost with the incidents surrounding Jessica.

"I didn't want to spend alone time with you today…this is your birthday right…well I didn't want to spend any alone time with you until I knew that I had you all to myself. I didn't want your memory of me on this day to be some late morning wake up interlude…I wanted something special…something like…like this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box and looked at her. She looked up at him in shock and then back down at the box.

"Troy what."

"The only memory I wanted you to have of me on this day was me doing this," he paused and carefully bent down on his knee ignoring the obvious strain that the action placed on him. "Ouch." He grunted as he rubbed his chest briefly.

"Troy stand up…you're going to hurt yourself." She exclaimed reaching out for him. Troy shook her off and gave her a look.

"I've done a lot of things wrong in the past year and a half…I'm gonna do this right." He murmured as he popped open the box. "Taylor Ann McKessie…I love you more than you'll ever know and I was hoping that you would give us another try." He whispered his voice shaking with nervousness as he looked up at her. She looked down at him for a moment before staring at the ring. "But first let me tell you something about the ring I had designed for you."

"Okay."

"This ring…isn't a simple engagement ring," he whispered as he looked up at her. "This ring…well it tells the world that you hold my heart just look and see." He paused as she looked the ring over again. The golden band was simply, but on each side she saw their names scrawled out in beautiful writing. At the center of the ring was a large diamond, but the strange thing was on the inside was a heart in the color of… "The heart inside of the diamond is my birthstone color. This lets you know that I love you…and that only you hold my heart in your hands. I love you Taylor…and I would want to make you my wife again." Taylor covered her mouth with her hands and looked down at him, before turning and walking away from him.

"I don't know what to say Troy."

"Yes…I think would be a good answer." He whispered now suddenly worried, he had never really thought that she would say no.

"You think that this erasers everything."

"No…but it's my way of making amends…it's my way of showing you that I love you and I want us to make it. I want us to be a family for the children, this isn't just a let's get together for the sake of the children…I love you Taylor. You own my heart...I couldn't live my life without you in it."

"Are you sure?" she asked, thinking of Jessica Lockhart and what that woman had down to her family.

"I'm positive." He answered simply as he looked at her. "I'm positive Taylor."

"Good…because I don't want that to ever happen again," she replied as she turned and walked back over to him. "I love you, you know that right."

"More than ever." He whispered as he looked up at her.

"Good then get up…you're going to hurt yourself." She admonished as she reached down and grabbed his hand and pulled him up to her. He stood up and kissed her lightly before sighing.

"So what do you say? Will you marry me again…will you give me a second chance and take me back." He asked softly as he bent his head so that he could look her in the eyes. Taylor lifted her hands and cupped Troy's cheeks between her hands and just studied him for a few minutes. His blue eyes looked her over for a few moments before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. Pulling back she whispered the one word he longed to hear.

"Yes."

**A/N: Well that's it…what did you think, of the story. I hope you all enjoyed it. **


End file.
